Pariah
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: À l'âge de seize ans, Chris se lasse de sa vie et fugue. Avec un nouveau nom et un nouveau visage, il se cache sous le nez de sa famille. Cependant, cinq ans plus tard, un décès l'oblige à retourner chez lui. Et chez son tortionnaire. Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur. La suite est en ligne !
1. Maledictio

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent.**** De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ****ch4rm3ds3c0nds**_ (liens dans mon profil)**.**_

Note de la Traductrice (N/T) :** Je n'avais pas prévu de le publier aussi tôt mais je souffre d'un grave syndrome de la page blanche **_(étrange pour une simple traductrice...)_** depuis quelques semaines et je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être me (re)motiver ^^**

**_Bonne lecture !_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Maledictio<strong>

Des yeux verts-sauge fixaient le miroir. La peau entourant ces magnifiques iris avait une couleur écœurante entre le jaune et le bleu. Doucement, il tamponna la peau meurtrie ; un sifflement silencieux s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent. Avec une faible inspiration, il saisit l'évier de porcelaine de la salle de bain et ferma férocement les yeux pour tenter de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était un jeune enfant, et ça n'allait pas changer maintenant. Il s'était habitué à la sensation du poing de son père contre son visage depuis des années. Il s'était habitué à sentir sa peau tendue et ses muscles meurtris au petit matin après une soirée à recevoir des coups de pied dans les côtes. Ses mains se refermèrent contre l'évier. Pourquoi vivait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se lever un matin et dire « Hey, maman, comment s'est passée ta journée, oh et en passant, papa me frappe depuis que je suis tout petit, alors, on a quoi pour dîner ? »

Il leva les yeux et se regarda à nouveau, se moquant intérieurement de sa capacité à mettre son idée à exécution. Avec un petit hochement de tête, il sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans sa chambre à coucher. Rapidement mais silencieusement, il jeta une semaine de vêtements dans son sac à dos ainsi que quelques objets personnels et, enfin, attrapa sa guitare acoustique. Il poussa un profond soupir et regarda une dernière fois sa chambre avant de lui tourner le dos. Il était temps de prendre un nouveau départ.

* * *

><p>« - Chris ? »<p>

Piper Halliwell fronça les sourcils en n'entendant pas l'habituelle réponse marmonnée de son plus jeune fils. « Chris ? »

Frappant doucement à la porte, Piper appela l'adolescent une fois de plus. « Peanut, tu es réveillé ? »

En soupirant, Piper saisit la poignée de cuivre et ouvrit la porte. « Chris, peanut chéri, c'est l'heure de se réveiller… Oh mon Dieu… »

Bouche bée, elle tendit une main tremblante en voyant le lit de son fils. Il était intact, le drap encore tendue comme elle l'avait laissé le matin précédent. Jetant un coup d'œil autour, elle remarqua que la guitare de son fils -son bien le plus précieux-, avait disparu tout comme quelques objets. « Chris ? » haleta-t-elle, la voix brisée par des larmes.

Elle tomba à genoux. Son bébé était parti.

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Alors **"Peanut" _(="cacahuète")_** est le surnom que Piper donne à Chris et j'ai choisi de ne pas le traduire****.  
>J'ai aussi fait le choix de ne pas changer le titre de l'œuvre <strong>_(_"Pariah"_="Paria" en français)_** étant donné que c'est une sorte de nom propre.**

**_Que pensez vous de ce prologue ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?  
>Je suis curieuse de lire vos hypothèses ^^<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 30 minutes**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 23/06/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 40 minutes**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 2**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>729**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 29/07/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 02/12/11


	2. Sono os

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, ni aucune des chansons de ce****tte histoire**_ (qui sont à 30 STM)_** et je ne touche pas d'argent.**** De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ****ch4rm3ds3c0nds**_ (liens dans mon profil)_**.**

N/T :** Désolée. Les descriptions n'ont jamais été mon fort, mais j'espère m'améliorer...avec le temps.  
>Je tiens à passer un BIG THANK YOU à ch4rm3ds3c0nds pour m'avoir épargné de nombreux maux de têtes ^^ Sans son aide, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver.<br>**

Manilis :** Tout juste, Léo n'est qu'un sale #&/!\% ! L'auteur dit que c'est pour elle la seule raison pour laquelle Chris aurait "volontairement" **_(avait-il vraiment le choix ?)_** pu quitter sa famille.**  
><strong>Moi aussi j'aimerais que Léo se prenne un bon coup de pelle bien placé. Et puis qu'on l'enterre vivant tant qu'on y est.<strong>  
><span>Hypothèses :<span> *Ding, ding*** Nous avons une gagnante ! La plupart de tes théories trouvent leurs réponses dans ce chapitre. Pour le reste, bah il faudra attendre un peu _(sinon, ce ne serait pas marrant)_. Pour le dernier point, tu sous-estimes vraiment les ressources de peanut sur ce coup-là ^^ Les Halliwell, sans pouvoirs, ce serait comme le chocolat sans cacao ! Impossible...ou alors dégueulasse...ou juste bizarre xD**  
><strong>Merci.<strong>

_Bonne lecture !_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 - Sono os<strong>

Il sourit doucement à l'intervieweur quand un lointain « Coupez » retentit derrière lui. Avec un soupir, il se leva du fauteuil. En gardant son sourire, il enlaça la femme qui l'avait interrogé durant l'heure précédente. Elle le remercia pour lui avoir accordé du temps, il fit de même et se dirigea hors du plateau.

« - Il était temps. »

Avec une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux verts-sauge, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie qui était contre lui. Elle sourit et enroula les bras autour de son cou. Ses longs cheveux dégradés recouvraient la moitié de son visage et cachaient son œil droit. Ses yeux sombres et violets pétillaient de gaieté et sa peau pâle offrait un beau contraste avec ses traits sombres. Elle portait un corset serré et un jean noir tout aussi près du corps. Elle avait un tatouage d'un Phénix renaissant de ses cendres et un nœud celtique colorait fièrement son épaule droite. Du fard à paupière violet et de l'eye-liner peaufinaient le tout. Elle arborait un piercing au sourcil droit et un clou décoratif à chaque oreille.

« - Désolé, elle s'est accrochée » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle eut un petit rire et ôta les bras de son cou. « Tu sais que tu aimes les interviews. »

Il leva un sourcil mince et noir. « C'est ça » grogna-t-il avant de d'enrouler son bras sur la taille fine de la jeune fille. Ils commencèrent à sortir du studio. Ses bottes de style armée étaient silencieuses en comparaison aux bottes à talons de sa petite amie. Il portait un pantalon noir assez serré, un tee-shirt noir uni et un manteau noir lui arrivait jusqu'à la cheville. Il avait refermé les boutons, ne laissant que le col de sa chemise ouverte. Il portait des mitaines noirs aux mains et un foulard autour du cou. Il était habillé comme s'il était en plein milieu de l'hiver alors qu'on était qu'au début du mois d'octobre, à Los Angles. Il portait également du vernis noirs et une touche d'eye-liner, une curiosité de sa folle de petite amie. Sur sa tête, se trouvait un chapeau haut de forme entouré d'un ruban blanc ; il servait à dissimuler ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas eu la patience de coiffer ce matin-là.

Il soupira quand il atteint l'épaisse porte grise. « Prête ? » demanda-t-il à sa copine.

« - Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » répondit-elle en levant un sourcil. « Je veux dire, je sors avec toi. »

« - C'est ça, et le fait que tu fasses partie de ce groupe n'a rien à voir avec ta popularité » ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec ça. »

Il gloussa et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. « Rien que toi, Sky. Rien que toi. »

Elle sourit avant de pousser la barre d'acier devant eux, et l'ouvrit avec un grand bruit. Immédiatement, les cris des femmes et les sifflements des hommes résonnèrent à leurs oreilles. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et sortirent vers la horde de fans qu'ils appelaient 'famille'. Aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ils marquèrent des CDs, des affiches et des photos des membres du groupe avec des signatures exotiques. « On vous aime ! »

Devant leur bus de tournée, il saluèrent leurs fans fidèles. « On verra L.A ce soir ! » s'écria Skylar, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

« - Épouse-moi, Damon ! » hurla une femme dans la foule.

L'homme eut un petit rire. « Déjà pris, désolé » répondit-il en partageant avec Skylar un baiser passionné, le bruit des appareils photos résonnant dans leurs oreilles. Il la relâcha avec un sourire et envoya un dernier geste vers la foule avant de monter dans le bus. Dès qu'il referma la porte, le son disparu instantanément.

« - Première page » gloussa Skylar. « Je la vois déjà. »

« - Notre relation n'est pas nouvelle » grommela Damon en balançant son chapeau sur une petite table.

Skylar haussa les épaules. « Ça ne les a jamais arrêté avant. »

« - Rien ne le fera » soupira-t-il en retirant sa veste. « Voici le revers de la célébrité. »

« - Oh, cesse d'être mélodramatique, Chris » dit Skylar en levant les yeux au ciel.

Damon, ou Chris, sourit et jeta sa veste sur le bar. Debout derrière sa copine, il enroula les bras autour de sa taille et nicha la tête contre son cou. « Hum, on a une demi-heure avant que l'andouille ne revienne de son interview radio, que faire ? »

Skylar se retourna dans l'étreinte de Chris. Elle posa son front sur le sien et élargit son sourire. « Eh bien, mon amour… » Elle lui donna un baiser passionné. « Tu vas entrer dans la salle de bain... » Autre baiser, cette fois commencé par Chris. « …et brosser ses putains de cheveux, on dirait un nid. »

Chris leva un sourcil. « Quoi ? »

« - Quoi ? C'est vrai. Tu n'as même pas essayé ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Si » protesta-t-il.

« - Foutaises. Allez-y, monsieur » ordonna Skylar en lui claquant les fesses. « On a une interview au grand complet quand Tyler revendra. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, trente minutes après. »

« - Il nous en faut vingt pour arriver au studio. Ce qui signifie qu'on doit partir dès qu'il arrive, gros malin. »

« - Très bien. J'y vais, j'y vais » renonça Chris en levant les mains. « Doux Jésus. Ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir Tyler derrière moi à ce sujet, maintenant tu t'y mets. »

« - Je suis ta petite amie, j'ai une excuse. »

« - Et celle de Ty ? »

« - Euh… » Skylar posa une main sur ton menton. « Hum, c'est ton petit ami ? »

Le sourcil de Chris se leva pendant qu'il clignait lentement les yeux. « C'est ça. Parce que je suis dans un trio, je suis subitement devenu bisexuel. »

« - Euh, chéri, tu _es_ bi. »

« - Ce n'est pas le sujet » déclara Chris en saisissant une brosse. « Je ne coucherais pas avec Tyler, ce serait trop…bizarre parce que je ne connais depuis la maternelle. »

Skylar leva les yeux aux ciel. « Tu es sacrément déroutant, Halliwell. »

« - Plus un Halliwell » soupira Chris en commençant à brosser ses cheveux mi-longs noirs comme la nuit. « J'ai perdu ce droit le jour où j'ai fugué, Sky. »

« - Pour de bonnes raisons » rappela-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le lavabo. « Franchement, ton père était un abruti total. Quel genre d'idiot battrait son enfant ? »

« - Quel genre d'idiot ne dirait rien à sa famille et disparaîtrait du jour au lendemain ? » répliqua Chris en remettant la brosse dans un tiroir avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je suis parti, pas de mot, rien. Changer de nom, changer d'apparence, tout. »

« - Oui, je sais, chéri » dit Skylar en roulant des yeux et en attrapant l'avant-bras de Chris. « Quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu avais un placard de gothique. »

« - C'est complètement l'opposé de ce que j'étais » marmonna Chris en haussant les épaules. « Et puis, je n'avais pas planifié de porter du vernis à ongle et de l'eye-liner » ajouta-t-il, faussement irrité.

Skylar sourit. « Avoue que tu aimes ça. »

« - Nan. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. « Très bien. » Elle tapota son menton. « Je me demande à quoi tu ressemblerais en blond. »

Chris la fusilla du regard. « Non. »

Skylar fit la moue et regarda son petit ami. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Je ne vais pas devenir blond. »

« - Pourquoi pas ? Tu serais chaud. »

« - Mon frère est blond » répondit Chris en se renfrognant. « Léo l'est aussi. »

« - Et que dirais-tu de blond avec des reflets bruns ? » proposa-t-elle.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « On vient juste de colorer mes cheveux, non. »

Elle soupira. « Très bien. »

« - Merci » dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

Skylar sourit malicieusement. « Je le ferais pendant ton sommeil. Je l'ai déjà fait. »

« - Sky ! J'ai dit non ! »

* * *

><p>« - Et c'était <em>'Attack'<em> de Pariah » commenta la présentatrice avec un grand sourire. « Notre numéro huit des clips cette semaine, après avoir fait un bond depuis la quatorzième place. Peut-être seront-ils premiers la semaine prochaine, on ne sait jamais avec leurs fans. Maintenant, passons au numéro sept... »

« - Merde. »

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel devant la colère de sa jeune cousine. « Doux Jésus, calme-toi, Sam. »

« - La ferme, Wy » siffla Samantha en plissant les yeux avec colère. « Tu ne comprends pas ! »

« - Tu es folle, qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ? » pouffa Wyatt en éteignant la télé sur le nouveau clip de Justin Bieber. « Putain, ce gosse doit prendre sa retraite. »

Samantha soupira et ôta ses longs cheveux châtains de devant son visage. « Bon sang, là maintenant, j'aurais souhaité ne pas être à l'Université. »

« - Quoi ? » demanda Wyatt pendant que les deux Halliwell se levaient du canapé et se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. « Comme ça, tu pourrais aller à un concert de Pariah ? »

« - Yep » sourit Samantha en sautillant presque sur place. « J'ai entendu dire que c'était le meilleur show jamais vu ! »

Le jeune blond secoua la tête. « Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle obsession. »

Samantha se retourna et lui tira la langue en ouvrant la porte blanche de la cuisine. « Tu es comme ça parce que tu ne les aimes pas ! »

« - Ils ont quelques chansons que j'aime bien » rétorqua Wyatt en ouvrant le frigo pendant que Sam s'asseyait sur l'île _**(1)**_, au milieu de la pièce. « Je ne suis pas obsédé comme toi. Monstre. »

« - Où est tante Piper ? » demanda Sam en balayant du regard la cuisine vide. « La seule raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici c'est pour avoir de la bonne cuisine » marmonna-t-elle.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. « Deux choses. Primo, merci, je pensais que tu aimais nous voir mais apparemment, non. Et secundo, éclipse-toi. »

« - Punaise, tu es sarcastique comme... » Elle s'interrompit, le regard sombre.

Wyatt poussa un soupir. « Comme Chris, ouais je sais. Nous étions frères alors je suppose que c'est évident qu'on ait quelques similitudes. »

Samantha soupira à son tour. « Seigneur, ça fait quoi, cinq, six ans ? Ça semble faire tellement plus... »

Wyatt hocha la tête. « Ouais, il devrait avoir vingt-et-un ans dans deux mois. » Un triste sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Deux-Fois-Béni. « Je me souviens qu'on avait prévu de faire la tournée des bars pour ses vingt-et-un ans. »

« - Wy... »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. « Je veux simplement des réponses. Je veux dire... Un soir, il était chez lui, souriant, et le lendemain, il s'en va sans qu'on puisse le retrouver. Avec ou sans magie ! Comment diable quelqu'un peut-il disparaître de la surface du globe comme ça ? En plus, il a même fermé la connexion que nous avions. Ça me fait toujours bizarre, Sam. J'ai comme un énorme vide dans l'esprit et dans le cœur. »

« - Wyatt, je comp... »

« - Ne dis pas que tu comprends, Sam » grogna Wyatt, l'humeur changeante. « Chris et moi avions un lien qui rivalisait avec tout. Je pouvais sentir ses pensées, ses émotions, _tout_. Et soudain, ça a disparu. Nous devions poursuivre la lignée, devenir les nouveaux Protecteurs _**(2)**_, lui et moi. Et maintenant je me demande ce qui va se passer. J'ai toute la famille pour me protéger, si on ne le retrouve pas. Mais il n'a personne, Sam. Il appartient à la lignée des Halliwell et ils savent qu'il fait partie de ceux qui reprendront le trône métaphorique. Ils pourraient le tuer avant qu'il n'ait cette chance. Il n'a personne pour le protéger Sam, il est seul. » Wyatt s'apaisa. « Et il a toujours détesté être seul. »

« - On le retrouvera, Wyatt » rassura Samantha en attrapant la main de son cousin, qui avait serré le poing. « Tante Piper, Phoebe et maman n'ont jamais cessé de le chercher. »

« - Ça fait cinq ans, Sam. Si elles ne l'ont pas encore trouvé, elles ne le trouveront jamais. »

Sam sourit tristement. « N'abandonne pas, Wy. On trouvera un moyen, la famille Halliwell a connu pire. »

Wyatt soupira et posa sa tête contre le comptoir de bois. « Je suppose qu'il me manque, tout simplement. Nous devions aller à l'Université ensemble. Bon sang, on devait faire tellement de choses qu'on a jamais pu réaliser. »

« - Ouais, ouais, on a déjà entendu ça des tonnes de fois. » Sam eut un petit rire. « Il allait devenir prof de musique ou de chorale et toi, prof d'anglais. Vous auriez eu le même emploi du temps et vous auriez aidé les innocents sur votre temps libre. Vous aviez tous les deux tout planifié dans les moindres détails. »

Wyatt pouffa. « On était geek_._ »

« - Wyatt, tu es toujours un geek. Maintenant, on peut retourner devant la télévision, il y a une interview de Pariah que je voudrais voir. »

* * *

><p>Chris était installé dans un canapé beige avec un faux sourire que six caméras pouvaient capter. Skylar était à sa droite et Tyler à gauche. Le sourire de ce dernier était cependant plus vrai que celui de Chris. Il aimait cette vie et chacune de ses secondes tandis que Chris regrettait davantage les jours où il s'asseyait sur son lit en murmurant des paroles de chansons. Mais il aimait aussi les cris des fans quand il commençait à chanter ses propres mots.<p>

Tyler avait des yeux en amende, aussi sombres que le bronze. Il avait de petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez et les pommettes. De brillants cheveux rouges _**(3)**_ devant les yeux, plaqués contre ses oreilles et retombant de part et d'autre de son cou. Il portait un jean bleu foncé avec des bottes marrons, une chemise gris sombre Metallica et une veste de cuir brun foncé. Sa langue balaya ses lèvres gercées puis il arrêta de jouer avec le piercing bleu au coin droit de sa bouche.

« - Heureux de vous voir ici » lança l'hôte -Matt- en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil blanc en face d'eux.

Chris sourit et se pencha pour serrer la main de l'homme. « Heureux d'être ici. »

« - Prêts ? » demanda Matt. Ses yeux verts fixaient un panneau derrière le leader du groupe qui lui indiquait cinq secondes.

« - Ouais » lâcha Tyler avec un large sourire.

« - Trois, deux. » Ils entendirent le compte à rebours et, du coin de l'œil, Chris pouvait voir le réalisateur.

« - Bonjour et bienvenue à Minute Musique » commença Matt avec un grand sourire sur son visage barbu. « Et aujourd'hui l'invité n'est autre que Pariah. Ces trois-là ont grimpé dans le classement depuis la sortie de leur deuxième disque, _Lumen_, et ils sont au sommet du Top 10 avec leur troisième album, _Aperio_. Leurs clips sont uniques en leur genre et celui de _'Runaway'_ est en haut du Top 20 depuis sa sortie il y a trois semaines. Alors, s'il vous plaît, accueillez Damon, Jaiden et Skylar ! »

Bruyamment, la fausse foule applaudit pendant que la caméra panoramique filmait le trio. Chacun avait un large sourire, et des yeux ravis. « Bonjour et bienvenue messieurs et mademoiselle. »

« - Merci » répondit Chris/Damon.

« - Alors, un nouveau disque, vous - Damon - avez déclaré que c'était comme un cri déchirant venant cœur. Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« - Eh bien, on a ouvert notre poitrine et déchiré nos cœurs » répondit simplement Chris en haussant les épaules. « C'est quelque chose que je ne conseillerais pas de faire parce que ça fait sacrément mal. »

« - Débile » le réprimanda Skylar en levant les yeux au ciel.

Matt rit. « Elle serre la bride, hein ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée » admit Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais revenons à nos moutons avant que je ne sois tué sur place. Ce que j'entendais par là, c'est que nous avons brisé toutes les barrières. Chaque mot est chanté, écrit par moi et chaque accord, chaque coup de batterie a été imaginé par l'un de nous. »

« - Mais, n'avez-vous pas également écrit toutes les paroles des autres albums ? » Chris acquiesça et Matt continua : « En quoi celui-ci est-il différent ? »

« - Avec les deux autres CDs, même si les paroles étaient sincères ce n'était pas vraiment nous, ce n'était pas vraiment moi. C'était comme si je portais un masque pendant que je les écrivais. Cette fois, j'ai déchiré le masque et écrit comme je le ressentais et comme je l'ai vécu. »

« - Donc en fait, ce disque est une sorte d'autobiographie ? La votre ? » se hasarda Matt en s'avançant légèrement sur son fauteuil, ses yeux verts dévorés par la curiosité.

Chris rit de la pathétique tentative du présentateur pour découvrir le mystérieux passé de Damon. « On pourrait dire ça, mais ce ne serait que gratter la surface d'une très longue histoire. »

* * *

><p>Samantha fit la moue et s'enfonça dans le canapé. « Punaise, il est tellement secret. Pourquoi ne nous donne-t-il pas plus d'informations sur l'endroit d'où il vient ? »<p>

« - Ce n'est pas suffisant d'avoir la presse dans le cul toute la journée ? » grommela Wyatt en levant les yeux au ciel.

Samantha soupira. « Je suppose. Mais ce serait cool de savoir où il a grandi. Il a dit qu'il était né à San Francisco, tu es peut-être allé à l'école avec lui ! »

« - Tu te comportes comme une gamine de cinq ans ! » marmonna Wyatt. « Et il est plus jeune que moi. »

« - Seulement de quelques années. Bon Dieu. Tu aurais pu être un ancien, et lui en première ou deuxième année. »

« - Il n'y avait pas de Damon dans mon école » répondit Wyatt à sa cousine zélée. « Je pense qu'on doit garder cette obsession à l'œil. Tu es une étudiante, agit comme telle, s'il te plaît. »

Après avoir tiré la langue à son trop sérieux cousin, la Matthews se retourna vers l'écran.

« - J'ai eu vent d'une rumeur qui fait pas mal de bruit » déclara le présentateur en s'approchant légèrement du groupe avec un sourire. « Et je veux savoir si c'est vrai. »

« - Eh bien, vous devrez être plus précis parce qu'il y a pas mal de rumeurs dans le coin » fit remarquer Tyler en ricanant. « Surtout sur lui » ajouta-t-il en désignant le visage renfrogné de Damon.

« - Celle à propos de gars amoureux dans le bus. »

Damon leva ses yeux verts au ciel. « Encore ça ? Ce n'est pas la sixième ou septième fois qu'elle sort dans les six derniers mois ? »

« - Huitième, je crois » se hasarda Tyler avec un sourire narquois. « Et bien, je suppose que notre secret est découvert, mon amour. » Le jeune homme posa la tête sur l'épaule de Damon.

Ce dernier hocha tristement la tête et enroula les doigts autour de ceux de Tyler. « On dirait bien, mon cœur. Je crois qu'on devrait enfin consommer notre amour scandaleux au grand jour. » Il posa son regard sur Skylar, ses lèvres étaient tendues, mais une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses prunelles violettes. « Je suis désolé Skylar, mais la vérité c'est que j'aime Jaiden. Je l'ai toujours aimé. »

Skylar renifla. « Non, mais Damon, je t'aime. »

Soupirant, Damon la regarda d'un air honteux. « Je le sais, et je t'aime aussi. Mais comme une sœur. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. »

Elle soupira et renifla une dernière fois. « Et bien, je suppose qu'on pourra enfin réaliser le fantasme à trois que j'ai toujours eu. »

Après un profond soupir, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Matt regarda les trois acolytes avec confusion. « Quoi... »

En dépit de son fou rire, Damon réussit à sortir quelques mots. « Jaiden et moi ne sommes pas en couple, mais Skylar et moi, si. Il n'y a rien de vrai dans cette rumeur. »

« - Bon sang, vous trois » rit Matt en secouant la tête. « Il n'y a que Pariah pour faire ça. »

Le groupe servit des sourires éblouissants tandis que Damon attrapa la main de Skylar. Mais Tyler garda la tête sur l'épaule de son chanteur et enroula un bras autour de sa taille. Ils ressemblaient plus à une famille qu'à un groupe.

Matt se tourna vers la caméra avec un grand sourire. « Eh bien, c'est l'heure de la publicité, mais dès que nous reviendrons, Pariah aura une surprise pour vous. Restez dans le coin ! »

* * *

><p>Chris gloussa doucement et les deux autres firent la moue quand leur appuie-tête se leva. L'ex-Halliwell rit. « Bon, j'ai besoin de me lever. Trouvez un moyen de vous installer confortablement par vous mêmes. » Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Skylar.<p>

« - Hé ! Et moi ? Bon sang, je suis ton petit ami ! » se renfrogna Tyler.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et posa un baiser sur le front de Tyler. « C'est mieux, mon amour ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. « Je ne voudrais pas que mon petit copain se sente le plus lésé de notre trio fantasmatique. »

« - Hum, eh bien, tu ne m'as pas embrassé sur la bouche, mais je laisse passer pour l'instant » sourit Tyler. « On le fera plus tard dans la salle de bain, mon amour. »

« - C'est un rancard » s'esclaffa Chris avant de se diriger vers la scène où Alex - une groupie _**(4) **_- lui tendit une guitare.

C'était une Sitka spruce. Cela faisait déjà une dizaine d'année qu'il jouait dessus. En l'attrapant le manche, il regarda la guitare familière. Son oncle Henry, le seul autre musicien de la famille, la lui avait offerte et lui avait appris à jouer pendant un an et demi. Son oncle lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait et il aimait cet homme comme le père que Léo n'était pas. Il l'était pratiquement. Il était le seul à s'énerver quand sa famille le stressait trop. Il était le seul qui l'interrogeait toujours sur ses meurtrissures quand Léo oubliait de les guérir après ses coups. Chris était presque certain que Henry savait ce qu'il se passait mais qu'il ignorait comment le dénoncer ou l'arrêter sans que l'agresseur de Chris ne le blesse/tue. Alors il prenait parfois Chris pour des voyages fous quelques jours, parfois même quelques semaines.

Chris soupira puis, avec un fin sourire, s'assit sur le tabouret ; il cala la guitare contre sa jambe, un petit rubis à la main droite.

C'était pendant un de ces voyages que Chris avait craqué et avait tout raconté à Henry. Ce dernier, furieux contre Léo, était monté dans sa voiture et les ramenait au Manoir. Dommage que, lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant le seuil des Halliwell, Chris fit oublier à son oncle tout ce qu'il avait dit au bord du lac. Deux semaines plus tard, il fit ses bagages et quitta le Manoir.

« - Et vous voilà de retour dans Minute Musique ! » La voix tonitruante de Matt ramena Chris sur terre. « Et voici un cadeau spécialement pour les fans de Pariah. »

La caméra se figea sur Chris quand il commença à gratter quelques accords. _"What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all off in your face, what would you do?"__**(5) (Et si j'avais envie de craquer ? Rire de tout ça dans ta gueule, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?)**_

* * *

><p>Wyatt grimaça en entendant Samantha hurler. Il jura et pouvait sentir ses oreilles saigner. « Bon sang, Sam. »<p>

« - C'est _'The Kill'_ ma chanson préférée. Seigneur Damon est tellement...gah quand il chante ça » délira Samantha avec un air radieux. _"What if I fell to the floor, couldn't take this anymore? What would you do?" **(****_E_t s****i je tombais par terre, ne pouvant plus supporter ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?) **_entonna-t-elle.

_"Come, break me down"** (Viens me briser) **_chanta Damon. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque, renforçant l'atmosphère mystérieuse que la guitare acoustique donnait à cette chanson. _"Bury me, bury me, I am finished with you." **(Enterre-moi, enterre-moi, j'en ai fini avec toi.)**_

« - Déprimant » murmura Wyatt. « J'ignorais que tu étais une Emo refoulée, Sam. C'est quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ? »

« - Chut, avant que je ne te fasse taire avec une formule, monsieur » siffla Sam, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

_"Beg for the rest of my life" **(Implorer pour le restant de ma vie) **_continua Damon, sa voix plus claire, mais pas plus forte. _"What would you do? You said you wanted more...what are you waiting for...I not running from you." **(****_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu dis que_ tu voulais plus, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je ne te fuis pas.) **_Il se pencha en arrière, prit et grande inspiration et chanta le refrain à plein poumon :_ "Come, break me down! Bury me, Bury me, I am finished with you! Look in my eyes! You're killing me, killing me! All I wanted was you!" **(****Viens me briser ! Enterre-moi, enterre-moi. J****'en ai fini avec toi ! ****Regarde dans mes yeux ! Tu me tues, tu me tues ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était toi !)**_

* * *

><p>En prenant une autre profonde inspiration, Chris murmura la prochaine partie de la chanson, comme si sa voix était étranglée par des larmes. <em>"I tried to be someone else, Fighting for a chance, I know now..." <strong>(J'ai essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de me battre pour avoir ma chance. Je sais maintenant...)<strong> _Il s'arrêta de jouer et chuchota la dernière ligne._"This is who I really am." **(C'est ce que je suis vraiment)** _Il resta assis quelques instants, la véritable signification de ces paroles défilait derrière ses paupières closes. Inspirant, il entonna le refrain plus fort. _"Come break me down! Bury me, Bury me, I am finished with you, you, you ... Look in my eyes! You're killing me, killing me, I am finished with you." **(Viens me briser ! Enterre-moi, enterre-moi. J**___**'en ai fini avec toi, toi, toi ! **___**Regarde dans mes yeux ! Tu me tues, tu me tues ! J**___**'en ai fini avec toi.)**_ _Il jouait doucement, les yeux toujours fermés et murmura les paroles restantes : _"What if I wanted to break? What if I... Bury me, bury me."_ _**(****_Et si j'a_vais envie de craquer ? Et si je... Enterre-moi, enterre-moi.) **_Il resta assit quelques secondes et laissa résonner la dernière note dans le studio avant un murmurer un doux, mais sincère, "merci". Puis ce fut la page de publicité. Il se leva du tabouret noir, remit sa guitare à Alex et retourna vers le canapé.

Il s'effondra dans un coussin avec un léger soupir et essaya de se détendre dans le court laps de temps qui le séparait de la suite de l'interview.

* * *

><p>En bâillant, Chris referma la porte du bus avant de grimper dans le petit escalier. Il lança son manteau près de Tyler, se dirigea vers la machine à café et appuya sur 'On'. « Ce truc est tellement lent » gémit-il.<p>

« - Tu viens juste de la mettre en marche » fit remarquer Skylar en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Et alors » répliqua Chris en tirant la langue. « J'ai besoin de caféine avant la prochaine interview. »

Tyler jeta un regard oblique au chanteur sans prendre la peine de détourner son visage de la télévision. « Fatigué ? »

« - Juste un peu » répondit Chris en retenant un bâillement. Il secoua la tête et regarda la télé. « Un autre carambolage ? »

« - Nan, juste trois voitures. »

Skylar rit. « Il n'y a qu'en Californie pour qu'un accident impliquant trois voitures ne soit pas une grosse affaire. »

« - Chut » siffla Tyler. « J'écoute, bon sang. Cesse de m'ennuyer. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Skylar marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe. Jetant un coup d'œil à la cafetière, il se renfrogna en l'absence de liquide brun puis se glissa dans la cabine près de Skylar. « C'est où ? » chuchota-t-il à la jeune fille.

« - Sur la 80, je crois » répondit-elle dans un léger haussement d'épaules.

« - Ça n'a pas l'air trop mauvais » dit-il en plissant ses yeux. « Sauf pour cette Ford rouge qui l'a prit de plein fouet. »

« - Ouais, le chauffeur a sans doute été blessé assez sérieusement » murmura Skylar.

Chris soupira. Reportant son attention sur l'écran et poussant Tyler pour avoir un peu de place, il écouta la voix du présentateur.

« - Comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agit d'un horrible accident. Un accident mortel pour le chauffeur de la Ford, le passager du véhicule est en ce moment en route vers l'hôpital dans un état critique. Les autres n'ont que de simples éraflures et des contusions. Nous essayons toujours d'obtenir les noms des passagers de la Ford et une fois de plus, vous pouvez compter sur Channel 5 pour vous donner cette information. Maintenant, le récapitulatif. Nous avons un accident de voitures sur la voie ouest de l'autoroute 80. Il bloque les deux voies, vous devrez donc changer votre itinéraire pour vous rendre à votre rendez-vous à temps. La police et les pompiers sont sur place. Nous avons un mort, un homme d'âge moyen et son fils -le passager de la Ford, est en chemin vers l'hôpital dans un état critique. »

« - Wouah » souffla Chris.

Tyler hocha la tête. « Je suis triste aussi. J'espère que son fils va s'en sortir. »

Leur attention fut de nouveau sollicitée quand le journaliste le plus âgé revint avec une feuille de papier. « Nous avons désormais les noms. Malheureusement, l'homme qui est mort est Derek Mickealson. Il avait cinquante-deux ans et vivait à San Francisco. Aaron Mickealson, âgé de vingt-trois ans est lui dans un était critique. Je répète. Le conducteur de la Ford était Derek Mickealson et est malheureusement décédé tandis que son fils, Aaron est à l'hôpital dans un était critique. Nos condoléances aux amis et à la famille Mickealson. »

* * *

><p>(1) <em>"The island"<em> - **Centre d'une cuisine américaine.**  
>(2) <em>"Charmed Ones"<em>** est traduit par "Sœurs Halliwell'"en VF, mais je sais pas si les "Frères Halliwell" ça l'aurait fait. En tout cas, vous comprenez le sens.**  
>(3)<strong> Pour ce qui est des cheveux de Tyler, l'auteure m'a dit qu'elle les imaginait rouges comme ceux de Gerard Way de <strong>My Chemical Romance**, pour ceux qui connaissent…**  
>(4)<em>"Groupie"<em> -** C'est ainsi que Chris désigne les membres du staff.**  
>Cf. chapitre 8<strong> … Quand il sera en ligne, bien sûr xD<strong>  
>(5)<strong> La chanson, c'est <strong>_"The Kill"_** de Thirty Seconds To Mars **(30 STM)**.  
>Le clip, récompensé aux MTV's VMA, est très...spécial, mais j'aime bien. Cependant, je vous recommande vivement d'écouter cette chanson <strong>en acoustique**... Avec la guitare, le violon, elle est sublime.****  
><strong>

**Vous vous souvenez de Derek ?**  
><span>Indice :<span>** épisode 9 "Instinct Paternel", saison 6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist :<br>**_'Attack'_ - 30 STM  
><em>'The Kill'<em> - 30 STM**  
><strong>

_(03/05/12)_  
><strong>ÉDIT :<strong> J'ai rajouté la traduction _[très approximative]_ des paroles. Je suis globalement satisfaite du résultat, mais elles ne sont là qu'à titre indicatif – histoire que vous ayez une petite idée de ce que Chris chante ^^  
>Je précise que ce n'est pas <em>[vraiment] <em>moi qui les ai traduites. J'ai fait un mélange de traductions trouvées sur "30secondstomarsfrance(point)net" et sur "lacoccinelle(point)net" tout en ajoutant parfois mon grain de sel, lorsque je le jugeais nécessaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Est-ce que Pariah vous plait pour l'instant ? Vous intrigue ?<br>Comment pensez-vous que Chris va réagir à cette nouvelle ?  
>À votre avis que va-t-il va se passer ?<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 8h45**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 23/06/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 4h30**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 15**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 5 566**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 30/07/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 03/05/12


	3. Domum

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. ****De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ****ch4rm3ds3c0nds **_(liens dans mon profil)**.**_

Manilis :** Merci, à deux on creusera plus vite !  
>Ah. Encore une fan de Vampires Diaries ? Décidément, nous sommes envahis ^^ Moi, le "Damon" m'a simplement rappelé "démon" xD<br>Ça, c'est la question à un million de Chris Halliwell. Nouvelle couleur de cheveux, nouveau style, sans oublier cinq années passées par là… Et puis, franchement, qui irait s'**_**imaginer**_** que Chris et Damon puissent être la même personne ?  
><strong>Technique de survie élémentaire :** pour ne pas être trouvé, ne **pas** se cacher**_._**  
>Merci pour ta review.<strong>

**«** Attention :** certains propos très dur...méritent un avertissement ? ***haussement d'épaules* **»**

_Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Domum<strong>

Piper se précipita vers la porte de l'hôpital, la respiration rapide et irrégulière. Elle s'arrêta au bureau des informations et exigea de savoir dans quelle salle se trouvait Aaron Mickealson. L'infirmière, une blonde d'âge moyen, leva vers elle des yeux gris acier. « Et vous êtes ? »

« - Piper Halliwell, je suis la marraine » répondit-elle.

« - Mais aucun lien de sang avec lui ? » demanda l'infirmière.

Piper secoua la tête. « Il n'a pas de mère et son père est mort dans l'accident » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui se brisa en évoquant de la mort de Derek. « Il n'a personne d'autre que moi et son parrain. »

« - Et qui est ? »

« - Mon mari. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête. « Eh bien, je suis désolée mais seuls les liens de _sang_ peuvent rentrer dans l'unité de soins intensifs dès maintenant. » Piper ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais s'arrêta quand la blonde leva la main. « Ce qui n'a pas d'importance puisque monsieur Mickealson est en chirurgie d'urgence. Je vais parler à mon supérieur ainsi qu'à son médecin et voir si on peut faire quelque chose pour que son parrain et sa marraine puissent le voir en soins intensifs. »

Piper acquiesça. « Je vous remercie. »

La femme sourit gentiment. « De rien. »

* * *

><p>Chris était assis d'un air hébété ; les yeux écarquillés par le choc et son cœur à toute allure par l'horreur. Skylar regarda son petit ami avec inquiétude. « Chris ? »<p>

« - Tu dois y retourner, mec » murmura Tyler.

« - Je ne peux pas » souffla douloureusement Chris en fermant les yeux. « Cela ferait plus de mal que de bien. »

« - C'est des conneries et tu le sais ! » siffla Tyler. « Ta mère et ton frère étaient sacrément inquiets quand tu es parti, Chris. Ce serait chasser leurs craintes dans un arc-en-ciel si tu revenais dans leur vie. »

« - Tyler... »

« - Non, Chris, tu dois y retourner » répéta Tyler dans un soupir. « Derek était comme un oncle pour toi, ça ne signifie donc rien à tes yeux ? »

« - Bien sûr que oui ! » gronda son ami. « Aaron est comme un frère pour moi ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai envie d'aller là-bas ? »

« - Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ! »

« - Parce que je ne peux pas ! » s'exclama Chris. « Je ne suis plus un Halliwell ! J'ai renoncé à ce droit au moment où je me suis assis dans un coin de San Francisco à gratter des accords pour de l'argent ! »

Tyler regarda son meilleur ami avec une lueur compatissante dans les yeux. Il observa Chris tripoter la bague de métal qui ornait son index droit – un tic nerveux. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Chris et s'approcha pour l'étreindre. « Tu dois y retourner et tu le sais. »

Chris cacha son visage dans le cou de Tyler. « La tournée. »

« - On a encore deux semaines avant de s'envoler pour Londres. Et on peut très bien annuler les interviews des prochains jours. Ta maman a besoin de toi et ton frère va probablement se suicider » fit remarquer Tyler avec un rire sec. « Tu as toujours été son gardien. »

Chris s'éloigna de Tyler et fixa le sol. « Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »

« - Je vais appeler la compagnie pour leur dire ce qu'il se passe » proposa Tyler en posant une main sur l'épaule de Chris. « Tu vas préparer tes affaires, je viens avec toi, assure-toi de ne pas te tourmenter jusque-là. »

Chris acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur. Une porte de bois claqua une seconde plus tard.

« - Ty, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiéta Skylar, les yeux écarquillés.

Tyler soupira. « Derek était le parrain de Chris et Aaron est comme son frère_**(1)**_ » expliqua-t-il au batteur. « Derek était un grand "oncle" pour Chris et Aaron, juste un frère plus âgé qui était aussi sur-protecteur que ne l'était le biologique. »

« - Wouah. »

Tyler hocha la tête. « Cependant, avec cette mort, Chris va devoir retourner à San Francisco et affronter tout ce qu'il a désespérément essayé de laisser derrière lui. »

« - Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Skylar.

« - Tu peux garder le fort ici ? » proposa Tyler. « Je sais que tu es la petite amie de Chris et que tu es avec nous depuis trois ans, mais... »

« - Je comprends, Ty » assura-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Ça vous a pris deux ans et demi pour me dire pourquoi j'ai soudainement reçu un appel de la compagnie me disant que deux mecs de dix-sept ans avaient besoin d'un batteur pour une tournée. »

Tyler sourit à la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. « Merci, Sky. Ça signifie beaucoup. »

« - Assure-toi qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis avec son vieux » murmura-t-elle. « Et...persuade le de dire à sa famille la vraie raison pour laquelle il est parti, ils méritent ça. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et libéra Skylar. « J'ai besoin d'aller préparer mes affaires, plus vite on partira, mieux ce sera. Merci encore Sky. »

Elle sourit et se décala pour qu'il aille au fond de la cabine. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs qui commençaient à s'emmêler et fixa le plafond gris du bus de la tournée. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça va être comme si le Ciel tombait sur la tête des fans ? »

* * *

><p>Wyatt arriva au Memorial Hospital et regarda l'immense bâtiment avec un sentiment d'appréhension. La dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, c'était quand Chris était tombé dans les escaliers un soir et s'était cassé le bras six ans auparavant. Ce n'était pas une façon très agréable de se réveiller. Coupant le moteur, il sorti de la Grand Cherokee, le vent de la nuit le fit frissonner. Il marcha rapidement vers la porte et plissa le nez en sentant les odeurs de Javel et de médecine flotter vers lui.<p>

« - Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? »

Wyatt sourit à la jeune rousse. « Hum, ouais, pourriez vous me dire où se trouve Aaron Mickealson ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, tapa quelque chose sur son clavier et, après quelques clics, répondit : « Il est toujours en chirurgie, monsieur. Hum, mais... » Elle plissa les yeux. « … sa marraine et son parrain sont en salle d'attente 3C, au quatrième étage, si vous voulez attendre avec eux. »

Wyatt acquiesça, remercia la réceptionniste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>« - Salut maman » dit Wyatt en enfermant la femme dans une étreinte.<p>

« - Salut chéri » répondit-t-elle en tenant son fils à bout de bras. Âgée de cinquante-trois ans, elle avait les cheveux brun-chocolat mêlés de gris. Des pattes d'oies entouraient ses yeux marrons et ses lèvres minces. Elle portait un large jogging, une chemise noire et un châle d'argent sur les épaules. « Il était temps que tu viennes. »

« - Désolé. Je n'ai eu le message qu'après le diner et la circulation était mauvaise. »

Piper hocha la tête et désigna le siège entre elle et son mari.

« - Alors, oncle Derek est mort » murmura Watt en fixant la moquette verte.

« - Oui » renifla Piper. « Espérons simplement qu'Aaron soit sauvé grâce à l'opération. »

« - Depuis combien de temps est-il là-dedans ? »

« - Environ cinq heures » répondit Léo en fixant son fils aîné de ses yeux verts. « L'accident doit avoir fait beaucoup de dommages internes. »

Wyatt acquiesça avant de pousser un long et profond soupir. « Est-ce que tantes Paige et Phoebe sont au courant ? »

« - Oui. Paige est en chemin et Phoebe doit rester à la maison pour garder les jumelles » résuma Piper en fermant les yeux. « Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? »

« - Maman, c'est arrivé, c'est tout. C'était un accident » rappela Wyatt en prenant la main de sa mère dans la sienne. « C'est une tragédie, mais néanmoins un accident. »

« - Désormais, Aaron est orphelin. Orphelin ! » s'exclama Piper.

« - Il nous a toujours, chérie » souligna Léo avec douceur.

Piper hocha lentement la tête et prit une grande inspiration. « On aurait pu penser qu'en menant une vie remplie de gens qui meurent, je serais habitué » remarqua-t-elle dans un rire sans joie.

Wyatt sourit tristement. Il savait de quoi parlait sa mère. C'était pour lui presque quotidien de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Mais quand ça touchait quelqu'un de porche d'eux, c'était différent de la perte d'un innocent.

Piper renifla une derrière fois avant d'essuyer ses yeux rouges. « Seigneur, combien de temps ça va prendre ? »

« - Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, chérie » répondit Léo en frottant le dos de sa femme.

Piper fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher. Je m'impatiente. »

* * *

><p>« - Salut, comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda la réceptionniste avec un sourire bienveillant.<p>

« - Oui, j'étais...euh...en train de me demander si vous pouviez me dire où se trouvait Aaron Mickealson ? »

La jeune femme leva un sourcil en regardant les deux hommes devant elle. Le plus grand avait des cheveux rouges flamboyants, un bonnet d'hiver beige et dissimulait ses yeux derrière des lunettes de soleil marron. Il portait une veste de cuir marron et une chemise noire était visible au niveau du col. Elle remarqua un anneau argenté à son index droit quand il donna un petit coup à l'homme à côté de lui. Le plus court était entièrement vêtu de noir. Il portait un Fedora noir par dessus ses cheveux noirs parfaitement entretenus qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle tuerait pour avoir cette qualité de cheveux. Ses yeux étaient également cachés par des lunettes de soleil. Un manteau noir était étroitement collé à son corps mince et harmonieux. Rebecca se sentait baver.

« - Oui. » Elle tapa rapidement le nom du patient sur le clavier. « Et puis-je savoir qui lui rend visite ? »

« - Euh... » Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant que celui aux cheveux rouges ne réponde : « Tyler Larson et Chris Halliwell. »

* * *

><p>Chris regarda la porte en chêne devant lui, tout simplement paniqué. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Qui croirait à la blague ? Mettez-le dans un stade devant cinquante milles personnes et dites-lui de chanter, il pouvait le faire en dormant. Mais placez le ici, avec seulement une porte entre lui et sa famille et il avait aussi peur que si la Source se trouvait de l'autre côté.<p>

« - Tu peux le faire » encouragea Tyler en posant une main sur son épaule. « Et si ton père se comporte comme un abruti, je l'envoie dans le décor. »

« - Je peux aussi le faire, Tyler » murmura Chris avant de secouer la tête. « C'est juste que...une fois rentré, je ne pourrais plus jamais me cacher comme je le faisais jusqu'à maintenant. »

« - Tout se passera bien, Chris » répondit Tyler. « Fais-moi confiance. Ça marchera. »

Chris plissa les yeux en regardant son meilleur ami et croisa les bras. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du bassiste. « Peut-être. »

« - Tyler. »

« - C'est mon nom, ne l'use pas_**(2)**_ » plaisanta Tyler. « Bon, on le fait ou on le fait ? »

« - On ne le... »

« - Qui diable êtes vous ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent rapidement et tombèrent sur l'expression furieuse sous ses cheveux roux de Paige Mitchell, son mari et sa fille Samantha derrière elle. « Chérie » dit Henri à sa femme qui manqua de le tuer en un seul regard. « Vous êtes des amis d'Aaron ? »

Chris regarda Tyler et grimaça légèrement. Avec une voix faussement grave, il répondit : « Euh...Ouais. »

Paige leva un sourcil et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « Très bien. Et comment se fait-il que je ne vous ai jamais vu avec Wyatt avant ? »

« - Nous n'étions pas ami avec Wyatt » expliqua Tyler.

« - D'accord » dit lentement Paige, visiblement pas encore convaincue par l'homme devant elle.

« - Je vous ai déjà vu avant » déclara Samantha en plissant les yeux et en se penchant vers Chris. « Et si vous pensez tromper quelqu'un ce faux accent, vous ne devriez pas vous lancer dans le cinéma. »

Chris cilla. 'Ouais, Samantha est une Halliwell' pensa-t-il. « Euh... »

« - Oh mon Dieu » hoqueta la jeune fille. « Vous êtes Damon Payne et ça signifie que vous êtes Jaiden Luican ! » Elle criait presque.

Chris leva les mains. « Chut, du calme. »

« - Attendez, Aaron était ami avec Pariah » demanda Henry, stupéfait.

Chris soupira en ôtant ses lunettes ; ses yeux verts n'étaient pas masqués par leur habituel eye-liner. « Non, il était ami avec Chris Halliwell. »

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em>** Ils utilisent le terme de **_"Godbrother"_** pour parler d'Aaron. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est soit parce que Piper et Léo sont marraine et parrain d'Aaron** (donc Aaron est un peu comme le frère de Wyatt et de Chris)**, soit parce Derek était le parrain de Chris.  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat est le même : <strong>PAF**, ça fait des Chocapic ^^  
><strong>_(2)"That is my name, don't wear it out"_** - expression argotique difficilement traduisible. En gros, ne l'utilise pas trop, ne l'abime pas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Ooooohhhh ! Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Paige va-t-elle fouetter Chris à coup de poulpe ? Tyler va-t-il se mettre à danser le suffle sur le comptoir ? Le Capitaine Crochet **(du service psychiatrie)** va-t-il kidnapper le célèbre Damon Payne dont il est un fan **_**absolu**_** ?  
>Réponses vendredi 5 août^^<br>****  
>Pour information, sachez que <strong>_"Pariah"_** compte **21 chapitres** (**+91 000 mots**) ainsi qu'une suite, **_**"A Beautiful Lie"**_**.  
>Hum... J'ignore totalement si je la traduirai. Ça dépendra de ma motivation et de l'accueil que vous réserverez à <strong>_**"Pariah"**_**, j'imagine.**

**_Donc, à vendredi ^^_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 3h10**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 24/06/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 1h35**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 8**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>2 863**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 03/08/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 31/01/12


	4. Altus

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. ****De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ****ch4rm3ds3c0nds**_ (liens dans mon profil)**.**_

A/N :** Ma désormais fiancée précise que **Jaiden** est le nom de scène de **Tyler** et que **_Damon_** est celui de **_Chris_**.  
>Elle dit aussi que l'obsession de Sam pour Pariah est comparable à sa propre obsession pour 30 STM, en Echelon qui se respecte.<strong>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 - Altus<strong>

Paige hoqueta, ses yeux marrons s'élargirent sous le choc. Elle fit un pas en avant et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son jeune neveu. « Chris ? »

Chris acquiesça. « Oui, tante Paige. Je suis de retour. »

Les yeux de Paige lâchèrent quelques larmes avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Chris. « Oh mon Dieu, tu n'imagines pas à quel point on était inquiet ! » Elle recula légèrement. « Comment as-tu pu partir comme ça ? »

Chris soupira. « Tu comprendras un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. »

« - Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Paige.

« - Ce n'est pas le bon moment, tatie » expliqua Chris avec un petit froncement de sourcils. « Salut oncle Henry, Sammy. »

Henry sourit et lui donna une accolade. « Comment ça va, gamin ? »

« - Assez bien » répondit-il en reculant. « Et oui, j'ai toujours la guitare. »

« - Bien » rit Henry en tapotant l'épaule de son neveu.

« - Attendez, mon cousin c'est Damon » résonna Samantha. « Alors...est-ce que Jaiden...est Jaiden ? »

« - Nan ! » répondit l'autre en ôtant également ses lunettes. « En fait, c'est le meilleur ami de Chrissie. »

« - Okay, et Skylar est aussi une personne surnaturelle alors ? » soupira Samantha en posant les mains sur les hanches.

Chris rit. « Non, Skylar est Skylar, un batteur que nous avons engagé par la compagnie. On est les seuls à avoir de faux noms, ne panique pas comme ça, Sammy. »

Elle le fusilla du regard avant d'avancer et de le serrer dans ses petits bras. « La ferme. Bon Dieu, j'arrive pas à croire que j'adore votre groupe et que je n'ai jamais remarqué que c'était toi. »

Chris pouffa à nouveau. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle je porte toutes ces saloperies, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Samantha soupira. « Alors, tu as déjà vu tante Piper et tonton Léo ? »

« - Non » répondit-il en se tournant vers la porte. « Pas encore. »

Paige sourit et passa un bras sur l'épaule de Chris. « Alors, on y va ? Ta maman va halluciner. »

« - Ouais, halluciner » souffla Chris.

Henry eut un petit rire. « N'aie pas l'air si excité, mon pote » plaisanta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« - Piper, regarde qui a décidé de réapparaître ! » s'exclama Paige en poussant Chris à l'intérieur.

Piper leva les yeux et regarda le jeune homme devant elle. La peur qu'elle voyait dans ses iris verts l'intrigua. « Non » murmura-t-elle.

Chris fit lentement apparaître un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. « Salut maman. Wyatt. Lé- Papa. »

« - Chris ! » s'écria Wyatt en se levant.

Le jeune tressaillit au cri de son frère mais acquiesça néanmoins. « Hey, frérot. »

Wyatt s'approcha de lui et le détailla. « Où diable étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Euh... Un peu partout dans le monde, en fait » répondit Chris avec un rire forcé.

« - Chris. »

Son attention fut détournée de son frère par sa mère qui s'approchait de lui. Il la regarda prendre ses mains dans les siennes puis la fixa dans les yeux. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Piper quand elle étouffa un « Pourquoi ? »

Chris sourit tristement. « Je souhaiterais pouvoir te le dire, maman. »

Piper attrapa le visage de son fils. « Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne crois pas que je mérite de savoir pourquoi mon fils a décidé de prendre ses affaires et de s'enfuir ? »

Chris grimaça devant le ton sévère de sa mère. « Tu le mérites, maman, c'est juste... »

« - Juste quoi Christopher ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas le bon moment. On doit se concentrer sur Aaron et sur les funérailles d'oncle Derek. »

Piper soupira mais relâcha le visage pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué, peanut. »

Chris enroula ses bras autour de sa mère. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, maman. Tellement » murmura-t-il.

Piper sourit en le relâchant. « Maintenant, embrasse ton frère avant qu'il ne te cogne. Et ne pense pas que cette conversation soit terminée, monsieur. À la minute même où tout sera fini, on rentrera à la maison en parler. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se tourna vers son frère. « Hey. »

« - Tu disparais pendant cinq ans et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est "hey" ? » gronda Wyatt. « Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu as foutu en l'air la famille ! »

Chris soupira. « Écoute, je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix à l'époque, Wyatt. »

« - Que s'est-il passé pour que tu choisisses de fuguer plutôt que de nous dire ce qui se passait, putain ! »

« - Quelque chose, d'accord ? » se retint Chris. « Je suis venu voir Aaron et assister aux funérailles d'oncle Derek. Après, si tu veux que je débarrasse le plancher, je m'en irais et on pourra faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. »

« - Et où diable iras-tu ? Où diable as-tu vécu jusqu'à maintenant ? » demanda Wyatt.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Samantha pouffa. « Tu ne l'as pas encore reconnu ? »

« - Hum...c'est Chris » répondit Wyatt.

Chris gloussa et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. « Vraiment, Wy ? Es-tu si occupé par ton travail que tu ne trouves pas le temps de ramasser un tabloïd ? J'y étais y'a quoi, une semaine, Ty ? »

Tyler tapota son menton depuis le cadre de la porte. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mêler de leurs affaires de famille, mais bon, Chris lui avait posé une question. « Je crois oui, ou alors c'était y'a deux semaines ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que les tabloïds viennent faire là-dedans ? » siffla Wyatt.

Samantha soupira. « Hello. C'est Damon Payne, le chanteur de Pariah et Tyler est Jaiden. Bon sang, on vient juste de les voir à la télé. »

Wyatt cilla en regardant le sourire de son frère. « Alors, tu es parti pour devenir célèbre ! »

« - Pas au début » admit Chris avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « C'est arrivé comme ça. »

Wyatt plissa ses yeux bleus. « Tu te fiches de moi ! »

« - Écoute, je suis désolé, d'accord. Mais c'était signer un contrat d'enregistrement ou finir affamé et mourant. »

« - Tu pouvais revenir ! »

« - Non, je ne pouvais pas, Wyatt ! » s'écria Chris. « J'ai mes raisons. Raisons que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître. Si tu avais un peu confiance en moi, tu saurais que je n'aurais jamais quitté ma famille pour une raison aussi ridicule ! »

« - Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance quand tu pourrais juste t'envoler et partir à nouveau ! »

« - J'avais seize ans » rappela Chris. « C'est la seule idée que j'ai trouvée. Si je pouvais remonter le temps, oui, je changerais ce que j'ai fait, mais ce qui est fait est fait. »

« - Tu te comportes comme si tu n'avais rien fait. »

Chris soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Ça fait combien de temps qu'Aaron est en chirurgie ? » demanda-t-il en repoussant la dispute avec son frère à une date ultérieure. De préférence quand il découvrira pour quelle raison Chris avait quitté le Manoir cinq ans auparavant.

« - Cinq heures et demi » répondit Piper.

Chris hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la salle. « Et combien d'entre vous n'ont rien mangé durant cette période ? » se renseigna-t-il en regardant discrètement sa mère.

« - Je ne pouvais pas manger, même si je le voulais » expliqua Piper.

« - Ty, va chercher de la nourriture. »

« - Quoi, pas de s'il te plaît ? » répliqua l'intéressé en levant un sourcil.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et lança un morceaux de plastique à Tyler. « S'il te plaît, et évite de te faire tuer ou assaillir en chemin. Profil bas. »

« - Rabat-joie » marmonna Tyler en mettant ses lunettes de Soleil. « Apprends à profiter de ta célébrité, mec, pas à en avoir peur » lâcha-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Chris roula des yeux à son meilleur ami et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Wyatt était toujours remonté contre lui, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Sa mère semblait sur le point de l'enfermer dans sa chambre sans jamais le laisser en sortir, compréhensible. Son père...le regardait comme s'il voulait le voir six pieds sous terre. Chris déglutit légèrement. « Salut, papa. »

Léo hocha simplement la tête à son plus jeune fils mais resta assis. Chris soupira et s'assit sur une chaise. « Quelqu'un connait l'étendue des blessures d'Aaron ? »

« Non » répondit Piper en s'installant près de lui et en lui serrant la main. « Alors... Tu es dans un groupe ? »

Chris pouffa. « Ouais. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça quand j'avais seize ans. Comme je le disais, c'est arrivé comme ça. »

« - Comment un truc comme ça arrive ? » demanda Samantha, les yeux écarquillés par l'émerveillement.

« - Hum, c'est une longue histoire » répondit Chris avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « En bref, la maison de disque nous a offert un contrat pour un petit groupe qui avait besoin d'une première partie. Nous avons embauché un batteur, sommes allés en tournée, ça a plu à l'entreprise qui nous a proposé un contrat et nous sommes là. »

« - Un putain de grand groupe avec des fans à tous les coins de rue ! » s'écria Samantha en rigolant.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Nous ne sommes pas si grand, Sam. Nous sommes sur notre première tournée en tête d'affiche. Si on était grand, on l'aurait fait il y a des années. »

« - Pfff, Virgin ne connaissait pas ta renommée. »

« Mouais. Renommée » renifla Chris. « En plus, ils n'ont pas aimé que notre premier disque soit un bide. » Il bâilla légèrement et essaya de le masquer en mettant le dos de la main devant sa bouche avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Il regarda le Blackberry vibrer avec dédain.

Il pressa un bouton et colla le téléphone à son oreille. « Allô ? »

Sa famille le vit froncer les sourcils. « Non, nous n'annulons pas notre tournée britannique. Skylar t'a dit ce qu'il se passait. » Une légère pause. « Oui, un ami proche de la famille est mort et non tu n'as pas besoin d'en informer la presse. » Autre pause, un soupir. « Je me fous que tu veuilles donner une raison aux fans, dis que c'est pour des raisons personnelles... Non, je me moque que ça donne l'impression que je suis en cure de désintoxication ou un truc du genre. Tu n'as pas besoin de laisser échapper une information concernant ma vie privée, Caleb... Non, c'est le dernier... J'en ai rien à faire de ce que dit Virgin, je te paie, écoute-moi... Merci... Toi aussi... Bonne nuit. »

Il fronça les sourcils, remit me téléphone dans sa poche et leva les yeux. « Hum, quoi ? »

« - C'était qui ? » demanda Samantha.

« - Mon publiciste » railla Chris. « Maintenant, qui m'appelle ? » grogna-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » râla-t-il. « Non, je viens de raccrocher avec Caleb, apparemment, Virgin n'apprécie pas vraiment ces vacances... Pour des raisons personnelles... Oui, je sais que ça sonne comme si j'étais en cure de désintoxication Ty, mais il n'y a pas eu d'articles récemment sur l'usage de drogues donc je ne vois pas comment relier les deux... C'est vrai, stupides médias... Hum... Juste un café pour moi... Oui, tu peux l'utiliser, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai donnée, idiot... Ouais, quoi que tu dises, si je trouve de drôles de factures sur ma carte, je te cours après avec des potions... Rien à battre du gain personnel quand tu me piques des millions pour des trucs stupides... Ty, contente-toi de prendre de quoi manger et de ramener ton derrière ici avant que quelqu'un ne te reconnaisse et qu'on ait une foule devant l'hôpital... Non, je ne veux pas manger... Je sais très bien quand j'ai mangé pour la dernière fois, Ty... Tu n'es pas ma mère... Je mangerai quand j'aurai faim... Tyler, je vais raccrocher... Je ne répondrai pas... J'éteindrai mon téléphone... Je m'en fiche, Virgin n'a pas besoin de me surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre... La ferme, je ne serais pas devenu le manager si tu n'avais pas renvoyé le dernier... Tais-toi. Tyler, ramène la bouffe avant que je ne t'asperge le visage avec une potion d'acide en ébullition... Ouais, ouais, à plus. »

« - Jolie façon de parler à un ami » marmonna Léo.

Chris haussa les épaules. « Que puis-je dire, Tyler et moi avons une relation spéciale. » Il se pencha en arrière sur la chaise et ferma les yeux tandis que ses mains retenaient sa tête. « Alors, quelqu'un a appelé tante Phoebe ? »

« - Elle est occupée à garder les jumelles » expliqua Paige.

« - Elles ont neuf ans, maintenant » constata Chris en ouvrant les yeux. « Elles ne peuvent pas venir ? »

« - Disons que la rivalité fraternelle ne fait pas bon ménage avec des pouvoirs actifs » murmura Henry.

Chris siffla avec un petit sourire. « Voilà qui ramène de bons souvenirs. »

« - Pas pour maman » grommela Wyatt.

« - Je n'ai pas dis pour maman, je parlais de moi » répondit Chris en haussant les épaules. « Mais où diable Tyler est-il allé acheter à manger, en Chine ? »

« - Non, au coin de la rue » répondit l'intéressé en ouvrant la porte. « Dans un endroit mystique connu sous le nom de McDonalds. »

Chris se leva et fusilla son meilleur ami. « Carte de crédit. Maintenant. »

« - Nom de Dieu, relax Chrissie, je n'ai rien fait avec ta précieuse carte de crédit » se défendit Tyler en commençant à distribuer la nourriture.

« - Ouais et je suis la Reine d'Angleterre. Allonge, mec. »

« - Que dirais tu que je donne d'abord ça à ces gentilles personnes et qu'ensuite je te la rende ou alors ta patience est-elle trop limitée ? » proposa Tyler avec un sourire malicieux.

« - Tu...es un imbécile. »

« - Et je t'en remercie. Et voici ton café, de la part de l'imbécile. »

Chris le foudroya mais prit la petite tasse en murmurant un merci. « Bon » continua Tyler. « Qui veut un hamburger ? J'ai des nuggets et des cornets de frites. »

Chris leva un sourcil. « Tu as pris des boissons ? »

« Euh... » grimaça Tyler. « Non. »

Soupirant, Chris se leva et glissa ses lunettes de Soleil. « Je vais en chercher, j'avais besoin de me lever de toute façon. »

« - Je viens avec toi » proposa Samantha en bondissant de son siège.

Chris leva un sourcil à sa cousine trop zélée mais haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer. « Je reviens tout à l'heure. Je crois me rappeler ce que tout le monde aime » dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Le couloir était complètement vide. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait étaient les "bip" des moniteurs cardiaques et les "woosh" de ventilateurs. Le blanc des murs et du sol offrait un contraste saisissant avec le noir qu'on distinguait par les fenêtres. La Saline et l'eau de Javel plissèrent le nez de Chris en arrivant brutalement dans ses narines.

Il regarda sa cousine du coin de l'œil et se demanda ce que les gens penseraient s'ils le voyaient marcher dans la rue avec elle. Elle portait un capri_**(1)**_ kaki avec un chemisier bleu clair. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'émerveillement quand elle jetait des regards vers lui. En tournant à l'angle, le duo trouva ce qu'il cherchait de l'autre côté de la salle.

« - Bon, arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, Sammy » demanda-t-il en mettant de l'argent dans le distributeur de boisson.

« - Eh bien désolée, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon idole soit mon cousin » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

« - D'accord, tu as passé trop de temps avec ta mère » commenta-t-il en lui tendant un soda. « Tiens-moi ça, s'il te plaît. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en prenant la boisson. « Vas-tu jamais nous dire pourquoi tu as fugué ? »

« - En temps voulu, peut-être. Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est tellement important. »

« - Oh, je ne sais pas, mais c'est assez effrayant quand votre cousin décide de plier bagage du jour au lendemain sans même laisser un putain de mot et qu'il revienne cinq ans plus tard, célèbre, et agisse comme si rien ne s'était passé » se hérissa-t-elle. « As-tu perdu la tête, Chris ? Nous étions tellement proches et tu ne pourrais même pas me murmurer pourquoi tu es parti ? Ou même à Wyatt ? Vous étiez inséparables et pourtant, tu ne pouvais même pas nous donner un indice ? »

« - C'était sous l'impulsion du moment, Sammy » répondit Chris.

« - Même laisser une note, quelque chose ! On a pensé que...qu'_ils_ t'avaient kidnappé ou pire ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tante Piper, Phoebe et maman sont allées "en bas" deux semaines à ta recherche, pendant que tu visais le haut du classement. »

« - Écoute Sam, je suis désolé » craqua Chris. « Mais il y avait certaines choses que je n'ai pas dites parce que je voulais pas alourdir la famille avec ça. Et être célèbre n'est pas le plus important dans l'histoire. Dès que ce sera fini, je cesserai de faire tout le monde s'arracher les cheveux. Je viens juste honorer oncle Derek et m'assurer qu'Aaron aille bien. »

« - Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes » murmura Samantha.

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Sammy » dit Chris. « Je pars au Royaume-Uni dans deux semaines pour une tournée. »

« - Annule-la ! »

« - Je ne peux pas, je suis sous contrat et je ne peux pas mettre ma vie sur pause simplement parce que je me suis retrouvé avec ma famille. Je m'inquiète pour d'autres personnes. Si j'annule cette tournée, des centaines de personnes se retrouveront sans emploi et des milliers d'autres seront furieuses que nous ne soyons pas venus » expliqua Chris. « S'il te plaît, comprends ça. »

« - J'essaie, Chris, mais c'est difficile quand tu ne donnes pas la raison pour laquelle tu as couru jouer à la Rock-star en premier lieu » dit-elle quand ils quittèrent la salle, les bras chargés de soda.

« - Je ne suis pas parti avec cette intention. J'étais dans la rue pendant deux semaines avant que Tyler ne me trouve en allant rendre visite à sa sœur à l'Université. On lui a emprunté de l'argent et on a prit une chambre pour une semaine. Durant cette semaine, j'ai trouvé un job dans un bar. Je me suis retrouvé dans le groupe avec Tyler parce que c'était la seule chose qu'on savait faire qui pouvait ramener de l'argent. On n'était que des lycéens, théoriquement. On a joué trois semaines dans un bar, un DJ radio nous a entendu et nous a demandé une démo pour une centaine de dollars. On avait désespérément besoin d'argent, alors on l'a fait. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que le PGD de Virgin nous écoute et nous propose une petite tournée trois semaines. Et on ne s'attendait pas non plus à se voir offrir un contrat. Je suis tombé sur la célébrité par accident. La musique était la seule chose qui pouvait ramener de l'argent et je devais l'utiliser. Aujourd'hui, je suis le chanteur d'un groupe connu, mais pourtant je ne le suis pas. Je suis entouré de masques parce j'ai dû me cacher de vous. J'ai du devenir Goth pour me cacher de ma famille. »

Samantha cilla. « Wouah...mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu été obligé de faire tout ça ? »

Chris soupira et agrippa la poignée de porte. « Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fais, je ne serais pas vivant aujourd'hui. »

* * *

><p>Trois heures passèrent et rien n'avait changé dans la salle d'attente. Le silence légèrement tendu tomba. Chacun avait des centaines de questions à poser à une certaine connue sous le nom de Chris. Ce dernier était assis et regardait les étoiles de temps en temps. À un moment, Tyler s'était endormi en posant sa tête sur les épaules de Chris. Cette position, la plus courante quand le groupe regardait un film après un concert, était généralement à la fois occupée par son ami et par sa petite amie. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses épaules étaient aussi confortables. En face de lui, son frère et son père semblaient sur le point de le brûler par leur simple regard. À côté de lui, il y avait sa mère -qui lui serrait toujours la main- et la famille Mitchell. Tout le monde décida d'attendre au moins le levé du Soleil pour appeler Phoebe et l'informer de la réapparition de Chris.<p>

Un petit bruit réveilla tout ceux qui dormaient_**(2)**_. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un homme aux cheveux gris qui était visiblement épuisé. Sa tenue verte était recouverte de sang et son masque de chirurgie pendait à son cou. « Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Alderson, et j'étais le chirurgien en charge de l'opération de M. Mickealson. »

« - Comment est-il ? » demanda Piper.

Le médecin passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Eh bien, il avait une hémorragie interne très importante, c'est ce qui a prit le plus de temps. Nous devions être certains d'avoir tout suturer et certains de n'avoir oublié aucune lésions. On a dû lui donner quinze litres de sang durant toute la procédure. Il a une fracture de la jambe droite, juste en dessous du genoux. Toutefois, c'est ça jambe gauche qui nous inquiète. Vu la façon dont le tibia et le péroné sont cassés, nous savons pas si ça va guérir correctement. »

« - Alors... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » s'inquiéta Piper.

« - Il pourrait ne plus jamais être capable de marcher normalement, Mme Halliwell. Ou alors, être carrément incapable de le faire si la guérison se passe mal. »

« - Eh bien, vous ne pourrez pas le déplacé de façon à pourvoir y mettre des goupilles ? » se renseigna Léo.

Le docteur secoua la tête. « Il semble que le tibia se soit brisé en premier et se soit légèrement tordu avant que le péroné ne se casse. »

« - Alors, vous devrez attendre qu'il commence à guérir avant de le casser à nouveau et de le fixer » murmura Chris.

« - Oui » répondit le chirurgien. « Mais la notion d'argent peut également intervenir. »

« - Il est couvert. »

« - Mais c'est le problème Mme Halliwell » expliqua doucement le docteur. « La compagnie d'assurance ne verra pas l'opération comme un besoin, mais comme une option. »

« - Ça signifie ? »

« - Qu'ils ne paieront pas, maman » traduit Wyatt.

« - Mais, combien ça va coûter ? » demanda Piper en tremblant légèrement.

« - Au moins sept cents milles dollars, sinon plus » répondit-t-il.

« - Oh mon Dieu » souffla Piper.

Chris fronça les sourcils. « Sept cents mille ? »

« - Oui, monsieur. »

Chris se leva et s'approcha de l'homme. « Peut-on parler à l'extérieur ? »

« - Hum, je n'ai pas fini l'inventaire des blessures. »

Chris sourit. « Je pourrai le faire quand je reviendrai. » Il conduit le médecin à l'extérieur. « Bon, sept cents mille c'est le minimum ? »

« - Ça coûtera probablement aux environs d'un million de dollar, jeune homme. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais qui êtes vous ? »

« - Le frère d'Aaron » répondit Chris. « Un million ? »

« - Oui, avec entre autre le coût de la chambre ça devrait les avoisiner. »

Chris se pinça l'arête du nez. « Très bien, vous avez un morceau de papier ? »

« - Hum, ouais. » Le médecin lui en tendit un, ainsi qu'un stylo.

Chris griffonna rapidement quelque chose. « Envoyez la facture à cette adresse. »

« - Mais, monsieur... »

« - Envoyez la facture à cette adresse et faites la chirurgie après qu'elle soit passée. Elle sera entièrement payée » assura Chris.

« - Vous devez... »

« - Vous pouvez me l'envoyer, je dois retourner à ma famille. Et je ne serais probablement pas ici pour la deuxième chirurgie » expliqua-t-il au chirurgien. « Alors, qu'elle sont les autres blessures Aaron ? »

« - Euh... » Il s'était embrouillé dans ses pensées et il lui fallut un moment pour y mettre de l'ordre. « Son radius droit à également été cassé par l'impact, et trois de ses côtes du côté droit sont fracturées. »

Chris hocha la tête. « Très bien, merci docteur. Et pourrons nous le voir ce matin ? »

« - Non, il est toujours en réanimation. Le plus tôt que vous pourrez le voir, c'est vers trois heures cet après-midi quand il sera déplacé dans sa propre chambre. »

« - Merci encore, docteur » répéta Chris en lui serrant la main. « Je ferais passer la nouvelle à ma famille. »

Le chirurgien acquiesça avant de partir, la confusion était toujours visible quand il jeta un dernière coup d'œil à Chris. Ce dernier riait encore quand il entra dans la salle d'attente. « Nous ne pouvons pas le voir maintenant, il est toujours en réanimation. Le docteur a dit qu'on pourra le voir au plut tôt vers trois heures cet après-midi quand il sera déplacé dans une chambre privée. »

Piper cilla. « Ils nous on gardé ici simplement pour nous dire qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir ? »

« - Maman, il est probablement encore sous sédatifs » la rassura Wyatt.

Piper grogna mais se leva néanmoins. « Eh bien, on ferait mieux de rentrer à la maison. Nous appellerons Phoebe ce matin pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe. »

Chris hocha la tête. « Ty et moi allons nous trouver un hôtel dans le coin. »

« - Non monsieur, tu vas rentrer à la maison avec nous » siffla Piper. « Tyler est aussi le bienvenu. »

« - Maman, je n'ai plus quatre ans, je peux trouver un hôtel » rappela Chris.

« - Tu es toujours mon fils et tu resteras à la maison avec ta famille. »

« - Maman, le problème c'est que dans... » Il fit une pause, sortit son portable et regarda l'heure. « … deux heures, ce téléphone va sonner toutes les cinq minutes. Alors, si tu veux dormir _un peu_, tu nous trouveras dans une chambre d'hôtel. »

« - Maison. »

« - Hôtel. »

« - Maison. »

« - Hôtel. »

« - Bon sang, Christopher, tu rentres à la maison un point c'est tout » trancha Piper. « Nous avons besoin de nous asseoir et d'avoir une discussion afin de comprendre pourquoi tu as décidé d'abandonner ta famille pour cette vie ! »

Chris plissa les yeux. « Je trouverai un hôtel. Je serai au Manoir à huit heures tapantes. Nous aurons donc six heures pour parler et discuter. »

Piper ouvrit la bouche mais fut distraite quand une main se posa sur son épaule. « Laisse-le partir, Piper » murmura Léo. « S'il veut rester dans un hôtel plutôt qu'avec sa famille, laisse-le. »

Chris plissa à nouveaux les yeux. « Je serai au manoir à huit heures. Je te le promets. »

« - Tu ferais mieux, Chris » menaça Piper. « Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. »

Chris lui sourit tristement. « Ça n'arrivera pas, maman. »

Piper hocha la tête. « Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, alors. Je te parlerais dans quelques heures alors. »

Chris se pencha vers l'avant, posa un baiser sur le front de sa mère et l'étreint. « Je ne vais nulle part, maman. Pas maintenant. »

« - Ouais, jusqu'à ce qu'Aaron aille mieux, que Derek soit enterré, ensuite tu partiras » murmura Piper dans le torse de son fils.

« - J'ai une tournée à faire, mais ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois. Je resterai en contact. Fais-moi un peu confiance, d'accord ? » chuchota Chris.

Piper hocha légèrement la tête et recula. « Maintenant, va et dors un peu. Je mettrai le petit déjeuner sur la table pour vous deux. Je veux entendre ce que tu as fait durant les cinq dernières années pour devenir Goth et avoir un petit ami. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que Tyler est mon petit copain ? » s'indigna Chris en croisant les bras.

Tyler sourit et passa un bras sur les épaules de Chris. « Parce qu'on a l'air sacrément chauds ensemble. »

« - C'est ça » répondit Chris en levant les yeux au ciel, il lui donna un petit coup et le chassa.

« - Bon, on parlera de la sexualité de Chris ainsi que de sa vie sexuelle plus tard » proposa Paige claquant les doigts. « Je suis fatiguée. Je tiens à m'affaler dans mon lit et ronfler. Alors, ouste. »

Chris fronça les sourcils quand il fut mit dehors par sa famille. Il donna une dernière accolade à sa mère et aux Mitchell et se dirigea vers la sortie au côté de Tyler. « Toi, pas touche » menaça Chris quand Tyler commença à reposer le bras sur ses épaules.

« - Oh, mais Chrissie n'aime plus Ty » couina Tyler avec une voix de bébé.

« - Pas comme ça, vieux » précisa Chris en ouvrant la porte de sa Mazda RX-7 noire.

« - Oh mec, et moi qui pensais que je m'éclaterais ce soir » rit Tyler.

Chris secoua la tête et fut secoué d'un petit rire. « Pose ton derrière dans cette voiture. »

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em>** **Pour les ignares qui, comme moi, ignorent ce qu'est un ****_"capri"_****, direction google image. En gros, une sorte de jogging.**  
><strong>_(2)_** **C'est le passage à "AIR"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Ah... On dirait bien que c'est Wyatt qui va le fouetter à coup de poulpe...  
>Plus sérieusement, que pensez-vous de sa réaction ? Justifiée ? Exagérée ? Carrément-trop-sexy-parce-que-WyattWes-est-juste-trop-canon-qu'importe-ce-qu'il-fait-sauf-quand-il-coupe-ses-cheveux-et-qu'il-porte-un-bouc-beârk-rah-les-hormones-c'est-pas-cooool ?  
><strong>_*Ahem, j'avais dis plus sérieusement*_** Et pour l'instant, que vous inspire Tyler ?**

_**J'attends vos théories ^^  
><strong>(loufoqueries acceptées)_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 10h00 _(Wouah...)_**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 24-25/06/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 2h17**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 15**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>5 666**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 05/08/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 31/01/12


	5. Fabula

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les chansons de ce chapitre**_ (qui sont à 30 STM)_** et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ch4rm3ds3c0nds **_(liens dans mon profil)**.**_

N/T :** Encore désolée pour les descriptions. C'est déjà pas terrible en traduction alors imaginez quand c'est moi qui les écris xD  
>Mais je fais de gros efforts, je le jure.<br>**

**Merci à celles **(et ceux ?)** qui m'ont rajoutées dans leurs favoris/alertes et merci à celles qui laissent des reviews =)  
><strong>_Bonne lecture !_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Fabula<strong>

Chris soupira en regardant la porte verte familière qui l'avait protégé du monde extérieur durant toute son enfance. Le manoir était comme dans son souvenir. Le revêtement était toujours marron foncé et les volets toujours vert-forêt. Un toit noir et, bien sûr, la porte d'entrée verte au vitrail coloré intégré.

« - Tu sais, ça peut aider si tu frappes. »

Chris se tourna vers Tyler et le fusilla derrière ses lunettes de soleil. « Silence. »

Tyler sourit, se pencha et frappa à la porte. « Voilà. Je l'ai fait pour toi. »

« - Je te hais. »

« - Oh, je t'aime aussi, Chrissie. »

Chris secoua la tête et frappa une deuxième fois car personne ne vint ouvrir. « Où diable sont-ils ? Ils m'ont dit huit heures. »

Relevant sa manche afin de regarder sa montre, Tyler haussa un sourcil. « Eh bien, techniquement, il est sept heures cinquante-sept, nous sommes en avance. »

« - Tyler, la ferme » conseilla Chris en frappant à nouveau.

« - On arrive ! Wyatt, tu ne pouvais pas ouvrir la porte ! »

Chris étouffa un rire en entendant sa mère gronder son frère aîné – qui était probablement niché sur le canapé à regarder la télévision. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Piper visiblement fatiguée qui souriait légèrement. « Chris, Tyler, désolée pour le retard, apparemment, _quelqu'un_ n'a pas entendu frapper. »

Chris sourit et embrassa sa mère. « C'est bon. On n'était pas là depuis longtemps. »

« - Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Madame H ? »

« - Je vais bien Tyler, merci de le demander » répondit Piper en refermant la porte derrière eux. « Le petit déjeuner sera bientôt prêt, Wyatt est dans le salon. »

Chris hocha la tête et fit signe au bassiste de le suivre. En entrant dans le salon, il vit son frère -toujours en pyjama- recroquevillé dans le canapé, les bras croisés, qui fixait la télévision.

« - Hey, Wy » salua Chris.

Les yeux bleus se levèrent vers lui avant de retourner à la télévision. Chris soupira et se tourna vers Tyler, debout maladroitement dans la pièce. Wyatt regarda son petit frère converser à voix basse avec son meilleur ami. Chris était habillé de façon plutôt extravagante pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait que passer la journée avec sa famille. Il portait un pantalon noir avec un manteau court -qui semblait en laine- qui recouvrait son torse. Il portait une fine écharpe noire autour du cou et ses mains étaient cachées par des mitaines noires. En somme, pour Wyatt, Chris ressemblait à un gros Goth.

Derrière lui, Tyler paraissait presque nu par rapport à son chanteur. Il portait aussi un jean noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et une veste en cuirs noirs.

« … Virgin appelle, Caleb perd son job. »

Wyatt sourcilla en captant les murmures de son frère. _Caleb, c'est le publiciste de Chris, non ?_

« - Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un peut fiche en l'air une simple citation » siffla presque Tyler en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Je sais que c'est mon cousin, mais c'est ridicule. »

Chris leva la main et se frotta le front. « Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse à la rue. »

« - Ce serait de sa faute Chris, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Il était probablement trop défoncé pour comprendre les mots qui sortaient de ta bouche » pouffa Tyler.

« - On règlera ça plus tard. Merde ! » jura-t-il en retirant son Blackberry de sa poche. « C'est Sky » dit-il à Tyler avant de répondre. « Hey... Je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué, hier à été assez mouvementé... » Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Chris. « Ouais, je sais, Caleb a foiré... Tu te fiches de moi ? » gémit-il. « Très bien, Ty et moi, on s'occupera de ça... Je t'appelle plus tard... Bye. »

« - Quoi de neuf ? » se renseigna Tyler.

Chris se tourna vers son bassiste. « - Est-ce qu'on a prit l'ordinateur portable ? »

« - Oui, pourquoi ? »

« - Les fans inondent le site. Apparemment, la rumeur dit que nous allons annuler notre tournée au Royaume-Uni, on doit les rassurer avant de partir à Londres ou alors, soit ils annuleront leurs billets, soit ils nous tuerons » répondit Chris.

Tyler se renfrogna. « Vire-le. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai. »

Chris fixa le jeune homme. « La dernière fois que tu as viré quelqu'un, j'ai dû me taper tout son travail » rappela-t-il en sortant un trousseau de clef de sa poche. « Va chercher le portable. »

Tyler hocha la tête et prit les clefs. « Je serais de retour dans quelques minutes, juste l'aller-retour depuis l'hôtel » dit-il à Chris avant de trottiner vers la porte.

« - Des ennuis au Paradis ? »

Chris se tourna légèrement pour regarder son frère. « Quoi ? »

« - Apparemment, vous avez des problèmes » murmura Wyatt, bien que ses yeux restaient scotchés sur l'émission qu'il regardait.

« - Ça fait parti du jeu_**(1)**_ » répliqua Chris. « Ce n'est pas que sexe, drogue et Rock'n'Roll... En fait, il n'y a presque jamais de sexe, jamais de drogues...alors c'est juste du Rock'n'Roll » ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Pas la vie que tu envisageais quand tu t'es enfui ? »

« - Pas encore » gémit Chris. « Je n'ai pas fugué pour devenir célèbre, Wy. Quand est-ce que ça va te rentrer dans le crâne ? »

« - Quand j'aurai une raison de le croire » rétorqua Wyatt.

« - Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, crois-moi parce que je suis ton frère. »

« - Tu es parti sans raison, Chris ! » s'exclama Wyatt. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et dévisagea Chris. « Qui diable se réveille un jour, s'en va et laisse tomber sa famille ? Dis-le-moi, Chris ! Parce que je veux vraiment une réponse ! »

« - Quelqu'un qui n'a pas le choix ! » s'emporta Chris.

« - C'est des conneries ! »

« - Wow, wow, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Piper en sortant de la cuisine, une spatule à la main.

« - Rien » marmonnèrent les deux garçons en cessant le concours du plus mauvais regard.

Piper regarda ses deux fils, inquiète et confuse. Il était évident qu'un grand fossé s'était creusé entre les deux frères, autrefois inséparables. « Wyatt, arrête d'agresser ton frère, il nous dira tout après le petit déjeuner. »

Wyatt fusilla sa mère du regard. Lentement, il retourna s'installer dans le canapé d'ivoire, raide et inconfortable. Chris resta debout, les bras croisés en regardant la télévision d'un air stoïque. « Où est papa ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Il prenait une douche quand tu es arrivé, il devrait descendre pour le petit déjeuner dans un instant, poussin » répondit Piper. « Il sera d'ailleurs finit tout à l'heure. Plus de combats entre vous deux... Hey, qu'est-il arrivé à Tyler ? »

« - Il a dû retourner chercher quelque chose à l'hôtel, il devrait revenir dans quelques minutes » expliqua Chris.

Piper regarda son fils. « Tout va bien ? »

« - Juste une petite embrouille maman, rien qui puisse t'inquiéter » assura Chris avec un sourire doux.

« - Bon, je crois que je ferai bien d'y retourner avant que les pancakes ne brûlent » dit Piper. « Souvenez-vous, pas de bagarres. »

* * *

><p>Elle affichait un immense sourire en ouvrant la porte. Ses yeux bruns-chocolat papillonnaient tandis qu'elle cherchait sa cible. Elle se renfrogna en voyant qu'il n'était pas dans le couloir mais l'odeur des pancakes la conduisit à sa prochaine destination – la cuisine. Il avait toujours adoré cet endroit. Silencieusement, elle se dirigea vers la pièce en prenant garde à ce que ses talons ne fassent aucun bruit contre le parquet.<p>

« - Maman... »

Elle se tourna et réduit sa fille aînée au silence en posant un doigt manucuré sur sa bouche. À côté d'elle, son mari rit. « Toi aussi » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur périple dans le manoir.

« - Où est ton ami ? »

Elle jura dans un souffle. Paige l'avait battue.

« - Il récupère quelque chose à l'hôtel. »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de retrouver son grand sourire en entendant cette voix familière. Elle était un peu plus profonde que la dernière fois, mais le timbre restait le même. Elle posa la main sur la porte battante blanche et l'ouvrit. Quand elle le vit de dos, elle bondit sur lui.

Un rire s'échappa de sa cible pendant qu'elle enroula les bras autour de son cou. « Bonjour à toi aussi, tatie. »

Elle le relâcha un instant -juste le temps qu'il se retourne- et l'étreint de nouveau. « Bon Dieu, tu étais où? »

« - Un peu partout... »

Elle attrapa le jeune homme à bout de bras et fixa ses yeux verts. « Un peu partout... Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus précis ? »

« ...dans le monde » termina-t-il maladroitement.

« - Chris... elle n'a probablement aucune idée de ton travail » rappela Paige avec un petit rire.

Phoebe leva un sourcil en regardant son neveu. « Travail ? Quoi, tu es...pilote ou un truc comme ça ? »

« - Parce qu'un pilote pourrait se teindre les cheveux et s'habiller comme il le fait ? » fit remarquer Piper.

Chris pouffa et secoua la tête. « Hum... Tu as déjà entendu parler de Pariah ? »

« - Ouais, Sam est obsédée par ce groupe et a le béguin pour... C'est quoi déjà son nom ? »

« - Damon Payne ? » proposa Mélinda, l'aînée de Phoebe.

« - Ouais. Mais quel est le rapport ? »

Chris sourit. « Eh bien, tu l'as en face de toi. Je suis Damon. »

Phoebe cilla. « ...Tu plaisantes. Hilarant. Ha, ha. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu fais vraiment dans la vie ? »

« - Euh, je suis vraiment Damon Payne, tante Phoebe. Crois-moi. »

Phoebe rit. « Wouah, vous y êtes vraiment allés à fond. Teindre les cheveux de Chris et tout. Alors, qu'as-tu fait durant les cinq dernières années ? »

Chris gémit. « Je suis le chanteur et le guitariste de Pariah. Je n'ai pas teint mes cheveux parce que je le voulais, mais parce que je le devais, tante Phoebe. J'ai... »

« - Chris ? Je suis rentré ! »

« - On est dans la cuisine, Ty » répondit Chris.

Phoebe regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui entra et remarqua le petit ordinateur portable dans ses mains. « Tu es écrivain ? » se hasarda-t-elle.

« - Non, tante Phoebe » soupira-t-il avant de se tourner vers son oncle. « Salut, oncle Coop. »

Coop sourit en enlaçant son neveu. « Hey, gamin. Comment étais-tu ? »

« - Vivant » répondit Chris honnêtement. « Mais où sont les morveuses? » demanda-t-il en reculant.

« - Hey, nous ne sommes pas des morveuses! » protesta Mélinda en enlaçant la taille de Chris. « Jolis vêtements, en passant. »

Chris rit et tapota sa chevelure brune. « Merci morveuse numéro un. Mais où est donc ta jumelle maléfique ? »

« - Ici » répondit Payton en l'attrapant par derrière. « On t'a eu. »

« - Oh non, mais que vais-je faire ? » gémit Chris.

« - Euh, désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais tu devrais regarder ça, mec » dit Tyler en agitant le bras vers Chris.

En se libérant soigneusement des jumelles, il se dirigea vers Tyler – qui s'était installé sur l'île, au centre de la cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran et remarqua les nombreux commentaires inquiets que les fans avaient postés sur le site. Ils se demandaient tous si Pariah avait vraiment annulé sa tournée britannique. « Poste ici qu'on ne va rien annuler » dit Chris. « Espérons que ça règle le problème. »

« - Tu devrais peut-être appeler Virgin et les faire publier un communiqué » grommela Tyler en faisait défiler la page de commentaires.

Chris se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent faire grand chose. Caleb à foiré sa citation et maintenant, on en paie les conséquences. »

« - Attendez, je suis perdue » intervint Phoebe. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tournée britannique ? Citation ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Elle ne sait pas ? » s'étonna Tyler

« - Si, mais elle n'arrive pas à y croire » expliqua Chris. « Tante Phoebe, nous -Tyler et moi- sommes dans le groupe Pariah. Je suis le chanteur et le guitariste. Tyler est le bassiste. Nous avons une tournée au Royaume-Uni dans deux semaines. Caleb -mon publiciste- a foutu en l'air une citation ce qui fait que tout le monde pense qu'on a annulé la tournée, ce qui a causé un grand bordel. »

Phoebe sourcilla. « Attends, laisse-moi digérer. Mon neveu...fait parti d'un célèbre groupe de rock. »

« - Oui » confirma Chris.

« - Attendez... Sam n'a pas le béguin pour le chanteur ? »

Chris se retourna et regarda les yeux écarquillés de sa cousine. « Vraiment ? Tu avais le béguin pour moi ? » railla-t-il avec un sourire.

Samantha plissa les yeux. « La ferme. Je ne savais pas que tu étais mon cousin. Crois-moi, j'en ai fait des cauchemars la nuit dernière. »

« - Wouah, j'ai l'impression que je devrais me sentir insulté d'une certaine manière, mais pourtant, c'est trop drôle pour que j'y arrive » persifla Chris.

Tyler sourit. « Inceste Halliwell. Sexy. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et frappa Tyler derrière la tête. « Poste la déclaration. J'ai déjà reçu un appel de Sky, je n'en veux pas un autre du PDG de Virgin. »

« - Ouais, ouais » marmonna Tyler en se frottant la tête. « Bon sang, t'avais pas besoin de taper si fort. »

« - Pfff, y'aura aucun dommage là-dedans de toute façon » se défendit Chris avec un haussement d'épaules.

« - Chris, sois gentil » gronda Piper.

Tyler regarda son meilleur ami. « Ouais, Chris. Écoute ta maman et sois gentil. »

« - Je vais te balancer hors de la scène » menaça Chris. « Et non, je ne me sentirais pas coupable quand tu seras violé par des milliers de filles enragées. »

Tyler déglutit. « Méchant. »

« - Et fière de l'être et maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai dit de faire. » Chris soupira. « Si c'est Virgin, tu feras le vol pour Londres dans les toilettes » garantit-il en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

« - Allô ? Caleb, justement le mec à qui je voulais parler » dit-il. Chris se dirigea vers la salle à manger afin de parler à son publiciste.

Tyler regarda avec effarement la famille Halliwell se précipiter vers la porte pour essayer d'entendre la conversation.

« - Je me fous de tes excuses Caleb, tu as tout foiré et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! » s'exclama Chris. « Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu as fait ! Tyler est en train d'assurer à nos fans que nous allons bien en Europe. Caleb, rien de ce que tu diras n'arrangera ce que tu as fait. Cela m'étonne que Virgin n'ait pas encore appelé ! Ils sont probablement submergés par les appels des stades qui veulent s'assurer qu'on passera bien. Et tu sais qu'on est déjà limite avec Virgin. Tu n'aurais pas pu merder à un pire moment, Caleb » s'énerva-t-il. « Tu aurais dû régler ça mais, encore une fois, Tyler et moi avons dû nettoyer derrière toi... Voilà une idée, Caleb, enlève cette merde de ta bouche et on pourra peut-être se concentrer sur... N'importe quoi, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir de la marijuana médicale, je ne suis pas un idiot... Très bien, si tu ne renonces pas à la marijuana, tu es renvoyé. Remballe ta merde et dégage de l'appartement, je ne paie plus le loyer... Amuse-toi bien dans la rue. »

Ils entendirent tous Chris soupirer avant de jurer. « Allô ? Bonjour, monsieur... Oui, on est en ce moment en train d'arranger ça... Oui, Caleb a bousillé ma citation... Mon parrain s'est éteint et son fils est à l'hôpital... Je comprends... Oui, je serai capable de faire la tournée sans problème, monsieur... Caleb... On s'en est occupé monsieur, il ne sera plus un problème... Nous pouvons nous occuper de nos propres communiqués... Si vous n'aimez pas la façon dont nous fonctionnons, pourquoi nous avoir fait signer ? Oui, monsieur. Ce sera fait. Vous aussi, je vous remercie. Au revoir. »

Chris soupira. « Pourquoi diable ai-je accepté ça ? »

« - Je m'éloignerais de la porte, si j'étais vous » conseilla Tyler, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

La famille Halliwell suivit le conseil de Tyler et se précipita afin de regagner leurs places précédentes. Une seconde après, Chris entra dans la cuisine. « Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que vous écoutiez. »

« - Virgin a appelé ? »

« - Ouais, ils ne sont pas contents » soupira Chris. « Notre marge de manœuvre est encore plus mince. J'ai viré Caleb aussi. »

« - Bien, il était temps. Peut-être que ça le secouera un peu » siffla Tyler. « Là ! Le commentaire a été enregistré. Donc, tout devrait bien se passer. »

« - _Devrait_ » répéta Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. « Avec notre bol, sans doute pas. »

« - Chrissie, pensées positives, pas tristes, pas déprimantes » réprimanda Tyler. « Seigneur, tu as vraiment besoin de voir un bon thérapeute. Ou Xanax_**(2)**_...enfin je pense, c'est contre la dépression ?

« - Ha, ha » ironisa Chris. « Tu es tellement drôle. »

« - Je sais, inutile de me le dire, ton rire est tout ce qu'il me faut » rassura Tyler en s'inclinant faussement.

Chris leva un sourcil. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de te balancer mon genoux dans la face. »

« - Chris. Sois gentil ! »

« - Maman, j'ai vingt ans, pas deux. »

« - Je suis toujours ta mère et tu seras gentil avec ton petit copain tant que tu seras dans cette maison. »

« - Ce n'est pas mon petit copain ! »

* * *

><p>Anxieux, Chris s'installa sur le canapé, entouré de toute sa famille. À côté de lui était assis son seul allié durant cet interrogatoire, Tyler – il paraissait d'ailleurs assez raide.<p>

« - Tyler, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir tes parents ? Je suis sûre que tu leur as manqué » suggéra Piper avec un sourire doux.

« - Mes parents sont morts il y a des années, Mme H » expliqua Tyler avec un léger haussement d'épaules. « La seule famille qui me reste c'est ma sœur et elle ne vit plus ici » ajouta-t-il.

« - Oh. »

Tyler lui sourit puis son regard se perdit dans la salle. Les parents de Chris s'installèrent dans les deux fauteuils en face d'eux ; Wyatt était assis entre eux sur le sol. À leur droite, se trouvait la famille Mitchell et, debout entre la salle à manger et le séjour, il y avait la famille Valentino. Tyler déglutit. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que ça finisse bien.

« - Bon » commença Piper. « Comment est-ce que ça a commencé ? »

« - Hum, comment quoi a commencé ? » s'enquit Chris.

Piper plissa les yeux. « Ne commence pas. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Chris soupira et fixa ses mains -ses gants étaient roulés en boule dans sa poche- il commença à jouer avec la bague argentée qui ornait son index. « Après être parti, j'ai fait de l'autostop jusqu'à L.A. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais c'est là que j'ai fini. Je n'avais que trois jours de vêtements, vingt dollars, ma guitare et quelques autres trucs. Je n'avais pas de travail, pas d'endroit où vivre et pas de nourriture. J'ai réalisé ça quand je suis arrivé à L.A, debout comme un idiot pendant une demi-heure à me demander où j'irais. Alors, j'ai dormi sur un banc cette nuit là et, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai fait la seule chose que je savais faire qui pouvait rapporter des sous. Je me suis assis à l'angle d'une rue et j'ai joué de la guitare. Si j'avais de la chance, je pouvais gagner vingt dollars par jour, mais habituellement c'était plutôt cinq. J'ai fait ça pendant environ deux semaines puis cet idiot est venu et m'a trouvé. »

« - Hey, sans moi, tu vivrais encore dans cette angle » protesta l'idiot en question.

Chris leva un sourcil. « J'aurais probablement trouvé un job...ou autre chose. »

« - Mais oui, bien sûr » ironisa Tyler. « Continue l'histoire et raconte comment je t'ai sauvé la vie et que j'ai fait un toi un type riche et célèbre. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et continua son récit. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Tyler est venu et a commencé à me hurler des choses qui n'ont, pour la plupart, jamais pénétrées dans mon cerveau tellement j'étais choqué. Tout ce que j'ai pu capter c'était qu'il était venu à Los Angeles rendre visite à sa sœur, qu'il m'a vu et qu'il devrait me tuer. Il m'a emmené déjeuner et a proposé de former un groupe. Avant même que je ne puisse refuser, il a sorti son téléphone et a dit à sa famille qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez eux. Après il a appelé sa sœur pour lui emprunter de l'argent et la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est de m'être retrouvé dans un hôtel et dans un groupe. Quelques jours après, j'ai trouvé un job dans un bar comme plongeur et aide-serveur. J'avais cinquante dollar par semaine et le mardi et le jeudi on était autorisé à jouer sur leur petite scène. Après avoir fait ça pendant six mois, on est tombé sur un DJ radio qui nous a demandé une démo de quelques chansons pour une centaine de dollars. On a accepté car on était fauchés. Cinq semaines plus tard, on a appris que le PDG de Virgin -Alan Kindel- voulait nous rencontrer. On s'y est donc rendu et on nous a demandé si on voulait faire une tournée de six semaines avec un de leur petit groupe pour faire leur troisième plan._**(3)**_ »

« - Leur troisième plan ? Explique » demanda Paige.

« - On était la première partie de la première partie de la tête d'affiche, un groupe avec presque aucun fan » répondit Tyler.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, on a voyagé dans un petit bus qui avait à peine assez de place pour nous et les instruments et qui tombait en panne à peu près tous les jours » continua Chris. « Mais c'était amusant. Les autres groupes étaient très accueillants. À l'époque, on utilisait un de leur batteur pour compléter. Nous sommes rentrés à L.A six semaines plus tard et Alan voulait nous voir. Apparemment, on avait gagné un petit nombre de fans et il pensait qu'on pouvait l'augmenter. Alors ils ont voulu nous faire signer avec eux. On avait convenu trois albums en cinq ans de contrat. Peu après, Alan nous a trouvé un batteur freelance -Skylar Quincy- pour le premier album et la tournée officielle en tant que groupe. En trois semaines, notre premier album -_Lumen_- était terminé et une semaine plus tard on a entamé une tournée dans l'est des États-Unis pour le promouvoir. On était encore la première partie de la première partie d'un groupe pas vraiment connu à l'époque. Pour faire court, l'album a fait un bide. On nous a gentiment rappelé qu'on devait vendre, sinon il fallait laisser tomber. Toutefois, lorsque Tyler et moi avions fait ce groupe, on avait convenu de ne pas se laisser corrompre par l'industrie de la musique et de rester fidèles à nos principes et on a continué à écrire comme on l'avait toujours fait. »

« - Tu veux dire, je me suis assis, tu écrivais les chansons et quand, de temps en temps, je proposais quelque chose je récoltais un regard assassin » clarifia Tyler.

« - Même chose » répondit Chris en haussant les épaules. « Donc, après quelques autres ouvertures, on a décidé de retourner en studio et d'enregistrer _Malum_. Cet album nous a prit sept semaines. Deux semaines après mon dix-huitième anniversaire, on l'a commencé. Il y a eu quelques ventes, mais pas au début. On s'est dit qu'on pourrait faire un clip. On a choisi notre premier single _–'__Welcome to Universe'_- et ce n'était que quelques screenshots et des petites vidéos de nos concerts. Nos ventes ont augmenté, un peu. Quelques semaines plus tard, on est partis en tournée avec LeCross, un groupe assez populaire dans l'ouest. Grâce à cette tournée, on a gagné un peu en popularité. Deux semaines après, quelqu'un a viré le manager et m'a forcé à reprendre son rôle » grommela Chris en regardant Tyler qui prit un air penaud. « Bref, ma première idée en temps que manager a été d'aller à Toronto tourner '_The Kill'_. »

« - Et c'est la que Chrissie est devenu réalisateur » commenta Tyler avec un grand sourire.

« - Attends, tu as réalisé '_The Kill'_ ? » s'étonna Mélinda.

Chris acquiesça. « J'ai réalisé '_The Kill'_ et tous les clips qui ont suivis. Nous sommes allés à Toronto pour filmer ça. Après d'innombrables nuits blanches, j'ai fini le montage et l'ai donné à MTV et VH1 pour qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils devaient en faire. La seule chose que je sais, c'est notre troisième place au Top 20 et nos ventes d'albums qui s'envolaient. Bien sûr, elles n'étaient aussi importantes que celles de certains autres groupes, mais l'album est devenu Disque d'Or deux semaines après la sortie du clip. »

« - Et c'est quand que notre conte de gloire et de fortune a vraiment commencé » intervint Tyler en souriant. « Après le clip, Virgin avait de nouveau foi en nous. C'était sympa, on était célèbre. Les gens se prosternaient devant nous ! Je baignais dans la gloire pendant que Chrissie s'en cachait. Lors de la deuxième tournée, on s'est assis et on a réalisé quelque chose : de faux noms ne nous cachaient pas de vous, les gars. On devait changer d'apparence. Alors, j'ai blanchi mes cheveux... Mauvaise idée. Tellement brûlés » chuchota-il. « Mes pauvres cheveux. »

« - C'est toi, qui voulait devenir blond sans utiliser de teinture » rappela Chris.

Tyler plissa les yeux. « Je voulais être différent. »

« - Ouais, et ça ta rendu chauve pendant un mois et demi. J'ai dû t'entendre gémir et te plaindre. »

« - La ferme » rétorqua Tyler en croissant les bras et en levant le nez d'un air hautin. « Et moi qui croyais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. »

« - Tu n'es pas mort que je sache » marmonna Chris.

« - Tu es un abruti » déclara Tyler. « Bref, retournons à l'histoire de Pariah. Donc nous sommes retournés à Virgin et ils étaient super-contents pour nous. Nous étions super-contents d'être célèbre. Cependant, il était temps de changer. Chris et moi avons remballés nos affaires dans notre appartement, remboursés ma sœur et déménagés à Chicago...enfin, dans une banlieue de Chicago. On voulait un peu d'intimité, vous savez pour quoi. »

Chris lui donna une tape sur le front. « Arrête de donner l'impression qu'on est amants ou je ne te laisserais pas raconter l'histoire. »

« - Nom de Dieu, lâche-moi un peu » se plaignit Tyler. « Très bien, alors, on a déménagé à Chicago et ma sœur nous a rejoint quelques mois plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas rester loin de son précieux petit frère. »

Chris secoua la tête. « Elle a été transféré par son travail. Je pense qu'elle a probablement pleuré quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle vivrait près de toi. »

« - Ouais... Des larmes de joie. »

« - Ça ressemblerait plus à des larmes de détresse, selon moi. »

« - _Quoi qu'il en soit_... » souligna Tyler en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard. « On s'est isolés à Chicago. Chris tentait d'obtenir l'approbation de Virgin pour un autre clip, ce qui prenait _une éternité_. Quelques semaines après que ma sœur ait emménagé dans l'appartement au-dessus du notre, on a reçu l'autorisation de faire notre prochain clip. »

« - '_From Yesterday'_ » pépia Samantha.

« - Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! Nous avons une gagnante ! » sourit Tyler. « On est monté dans un avion et on survolé la Chine. Un si bel endroit. Des gens sympas. De jolies villes. Main-d'œuvre bon marché. »

« - Tyler ! » réprimanda Chris. « Ils n'étaient pas bon marché. Crois-moi, c'est sorti de ma poche. »

« - Euh, détail » répondit Tyler en agitant la main dans un geste dédaigneux. « Bref, on a filmé pendant deux semaines et on est revenu ici presque immédiatement. Chris essayait d'obtenir l'accord du clip suivant pendant qu'il montait. J'ai essayé de l'aider. Mais chaque fois que je lui demandais ce que je pouvais faire, je me récoltais un regard assassin. Alors j'ai arrêté d'essayer. Je lui apportais à manger. Je m'assurais qu'il n'était pas mort. Le clip de '_From Yesterday'_ était fini une semaine après notre retour. Immédiatement, on a été contactés pour des interviews et des articles. Mais on était hors des Etats-Unis, dans un endroit beaucoup plus froid. »

« - Ce n'était pas si mal » murmura Chris.

Tyler le regarda. « C'est parce que tu as perdu la sensibilité de toutes tes extrémités, idiot. »

« - Hey, je les ai toutes gardées. »

« - De justesse. Ça aurait été une drôle de conversation. » Tyler leva la main et tendit le pouce et l'auriculaire pour simuler de coup de téléphone. « Salut Virgin ? Ouais, Damon a décidé de prendre sa retraite. Pourquoi, dites-vous ? Eh bien, parce que c'est une andouille et il n'a porté ni gants, ni chaussettes de laine donc il a perdu tout ses doigts et ses orteils ! »

« - Tu as besoin d'être si dramatique ? » demanda nonchalamment Chris.

Tyler cilla. « Je suis diplômé en théâtre...évidemment que je suis dramatique ! »

« - Tu vas revenir sur l'histoire ou pas ? »

« - Donc, notre prochaine direction pour le dernier clip de _Malum_ –_'Edge Of The Earth'_- était l'Arctique, au sommet d'un glacier. »

« - Ça n'a pas l'air très sûr » remarqua Phoebe.

Chris hocha la tête. « J'ai failli tomber à l'eau plus d'une fois. Le glacier s'est séparé à plusieurs reprises, une fois juste à droite de Tyler. Skylar avait presque trop peur pour monter sur le bloc de glace. »

« - Putain, si tu m'avais pas payé, je ne serais jamais monté sur cette chose » commenta Tyler.

Chris haussa les épaules. « J'ai bien aimé. »

« - Bravo à toi » railla Tyler. « Tu veux un cookie ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Tu peux m'en trouver un aussi ? Je meurs de faim. »

Chris gémit. « On vient juste de manger, Ty. »

« - Tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours faim, Chrissie. »

« … Est-ce une allusion au fait que je dois passer à l'épicerie ? »

Tyler eût un petit rire. « Peut-être. »

« - Les garçons ! »

Tyler et Chris se retournèrent vers Piper. L'aînée des Halliwell les regardait avec un sourcil levé. « Je déteste briser votre petite querelle d'amoureux, mais revenez à l'histoire s'il vous plaît. »

« - Ah, oui. Où en étais-je ? » demanda Tyler en se tapotant le menton.

« - _'Edge Of The Earth' _» rappela Chris.

« - Ah ouais ! Donc, on est rentré, Chris a monté, a diffusé, grand succès ; vous savez, la même histoire que _'The Kill'_ » résuma Tyler. « Sachant qu'on avait sorti tous les singles de _Malum_, on a décidé de commencer _Aperio_. Chris nous a épuisé. Il était esclavagiste. Il voulait nous voir six pieds sous terre. Il voulait notre mort. Il voulait... »

« - Ils ont compris ! » coupa Chris.

« - Hehe, comme dab, il a été produit assez rapidement. Puis on a commencé notre tournée Américaine en tête d'affiche il y a sept mois. Il y a quelques jours ont était à L.A, notre dernier arrêt. Et maintenant, dans deux semaines, on part au Royaume-Uni pour notre première tournée en Europe... Euh... Fin. »

« - C'est ça la fin ? » demanda Piper. « Parce que j'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. »

« - Eh bien, Chrissie est assez intime avec Skylar » compléta Tyler dans un haussement d'épaules.

Chris soupira. « T'étais obligé de dire ça ? »

« - Alors tu es en couple ? » demanda Coop. « Avec ton batteur. »

« - Oui, Skylar et moi sommes ensemble depuis sept mois. »

« - Je ne sens pas venir de toi...beaucoup d'amour pour elle » informa Coop.

« - Je sors avec elle depuis seulement sept mois, pour l'Amour de Dieu » s'exclama Chris.

Tyler sourit. « Je savais que tu m'aimais encore. »

« - Je vais te buter. »

« - Oh, admet-le simplement et on pourra glisser la nouvelle à Sky gentiment et facilement » proposa Tyler. « Elle comprendra. Ensuite, on sautera sur ton lit et on fera... »

« - Si tu termines cette phrase je te balancerais personnellement hors de l'avion et je te regarderais plonger dans l'océan avec une telle joie que j'en deviendrais fou » menaça Chris.

Tyler cilla. « Euh... Je pensais que tu étais déjà fou. »

« … Je vais te tuer » s'exclama Chris en se levant. Tyler sauta pardessus le canapé et s'enfuit, poursuivit par Chris qui lui criait dessus.

Piper cilla en voyant son fils de vingt ans courir après son meilleur ami en lui jurant une mort lente et douloureuse.

« - Je pensais que c'était lui qui était censé être le plus mature » s'étonna Paige.

Phoebe haussa les épaules en souriant. « C'est mignon. Tyler s'assure que Chris ne soit pas trop sérieux et maintient un côté...délirant en lui. »

Piper fronça les sourcils. « Ils feraient mieux de ne rien casser. »

* * *

><p><em>(1) "It comes with the territory"<em> -** Expression désignant les effets et les côtés indésirables d'un métier.  
><strong>_(2)_ _Xanax_**, médicament contre la dépression.  
><strong>_(3)_ _"Third bill opening act"_** - Fichtrement aucune idée de comment traduire ça ^^**

* * *

><p><span>NT :** J'adore Tyler. Chacune de ses répliques est un bonheur pour moi, une vraie bouffée d'air frais. C'est indéniablement un des meilleurs OC que j'ai jamais lu. J'ai adoré écrire la fin ^^**

**Donc tous les persos sont présentés et la base est posée. Les choses sérieuses commencent dans le prochain chapitre.  
><strong>

**Playlist :**  
><em>'Welcome To The Universe'<em> - 30 STM  
><em>'The Kill'<em> - 30 STM** (Écouter l'acoustique et la VO)**  
><em>'From Yesterday'<em> - 30 STM **(Pour compléter ce que dit Tyler, je crois qu'il s'agit du premier clip d'un groupe occidental a être entièrement tourné en République de Chine. C'est aussi le premier groupe autorisé à tourner dans la Cité Interdite.)**  
><em>'Edge Of The Earth'<em> - 30 STM

**Bon, pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera soit vendredi 26, soit lundi 29 août. Pas avant.  
><strong>_Bonne fin de vacances !_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 9h30**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 25/06/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 4h30**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 15**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>6 558**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 19/08/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 22/02/12


	6. Concisus

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. ****De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ch4rm3ds3c0nds**_ (liens dans mon profil)**.**_

A/N :** « Pour ce qui est de l'amitié de Chris et Tyler...j'aime les écrire ensemble. Ils agissent avant tout comme des frères. Et quant à faire d'eux un couple...hum...je ne sais pas. Parfois, j'arrive à le voir et parfois non. On verra, les histoires s'écrivent parfois d'elles-elles.  
>C'était censée être une fanfiction sérieuse, mais Tyler a tout changé. Probablement pour le mieux :)<br>**J'aime la relation de Sky et Chris, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit sur Skylar.** »  
><strong>

N/T :**** Au chapitre suivant, grande révélation prévue sur Tyler !**  
>Hum... Petites insultes et autres jurons par-ci par-là. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois mettre un avertissement...<strong>

**Merci pour les alertes/favoris ^^  
><strong>_Bonne lecture !_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 -<strong>** Concisus**

La chasse prit fin vingt minutes plus tard quand Chris piégea Tyler et le frappa à la tête. Piper regarda d'un air amusé son fils se balader dans le salon en traînant son meilleur ami derrière lui. Ce dernier se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Les deux jeunes hommes se réinstallèrent dans le canapé d'ivoire. « C'est bon » déclara Chris. « Continuons. »

Piper leva un sourcil en voyant Tyler se frotter la tête avec une moue pitoyable sur le visage. « Tu l'as frappé fort ? »

« - Assez, oui » répondit Chris en haussant les épaules.

« - Je crois que tu viens de donner le coup de grâce à mon cerveau » murmura Tyler.

Chris feint l'étonnement. « Tu avais un cerveau ? Je l'ignorais. »

« - Tu es méchant » constata Tyler en plissant les yeux. « Pourquoi diable suis-je ami avec toi ? »

« - Hum, parce qu'on est ami depuis le landau. »

« - Et alors ? »

Chris sourit. « Eh bien, sans moi tu aurais été tué, Ty. Surtout au lycée. »

« - Stupides athlètes. »

Chris rit en secouant la tête. « Et les devoirs. Ne les oublie pas. »

« - Stupides devoirs. »

« - Tu as fini ? » s'enquit Chris.

« - Stupides gens. »

« - Apparemment pas » soupira son meilleur ami. « Y a-t-il autre chose que tu détestes tant qu'on y est ? »

« - Oui, toi. En ce moment, je te hais tellement que j'ai envie de te botter les fesses jusqu'en Enfer. »

« - Je peux sentir l'amour, Ty. »

« - Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas car il n'y en a pas venant de cette âme. »

Chris tamponna ses yeux, comme s'il pleurait. « Tu es si méchant, Ty. »

« - Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir comme une petite merde. »

« - Hey ! Il y a des enfants ici » fit remarquer Chris en désignant les jumelles, nichées sur les genoux de Coop qui était par terre.

Tyler leva un sourcil. « Et tu crois qu'elles n'ont jamais entendu de gros mots avant ? »

« - Si, mais on tient à les réduire au minimum » plaisanta Phoebe. « Bon, peut-on continuer les questions ? »

« - Oui, vous pouvez continuer l'interrogatoire » répondit Chris.

« - Pourquoi es-tu parti ? » demanda rapidement Wyatt.

Chris se tourna pour regarder son grand frère ; Léo le menaçait silencieusement. « Pour des raisons. »

« - Et ces raisons seraient ? » incita Paige en levant un sourcil roux.

« - Personnelles. »

« - Tu ne peux pas nous le dire ? » implora Phoebe.

Chris secoua la tête et regarda ses mains ses doigts faisaient tourner la bague d'argent à son index. « Tu devrais leur dire » entendit-il chuchoter.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tyler se pencher vers lui, une légère supplique dans ses yeux en amande. « Je ne peux pas » siffla Chris.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? » s'exclama Wyatt en se levant.

Chris adressa un regard noir à son frère. « J'ai mes raisons. Respecte-les. »

« - Non ! Je veux savoir pourquoi mon frère a décidé de laisser tomber sa famille un beau jour ! » cria Wyatt en écartant les bras. « Je veux savoir pourquoi on a perdu cinq années de nos vies à rechercher ton petit cul qui vivait à L.A, alors qu'on te croyait mort ou pire ! »

Chris se leva lentement, les yeux durs comme du roc. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me chercher. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'on ferait ? » s'écria Wyatt. « Qu'on resterait les bras croisés ? Bien sûr qu'on allait te chercher. Tu es de la famille. »

« - Et en tant que famille, tu devrais respecter mon choix de ne pas te dire pourquoi je suis parti » rétorqua Chris.

« - Eh bien, il semble évident que Tyler le sait » ajouta Wyatt en le désignant. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le dire à ta propre famille, bon sang ? »

« - Il m'a prit dans un moment de faiblesse. J'étais fatigué et j'avais le mal du pays. Je voulais vraiment rentrer, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. »

« - Et pourquoi diable ne pouvais-tu pas ? »

Tyler se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Calme-toi avant de faire sauter le salon. »

Chris plissa les yeux avant de prendre de grandes respirations. « Wyatt, je comprends. Tu es en colère contre moi. Je te promets de te dire la raison pour laquelle je suis parti, mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, on doit se concentrer sur Aaron, pas sur moi. On doit aussi commencer à planifier les funérailles d'oncle Derek. »

Piper sourit. « Ça ne marchera pas, monsieur. Je l'ai déjà fait ce matin. Mardi prochain à la Maison Funéraire McKeel. Quatorze heures. »

Chris leva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Ça…paraît facile. »

« - Derek sera là où il voulait ses obsèques. Il sera enterré le lendemain au Cimetière Levar. »

« - Alors, accouche » exigea Wyatt.

Une fois de plus, Chris fusilla son frère du regard. « Je ne vais pas accoucher, Wyatt. Apprends à faire avec. »

« - Pourquoi ne pas nous le dire, tout simplement ? » se renseigna Phoebe.

Chris se pinça l'arête du nez. « Parce que je ne peux pas. Pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas ? Ce n'est pas une idée si difficile à saisir. »

« - Bon, tout le monde s'assoit » ordonna Piper. « Maintenant. » Ils obéirent. « On va laisser ce sujet de côté…pour le moment. Mais tu devras nous le dire et _avant_ de te laisser partir pour ta tournée. »

Chris ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais quand il vit le regard de sa mère, il se tu et acquiesça. « Bien » conclu Piper avec un petit hochement de tête. « As-tu fini le lycée ? »

Chris cilla. C'était une question qu'il n'attendait pas, mais avec les exigences élevées de sa mère en matière d'éducation, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. « J'ai eu mon GED_**(1)**_ quand j'avais dix-sept ans. »

« - Université ? »

« - En cours. »

« - Majeure ? »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel, devant le rythme rapide de sa mère. « Éducation musicale. »

« - As-tu une Mineure ? »

« - Oui. »

« - En quoi ? »

Chris soupira. « Management Musicale et Théâtre. »

Piper acquiesça. « Bien. »

Chris secoua la tête. « Je suis ravi de respecter tes critères. »

« - Chris » gronda Léo en foudroyant son fils du regard.

Chris déglutit tandis que son corps se crispa. Cinq ans loin de cet homme et son corps réagissait encore en voyant la colère dans ses yeux. Sa tête s'inclina instantanément pendant que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Des instincts de fuite et de lutte se disputaient en lui.

_Tu vas bien ?_

Chris acquiesça légèrement, juste assez pour que son meilleur ami le voit.

Il vit Tyler lever un sourcil avant de poursuivre par télépathie. _Alors, pourquoi diable continues-tu à tripoter cette bague ? Si tu continues, on devra s'en trouver de nouvelles. Calme-toi, il ne fera rien devant ta famille._

« - Je sais » souffla Chris.

_Ce serait mieux que tu leur dises. Encule Léo. Tu les blesses encore plus en ne disant rien._

« - La ferme » répondit Chris en brusquement brisant le silence avant de se lever. « Je dois appeler Sky, pour être sûr que tout va bien pour la tournée. »

Tyler se leva. « Chris. » Il regarda la famille confuse et envoya un sourire plein de remords au clan Halliwell avant de suivre le jeune homme.

Phoebe suivit du regard les deux hommes qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Il était évident que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux, sans qu'ils ne le voient. « Okay. » Elle entendit Paige rompre le silence. « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« - Eh bien, apparemment, c'est deux là peuvent se parler sans que l'on puisse les entendre » murmura Piper en fixant les deux places vides sur le canapé. « Aux dernières nouvelles, Chris n'avait pas de télépathie. »

« - Les choses ont pu changer au cours de ces cinq années » fit remarquer Coop.

« - Je sais. C'est évident que les choses ont changées » souffla tristement Piper.

« - Tout se passera bien, chérie » rassura Léo en passant les bras autour des épaules de son épouse. « Tout va bien se passer. »

* * *

><p>Chris ouvrit la porte, sortit sur la véranda et prit une grande inspiration. Son cœur battait encore à toute vitesse et son corps lui hurlait de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner du danger. Prescott Street s'était animée durant les quelques heures qu'il avait passées à l'intérieur. Les gens étaient maintenant dehors, promenaient leur chien ou couraient. Les enfants faisaient du vélo et jouaient à des jeux auxquels seul un esprit innocent pourrait penser.<p>

« - Chris. »

« - Tyler, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler. »

« - Très bien » répondit-il en refermant la porte. Il regarda son ami. Le jeune homme avait posé ses mains sur les rebords de la terrasse. Ses yeux verts-sauge observaient les enfants faire des cercles en vélo en rigolant. Les muscles de son dos étaient tendus et Tyler se demanda s'ils lui faisaient mal.

« - Je me souviens quand on venait jouer ici » commença Tyler en venant se placer à côté de Chris. « On attrapait des lucioles, faisait des courses à vélo, jouait au football et à tout les jeux stupides qu'on pouvait imaginer. »

Chris eût un petit rire. « Ouais, j'étais le chevalier et tu étais toujours le dragon. »

« - Ouais, et tu avais l'habitude d'essayer de me tuer » rappela Tyler en donnant à Chris un petit coup de hanche. « Et tu me balançais toujours cette maudite balle. Jamais entendu parler d'un sort léger. »

« - Tu esquivais » railla Chris. « Et tu n'étais pas été blessé tant que ça. »

Tyler leva un sourcil et se pencha sur le rebord. « C'est ça. C'est pour ça que je me retrouvais avec des putains de bleus chaque fois qu'on jouait à ce jeu. »

« - Ouais, ta maman n'appréciait pas beaucoup ça. »

Tyler sourit. « Non, c'est vrai. Mais elle savait aussi que peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait bien me dire, je retournerais jouer à ce stupide jeu avec mon stupide meilleur ami. »

Chris rit en secouant la tête. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as supporté toutes ces conneries. Tu aurais pu me laisser beaucoup plus facilement quand j'étais plus jeune. »

Tyler pouffa. « Exact, mais si j'avais fait ça, je ne serais jamais devenu célèbre. Hello, il y a du sang de Prophétesse ici. Très léger, vraiment dilué, mais je savais que je devais rester avec toi. »

Chris sourcilla. « Dois-je me sentir offensé ? J'ai l'impression que je devrais l'être. Tu as dit ça comme si tu devais traîner avec moi par obligation, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. »

Tyler rit. « Non, ce n'était pas une obligation, plus un job…où est-ce la même chose ? »

« - Merci, Ty. »

Tyler sourit. « De rien. C'est quand tu veux. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. Il reporta son attention sur l'activité du quartier.

« - Tu réalises que tu devras leur dire. »

Chris baissa la tête. « Ouais, je sais. C'est juste… Je ne peux pas quand il est dans la pièce. Il me tuera avant même que je ne prononce deux mots. »

« - Tu peux te défendre, Chris. Je sais que tu le peux » rassura Tyler.

Chris gémit et posa sa tête sur le rebord. « Je ne voulais pas revenir exactement pour cette raison. »

Tyler posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami et la serra doucement. « Tu savais que tu aurais à y faire face. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. »

« - Ça ne signifie pas que ça n'aurait pas pu arriver quand j'aurais soixante-dix ans et quelques » grommela Cris.

Tyler leva les yeux au ciel. « Chris, tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir tes problèmes. Ils vont te rattraper et te botter le cul. Tu as une destinée à accomplir. »

Chris se redressa. « J'ai renoncé à ce destin quand j'ai franchi la porte il y a cinq ans, Ty. Wyatt et moi n'avons même plus de connexion. »

« - C'est toujours le cas et tu le sais » répliqua Tyler. « Arrête toute cette merde déprimante. Je pensais que la thérapie t'avais fait dépasser toutes ces conneries. »

« - Ty, je ne peux pas » supplia Chris. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? S'il te plaît. »

Tyler fronça les sourcils en voyant la fragilité de son meilleur ami. Chris regardait Tyler avec des larmes contenues et son corps tremblait légèrement à l'idée d'être sous le même toit que son tortionnaire. Et l'usure de leur vie ne faisait qu'aggraver la vision déprimante de Chris. Tyler soupira et enroula ses bras autour du jeune homme un peu plus court. « Chris, je suis d'accord avec ta mère. Au moment où on ira à Londres, tu devras dire à ta famille ce qui s'est passé. »

Chris ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Tyler. « Comment diable puis-je dire à ma mère que son mari tabassait son fils presque chaque nuit ? »

« - Tu le fais, tout simplement » répondit Tyler. « Comme tu nous l'as dit, à moi et à Sky. »

Chris hocha la tête. « Je vais leur dire…après les funérailles d'oncle Derek. »

« - J'y veillerais. »

« - Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant. C'est déjà suffisamment horrible que ma famille s'imagine que je vais sortir avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin que toute la rue le pense aussi. »

« - Mais je t'aime, Chris ! » gémit Tyler en resserrant son emprise sur Chris qui se tortillait. « Je t'aime avec l'intensité d'un million de Soleils ! »

« - Et les gens se demandent pourquoi c'est moi qui écris les paroles » grogna Chris en tentant de le repousser. « Tyler, lâche-moi. »

« - Je t'aime, Chris ! Je te veux dans mon lit ! »

« - Tyler ! Il y a des enfants ! »

« - Je n'ai pas dit pour le sexe, bon Dieu, petit pervers » murmura Tyler. « J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait lire un peu. Punaise, toi et tes arrières pensées_**(2) **_» rit Tyler en relâchant Chris. « Jolis cheveux. »

Les cheveux de Chris tombaient en bataille sur ses épaules après la lutte avec Tyler. Chris plissa les yeux et relissa ses cheveux. « Tu n'es qu'un con. »

« - Chris, il y a des enfants en bas » haleta Tyler en ouvrant la porte. « Protège les oreilles innocentes. »

Chris roula les yeux et menotta son ami dans le dos, le faisait gémir de douleur. « Allons-y, c'est probablement l'heure d'aller voir Aaron. »

Tyler hocha la tête et suivit le jeune homme dans le manoir. « Si on veut arriver à l'hôpital à temps, on ferait mieux d'y aller » annonça-t-il en rentrant dans le salon.

Piper leva les yeux vers son fils. Ses yeux verts étaient froids et calculateurs tandis qu'il était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. « Ty et moi, on vous suivra jusqu'à l'hôpital. »

« - Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas venir dans la même voiture ? » demanda Piper.

Chris soupira fortement. « Parce que j'ai ma propre voiture. De plus, Ty et moi allons probablement rentrer à notre hôtel après notre départ. »

« - Restez ici ce soir, s'il te plaît, Chris » plaida Piper.

« - Maman, je ne peux pas. »

« - Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de passer du temps avec ta famille ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« - Maman, pas maintenant. »

« - Et pourquoi pas, Chris ? » railla Léo avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« - Je suis certain que tu sais pourquoi » grogna Chris.

Piper se tourna vers Léo, la confusion était lisible dans ses yeux marrons. « Léo, de quoi il parle ? »

« - Rien » répondit rapidement celui-ci.

« - Quoi ? Peur ? » persifla Chris avant de secouer la tête avec un soupir. « Allons-y, Ty. On vous rejoint à l'hôpital. »

Piper se retourna sèchement vers son fils. « Non, attends… » Sa mère retomba quand elle le vit disparaître derrière la porte. Lentement, elle se tourna pour regarde son mari. « Léo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« - Rien, Piper. »

« - Foutaises. Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Chris et je veux savoir quoi ! » exigea-t-elle.

Léo plissa les yeux et observa son épouse en colère. « Il n'y a rien à dire, Piper. Maintenant, allons-y. On a besoin d'aller voir Aaron et de s'assurer qu'il va bien. »

* * *

><p>Tyler jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un feu rouge. La radio, qui rugissait habituellement des tubes de rock alternatif –ou d'autres types de styles fous, ou encore des chansons stupides- était silencieuse. Le doux ronronnement de la voiture était le seul bruit qu'ils entendaient. Tyler voulait dire quelque chose à son énervé de meilleur ami, mais il décida que s'il voulait garder tous les membres de son corps, il ferait bien de rester tel qu'il était.<p>

« - Je sais que tu veux dire quelque chose » marmonna Chris en levant la pédale de frein quand le feu passa au vert. « Alors, dis-le. »

« - Je n'ai rien à dire » se défendit Tyler.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel puis adressa un bref regard à son ami, en souriant légèrement. « C'est ça. Tyler, tu as toujours quelque chose à dire. »

« - Eh bien, pas cette fois. »

Chris soupira. « Tyler, dis-le avant que je ne te fasse le dire. »

Tyler sourit. « Oh, punition. »

« - Pas comme ça, saleté d'accro au sexe » rétorqua Chris.

Tyler rit. « Je ne suis pas accro au sexe. J'aime...vraiment beaucoup le sexe. »

« - Ouais, et tu es en manque quand tu n'en as pas. »

« - Nan, nan » répondit naïvement Tyler. « Je n'ai pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis trois mois, je te remercie. »

« - Quoi, tu veux une médaille ? »

« - …Il y a des médailles pour ça ? »

Chris fronça les sourcils. « Bon, on s'est éloigné du sujet. Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ou merde ? »

« - Tu pourrais leur dire là-bas » lâcha Tyler avec un haussement d'épaules.

« - Pas le bon moment, Ty. On est censé s'occuper d'Aaron, pas de mes problèmes du passé. »

« - C'était plus que des problèmes, Chris. »

En se garant sur une place de parking, Chris posa sa tête sur le volant et coupa le moteur. « Tyler, je ne veux vraiment pas parler de ça. Je veux juste aller voir Aaron puis partir au Royaume-Uni après. Est-ce si mal ? »

Tyler posa une main sur le dos de Chris et hocha la tête. « Ta mère mérite de savoir, Chris. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce qu'il pourrait se retourner contre elle, Chris » murmura Tyler. « Est-ce que tu veux ça ? Il s'est contenu pendant cinq ans. Toute cette rage refoulée doit bien aller quelque part. Et ce quelque part pourrait être le visage de ta mère. Est-ce que tu veux ? »

« - Non. »

« - Alors tu te trouves des couilles et tu lui dis » répliqua Tyler.

Chris rit en se redressant. « Mais oui Ty, autre chose ? »

« - Je veux ces cou… »

« - Ne termine même pas cette phrase ou tu finiras à Valhalla. »

« - Oh, Mist. »

« - Trois mots. Accro. Au. Sexe. »

* * *

><p>Chris s'adossa au mur blanc et froid, les yeux fermés et la tête inclinée vers le bas. Ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine et son pied droit était contre le mur. À côté de lui, Tyler gigotait comme un gamin. « Est-ce que tu peux te calmer deux secondes ? Elle sera de retour dans un instant. »<p>

« - Le préparer ? Pourquoi diable doit-elle le préparer à ton retour ? » grommela Tyler.

« - Voyons voir. J'ai été absent pendant cinq ans. Il vient de subir une grave chirurgie et son père vient de mourir » railla Chris. « Dois-je continuer ? »

« - Tu as besoin de faire le malin ? »

Chris tourna légèrement la tête et lui sourit. « Tu connais la réponse à ça. »

Tyler pouffa. « Ça vient avec le fait d'être ton meilleur ami depuis le landau. »

Chris eut un petit rire puis fixa la porte close devant lui. Sa famille était dans la chambre d'Aaron depuis cinq minutes pour l'informer de la mort de son père et de la réapparition de Chris. Ce dernier soupira et commença à tourner l'anneau à son doigt.

« - Si tu continues comme ça, on devra s'acheter de nouvelles bagues » fit remarquer Tyler en posant une main sur celle de Chris.

« - Désolé » souffla le demi-Fondateur.

Tyler secoua la tête. « Tu dois te calmer. Aaron va d'accueillir les bras ouverts, tu le sais. »

« - Oh, et l'inévitable question ne compte donc pas ? » rétorqua Chris.

« - C'est parfaitement logique qu'il te pose la question, Chris. Tu n'aurais pas voulu savoir pourquoi quelqu'un a plié bagage du jour au lendemain ? »

Chris gémit et posa la tête sur le mur derrière lui. « Je déteste ça. Je déteste être aussi…stressé et déprimé. Il y a à peine une semaine, j'étais heureux dans mon petit monde. »

« - Tu étais parfaitement heureux » intervint Tyler.

« - J'étais bien, cependant. »

« - Ta famille te manquait et tu le sais, Chris » dit Tyler. « Je savais que c'était le cas. Tu prenais ce regard lointain et je savais que tu pensais à ta famille. Ne le nie pas. »

« - Je n'allais pas le faire. Je pensais à eux tous les jours » confia Chris. « Même s'il n'y a pas eu d'attaque de démon depuis que j'ai cinq ans, j'ai toujours peur qu'ils se fassent tuer par l'un d'eux. Et plus, Wyatt est toujours le Deux-Fois-Béni même s'il n'y avait pas de réorganisation dans le Monde Souterrain, il y a des démons qui veulent sa tête. »

« - Ils sont trop occupés à se battre les uns contre les autres pour se soucier des sorciers » apaisa Tyler avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « Quand ils se réorganiseront, là on devra s'inquiéter. »

« - Rassurant. »

« - Mais néanmoins vrai. Inévitablement, il y aura une autre Source. Et quand ça arrivera, tout recommencera comme avant. Sorciers contre démons, comme toujours cet interminable combat du bien contre le mal. »

« - J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas avant longtemps, Ty. »

« - Ouais, espérons. »

Chris leva les yeux vers le plafond. « Tu devrais aller sur la tombe de tes parents pendant que tu es ici. »

« - Ouais, je devrais » soupira Tyler en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je vais le faire…un jour ou l'autre. »

« - Demain » décida Chris. « Je te déposerai quand j'irai au Manoir. »

Tyler regarda le chanteur. « Et te laisser avec les loups ? Tu es fou ? »

« - Tu me l'as déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. »

« - Je peux y aller sur mon temps libre, Chris. On est souvent en Californie. »

« - Alors, vas-y tant qu'on y est. On ne sait pas quand on sera de retour ici. On pourrait passer un bon moment à l'étranger. »

Tyler hocha la tête. « Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais quand même. »

« - Ils ne feront rien » rassura Chris. « _Il_ ne fera rien. Je resterai collé à Wyatt ou à maman. »

« - Très bien » répondit Tyler. « J'irai demain. Tu me déposeras. Je t'appellerai quand il faudra venir me chercher. »

« - Parfait. »

Ils tombèrent tout les deux dans un silence confortable en attendant que la porte s'ouvre. Chris posa son pied sur le carrelage et mit les mains dans les poches. Ses yeux verts fixaient la porte, les cils légèrement inclinés et une faible lueur vitreuse dans les iris. Ses pensées étaient à des millions de kilomètres de là. À côté de lui, Tyler se laissa glisser sur le sol. Ses genoux étaient repliés contre sa poitrine et son menton était posé dessus. Le côté de sa tête se reposait contre la jambe de Chris. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas.

« - Chris ? »

Il redescendit sur Terre en entendant la voix de sa mère. « Euh, ouais ? » dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

Piper leva un sourcil. « Tu vas bien ? »

« - Ouais, juste un peu à l'ouest » répondit-il en poussant Tyler, à moitié endormi. Il se leva d'un bond. « On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Piper sourit doucement et acquiesça en ouvrant la porte. Chris prit une profonde inspiration et commença à marcher vers la salle blanche. La première chose qu'il remarqua dans la chambre, c'était les faibles battements de la machine cardiaque. Puis la pâleur des murs, qui offraient un contraste saisissant avec le bleu vif du ciel qu'on voyait par la petite fenêtre solitaire de la petite salle. Il y avait un buffet de chêne sous cette fenêtre. Quelques bouquets de fleurs étaient posés dessus ainsi qu'une quantité de cartes et de ballons.

« - Wouah. »

Chris se tourna vers la source de cette exclamation à peine chuchotée. De larges yeux marron bordés de rouge le regardaient. Des cheveux blonds foncés en bataille lui tombaient devant les yeux pendant qu'il détaillait le corps en face de lui. « Chris ? »

Avec un sourire forcé sur le visage, Chris le fixa. « Hey, Aaron. »

Aaron Mickealson regardait Chris comme s'il s'agissait d'un parfait inconnu. Il n'était pas comme le demi-Manticore s'en souvenait. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, comme un mur sinistre et dégageait un sentiment d'insécurité qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez les Halliwell. Mais à voir les yeux verts et à entendre la même voix réconfortante à travers le sourire qu'il adressait au jeune homme blessé… « Seigneur, Chris. Où diable étais-tu, mec ? »

Chris pouffa. « À beaucoup d'endroits. »

Aaron secoua la tête avant de tendre le bras –son bras droit était étroitement maintenu par un plâtre dur. « J'ai droit à un câlin ou quoi ? »

« - Tes côtes, Aaron » rappela Chris en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Pfff, je m'en fiche. Viens ici, gamin, et donne un câlin à ton frère non biologique avant qu'il ne te balance à coups de pied dans les toilettes » menaça Aaron.

Chris éclata de rire avant de prendre Aaron dans une accolade prudente. « Mes condoléances. »

Le chanteur sentit Aaron se raidir avant d'acquiescer dans ses épaules. « Merci. »

Chris sourit doucement en recula et se plaça à quelques centimètres du lit. « Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de Tyler » dit-il en le désignant.

Aaron hocha la tête. « Ouais, ce gosse collé à toi comme un pot de glu. »

« - C'est toujours le cas » répondit Chris avec un petit rire.

« - Merci, Chris. Je peux sentir l'amour. Vraiment » remercia Tyler.

Chris sourit. « Tu devrais. Je t'en donne tout le temps. »

Tyler leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embarrasse avec toi. »

« - Je suis ton ticket pour la célébrité. »

Tyler hocha la tête et lui sourit. « Ouais, c'est ça. J'avais oublié. Merci de me le rappeler. »

« - Ouais, c'est quand tu veux. »

Aaron cilla. « Euh, célébrité… Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? »

« - Ouais, notre cher petit frère est parti et est devenu le chanteur de Pariah. Tu as dû entendre parler de ce groupe, Aaron. Je veux dire, c'est sans doute le plus grand groupe de rock à l'extérieur » grogna Wyatt.

Chris soupira. « Je ne suis pas parti pour devenir célèbre, Wyatt. Quand est-ce que tu réaliseras ça ? Parce que je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de cette conversation. »

Wyatt secoua la tête. « Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu as fait, Chris. »

« - Je réalise pleinement ce que j'ai fait, Wyatt. Ce que tu ne réalises pas c'est que tu es tellement borné que tu n'écouteras pas mes explications » rétorqua Chris.

« - Les garçons » gronda Piper, le visage dur.

« - Non, maman » cracha Wyatt. « Chris doit comprendre qu'il a pratiquement arraché nos cœurs pour partir avec, pendant qu'il s'éclatait. Alors qu'il devenait riche et célèbre, nous on passait des nuits à se demander où il était et à essayer de le localiser, le recherchant désespérément. »

Chris dévisagea son frère. « C'est tout ? »

« - Non, j'en ai marre de ton attitude ! » siffla Wyatt. « Tu as fichu en l'air la famille, bon sang ! Pas un Halliwell n'aurait fait ça ! La Famille passe d'abord, c'est la première chose qu'on nous apprend. De toute évidence, tu n'as pas capté cette règle fondamentale ! »

Chris leva un sourcil. « Alors, je ne suis pas un Halliwell ? »

« - Non chéri, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire ? » dit rapidement Phoebe.

« - Oui, c'est ça » répondit Wyatt. « Tu ne mérites pas d'être un Halliwell. »

Les yeux de Chris s'éteignirent. Sans un mot, il attrapa et montra un des objets qu'il avait prit cette fameuse nuit. Un petit pendentif pendait à un cordon noir autour de son cou. Le collier était habituellement toujours caché car il détenait un symbole qu'il souhaitait garder près de son cœur – Le Triquestre. Lentement, il détacha le nœud. Regardant son frère droit dans ses yeux bleus et froids, il tendit le collier afin qu'il puisse le voir. « Je suppose que c'est un adieu. »

« - Chris » souffla Piper, la main tendue comme pour attraper le bras de son fils.

Sans un mot, il laissa tomber le collier sur le lit d'hôpital. Il hocha la tête en direction d'Aaron avant de tourner les talons. En ouvrant la porte, il laissa passer Tyler sans un mot. « Quelqu'un dans cette pièce est titulaire d'un lourd secret » murmura-t-il. « Un masque de pierre qu'il porte. Seul lui et moi savons ce qui se cache derrière. Découvrez-le et mon histoire sera racontée. »

« - Chris, je t'en prie arrête » s'exclama Piper en saisissant le bras de son fils. « Arrête. »

Doucement, Chris se libéra de la prise de sa mère et secoua la tête. « Adieu. »

« - Chris… »

Il se tourna et regarda les yeux humides de sa mère. « C'est Damon » dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em> _GED_**, il s'agit d'un test de 285 questions à compléter en sept heures. D'après ce que j'ai trouvé c'est une sorte d'équivalent au diplôme de fin de lycée américain.  
>On peut le passer à l'Université à partir de seize ans pour la modique somme de 95$.<strong>_  
>(2)<em> _"Head in gutter"_**, expression signifiant qu'on pense à une chose "sale" **(ici, le sexe)** en la dissimulant derrière une phrase apriori innocente.**

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Et **_**maintenant**_** ? Vous l'aimez toujours autant votre Wyatt ? xD Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer une lectrice, voilà cinq ans de thérapie qui partent aux toilettes…  
>Rah... Par contre j'adore toujours autant Tyler ^^<br>La première fois que j'ai cliqué sur cette histoire, c'est ce chapitre que j'ai brièvement survolé... Je ne l'ai **_vraiment_ **pas aimé **(le moins qu'on puisse dire)** alors j'ai zappé cette fic...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon nous savons tous ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de donner une date de sortie...une semaine de retard...donc je ne le ferai pas.<br>Ce que je peux promettre en revanche, c'est que le chapitre 6 sera publié en courant septembre !****  
><strong>

**Je mettrais la date de sortie du prochain chapitre sur mon profil dès que je la connaîtrais ! J'y travaille déjà ^^  
><strong>_  
>Bonne rentrée à ceux qui rentrent et bonne continuation aux travailleurs =)<br>__Quant à ceux qui sont toujours en vacances...bande de veinards._**_**  
><strong>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 5h45**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 26-27/06/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 4h30**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 18**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>6 154**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 04/09/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 01/02/12


	7. Aperio

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient plus et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ch4rm3ds3c0nds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N : **Ch4rm3ds3c0nds dit que cette histoire s'est écrite au fur et à mesure. Au début, elle n'avait pas planifié de faire de Chris un bisexuel, ni même de le mettre en couple avec Skylar.  
>Enfaite, <strong>(et attention, Révélation !) **Tyler était censé être une femme ! **(hey ouais xD) **Et Skylar, elle, était supposée être Bianca.**

Canaan : **Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait super plaisir. Juste ce qu'il me fallait au moment où j'en avais besoin ! Merci beaucoup** _(c'est marrant, j'ai l'impression d'être une bouse en description mais merci quand même ^^)_ **mais je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice, ce n'est pas **"mon"** histoire même si je m'y investis beaucoup.  
>C'est vrai que le fandom de Charmed n'est pas très fréquenté, même chez les anglophones. Mais tant qu'il y aura des lecteursrevieweurs, il y aura des fan-auteurs et vice-versa.  
>Une autre fan de Chris... Bienvenue au club ^^<br>Eh bien voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût.**

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Une chanson que je trouve parfaite pour ce chapitre **(et pour Chris en général)** : **_"Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word"_**, Elton John.**

**Encore une fois, quelques (petits) jurons, principalement sortis de la bouche de Chris... Quoique Tyler en sort pas mal aussi.**

_**Merci pour les Alertes et/ou Favoris !  
>Sortez les mouchoirs !<br>**Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 -<strong> **Aperio**

Piper regarda avec horreur la porte faire des allers-retours. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il lui ordonnait de courir, de rattraper son bébé et de lui dire de retourner dans cette salle. Lentement, elle se tourna vers les cinq hommes présents dans la chambre d'hôpital. La prophétie de Chris faisait écho dans sa tête. Ses yeux, en plus de l'horreur, se plissèrent avec dégoût et colère. Un de ces hommes était la raison pour laquelle son fils avait quitté les bras réconfortants de sa famille. L'un d'eux était l'idiot qui avait forcé son fils de seize ans à voir le Manoir comme une prison et l'avait fait s'enfuir à L.A. Loin d'elle. Elle serra les poings. Elle allait découvrir qui…et lui botter le derrière.

* * *

><p>Sans un mot, Chris ouvrit la portière puis la claqua violemment. Tyler regardait son ami avec peur et anxiété. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges pouvait sentir les pouvoirs de Chris bouillonner sous sa peau. Il craignait que le jeune homme en colère perde la faible conscience qu'il avait de lui et qu'il finisse à vingt mètres de l'endroit où il était assis. Chris avait encore du sang de Halliwell dans les veines, même s'il renonçait au nom, et n'importe qui avec ce sang devenait puissant. Ajoutez du sang de Fondateur, et vous obteniez Chris, un homme qui pourrait correspondre avec la puissante prophétie du Deux-Fois-Béni.<p>

Les mains de Chris empoignèrent le volant ; ses jointures étaient blanches comme des os. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il venait officiellement de quitter sa famille pour de bon. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il avait brisé le cœur de sa mère en lui disant qu'il n'était plus Chris Halliwell. Avec un cri, sa paume droite frappa le volant.

« - Chris » murmura Tyler. Il prit la main du jeune homme qui contenait péniblement la colère en lui. « Tu dois te calmer. »

« - Oh, et comment diable suis-je censé faire ça, Tyler ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, mais tu le dois » grogna Tyler. « Tes pouvoirs sont liés à tes émotions. Et tes émotions sont de la colère pure qui menace la vie de toute personne se trouvant dans un rayon de dix mètres si tu ne parviens pas à les garder sous contrôle. »

Chris le foudroya du regard. « Je peux contrôler mes pouvoirs, Tyler. »

« - Pas quand tu es énervé au delà du raisonnable » rétorqua Tyler. « Maintenant, calme-toi. »

Chris continua à fixer son meilleur ami, les yeux plissés. Un ricanement dur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sans un mot, il tourna la clef et quitta le parking. Tyler soupira fortement et posa sa tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il savait que dès que Chris se calmerait, il serait malheureux et maussade et que son job en tant que meilleur ami serait de le sortir de son gouffre obscur et de le traîner jusqu'au Manoir et jusqu'à sa famille. Ça ne pendrait que quelques coups et quelques gifles pour le ramener là où il devait être. Et puis, Tyler pouvait continuer à convaincre Chris de dire à sa famille l'horreur qu'a été son enfance.

Peu de temps après, Chris était arrivé dans le parking de l'hôtel. Il avait coupé le moteur et était sorti. Ses yeux observaient le mur blanc et sale de l'hôtel bon marché. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, avait dit Chris en réservant la chambre, au grand dam de Tyler. Chris ouvrit la porte puis la referma, ne prêtant aucune attention à son bassiste. Néanmoins, Tyler suivit avec hâte son ami en colère. Il regarda Chris pouffer en posant les clefs sur la petite table avant de se retirer dans la salle de bain. Tyler grogna en voyant la tentative d'isolement que le chanteur venait de réaliser. Refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui, Tyler se dirigea vers celle de la salle de bain et y frappa. « Chris, sors ton cul de là. »

« - Ty… Va-t'en. »

Tyler soupira et posa sa tête contre la porte en chêne. « Je t'en prie, Chris. »

« - Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler. »

« - Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne fasses rien de stupide. »

Tyler entendit Chris soupirer. « Ça n'arrivera pas, Ty. »

« - Alors, ouvre. »

Il entendit un frôlement derrière la porte et aussitôt le 'clic' de déverrouillage de sa serrure. Rapidement, il ouvrit la porte et vit la forme déconfite de Chris. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas leur dire, bon sang… » entendit-il chuchoter.

Tyler fronça les sourcils. « Chris, arrête de te faire du mal. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas ? » répéta Chris. « Pourquoi diable ne puis-je pas leur dire que Léo était mon tortionnaire. Qu'il venait, me traînait hors de lit et me tabassait avant de guérir les blessures les plus évidentes. En plus, que je me taise met en danger tout ceux qui m'entourent. »

Tyler posa doucement les mains sur les bras de Chris. « Calme-toi, Chris. Tu vas faire une crise cardiaque. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas sortir ça de ma tête, putain ? » s'exclama Chris. « Ça fait cinq ans ! J'ai fait une thérapie. Merde, comment ça se fait que je puisse le dire à toi et à Sky, mais pas à mon propre sang ? »

« - Parce que nous ne sommes pas ta famille, Chris » dit calmement Tyler. « Tu as peur de briser leur sens de la réalité, leur sentiment de sécurité. Ils considèrent Léo comme une personne sûre et tu ne veux pas secouer le tapis sous leurs pieds. Tu ne veux pas remettre en question tout ce en quoi ils croient en leur disant qu'un Fondateur –la plus grande source du Bien dans le monde- battait son fils cadet presque chaque nuit. »

« - Je dois leur dire » murmura Chris. « Je dois le dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il…se retourne contre eux. »

« - Alors, retourne là-bas. »

Chris regarda Tyler avec de grands yeux qui brillaient de peur et d'horreur. « Je ne peux pas, Ty. Pas après ça. »

« - Wyatt est probablement en train de se lyncher pour ça » rassura Tyler.

« - Ça n'a pas d'importance, Ty. Il a dit que je ne faisais plus partie de la famille » rappela Chris avec un rire sans joie. « On dirait que j'aurais un tatouage à faire enlever, hein ? »

« - Arrête Chris, il a dit ça sous l'effet de la colère » déclara Tyler en resserrant légèrement son emprise sur le sorcier en détresse. « Il ne le pensait pas. Mets-toi à sa place. Son frère, son meilleur ami s'en va un jour et revient en parfaite santé et est un chanteur célèbre. Tu ne serais pas en colère ? »

Chris roula les yeux. « Oui. Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler comme si j'avais cinq ans, Ty. »

Tyler sourit. Chris recommençait à devenir comme d'habitude. « Vu ta manière d'agir, oui, j'en ai besoin. »

Chris fusilla légèrement Tyler le sentiment de "d'habitude" n'atteignait pas ses yeux, qui restaient tristes. Tyler sourit simplement à son meilleur ami. « Tu es exaspérant parfois. »

« - Ouais » plaisanta Tyler. « Et en tant que meilleur ami exaspérant, j'envoie ton petit cul au manoir te réconcilier avec ton frère et ta mère et parler à ta famille des ténèbres de ton passé. »

Chris plissa les yeux. « Réconcilier, oui. Passé, non. »

« - Réconcilier, oui. Passé, oui » réprimanda Tyler.

« - Tyler. »

« - Chris. »

« - Je n'ai pas cette discussion » gémit Chris en sortant de la salle de bain et en entrant dans le petit salon.

« - Oh si, tu l'as » rétorqua Tyler. « J'en ai marre de tourner autour de ce putain de pot. Encore une fois, tu te trouves des couilles et tu vas leur dire. »

« - Je ne peux pas, Ty ! »

Tyler croisa les bras et braqua son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui. « Et pourquoi pas ? »

« - Parce que…je ne peux pas, c'est tout ! »

« - Oui, tu le peux » gronda Tyler. Ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge sombre avant de revenir à leur couleur normal. « Ou je le ferai. »

Chris dévisagea Tyler. « Tu ne le feras pas. C'est mon passé. »

« - Et il te détruit ! » hurla Tyler. « Je refuse de voir mon meilleur ami dévoré vivant par un putain de secret qu'il refuse de confier à sa famille ! Tu dois te libérer, bordel ! Si tu ne le fais pas demain, quand je rentrerai du cimetière, je le dirai à ta famille. »

« - Je n'ai jamais dis que je retournerai au Manoir, Ty. »

Tyler sourit. « Oh si, tu iras. Oh si…tu iras. »

* * *

><p>Il n'y est pas allé. Chris n'avait pas posé un pied au Manoir, au grand dam de Tyler. Il pouvait voir que le jeune homme voulait désespérément revoir sa famille, mais Chris savait que l'altercation entre lui et Wyatt était la goutte de trop pour son frère et pour son père. Il était sûr que Léo avait sali son nom dans le Manoir des Halliwell, l'avait déshonoré plus que ses actions ne l'avaient déjà fait.<p>

Il était assis sur la chaise de l'hôtel bon marché et fixa le Blackberry noir qu'il tenait dans la main. Dix chiffres s'affichaient sur l'écran. Dix chiffres si familiers que ses doigts les avaient tapés sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son doigt plana sur la touche : Appel.

Faiblement, il pouvait entendre Tyler murmurer dans son esprit : « Fais-le. » Mais c'était impossible, car Tyler était au cimetière et se recueillait sur la tombe de ses parents. Aussi puissant qu'il soit, la télépathie de Tyler ne pouvait s'étendre sur une telle zone.

Il devait le faire. Il était temps d'arrêter de faire son bébé et d'affronter le passé qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. D'une main tremblante, il appuya sur le bouton et colla le téléphone à son oreille.

« - Allô ? »

Chris prit une profonde inspiration. « Maman...peux-tu me retrouver avec Wyatt quelque part, s'il te plaît ? »

* * *

><p>Une douce brise le caressa, le faisant empoigner son manteau de laine. Jefferson Park était un lieu cher à son cœur. C'était l'endroit où Tyler et lui s'était rencontrés pour la première fois, sur le terrain de jeux à l'autre bout du parc. Il y serait venu presque chaque jour, rien que pour s'asseoir et regarder les familles heureuses qui y jouaient. Surtout les fils et leurs pères. Il s'assit et se demanda pourquoi ils pouvaient être ensemble, mais pas lui et Léo. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, même aujourd'hui, pourquoi cette friction entre lui et son père existait. Il n'y arrivait pas.<p>

« - Chris ? »

Quittant l'aire de jeux des yeux, Chris se retourna et vit sa mère et son frère marcher sur le chemin d'argile noir. Chris sourit en se levant et embrassa sa mère. Elle se cramponna à lui comme s'il était de nouveau parti pour cinq ans et pas pour deux jours. « Salut, maman. »

Piper recula puis s'assit prudemment sur le banc. Ses petites mains tenaient encore celles de Chris, comme si c'était une manière douce de le garder là où il était. Les yeux chocolats de Piper se déplacèrent vers son aîné, lui disant d'un simple regard de s'asseoir aussi. Wyatt obéit et s'installa derrière Chris qui était toujours tourné vers sa mère.

« - De quoi voulais-tu nous parler, Peanut ? » s'enquit Piper.

Chris lui offrit un faible sourire. « Eh bien, tu voulais savoir pourquoi je suis parti, non ? »

« - Oh, tu vas enfin nous le dire ? » grommela Wyatt.

« - Wyatt » réprimanda nerveusement Piper. « Qu'en est-il, chéri ? »

Le regard de Chris descendit vers le sol et ses doigts commencèrent à se tortiller dans ceux de Piper. « Peanut, je t'en prie » supplia-t-elle, en resserrant les mains de Chris.

Il ferma les yeux. « Vous n'allez probablement pas me croire. »

« - Chéri, s'il te plaît, je veux juste savoir pourquoi mon fils est parti un beau jour sans prévenir » plaida Piper.

Chris dégluti. « Maman... »

Son attention fut détournée des implorations de sa mère par l'homme derrière lui. La main de Wyatt était posée sur son épaule et la même supplique brillait dans ses yeux bleus. La secouant légèrement, la tête de Chris s'inclina. Doucement, Piper le tira contre elle, il posa la tête sur son épaule. Piper passa lentement la main dans les cheveux de Chris. Ça calmait toujours son bébé, quelque soit son âge.

« - Peanut. Dis-le nous afin qu'on puisse t'aider. »

Piper sentit Chris se retourner afin de cacher son visage dans son chandail bleu. « Maman... Je ne sais pas si je peux. »

« - Tu le peux. Je sais que tu le peux, Chris. Dis-le nous. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. »

Chris poussa un profond soupir et se redressa. Il refusait de regarder sa mère ou son frère, son regard se posa sur le chêne en face de lui.

« - Ça a commencé quand j'avais trois ans » se lança-t-il. « C'était peu après que Wyatt ait sa propre chambre. Peut-être une semaine ou deux. »

« - Qu'est ce qui a commencé ? » demanda Wyatt en regardant brièvement sa mère. L'aînée des Halliwell secoua légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Chris parlait.

Chris prit une profonde inspiration. « Il venait tard dans la nuit,, me tirait par les cheveux hors du lit. Il me lâchait sur le sol, me donnait des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, des gifles. Parfois, il utilisait des objets pour amplifier la douleur. »

Faiblement, il put entendre Wyatt grogner. Ça lui faisait presque sourire que son frère ait encore de tels sentiments pour lui, bien qu'il l'ait trahit. « Qui ? » entendit-il sa mère chuchoter.

Chris secoua la tête. « Après...m'avoir battu, il me disait que si j'en parlais à quelqu'un, il se débarrasserait de moi pour toujours. Et s'il se débarrasserait de moi, je ne serai pas en mesure de continuer avec Wyatt et ma destiné de poursuivre le travail des Halliwell. Ainsi, il serait probablement mort. Il me disait aussi que si je lui en parlais, il commencerait à battre Wyatt, ou toi, maman. C'était stupide pour moi de croire ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. » Il pouffa sans joie en secouant la tête. « Ça a continué jusqu'à mes seize ans. » Il entendit sa mère haleter. « Oui, j'ai tenu pendant treize ans. Pour une raison quelconque, le jour où je suis parti...j'ai regardé dans le miroir. D'habitude, le...l'attaquant se...débarrasserait des blessures évidentes, mais cette nuit là, pour une raison que j'ignore, il ne l'a pas fait. Je regardais l'œil au beurre noir en me demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi je subissais ça depuis treize ans ? Pourquoi je n'avais dis à personne ce que je vivais nuit après nuit ? » Chris ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu vous dire que mon propre père me battait presque chaque nuit pendant que tout le monde dormait profondément ? »

Tout se figea pendant un instant. Il sentit sa mère et son frère s'immobiliser à la mention de Léo. « Non » souffla Piper. « Non. »

Chris hocha la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Il laissa ses larmes couler librement. « Maman, tu dois me croire. »

Piper secoua la tête. « Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. C'est Léo. C'est un Fondateur ! »

Chris se tourna vers son frère. « Wy, je t'en prie. »

« - Comment peux-tu accuser papa de te...de te battre ? » gronda Wyatt, furieux.

Chris serra les yeux. « Parce qu'il la fait ! »

« - Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? » demanda Piper. « Il n'y a aucune raison... »

Chris se leva brusquement. « C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas vous le dire ! Je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas ! »

« - Comment le pouvons-nous ? » rétorqua Wyatt. « Pourquoi diable papa t'aurait-il battu ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

Chris prit une inspiration tremblante. « Adieu. Je suis désolé que ma vérité soit tombée sur des oreilles sourdes » dit-il. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il s'éclipsa.

* * *

><p>Tyler arriva devant l'hôtel et la crainte emplit immédiatement son âme. Il savait simplement que la rencontre entre Chris et sa famille ne s'était pas bien passée. Rapidement, il coupa le moteur et se dirigea vers la chambre. En déverrouillant la porte, il vit Chris remballer furieusement ses affaires. «Wow, wow, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.<p>

« - Ils ne me croient pas » cracha Chris.

Tyler cilla. « Tu ne savais pas ça ? Leur esprit a besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y faire, Chris. »

« - Leur esprit ne devrait pas en avoir besoin » gronda Chris en jetant au hasard un tee-shirt dans le sac. « Ils devraient me croire. Je suis son fils ! Et son frère ! »

Tyler s'approcha prudemment du sorcier. « Chris. Respirations profondes. »

« - Ils ont juste balancé ça par la fenêtre, Ty ! Ils n'y ont même pas pensé ! » explosa Chris. « Ils agissent comme si j'avais imaginé ces foutues contusions ! »

Tyler posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son ami, le conduisit jusqu'au lit et le fit asseoir. À genoux devant lui, Tyler posa les mains sur les genoux de Chris. « Chris, respirations profondes. Je peux entendre ton cœur battre d'ici. »

Chris continua de prendre des respirations haletantes. « Merde. »

Tyler resserra son emprise sur les genoux de Chris. « Inspire. Expire » ordonna-t-il en tentant de remettre la respiration du sorcier sous contrôle. « Inspire. Expire. Voilà, c'est ça. Inspire. Expire. »

Rapidement, la respiration de Chris redevint normale. L'homme gémit et se pencha ; il posa les coudes sur les genoux et s'attrapa la tête. Tyler sourit et s'assit sur le lit. Il jeta un bras sur les épaules de son ami fatigué et attira l'homme maigre contre lui.

« - Tu es allé voir ta famille ? » murmura Chris en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tyler, les yeux fermés.

Tyler sourit et lissa la franche de Chris sur son front ; sa peau était légèrement moite à cause de la récente attaque de panique. « Ouais. Ils te saluent. »

Chris sourit, un faible rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. « J'espère qu'ils s'amusent dans l'au-delà. »

Tyler acquiesça et continua à lisser les cheveux de Chris. En baissant les yeux, il vit les mains de son ami trembler. Tyler fronça les sourcils, Chris était toujours troublé. Doucement, il lui attrapa la main droite, leurs anneaux de métal s'entrechoquèrent silencieusement.

« - Calme-toi, Chris, avant d'en avoir une autre » murmura calmement Tyler.

Chris soupira. « J'essaye. Mais je...ne peux pas. »

« - Tu peux essayer encore » chuchota Tyler. « À l'enterrement. »

Chris secoua la tête. « Je ne peux vraiment pas me montrer maintenant. Je ne peux pas. »

« - Il y a d'autres façons. »

« - Comment ? »

Tyler sourit en continuant de réconforter l'homme en détresse. « On verra ça plus tard. Maintenant, tu as besoin de calmer ton cœur. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. »

Chris bâilla. « Je suis plus concentré sur le fait d'éviter de m'endormir sur ton épaule. »

Tyler rit et aida Chris à s'allonger. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

« - J'avais sept ans » rappela Chris. « Et on était dans la voiture. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix sur l'endroit où poser ma tête quand je m'endormirais. »

« - Je voulais dire quand nous étions pauvres et qu'on n'avait pas d'argent » expliqua Tyler en se déplaçant avant qu'ils puissent s'allonger confortablement. « Ces Auberges de Jeunesses étaient horribles. »

Chris acquiesça. « Et ces putains d'hôtels où les lits étaient dégoulinant de liquides douteux. Seigneur, je ne regrette pas ces jours. » Il bâilla encore. « Il n'y a aucune raison qu'on reste ici plus longtemps. Autant partir demain ou après-demain. »

« - On parlera de ça après une bonne sieste. »

Chris rit. « Tu as ton propre lit pour faire une sieste, monsieur. »

« - Mais il est si loin » gémit Tyler. « Tu vas me faire me lever, marcher avant de pouvoir être à nouveau confortablement installé. »

« - Ty, on ne va pas encore faire ça » soupira Chris.

Tyler sourit légèrement en continuant à plaquer les mèches noires. « Je n'ai pas dit ça, Chris. Simplement dormir. »

« - Je devrais te fiche dehors. »

« - Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

Chris sourit. « Uniquement parce que je n'en ai pas la force. »

Tyler rit. « Mais oui, bien sûr. Crois ça. »

* * *

><p>Piper se regarda dans le miroir. Aujourd'hui était le jour où elle dirait adieu à Derek pour de bon. Elle portait une jupe mi-longue noire et un chemisier noir avec un peu dentelle sur les manches et le col. Des boucles d'oreilles en diamant que Léo lui avait offertes pour leur quinzièmement anniversaire de mariage étincelaient à la lumière du Soleil qui passait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée de la saille de bain ; Léo prenait sa douche derrière. Léo. Ses yeux se troublèrent tandis qu'elle fixa à nouveau le miroir. L'homme rassurant qu'elle portait dans son cœur depuis si longtemps pouvait-il battre son plus jeune fils jusqu'à la fugue ? Mais pourquoi Chris mentirait sur un sujet comme ça ? Il savait que Léo était important pour elle et que lui et Wyatt étaient proches. Chris n'aurait jamais formé ces mensonges à partir de rien. Mais pourquoi sont âmes et son cœur lui criaient de croire son fils, mais que son esprit le refusait ?<p>

« - Maman ? »

Piper cilla et redescendit sur Terre. En sortant de sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers son fils. « Oui ? »

Wyatt tenait une enveloppe dans les mains. « Ça vient juste d'apparaître. »

Piper leva un sourcil et referma la porte. « Est-ce de... »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. « C'est apparu dans une éclipse, je connais une seule personne qui pourrait envoyer de lettres comme ça, en dehors, bien sûr, de tante Paige. Mais pourquoi elle m'enverrait une lettre ? »

« - Tu l'as déjà ouverte ? »

Il secoua la tête. « J'ai pensé que tu le devais. »

Piper prit l'enveloppe des mains de son fils et l'ouvrit. Lentement, elle découvrit une lettre manuscrite, écrite sur un calepin.

_Maman et Wyatt,_

_Je sais que vous n'avez probablement pas envie d'entendre parler de moi, mais j'ai pensé que je devrais plaider ma cause une dernière fois. Je sais que vous refusez de croire que Léo -ton mari, maman et ton père parfait, Wyatt-, ait pu entrer dans ma chambre la nuit et me battre. Il l'a fait, maman. Je suis persuadé que, dans ton cœur, tu sais que je ne mentirais pas à ce sujet. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi ton esprit ne me croit pas ?_

_Wyatt, tu es probablement débout là, énervé au-delà du possible. Je ne te blâme pas. Je déteste avoir à faire ça. Ruiner l'image de Léo que tu avais. Je déteste éloigner ton père de toi. Mais crois-tu sincèrement que j'aurais quitté ma famille pour une raison aussi stupide que la recherche de la célébrité ?_

_Je n'avais aucune envie d'être célèbre. J'ai dû le faire par nécessité. Oui, maintenant, j'adore ça. C'est amusant. C'est excitant. J'arrive à faire ce que j'aime tous les jours et je travail dur pour garder Pariah au sommet.  
>Cependant, quand je me suis enfui à seize ans, je n'ai jamais pensé gagner ma vie grâce à la musique. Je voulais simplement partir. Je devais sortir de cette maison avant d'être tué des mains de mon propre père.<em>

_Cette nuit là, maman, il a franchi une barrière que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il traverserait._

_Il a utilisé sa Foudre sur moi._

_Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur avant ça. C'était comme s'il me brûlait de l'intérieur. J'ai crié, je l'ai supplié d'arrêter. Je souhaitais que l'un de vous vienne et arrête cette torture. Enfin, il a arrêté et il est parti. Je suis resté allongé des heures à attendre de pouvoir bouger sans douleur. J'ai marché jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'ai vu mon visage et je suis parti. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je refusais d'être battu._

_Maman. Je t'aime. Wyatt. Je t'aime aussi. Et je suis persuadé qu'au fond, vous savez que je dis la vérité. Je vous en prie, croyez-moi._

_Durant ces cinq années, vous m'avez tellement manqué, tous les deux. Vous m'avez tous manqué. Mais je savais que si je revenais, je ne ferais que semer le chaos. Alors, je suis resté loin. J'ai vécu ma vie pendant que vous viviez la votre. Et...je vais continuer à vivre ma vie._

_Au moment où vous lisez ceci, je suis déjà sur la route de L.A et dans deux petits jours, je serai parti pour le Royaume-Uni. Quand j'arriverai à Londres et me poserai pour la nuit, je vous appellerai. Si vous ne voulez pas me parler, ne répondez pas et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Jusque là._

_Avec beaucoup d'amour,  
>Christopher Halliwell.<br>Ou Damon Payne._

* * *

><p><em>-Deux jours plus tard-<em>

Bruit. « Maman ? »

Reniflement. « C'est vrai ? »

Soupir. « …Oui. »

Sanglot.

« - Maman ? »

« - Considère-le comme parti. »

Profond soupir. « Pas encore. »

* * *

><p><span>NT : **Je trouve que Wyatt manque de tact et ferait bien d'apprendre à contrôler sa colère.  
>Quant à Chris, il faudrait vraiment qu'il attende la fin d'une conversation avant de partir. Ça devient une vilaine habitude xD<br>Ce chapitre m'a brisé le cœur. Un des plus difficiles à traduire pour moi. Et j'ignore si je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'aime Tyler.**

_Quelles sont vos impressions ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette scène de révélation ? De la réaction de Wyatt et de Piper ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 5h30**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 27-28/06/11  
><em>(chapitre terminé à 1h30 de mon oral ! Si ce n'est pas de la stupi...dévotion, ça !)<em>**  
>Relecture :<strong> 3h00**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 10**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>5 203**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 16/09/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 21/02/12


	8. Cruor

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****.**** De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ****ch4rm3ds3c0nds**_ (liens dans mon profil)_**.**

**«** ATTENTION :** SCÈNE DE GRAVES MALTRAITANCES DANS CE CHAPITRE ! SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS ÇA... EH BIEN, HONNÊTEMENT, JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI VOUS LISEZ CETTE HISTOIRE... IL A ÉTÉ DIT DANS LE RÉSUM**É** IL Y AVAIT DES ABUS... EH BIEN, CHRIS A UN TORTIONNAIRE... VOUS POUVIEZ PROBABLEMENT VOUS EN DOUTER... QUOI QU'IL EN SOIT, REVENONS À NOUS MOUTONS... SCÈNES DE MALTRAITANCES TRÈS PRÉSENTES DANS CE CHAPITRE...  
>Là. Maintenant je n'aurais aucune plainte pour ne pas vous avoir prévenus ^^<strong> »<strong>**

Canaan :** C'est vrai, Piper et Wyatt sont (possiblement) excusables... Si, ils ont décroché. C'est le début de la conversation téléphonique entre Chris et Piper ; le "pas encore" trouvera son explication dans ce chapitre. Wep, Chris is the best ^^  
><strong>

**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris =)**

_**Sortez les mouchoirs !  
><strong>Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 - Cruor<strong>

Piper renifla en éloignant le téléphone sans fil de son oreille. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et débordants de larmes. Comment avait-elle pu manquer ça ? Comment avait-elle pu ignorer que son fils avait été maltraité par son mari pendant treize ans ? Comment avait-elle pu échouer en tant que mère ? Avec un cri frustré, elle envoya le téléphone contre le mur. Le plastique noir explosa sous le choc. Sa respiration devint inégale et son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas avoir remarqué ? Pourquoi personne n'avait-il remarqué ? Étaient-ils inconscients ? Il avait dû y avoir des signes.

Elle se leva de son lit et se mit à marcher. Son fils avait toujours été un enfant normal. Riant avec son frère et ses cousines. Il avait joué au football jusqu'à ses seize ans. Brièvement, elle se demanda s'il jouait encore quand il avait du temps libre. Elle secoua la tête. Elle était censée rechercher les signes. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il était dans l'orchestre. Il aimait la guitare et les tête-à-tête avec son oncle Henry. Il jouait du violon dans l'orchestre de l'école. Son fils était talentueux, il y avait aucun doute. Il était intelligent. Bien qu'il n'avait pas la popularité de Wyatt quand il était au lycée, il avait des amis. Elle se souvenait de Tyler. Chris et Tyler étaient amis depuis le landau, bien qu'ils n'aient vraiment commencé à jouer ensemble qu'en maternelle.

Piper grogna. Il devait lui manquer quelque chose. Comment Chris l'avait-il si bien caché ? Elle s'arrêta. Pourquoi l'avait-il caché ? L'étrange notion que Léo puisse leur faire du mal ou le tuer la fit frissonner. Est-ce que son mari, qui n'avait jamais eu que des paroles rassurantes pour elle, avait dit quelque chose d'aussi malveillant à son fils ? Son bébé ? Que lui avait-il dit d'autre ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce que Chris croyait tout ce qu'avait dit Léo ? Elle gémit. Toutes ces questions lui donnaient mal à la tête. Lentement, Piper se réinstalla sur le lit. Et maintenant, son fils voulait patienter. Comment était-elle supposée vivre dans la même maison que l'agresseur de son enfant ? Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'elle puisse regarder Léo sans le faire exploser ? Deux jours, se dit-elle, elle n'avait qu'à se tenir à distance durant deux jours. Puis Chris s'éclipserait d'Europe et expliquerait tout au reste de sa famille. Et elle n'aurait plus jamais à revoir cet enfoiré de toute sa vie. La fureur brûlait dans ses yeux chocolat. Léo paiera pour avoir jamais blessé son peanut.

* * *

><p>Il était silencieux. Son regard ne se détacha jamais du plafond. Ses yeux bleu de glace reflétaient les milliers de questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Son frère -celui qu'il avait juré de toujours protéger- était battu juste sous son nez. Comment avait-il pu permettre cela ? Wyatt prit une grande inspiration et essaya de contrôler son tempérament colérique. Lentement, il se leva et traversa la pièce jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de Chris. Rien n'avait été touché depuis son départ. C'était au cas où il déciderait de retourner à la maison. Sa chambre serait exactement comme il l'avait laissée.<p>

Wyatt ouvrit la porte et regarda la pièce. Des posters étaient accrochés sur les murs. Certains étaient de célèbres joueurs de football, d'autres des grands groupes de leur jeunesse. Wyatt referma lentement la porte et entra dans la chambre de son frère. Le lit de Chris était toujours recouvert des mêmes draps que le jour de son départ. Ils étaient bleus foncés – de la même couleur que les murs de la chambre. Le bureau était jonché de papiers. Wyatt pouffa. Son frère n'avait jamais pu apprendre ce qu'était l'organisation des documents.

Le sorcier Deux-Fois-Béni se fraya un chemin jusqu'au lit de Chris et s'assit dessus. Avant, cet endroit était comme un sanctuaire – un lieu de pèlerinage pour lui rappeler qui était son frère. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait chasser l'image de Chris étant battu par son propre père. Un sanglot trembla dans la gorge de Wyatt. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire ? Il était l'aîné de la nouvelle génération et avait fait le vœu tacite de protéger toute personne plus jeune que lui. Ce vœu était encore plus fort quand il s'agissait de son petit frère. Et il avait échoué.

Wyatt baissa la tête et laissa échapper des larmes de ses yeux fermés. Il avait échoué en tant que grand frère. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte que son frère était victime de violences ? Comment avait-il pu laisser son frère grandir ainsi ? Chris était son meilleur ami, son confident et il n'avait même pas pu voir les contusions et les plaies sur sa peau à peine cicatrisée ? Wyatt fixa le plancher de bois. Du sang avait-il jamais été versé ?

Wyatt déglutit quand cette pensée traversa son esprit. Son petit frère avait-il été frappé si fort que le sang s'était échappé de son corps meurtri ?

Doucement, Wyatt chuchota :

_Que les abominations des péchés passés_

_Par les confessions de mon père soient révélés._

Lentement, Wyatt ouvrit les yeux et sut qu'il n'était plus en 2025. Les murs ne portaient que les posters de football et son bureau était recouvert de manuels qu'il se rappela vaguement avoir eu en septième année_**(1)**_. Ainsi, Wyatt comprit vite que Chris avait treize ans. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour et haleta en réalisant qu'il était assis sur le corps endormi de son frère. Wyatt bondit, craignant de l'écraser. Réalisant qu'il n'était pas un être solide dans le souvenir, il détailla Chris. C'était avant sa poussée de croissance et le jeune brun mesurait un peu moins d'un mètre cinquante. Le jeune adolescent était musclé mais maigre comme une brindille. Illeva les yeux au ciel en voyant que son frère était toujours pareil, même à vingt-ans.

Wyatt hoqueta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il déglutit en voyant son père dans l'embrasure. Léo entra dans la pièce sombre avec, un rictus méprisant sur le visage. Wyatt regarda son père refermer la porte puis la verrouiller. Le Fondateur grommela dans sa barde et éclaira la chambre avec un flash bleu qui laissa rapidement de nouveau la place à l'obscurité. Wyatt regarda avec une horreur silencieuse Léo marcher vers le lit de Chris et le regarder. Le sorcier plaça une main sur sa poitrine et espéra que cela stopperait le martèlement contre sa poitrine.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Léo saisit les cheveux de Chris et le sortit du lit. Wyatt tressaillit quand il entendit le corps de son frère frapper le sol. Les yeux de Chris s'écarquillèrent en voyant Léo. « Non, s'il te plaît » entendit-il Chris gémir en tentant en vain de s'éloigner de son père.

Léo grogna et retroussa les manches de son peignoir rouge. « Tu n'es qu'un...idiot. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton frère ? »

Wyatt cilla. Qu'avait fait Chris ? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quelque chose d'important entre eux en dehors des querelles habituelles qui les occupaient de temps en temps.

« - Je ne voulais pas » murmura le garçon de treize ans en se recroquevillant dans un coin. « Je ne savais pas qu'ils me la donneraient. »

Léo ricana et attrapa Chris par son col ; le garçon grimaça quand le coton gris frotta inconfortablement le dos de son cou. « Tu savais que c'était le rêve de Wyatt d'obtenir cette bourse scolaire, mais pourtant, tu ne lui as même pas laissé sa chance. »

Wyatt cilla à nouveau. Bourse ?

« - Je suis désolé. »

Léo siffla de dégoût et jeta Chris à travers la pièce ; le garçon glissa après avoir heurté le mur. « Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Wyatt. Tu sais que tu es une erreur, Christopher. »

Chris marmonna quelque chose dans un souffle et se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Wyatt fronça les sourcils. Tout ça pour une petite bourse de football de cinq cents dollar à laquelle Chris et lui pouvaient prétendre quand ils étaient jeunes. Wyatt savait que Chris allait gagner. Le garçon avait toujours était plus doué que Wyatt en football alors que Chris n'avait jamais pu lancer ou attraper un ballon de football américain de sa vie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » siffla Léo en se rapprochant.

« - Rien » cracha Chris en se levant.

Les yeux de Wyatt s'élargir en entendant le bruit de la gifle de son père. Le coup était si fort qu'il fit tomber Chris en tenant sa joue droite. « Tu as dit quelque chose. »

« - Je n'ai rien dit » répondit Chris.

Un coup de pied frappa Chris à l'abdomen. « Je suis ton père, parle-moi avec respect. »

Wyatt commença à se ronger la lèvre inférieure en voyant son père frapper son frère aux côtes et à l'estomac. Quand il eut finit, son petit frère se recroquevilla en position fœtal en haletant et en serrant son estomac. Wyatt regarda Léo s'agenouiller près du visage de Chris. « Tu es une erreur » cracha Léo. « Un enfant non-désiré. Une entrave au Deux-Fois-Béni. » Wyatt grogna aux mots et aux actions de son père pendant que celui-ci tira son fils par les cheveux. « Wyatt était voulu. Si j'avais eu le choix, je t'aurais fait avorter. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une honte au nom Halliwell et tu ne mérites pas de porter le nom de mon père. Ça m'a rendu malade que Piper te nomme ainsi. » L'agitation de Wyatt augmenta quand Léo serra le poing. « Tu causeras la chute de Wyatt parce qu'il sera tué car tu es faible. » Le cœur de Wyatt éclata en entendant les gémissements de son frère dont les mains tremblantes essayaient d'atteindre le poignet de Léo. « Tu as presque tué ta mère quand elle t'a donné le jour et tu es la raison pour laquelle nous avons perdu notre fille, une enfant que nous voulions » siffla Léo en écrasant son poing contre le visage de Chris. Le garçon glapit de douleur à cause de son nez cassé. « Tu es la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons plus avoir d'enfants qui, eux, auront le droit de porter le nom de Halliwell. » Léo plaqua la tête de Chris contre le mur. « Tu n'es rien, sinon une diabolique progéniture indigne de vivre. » Il jeta Chris et se releva.

Wyatt refoula ses larmes en voyant son frère brisé et ensanglanté sur le plancher. Son père le regardait comme s'il n'était que de la saleté. « Si tu le dis à quelqu'un, je te tuerai et ma colère se retournera sur les autres » rappela Léo. « Tu ne voudrais pas ça ? »

Chris haletait et tenta de reprendre son souffle. « Réponds-moi ! » s'écria Léo en frappant Chris dans le dos.

« - Oui ! Je comprends ! » pleura Chris.

Léo grogna avant de laisser son fils saignant sur le plancher de la chambre. Wyatt ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il s'agenouilla à côté de son frère blessé. Il allait passer une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes quand celle-ci passa à travers la tête de Chris. Il jura dans un souffle. Quelques minutes après que Léo soit parti, Chris trouva finalement la force ou le courage de se lever. Wyatt regarda avec des yeux graves Chris se forcer à rester debout sur ses jambes chancelantes. Le garçon atteint péniblement son lit et siffla en s'asseyant. Il se cramponnait à sa taille ; des rivières de larmes lui coulaient des yeux. Wyatt pleurait presque autant que lui. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il supporter ça pendant treize ans ? « Seigneur, Chris... » chuchota-t-il. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? »

Chris éclata en sanglots silencieux. Wyatt ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir réconforter son petit frère, mais il savait que ce serait inutile. Son cœur se brisa quand Chris souleva son tee-shirt. Déjà, Wyatt pouvait repérer les taches rouges qui formeraient des bleus. Chris toucha ses côtes, effleurant légèrement chacune d'entre elles. Il est en train de vérifier si elles sont cassées, réalisa Wyatt. Une fois son auto-examen effectué, Chris expira et rampa sur son lit. Il s'enfouit dans les couvertures bleues foncées et se força à dormir. Wyatt fronça les sourcils pendant que la respiration de Chris s'atténua dans le sommeil. « Bonne nuit, petit frère » murmura-t-il en se sentant tirer hors du souvenir.

* * *

><p>Chris était allongé dans son lit, parfaitement éveillé. Même s'il était trois heures du matin en Angleterre, qu'il venait juste de faire son premier concert de la tournée et la première 'after-party' il y a une heure, son corps était encore débordant d'énergie. Avec un soupir, il se retourna pour regarder le rideau de velours qui le séparait qui isolait sa couchette du reste de l'auto-bus. En-dessous de lui, Tyler dormait, son ronflement presque silencieux était la seule chose qu'on entendait à côté du doux grondement du bus qui les conduisait à Manchester. Chris fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Il devait dormir un peu. Il avait une interview dans quelques heures. Enfin, c'était une interview par téléphone de sorte qu'il n'était pas obligé de s'habiller, ni de se maquiller mais il devait <em>paraître<em> éveillé. Gémissant doucement, il se retourna sur le dos. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond de cerisier à quelques mètres de son nez. Un autre soupir quitta ses lèvres quand il sentit son oreiller vibrer. En glissant sa main dans le rembourrage, Chris attrapa son Blackberry. Il leva un sourcil au numéro. Rapidement, il appuya sur 'décrocher' et murmura une salutation.

« - Chris ? »

« - Ouais, Wy ? » marmonna Chris en se tournant sur le côté.

« - Euh... Désolé s'il est tard et tout. »

« - Wy, quoi de neuf ? » soupira Chris. Son frère divaguait et sa voix était tremblante. Quelque chose n'allait pas. « Aaron va bien ? Maman ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« - Tout le monde va bien » répondit rapidement Wyatt. « Je viens de... »

« - Qu'y a-t-il Wyatt ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Chris. Les battements de son cœur commencèrent à s'envoler.

« - Comment... Comment papa a pu te faire ça ? » murmura Wyatt.

Chris cilla. « Wy ? »

« - J'ai vu...tu avais treize ans. Les coups pour la bourse... Comment ? »

Chris plissa les yeux. Inquiet pour ses compagnons de voyage, il quitta la zone de couchage et se dirigea vers le salon. Refermant la porte de la salle à manger, Chris demanda des explications.

« - Comment quelqu'un peut faire ça à son enfant ? C'est...inhumain. Ce n'est pas juste » divagua Wyatt.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Wyatt ? » s'enquit Chris.

Wyatt soupira. « Je suis allé dans ta chambre et je... »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Wyatt ? » grommela Chris.

« - J'ai lancé un sort pour voir un souvenir » souffla Wyatt. « Seigneur, Chris, comment ? »

Chris gémit. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Tu...n'avais pas le droit, Wy. »

« - Je devais le voir, Chris » répliqua Wyatt. « Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? »

« - Parce que je ne l'ai pas fait » rétorqua Chris. « Et c'est tout. Lequel as-tu vu ? »

« - Celui après la bourse scolaire, tu avais treize ans. »

Chris laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas vu un des pires. « Wy, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? »

« - Stupide ? » Chris grimaça au volume de son frère. « Mon petit frère battu par mon père n'est pas quelque chose de stupide. C'est la chose la plus éloignée de stupide, Chris ! »

Chris soupira. « Wyatt, c'est le passé. Il ferait mieux de rester à sa place. J'ai laissé le passé derrière moi. C'est définitivement enterré. »

« - Ce ne sera définitivement enterré que lorsqu'il sera parti. »

« - Oui, maman et moi avons travaillé dessus » répondit Chris avant de laisser échapper un long bâillement. « Je serais là dans quelques jours. Je le dirais au reste de la famille et on fera face à Léo. »

« - Chris, si je le vois, je ne serai pas capable de garder mon sang-froid » siffla Wyatt.

« - Alors ne le vois pas » rétorqua Chris. « Je ne permettrais pas que ma famille soit blessée à cause de quelque chose qui s'est déroulé dans mon passé. Tu vas attendre deux jours. »

« - Chris, tu ne peux pas croire... »

« - Tu le feras, Wyatt » grogna Chris avant de soupirer. « Je t'en prie, Wyatt » pria-t-il. « Pour moi ? »

Il entendit son frère aîné soupirer profondément. « Deux jours ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Je vais essayer. »

Chris eut un petit rire et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « C'est tout ce que je te demande, Wyatt. Merci. »

« - Je suis désolé. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as à être désolé, Wy ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal » bredouilla Chris, légèrement confus.

« - Je... J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte. »

« - Si ça va se transformer en un truc sur la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été un bon grand frère, laisse tomber » gronda légèrement Chris. « Tu as été un bon grand frère, Wy. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Putain, tu as été le premier à qui j'ai dit que j'étais bisexuel. Tu ne m'as pas rejeté, frappé par tes années adolescentes, comme mes autres "amis" l'avaient fait. Wy, tu étais là, et c'est tout ce que je voulais. »

« - Si j'étais là pour tant de choses, pourquoi diable n'ai-je pas remarqué que tu étais victime de violences ? »

« - Arrête de te faire ça, Wy » gémit Chris. « Tu n'es pas coupable. Léo est le seul coupable et c'est tout. Clair et simple. Je suis coupable d'être un con et de ne l'avoir dit à personne. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Tu es innocent. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. »

« - Chris... »

« - Je ne vais pas rester assis là à t'écouter te culpabiliser ! » s'exclama Chris. « Tu n'as rien fait ! Bon, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me coucher. Je te verrai dans quelques jours » dit-il avant de raccrocher sur son frère. Chris pouffa et lança son téléphone sur la table. Le jeune homme se frotta doucement les yeux. Son énergie était retombée. Il devait remercier Wyatt pour lui avoir permit d'être capable de s'endormir. « Merci frérot » chuchota-t-il avant de retourner vers sa couchette.

* * *

><p>Les sourcils de Chris se rejoignirent quand il sentit une petite brise contre sa joue. Était-ce du café ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent puis se plissèrent instantanément quand il vit l'homme à cheval sur sa taille. « Tyler... » grogna-t-il.<p>

Tyler sourit. « Il est réveillé, Sky ! »

Chris entendit sa petite amie répondre : « Merci, Ty ! »

« - Tyler, sors sur moi ! » s'écria Chris en essayant de pousser Tyler. « Tu es lourd, gros tas de graisse. »

Tyler fit la moue. « Hey, tu sais que je suis très sensible à mon poids. »

« - Ça ne marchera pas, Ty. Dégage ! » exigea Chris.

Un petit rire fit Chris se retourner et foudroyer Skylar du regard. Les yeux de Skylar, comme à leur habitude, pétillaient de gaieté. « On va enfin l'avoir, notre trio fantasmatique ? »

Chris gémit et se frappa le front. « À la prochaine tournée, je prends mon propre bus » se promit-il.

En se penchant, Skylar posa un baiser sur la joue de Chris. « Bien sûr, mon cher. Maintenant, sors ton derrière de ce lit, on a du travail, paresseux. »

« - Je voudrais bien, si monsieur gros tas de graisse daignait sortir. »

Tyler roula les yeux. « Bon, si je le dois. »

« - Oui, tu le dois » rétorqua Chris. « Doux Jésus, t'as jamais entendu parler de Jenny Craig_**(2)**_ ? »

Tyler renifla en regardant son meilleur ami. « Tu es si méchant. Comment peux-tu être si cruel ? » gémit-il. « Tu sais que je suis sensible à mon poids délicat ! »

Chris leva un sourcil et bondit hors du lit. « Ty...ça ne me trompera pas. »

« - Cruel, je dis ! Cruel ! » sanglota Tyler.

Chris secoua la tête et tapota l'épaule de son ami. « Ty. »

« - Bon sang, Chris, tu es si méchant » dit Skylar en secouant la tête.

Chris la regarda avec incrédulité. « Tu sais qu'il joue, Sky ! Bon sang, ne fais pas de moi le méchant de l'histoire ! »

« - Regarde-le, Chris. Peut-être qu'il a raison, tu es cruel » répondit Skylar en retournant dans le salon.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Merci Ty, maintenant tu as retourné ma petite amie contre moi. »

Tyler rit, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Hehe, je gagne. »

« - Tu ne gagnes rien » répondit Chris. « Rien du tout. »

« - C'est ce que tu crois » chanta Tyler.

Chris soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Ty, tu as trois secondes pour sortir d'ici afin que je puisse m'habiller. »

« - Oh, Strip-tease de Chris. »

« - Tyler, sors. »

« Alors, et la conversation de minuit que tu as eu avec ton frère la nuit dernière ? »

Chris regarda son meilleur ami. L'habituelle stupidité qui émanait de lui avait disparu au profil d'une lueur sérieuse de protection. « Rien de majeur, Ty. »

« - Euh, je t'ai entendu hier soir, vieux. C'était quelque chose de majeur. »

Chris secoua la tête. « Wyatt était juste stupide. »

« - Non, tu as été stupide » fit remarquer Tyler.

« - Quoi ? »

« - On devrait reporter la tournée, vieux » proposa Tyler. « Tu ne peux pas...lâcher une bombe sur ta famille et repartir. Ta mère est probablement dans un triste état, ton frère, tu sais qu'il est dans un triste état et même plus encore ! Ils vont devoir vivre avec ton tortionnaire pendant deux jours ! Oh, quelle heureuse journée pour eux ! »

« - Ty, je ne suis pas d'humeur à... »

« - Je m'en fous que tu sois d'humeur ou pas, Chris » rétorqua Tyler. « Tu dois comprendre ton erreur. En ce moment, ta mère et ton frère vivent dans une maison avec un énorme secret sur le cœur qu'ils ne peuvent confier à personne. Ils ne peuvent pas expulser la personne qu'ils ont sans doute envie de tuer sur-le-champ. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste pour eux. »

« - Je sais que ça ne l'est pas, Ty, mais c'est pour leur sécurité. »

« - Chris, Wyatt pourrait avoir ton père les yeux fermés et tu le sais » réprimanda Tyler.

Chris plissa les yeux. « C'est mon problème... »

« - Ce n'était plus ton problème dès l'instant où tu le leur à dit. Lorsque tu le leur à dit, c'est devenu leur problème aussi. »

« - Tyler... »

« - Est-ce que vous allez venir tous les deux ? Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Chris, tu as une interview dans quarante-cinq minutes alors ramène ton cul ici et mange ! » s'écria Skylar depuis la cuisine.

Tyler soupira. « Penses-y, Chris. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « J'y ai déjà pensé, Tyler. J'y ai déjà pensé. »

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em> _"Seventh grade"_ -** classe pour les 12-13 ans. La deuxième année de l'équivalent du collège.**_  
>(2)<em> _Jenny Craig_ -** Méthode de régime.**

* * *

><p><span>NT :** J'ai une bonne surprise. Étant donné que ****ch4rm3ds3c0nds**** trouve ce chapitre plus court que d'habitude **_(no comment)_**, le prochain sera deux fois plus long qu'à l'accoutumée ! _9 000 mots !_** *éclate en sanglots*

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **Pour compter large, entre le **_14 __**et le **__28 octobre__**.**_** Je préciserai sur mon profil ultérieurement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 4h30**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 28-29/06/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 3h30**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 15**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>4 645**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 30/09/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 22/02/12


	9. Lacrima

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les chansons de ce**** chapitre **_(qui sont à 30 STM)_** et je ne touche pas d'argent.**** De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ****ch4rm3ds3c0nds**_ (liens dans mon profil)**.**_

A/N :** Ch4rm3ds3c0nds explique que Tyler est un peu comme la conscience de Chris. Ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps qu'il ne craint pas de dire à Chris quand celui-ci fait fausse route. Ce dont Chris a besoin dans certaines situations.  
>Elle avoue aussi avoir détesté écrire le souvenir, mais elle avait l'impression que les lecteurs devaient avoir un aperçu de ce que Chris a traversé. <strong>

N/T : **Plus je découvre le groupe 30 STM, plus je me rends compte qu'il a une **_énorme_** influence sur cette histoire. Les références plus ou moins explicites sont absolument **_partout_**. C'est dingue...et assez flippant xD**

* * *

><p><span>lululadivine :<span>** Eh bien, voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair ^^ J'espère n'avoir pas trop tarder.**  
><span>Canaan :<span>** Merci ^^ Et non, il ne faut **_**jamais**_** oublier Chris. (Moi aussi ça m'avait troublé, mais elle parlait effectivement de Léo.)**

**Merci pour vos reviews/alertes/favoris/plateaux de cookies !  
>Voici le "merveilleux" -et éprouvant- chapitre de neuf-milles mots !<br>**_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>AVERTISSEMENTS<br>**

**« **LANGAGE GROSSIER :** Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour justifier un avertissement... Je pense.**

ALLUSION À UN SLASH :** Encore une fois, pas grand chose. Je pense que c'est...trois phrases et c'est au passé... Alors, bon...**

FORMULE MERDIQUE :** Eh oui, encore une autre. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas si horrible qu'elle vous fera vous enfuir en courant.** »****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 -<strong>** Lacrima**

Adossé au métal noir du bus immobilisé, Chris essayait de voir, à travers les épais nuages anglais, les étoiles brillantes qui se trouvaient derrière. Ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine et sa chemise noir aux manches longues protégeait à peine son corps du froid. Il avait une fine chair de poule, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il aimait l'inconfort. Il avait toujours été une sorte de masochiste.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il était resté au Manoir si longtemps. Peut-être que d'une façon malsaine, et tordue, il aimait se faire battre presque chaque soir.

Chris secoua rapidement la tête. Ce n'était pas ça et il le savait. Bien sûr, il était suffisamment masochiste pour se faire quelques tatouages, un piercing ou deux, mais pas assez pour se trancher les poignets ou pour rester dans un endroit où sa peau se couvrait de bleus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs, ses yeux sauges fixaient le trottoir sur lequel il était assis. Dans quelques heures, il serait sur scène pour faire un concert puis reviendrait dans le bus, s'écroulerait sur son lit et tomberait dans les pommes. Déjà, il sentait la fatigue de ses os à cause de la tournée. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que les gens puissent faire ça pendant dix ou vingt ans. Il avait à peine pu se remettre de leur première tournée en tête d'affiche !

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Chris vit qu'il n'était que dix-neuf heures ce qui signifiait qu'il était onze heures à la maison. Son frère était à l'école et enseignait à des lycéens émerveillés les merveilles de la langue anglaise ; l'aînée de ses cousines -Samantha- était assise dans une salle de conférence de l'UCLA_**(1)**_. Les cousines jumelles étaient seulement en troisième année de lycée, ce que Chris n'enviait pas. Il aimait le fait de n'être pas resté les quatre années entières au lycée. Alors que son frère était le précieux joueur de football américainet que les filles faisaient la queue pour obtenir un rendez-vous, Chris avait toujours été le paria. Il avait une petite clique d'amis qu'il n'avait pas gardé très longtemps. Être dans l'orchestre et dans la chorale lui permettait au moins de rencontrer des gens comme lui. En plus, le club de théâtre était intéressant, surtout quand il avait travaillé dans les coulisses. Beaucoup de ses plus beaux souvenirs étaient ses nuits de travail sur les décors des pièces et des comédies musicales. Il semblait toujours rentrer à la maison couvert de peintures de toutes les couleurs.

Cependant, tout au long de ces années passées à être tourmenté par des joueurs de football et s'efforçant de rester parmi les meilleurs de son année, Chris n'avait gardé qu'un seul ami à ses côtés : Tyler. Tyler était un peu fou -c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire- mais semblait toujours ramener Chris sur Terre quand son esprit commençait à vagabonder ou était trop chargé par les émotions. Les autres amis de Chris étaient partis un certain temps après qu'il soit devenu plus introverti que les enfants normaux, mais Tyler paraissait toujours se glisser entre les bouliers de Chris et son cœur.

Ensuite, Chris avait fugué. Il pensait laisser tout le reste de sa vie derrière et savoir qu'il ne devrait garder aucun lien avec son passé l'avait blessé, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, deux semaines après, était venu Tyler. Chris s'était rapidement accroché à son seul lien avec son ancienne vie. Bien qu'être battu nu lui manquait pas, il déplorait le confort de ses amis et de sa ma famille. Il regrettait la cuisine de sa mère. La manière étrange qu'avait son frère de le réconforter et de lui remonter le moral. Ses cousines -qui étaient davantage comme des sœurs dans son cœur et dans son esprit- qui le harcelaient toujours pour chante ou joue de la guitare pour elles quand elles s'ennuyaient. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir toutes ces choses car cela signifierait vivre dans la même maison que son père. Néanmoins, il avait un ami et c'était plus que ce qu'il n'espérait en venant vivre à L.A. Donc, rapidement, Tyler était devenu la béquille de Chris pour traverser le reste de son existence.

Lors de leur première tournée d'ouverture, l'alchimie commença à changer entre les deux hommes. Tyler -un bisexuel qui penchait davantage pour les hommes- et Chris -qui avait testé plus que d'être un vrai bisexuel- s'était retrouvé dans le même lit, nus, après une petite fête. Ils réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils venaient de franchir la frontière qu'ils avaient clairement établies une fois leurs préférences sexuelles dévoilées et n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ainsi commença une phase de gêne.

Ils commencèrent à éviter de se toucher, ce qui était étrange puisque Tyler était très 'tactile' et aimait étreindre son meilleur ami. Bientôt, les autres groupes commencèrent à se questionner et s'inquiétèrent de l'éventuelle séparation de Pariah. Chris avait rassuré tout le monde en assurant que tout allait bien et que lui et Tyler étaient simplement fatigués car ils n'étaient pas encore habitués à ce mode de vie.

Mais les craintes des autres groupes avaient révélé à Chris que lui et Tyler devaient en parler. Ils s'étaient assis à la table d'un petit restaurant et avaient discuté. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient quoi faire. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient poursuivre leur relation ou tout simplement revenir à ce qu'ils étaient avant.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de sonder le terrain.

Le terrain s'effondra deux semaines plus tard.

Avec le stress qui les entouraient, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas rajouter la pression d'une relation. Mais cette liaison avait dû bousculer quelque chose en Tyler, car Chris remarqua qu'il l'observait plus que d'habitude. Puis, il y a eu l'attaque de panique.

Tyler et lui étaient à Chicago, à la cherche de leur nouvel appartement quand Chris aperçu un homme blond du coin de l'œil. Soudainement, il avait senti sa poitrine se contracter et vit Léo marcher vers lui avec un regard mauvais. Pendant quinze minutes, Chris était dans un autre monde, paniqué. Puis, tout s'évapora et il distingua des yeux noisettes le fixer. Tyler était en face de lui et lui serrait les avants-bras avec tant de force qu'il se réveilla avec des contusions le lendemain. Tyler lui demanda s'il allait bien, mais Chris ne pouvait pas l'entendre. C'était comme s'il nageait sous l'eau et il était fatigué. Alors, il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser : il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tyler et marmonna qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison.

Apparemment, Tyler ignorait ce qu'était la maison parce que dans un délai de quarante-huit heures, Chris se retrouva dans le bureau d'un psychiatre, forcé de déballer tous ses secrets. Deux semaines plus tard, il fut étiqueté comme souffrant d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique _**(SSPT, Ndlt)**_, qui fit Tyler étudier chacun de ses mouvements.

Il fit rapidement le lien entre son état de santé et le stress. Plus de stress signifiait plus de crises de panique. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison, mais quand son stress atteignait sa limite, il faisait une attaque de panique. Ses battements de cœur s'envolaient et sa respiration devenait rapide et inégale. Après coup, il était si fatigué qu'il pouvait à peine tenir le reste de la journée.

Il restait en contact par téléphone avec son psychiatre durant les tournées avec Tyler pour son garde du corps émotionnel personnel. Tyler paraissait toujours savoir quand Chris était sur le point de craquer et le traînait dans le bus jusqu'à ce que son niveau d'anxiété baisse et qu'il se calme.

Ensuite était venue Skylar. Un batteur free-lance que Chris avait gardé aussi loin de son cœur que possible. Il ne lui parlait que lorsque qu'il le fallait absolument. Une amitié timide commença néanmoins à se former quand ils commencèrent à faire la tournée ensemble et qu'ils apprenaient à connaître leurs bizarreries respectives. Ça n'avait pas non plus aidé que Tyler et elle deviennent si rapidement amis. Puis était venu le clip de _'The Kill'_. Un des points culminants du clip était la scène de baiser entre Chris et Skylar. Visiblement, elle avait fait des étincelles parce que Chris s'était trouvé une petite amie la même semaine.

Il l'invitait à quelques rendez-vous au restaurant, mais cela s'est avéré difficile à faire sur la route. Après six mois de relation, Chris avait fait asseoir Skylar et lui avait parlé de son passé. Elle était horrifiée. Elle était très proche de son père célibataire et ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un parent puisse maltraiter son propre enfant. Un autre lien se tissa entre eux avec la révélation de ce secret.

Cependant, Chris n'arrivait pas à s'engager dans cette relation pour quelconque raison illogique. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait son batteur. Il était affectueux, mais dire qu'il l'aimait était ridicule. Son oncle avait totalement raison. Il ne paraissait pas y avoir d'amour entre eux. Certains jours, ils semblaient en couple juste pour être en couple. Le batteur ne savait rien de son Héritage, ou de celui de Tyler. Et être un sorcier constituait la majeure partie de Chris. Il était fier de son passé Wiccan, c'est pour cela qui avait le symbole de sa famille -le Triquestre- tatoué sur son omoplate droite. Tyler avait le symbole de sa famille, un symbole Quaternaire sur son omoplate gauche.

Leur patrimoine commun était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles lui et Tyler avaient fusionné de cette façon. Ils comprenaient le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines respectives et comment il affectait leur vie. Bien sûr, il y avait des différences dans leur sang. Chris était un demi-Fondateur. Tyler était son exact opposé, il avait un-quart de démon. Le sang démoniaque avait pourtant déteint sur l'âme de Tyler car il descendait d'une Source. Le père de Tyler en était le petit-fils.

Skylar était juste une mortelle. Bien sûr, elle avait un nœud Celtique tatoué sur le corps, ce qui avait fait Chris soupçonner des liens magiques. Quand il l'avait questionnée à ce sujet, Skylar avait répondu qu'elle pensait que ça avait l'air intéressant et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait. Chris ne voyait pas comment il pourrait se retrouver avec une femme mortelle.

Il y avait pensé et croyait que c'était possible quand il était plus jeune. Aujourd'hui qu'il était plus âgé, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment ça se passerait. Peut être s'il était un sorcier banal, mais il était le rejeton d'une Sœur Halliwell et ça comportait sa part de dangers, même s'il n'était pas le Deux-Fois-Béni. Même si c'était le chaos dans le Monde Souterrain en ce moment, ça ne signifiait pas que ce chaos resterait.

Avec un soupir, Chris passa les mains dans les cheveux encore une fois. Il baissa les mains puis les regarda. Elles étaient légèrement calleuses à cause des années à jouer de la guitare et étaient à nouveau vernis de noir. Elles étaient plutôt ternes hormis la bague de métal qui ornait son index. Lui et Tyler portaient le même bijou à la main. Au début, c'était juste un symbole d'amitié. Aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus si sûr. Il s'était passé tant de choses entre eux qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir considérer Tyler comme un ami ou même comme un meilleur ami. Tyler avait beaucoup sacrifié pour être son ami. À certains moments, Tyler et lui étaient frères, à d'autres, c'était comme s'ils étaient de nouveau un couple.

Chris secoua la tête. Ils avaient déjà emprunté ce chemin une fois et il refusait de laisser cela se reproduire.

Il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre Tyler.

Il n'allait pas risquer de perdre Tyler.

« - Chris ! »

Il sursauta en entendant crier son nom. En se tournant vers la porte du bus, Chris regarda Tyler avec un regard surpris. Tyler leva simplement un sourcil. « Le concert va commencer, tu ferais mieux de te lever pour que Sky puisse jeter un dernier coup d'œil et vérifier que tu es parfait. »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bus. Cependant, il s'arrêta sur le seuil quand Tyler posa une main sur son épaule. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Chris sourit. « Ouais. Je pensais, simplement. »

Tyler dévisagea Chris. Ses yeux détaillèrent son corps avant d'acquiescer brièvement. « D'accord. Alors nous recouvrir de maquillage. »

Chris sourit et cogna l'épaule de son ami. « Oh, tu sais bien que tu aimes eye-liner. »

« - Oh oui, et la douleur de se le prendre dans l'œil est tout aussi amusante » marmonna Tyler.

Chris leva un sourcil et arrêta Tyler dans le salon du bus. « Très bien, accouche. Tu n'agis pas en tant que toi. »

« - Si, bien sûr » protesta Tyler.

Chris sourcilla à nouveau. « C'est ça. Le sarcasme pessimiste, c'est mon truc, pas le tien. Quelque chose se passe dans ta tête et je veux savoir quoi. »

Tyler secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien, Chris. Je le jure. »

« - Et je ne te crois pas. »

« - Chris, s'il te plaît. »

Chris secoua la tête. « Tu ne me laisserais pas partir comme ça, alors pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« - Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ait une raison médicale de rester calme » rétorqua Tyler.

« - Très bien, maintenant je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne pas pas avec toi » dit Chris en conduisant son ami agité vers la cabine. « Assis. On doit parler. »

Les deux amis s'assirent face à face et, d'un regard, Chris incita Tyler à se confier. Ses yeux verts-sauge se plissèrent légèrement et s'emplirent d'inquiétude. Les iris noisettes se levèrent vers lui et Tyler soupira. « Je... »

« - Tu... » répéta Chris pour essayer de le faire terminer sa phrase.

« - Je...Bordel, ça à l'air tellement stupide. »

« - Tyler, tu vas me le dire ou pas ? »

« - J'ai eu une vision de toi en train de mourir, d'accord ? » lâcha Tyler. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. « Tu étais plus vieux, je le sais, c'est juste, je ne suis pas sûr de quand. Mais ce n'est pas comme si mes visions étaient à cent-pour-cent fiables, ça signifie sûrement que celle-ci ne deviendra pas vraie. »

Chris cilla tandis que Tyler continuait à marcher et à divaguer. Tyler l'avait vu mourir ? Il savait qu'en plus du sang de Source, Tyler avait un peu de sang de la Prophétesse, mais c'était ridicule. La plupart du temps, les visions de Tyler venaient du Futur si lointain qu'il était forcément perturbé par un élément et ne se réalisait jamais. Alors pourquoi Tyler prêtait tellement d'importance à celle-ci ?

« ...je veux dire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai vu ça, ça n'a aucun sens. »

Soupirant, Chris se leva et se posta sur le chemin de Tyler. « Ty, calme-toi. »

Tyler regarda Chris et sa respiration était tremblante. « Tu ne comprends pas, Chris. Je t'ai vu mort. »

Chris pressa le bras de son ami. « Je sais, Tyler. Mais tu dois te calmer, sinon tu finiras comme moi. »

Tyler ferma les yeux. « Je... Je ne peux pas arrêter de le voir, Chris. »

Le Halliwell soupira et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tyler, enlaçant l'homme dans une étreinte d'ours. « Tu sais que tes visions ne se réalisent pas toujours, Ty et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de si tôt. »

Tyler lui rendit l'étreinte. « Tu n'en sais rien, Chris. Tu semblais avoir été battu et...et maintenant... »

« - Tu as peur que Léo me cherche pour me tuer » réalisa Chris.

Tyler hocha la tête et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Chris. « Ton père est capable de le faire et tu le sais, Chris. »

« - Oui, mais il n'en sera pas en mesure » assura Chris en frottant le dos du bassiste en faisait des cercles pour le rassurer.

« - Comment le sais-tu ? »

« - Je le sais, c'est tout » rassura Chris. « Fais-moi confiance. »

Tyler soupira profondément. « Tu sais que c'est le cas. »

* * *

><p>Ses yeux fixaient le mur banc-cassé de la chambre avec apathie. Elle pouvait sentir des bras lourds enroulés autour de sa taille et un souffle doux et chaud contre l'arrière de son cou. Ces choses simples lui amenaient habituellement un sentiment de confort et d'amour. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était que du pur dégout.<p>

Elle regardait la main qui pendait à quelques centimètres de son ventre et grimaça. Cette main frappait son fils adoré et ensuite revenait et la caressait ? Elle faillit vomir à cette pensée. Facilement, elle glissa hors de portée de Léo et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle referma silencieusement la porte pour ne pas réveiller l'homme et s'assit en chancelant sur le couvercle des toilettes. Elle entrelaça ses mains tremblantes et prit de longues respirations. Piper sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. En serrant les yeux, la matriarche Halliwell exhortait son muscle au calme. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une crise cardiaque maintenant.

Sa tête se tourna rapidement en entendant son téléphone portable sonner dans la chambre. L'appareil fit suffisamment de bruit pour réveiller son mari.

« - Allô ? » marmonna l'homme à moitié endormi.

Les yeux de Piper se creusèrent par la peur.

« - Pourquoi appelles-tu ? » grogna son mari, soudain réveillé. « Tu ne mérites pas d'appel. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre après avoir abandonné ta famille. »

Piper laissa échapper un sanglot brisé ainsi que quelques larmes en entendant la voix remplie de méchanceté de Léo.

Elle entendit Léo renifler. Chris devait avoir raccroché. Elle entendit le doux cliquetis du téléphone qu'on repose sur la table puis le bruissement des draps, comme si Léo se mettait à l'aise pour se rendormir. Piper attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçu les ronflements -presque silencieux- de son mari avant de s'aventurer hors de la salle de bain. Elle s'enveloppa rapidement dans sa robe rouge foncé et attrapa le portable avant de quitter la pièce. Pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle trouva le numéro de son fils dans la liste des appels récents et rappela le jeune homme.

« - Allô ? »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à sa voix. « Salut, Peanut. »

« - Maman » répondit Chris. « Quoi de neuf ? »

Piper cilla. « Tu as appelé, ce n'est pas moi qui devrait te demander ça ? » Elle adressa un hochement de tête à son fils aîné en entrant dans la cuisine. Wyatt était assis sur l'Île et dégustait un bol de céréales.

Elle entendit Chris soupirer. « Ouais, Léo à répondu. »

« - J'ai entendu » confia Piper. « J'étais dans la salle de bain. Peanut, je suis désolée. »

« - Pas ta faute » rassura rapidement Chris. « J'étais juste -Non, ça va là-bas- Désolé, j'étais en train de régler quelque chose. J'ai quelques interviews demain matin qui ont sautées afin que je puisse venir plus tôt. »

« - Quelle heure ? »

Elle entendit des papiers s'effriter et une douce voix proférer un juron -ça semblait venir de Tyler. « Ils sont en haut de l'armoire » dit Chris. « Je serais là vers, euh, stupide décalage horaire. »

Piper rit. Les maths n'avaient jamais été le point fort de Chris, c'était la seule matière où il était au même niveau que ses pairs. « Vers dix heures » répondit Chris.

Piper sourit. « Ça devrait aller, même si Wyatt va devoir faire faux-bond à sa classe. »

Wyatt leva les yeux de son bol de céréales avec un visage légèrement confus ; un sourcil blond était levé et la cuillère était à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« - Est-ce un problème ? »

« - Nan, Wyatt pourra prendre un jour de congé » dit Piper. « Et ça, c'est plus important. Bon, je vais tout organiser pour que le reste de la famille vienne. Veux-tu de Léo ici ? »

« - Euh... » Un fort soupir se fit entendre. « Il pourrait être là aussi. Ça fera d'une pierre deux coups, je suppose. Comme ça, tu pourras le mettre dehors dans la foulée. »

« - Demain dix heures, alors ? »

« - Ouais, j'espère que l'interview ne sera pas trop longue. Tyler ! Arrête de faire ça ! Tu fais trembler tout le bus, putain ! » Chris soupira. « Je dois y aller. »

Piper sourit. « D'accord. À demain, Peanut. Je t'aime. »

« - Je t'aime aussi, maman. »

* * *

><p>Chris fusilla son meilleur ami du regard en mettant son Blackberry dans la poche de son manteau noir. « Bordel, pourquoi tu secouais tout le bus ? »<p>

Tyler haussa les épaules. « Je pensais que ce serait amusant. »

Résistant à l'envie de cogner la tête de son ami, Chris décida que se retourner et sortir du bus serait la meilleure solution, même s'il était à l'extérieur quelques secondes plus tôt. Chris se retrouva plongé dans une furieuse activité. Les groupies_**(2)**_ s'empressaient d'essayer tout mettre en place pour le concert qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Dès dix-sept heures, les fans commençaient déjà à s'aligner devant le stade, essayant désespérément d'apercevoir le groupe.

Une mince barrière grillagé était la seule chose qui séparait les fans et le groupe. Chris voyait la fin de la queue de là où il était et se demanda si les gens pouvaient le voir, debout à l'extérieur du bus. Probablement pas, car ils ne commencèrent pas d'émeute pour obtenir un autographe. Rapidement, il se faufila pour ne plus risquer d'être vu et s'aventurera vers le stade.

L'immense scène était en cours d'assemblage. Seules la petite passerelle et l'allée droite étaient terminées et les groupies étaient au milieu de la construction de l'aile gauche. Ensuite, ils devront accrocher les trois écrans et placer les instruments sur scène. Dès que cela serait fait, les groupies laisseraient les fans passer. Puis le concert se terminera et ils devraient démonter tout leur travail. Après cela, ce sera la prochaine ville et le processus se répétera.

Chris secoua la tête en marchant dans les environs. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment les gens pouvaient faire ce travail. C'était un travail intensif et plutôt monotone. Mais ils semblaient aimer ça, donc ce n'était pas à lui de les juger.

En fredonnant, Chris continua à marcher dans le stade et les salles du bâtiment, l'air assez satisfait.

* * *

><p>En redressant son chapeau Fedora orné d'un ruban blanc, Chris soupira et se dirigea vers le fauteuil d'ivoire sur lequel il resterait assis durant une heure et demi. Puis il devrait faire la plus dure des confessions à sa famille, tout cela sous le regard de Léo. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être une bonne journée.<p>

Lentement, Chris s'assit et croisa les jambes. Ses chaussures brillantes et blanches se détachaient de son ensemble noir. Il portait son habituel jean noir, mais aussi un tee-shirt noir et une veste moulante en cuir. Ses mains étaient recouvertes par des gants en cuir noir. Une fine écharpe blanche était lâchement enroulée autour de son cou, le tissu descendait jusqu'au milieu de son ventre.

Ses yeux verts étaient entourés d'eye-liner et leur couleur naturelle n'en était qu'accentuée. Chris passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et fronça les sourcils. Il avait besoin d'une nouvelle coiffure. Le noir commençait à devenir banal et il manquait de coiffures à faire avec ses cheveux. Peut être qu'une nouvelle couleur pourrait être ajoutée à son palmarès. Il avait la réputation d'être étrange avec ses vêtements et ses coupes de cheveux, et il aimait cela. Il aimait être différent. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Pariah était aussi populaire. Ils étaient au top sans se conformer et cela rendait Chris fier de son groupe.

« - Bonjour. »

Chris sourit à la jeune femme blonde devant lui. Il se leva pour serrer la main tendue dans un geste poli. « Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? »

La femme sourit. « Je vais bien, et vous ? »

« - Bien. Damon » se présenta-t-il inutilement.

« - Élisabeth, Liz pour faire court » répondit-elle en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Elle jeta un regard aux petits papiers bleus qu'elle tenait dans la main, relisant les questions qu'elle avait préparées pour Chris.

« - Bien. » Elle fit signe au cadreur pour lui indiquer de commencer le tournage. « Bonjour, je suis Liz Anderson et, chers téléspectateurs, j'ai une surprise pour vous. Il est jeune, il est chaud, c'est un chanteur et un guitariste, ai-je mentionné qu'il était chaud ? » annonça-t-elle. « Aujourd'hui, je reçois le chanteur du groupe de Rock américain Pariah, Damon Payne. » Elle se retourna vers Chris avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. « Bonjour, Damon. »

« - Bonjour » répondit calmement Chris. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« - Je vais bien et j'espère que votre voyage en Angleterre a été un plaisir. »

« - Ça a été merveilleux. C'est génial de revoir l'Angleterre. »

Liz sourit et ses yeux bleus bleus foncés étincelaient quand elle posa la première question. « Trois albums, _Lumen_, _Malum_ et _Aperio_. Voilà trois termes dans un latin correct. » Après un hochement de tête de Chris, elle continua : « Pourquoi le latin, pourquoi pas simplement un nom en anglais ? »

Chris haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, pour commencer, ça sonne mieux. Ça n'a pas l'air aussi intéressant si on les nomme Lumière, Obscurité et Révélation. C'était la première raison, et en plus, nous adorons le mystère. Ça fait nos fans s'asseoir et réfléchir à ce que ces titres signifient. Et, Jaiden est un peu un monstre en histoire, alors il saute sur chaque occasion d'utiliser une langue morte quand il le peut. »

Liz eut un petit rire avant de poursuivre : « Vous venez de commencer votre tournée britannique. Déjà deux concerts et le troisième ce soir. Comment les foules réagissent-elles à vos concerts ? »

« - Elles y sont sensibles, c'est vraiment le moins que l'on puisse dire » répondit Chris avec un léger gloussement. « Nos concerts ont toujours été dingues, pour ainsi dire. Mais on essaie toujours de prendre soin les uns des autres. »

« - Oui, vos fans sont uniques. Très fidèles à votre groupe » commenta Élisabeth.

Chris acquiesça. « Et nous sommes très reconnaissant à notre armée de fans. Nous avons beaucoup de chance d'avoir une telle communauté qui nous suit et nous fait une telle promotion que nous n'avons même pas à utiliser la publicité normale. On arrive dans une ville et le travail est déjà fait. Nos employés sont très reconnaissants pour ça, cela leur donne une chose en moins à faire dans leur vie déjà tourmentée » sourit-il. « Notre armée est la seule raison pour laquelle nous en sommes là, planant au-dessus de la montagne musicale, son sommet à porté de main. Et pour cela, nous les remercierons toujours. »

Liz hocha la tête. « Alors, _Aperio_ est sorti il y a quelques mois, le nouveau CD est déjà en route ? »

Chris gloussa et se tapota la tempe. « Lentement, il se forme. D'abord, nous devons offrir à _Aperio_ la publicité dont il a besoin. Des clips, par exemple. »

« - Oh, des clips » rebondit la femme. « Des singles ? »

Chris haussa les épaules avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. « Toujours en train d'être choisi. Bientôt, cependant. Très bientôt, on commencera le tournage pour le prochain single. »

Liz sourit. « Bon, je dois le demander. Raisons personnelles ? Beaucoup de personnes se sont inquiétées pour votre tournée britannique. »

« - Oui, mon parrain est mort dans un accident et son fils était à l'hôpital. J'ai dû rentrer chez moi et respecter mes obligations familiales. »

La femme grimaça. « Mes condoléances. »

« - Merci. »

« - Maintenant, il y a une rumeur qui court et je suis assez curieuse de connaître la réponse » commença Liz avec un sourire. « Les VMA_**(3)**_. La rumeur dit que Pariah y joue ? »

« - Voyons, la curiosité a tué le chat_**(4)**_, Liz » réprimanda Chris en secouant le doigt pendant que la jeune femme faisait la moue.

« - Oh, allez. Les chats ont neuf vies, Damon ! »

« - Eh bien, c'est parce que c'est un animal curieux, il a donc besoin de les garder toutes les neuf. »

Liz soupira. « Je ne vais donc pas obtenir de réponse, n'est-ce pas ? »

En souriant, Chris mima une fermeture éclaire sur la bouche puis jeta la clef. « Confidentiel. Désolé. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un grommellement de protestation et croisa les bras sur sa chemise blanche pendant que Chris sourit. Cette interview s'annonçait intéressante.

* * *

><p>Chris se renfrogna devant la porte verte, comme si c'était de sa faute s'il devait être ici aujourd'hui et en finir avec le traumatisme de son enfance. Les voitures de ses tantes étaient dans l'allée, ce qui signifiait que toute la famille était réunie au Manoir.<p>

Le chanteur croisa les bras et tapa du pied. Son esprit lui disait qu'il devait tout simplement frapper à la porte et se débarrasser de ça, mais son cœur battait la chamade et il était sûr que ses paumes étaient moites. Heureusement, il portait encore ses gants donc ce n'était pas vraiment un problème.

Prenant une profonde inspiration -vaine tentative pour calmer son cœur affolé-, Chris leva la main pour frapper trois coups à la porte. À peine une seconde plus tard, son frère l'ouvrit avec un large sourire. Chris fronça les sourcils. « Tu savais que j'étais debout là depuis tout ce temps. »

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. « Non. » L'aîné rit au regard que lui lança son cadet. « Bon, oui, je le savais. Mais c'était intéressant de te regarder. Je me demandais si tu allais finir par frapper à cette porte. »

Chris continua à foudroyer son frère en passant le seuil et fut immédiatement happé par les bras de sa mère. Piper frotta le dos de son garçon pendant qu'il continuait de prendre de longues respirations, dans le confort et la sécurité des bras de sa mère. « Salut, Peanut. »

« - Coucou, maman » répondit doucement Chris. Sa mère s'éloigna, mais garda les mains sur ses épaules. Un mince sourcil interrogatif se leva.

« - Quoi ? » demanda Chris avec un sourire hésitant.

Piper secoua la tête. « Tu parais étrange avec de l'eye-liner, c'est tout. Et... Ce sont des piercings ? »

En levant la main, il saisit son lobe droit et sentit deux boucles d'oreilles. « Euh... Ouais. Longue histoire. »

« - Combien, monsieur ? » s'enquit Piper en tapant du pied.

« - Euh.. » Il en dressa rapidement la liste et répondit : « Cinq. Trois à mon oreille droite et deux à la gauche...je crois. »

« - Tu crois ? Tu n'es pas sûr du nombre de piercings que tu as ? » s'étonna Piper.

« - Wouah, c'est quoi cette histoire de piercing ? »

Chris rit et enroula ses bras autour de sa plus jeune tante. « Salut, tante Paige. »

« - Salut, mon cœur » accueillit-elle avant de reculer. « Maintenant, piercing. Combien mon petit neveu a-t-il fait de trous dans son corps ? »

« - Seulement cinq... » répondit Chris en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Il croit » renifla Piper.

Paige cilla. « Quoi, tu n'en es pas sûr ? »

« - Pas sûr de quoi ? »

« - Piercings » railla Paige pendant que Phoebe embrassait son neveu.

« - Ai-je envie de savoir ? » s'inquiéta Phoebe avec une légère appréhension sur le visage.

Chris soupira. « J'ai cinq piercings et maman flippe parce que je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent que mon piercing à la lèvre soit refermé, bien que je sois assez certain qu'il l'est. »

« - Tu avais un piercing à la lèvre » répéta Phoebe en retenant un petit rire.

« - Ouais... Longue histoire, très longue histoire. Plus longue que celle des piercings à l'oreille. »

« - Une histoire que, j'espère, nous entendrons un jour » encouragea Piper avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Chris sourit. « Très probablement. »

« - Chris ! »

Chris hoqueta quand deux corps entrèrent en collision avec le sien. « Salut, les morveuses » dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser les jumelles.

Mélinda fronça les sourcils en relâchant la taille de Chris. « Nous ne sommes pas des morveuses. »

« - Ouais ! » confirma Payton. « C'est toi le morveux ! »

Chris leva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

Mélinda acquiesça. « Ouais ! Tu es tellement méchant ! »

Chris simula un reniflement. « Oh, et moi qui pensait à acheter un second bus afin de vous emmener à ma prochaine tournée, mais si je suis un tel morveux ! »

Les jumelles écarquillèrent les yeux puis enroulèrent rapidement leurs bras autour des jambes de leur cousin. « On est désolées ! »

« - Non, le mal est fait. » Chris serra les yeux. « Je comprends. »

« - Oh mon Dieu, Chris devient une reine du tragique, puis-je partir et revenir plus tard ? »

Chris tira la langue à l'aînée de ses cousines. « Silence Sammy. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais Miss spécialité en théâtre. »

Samantha rit et se pencha au dessus des jumelles collantes pour embrasser son cousin. « Bon, on va l'avoir cette conversation, ou pas ? »

Chris soupira. « Jolie façon de casser l'ambiance, Sam. »

Samantha haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, certains d'entre nous doivent retourner à l'Université. »

Chris désigna le séjour. « On y va ? »

La famille acquiesça. Après avoir décollé les jumelles de ses jambes, Chris se dirigea vers le salon. Il salua rapidement ses oncles et échangea un regard avec son père avant de s'installer à sa place -appuyé contre le cadre de la porte qui séparait le hall et le salon. Chris croisa les bras et soupira. Il n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer.

« - Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce ne sera pas une bonne chose » marmonna Paige.

« - Parce que ça ne l'est pas » confirma Chris. Il prit son chapeau et passa une main dans ses cheveux. En jetant son chapeau sur la table, il se mit à arpenter la faible distance entre les deux montants de la porte. « La raison pour laquelle je me suis enfui il a cinq ans se résume à une chose » commença-t-il en pinçant l'arête du nez au moment où son niveau de stress grimpa en flèche. « La peur était trop grande et je ne supportais plus de servir de punching-ball. L'idée d'avoir peur de m'endormir, d'être seul était si traumatisante que... » Il secoua la tête. « Pendant treize ans, j'ai dû endurer les coups de poings, les coups de pieds, les paroles haineuses d'une personne que je pensais devoir protéger simplement par j'étais sa famille. » Un grognement. « Apparemment, je me suis trompé, parce que mon propre père me haïssait tellement qu'il a décidé que je serais mieux rabaissé et mort plutôt qu'aimé et réconforté. »

Un hoquet retentit quand Chris termina sa phrase.

« - Chris... » chuchota Phoebe avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Léo, qui s'était levé.

« - Tu mens ! Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi ! » s'écria le Fondateur.

Chris plissa les yeux. « Tu croyais vraiment que je quitterais ma famille pour une raison aussi stupide que devenir célèbre ? J'ai vécu avec ta haine pendant treize putains d'années ! Désolé, si j'en ai eu assez de me réveiller avec des ecchymoses ! »

« - Chris... » Un doux chuchotement venu du canapé, à sa droite, fit Chris se tourner vers les yeux noisettes de son oncle Henry. « Chris... »

En grimaçant, Chris regarda son oncle. L'homme se leva lentement. « Tu... Pourquoi est-ce... » bredouilla-t-il.

_Que les souvenirs effacés,  
>Retrouvent leur place dans cet esprit troublé.<em>

Tout le monde observa quatre petites boules blanches tournoyer autour de Henry avant d'être absorbées par son corps. Henry tressaillit quand les souvenirs s'inscrivirent dans son esprit. Chris et lui était assis sur un bateau. Ses yeux fixaient la clavicule du garçon de seize ans. La chemise était légèrement descendue quand Chris essaya de remonter un poisson. Henry décida d'en parler avec lui. Chris s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras. Il sentait une fureur brulante contre son beau-frère pour avoir osé faire ça à un enfant si innocent. Un garçon qui ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille et ne récoltait en retour que le haine de son père.

En se tournant violemment, Henry plissa les yeux et foudroya Léo. « Comment as-tu pu... » siffla-t-il. « Pourquoi as-tu... »

« - Oncle Henry » intervint Chris en posant la main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer. « Assieds-toi...s'il te plaît. »

« - Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! » cracha Henry. « Pourquoi as-tu pris ces souvenirs ! J'aurais pu te sauver ! On aurait pu arranger ça ! »

Chris grimaça. « Crois-moi quand je te dis que si je pouvais changer mes actions, je le ferais. Mais je dois en affronter les conséquences aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas que tu aies à souffrir de mes choix, alors s'il te plaît. Assieds-toi. »

« - Tu le crois ! » s'indigna Léo, en pouffant légèrement. « Il était à la recherche d'attention, il a toujours voulu être sous le feu des projecteurs. »

« - Je pense que je me serais dégoté le premier rôle dans la pièce de l'école, dans ce cas là » railla Chris d'une voix traînante. « Je n'aurais pas fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais tabassé par mon propre père ! »

Léo croisa les bras. « Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait te croire. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une tapette. Regarde-toi, avec le maquillage. »

« - Tu crois que je voulais faire ça ? » gronda Chris, les yeux brulants de colère. « J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour survivre. »

« - Et ça ne t'arrête pourtant pas aujourd'hui » rétorqua Léo. « Au moment où tu es revenu, tu aurais pu rester, mais non. Tu as abandonné ta famille une fois de plus pour partir à cette tournée ! »

Chris prit une profonde respiration et répondit calmement : « Est-ce mal d'aimer ce que je fais ? Que j'aime mon travail ? En quoi est-ce différent que Wyatt soit professeur ou maman gérante d'une boîte de nuit ? »

« - Ils sont toujours chez eux le soir et ils peuvent revenir à la maison quand ils savent qu'on a besoin d'eux » dit Léo. « Ils sont inhérent à leur héritage et en comprennent les limites. »

Chris plissa les yeux. « Tu te fiches de moi. Donc, tu es train de me dire qu'à cause de ce que je fais, je ne suis plus un Wiccan ? »

« - Pas plus qu'un Halliwell. »

« - Oh, je parie que ces mots te ramènent des tas de souvenirs, Léo » siffla Chris. « Parce que, pour moi, si. Que suis-je d'autre ? Pourquoi ne pas dire à toute la famille ce que tu avais l'habitude de me murmurer à l'oreille après avoir brisées mes putains de côtes, avant de me laisser dans une marre de sang sur le plancher de ma chambre ? »

Léo grogna. « Surveille le ton que tu emploies avec moi. Je suis toujours ton père. »

« - Tu as perdu le droit d'être mon père au moment où tu as levé la main sur moi la première fois » aboya Chris. « Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un donneur de sperme pour moi. »

Wyatt leva la main et la plaça sur l'épaule de son frère. « Chris. »

« - Non » répondit Chris en repoussant la main de son frère. « J'en ai assez. Il n'avouera jamais ce qu'il a fait. »

« - Ça n'a pas d'importance qu'il le fasse » rassura doucement Wyatt en replaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Chris. « Je l'ai vu et maman le croit. » Les yeux bleus glacials de Wyatt se fixèrent sur ceux de son père. « Il est parti et il ne reviendra jamais. »

Léo grogna et leva le poing. Les yeux de Wyatt s'élargirent en voyant la main de son père se dirigea vers son visage. Il les ferma, attendant la douleur.

« - Ne t'avise pas. »

Wyatt rouvrit brutalement les yeux et loucha en essayant de distinguer le poing à quelques centimètres de son visage. En se tournant légèrement, il fut surpris de voir son frère, les yeux plissés et concentrés sur le poing de son père. « Ne t'avise pas de nuire à une autre personne de cette famille » siffla Chris.

Wyatt regarda son frère plisser les yeux et le poing de Léo commença à reculer en tremblant. « Tu m'as battu pendant treize ans » gronda Chris en faisant un pas en avant. « N'était-ce pas suffisant pour te débarrasser de ta colère, Léo ? Mais non, tu veux poursuivre tes méthodes idiotes. J'ai permis que treize années de ma vie soient souillées par ces nuits, mais je refuse que tu les transferts sur une autre personne. Je refuse de te laisser toucher à une autre personne de cette famille. Je porterais ce fardeau, car c'est ainsi que tu m'as fais. Mais tu ne donneras à personne d'autre ce sentiment de d'impuissance, de désespoir, de douleur et de haine de soi. » Chris baissa les yeux de façon à ce que la main de Léo se pose sur le côté. « J'ai juste une question à te poser » murmura Chris. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? »

Léo dévisagea Chris. « Je ne t'ai rien fait. »

« - C'est ça » railla Chris. « Et j'ai imaginé les ecchymoses et les fractures. C'est vrai, parce que je souffre de schizophrénie et pas de SSPT » cracha-t-il. « Stupides psychiatres, ils confondent toujours ces deux là ! »

« - Chris... »

Chris plissa les yeux. « Quoi _papa_ ? Tu vas me gifler à nouveau ? Me casser le nez ? Ça a toujours été un de tes préférés. Oh, encore mieux, pourquoi ne pas me balancer dans les escaliers ? Ça a toujours été amusant. » Soudain, Chris tourna le dos à son père. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a fait me voir différemment de Wyatt. Est-ce parce que je ressemble plus à maman ? Parce que je n'étais pas le parfait petit blond aux yeux bleus que tu voulais ? Ou parce que j'ai rendu maman incapable d'avoir d'autres enfants ? Que je l'ai presque tuée quand elle m'a donné naissance ? » Chris se pinça l'arête du nez. « Pourquoi me hais-tu à ce point, bon sang ? »

Léo plissa les yeux à son tour. « Tu n'es pas comme je pensais que tu allais devenir. »

Chris fusilla Léo du regard. « Quoi ? Tu voulais que je me mette à courir à l'étage, que je me décolore les cheveux, que je mette des lentilles pour avoir les yeux bleus ? Que je me gonfle de muscles et que je devienne le meilleur joueur de football américain que Bakers High ait jamais vu ? » Il fit un pas en avant. « Désolé de te décevoir, _papa_, mais ça n'arrivera pas. »

« - Tu n'es qu'un sale morveux. »

Chris pouffa. « Tu as fait mieux, Léo. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes insultes, elle sont mortes quand tu as vieilli ? »

Léo soupira et balaya les visages abasourdis de la famille. « Vous ne le croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Léo, ça paraît assez évident que nous le croyons » grogna Henry.

« - Henry, il ment ! » plaida Léo. « Il joue ! »

Coop se leva et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Chris. « J'en doute, Léo. » Le Cupidon enroula un bras autour des épaules de son neveu. « Calme-toi. »

« - Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » haleta Chris. « Merde. »

« - De profondes respirations » conseilla Coop avant que ses yeux sombres ne fixent Léo. « Je pense qu'il est temps de partir. »

« - C'est toujours ma maison, Coop » rappela Léo.

« - Non, plus maintenant. »

Les yeux de Léo se tournèrent rapidement vers son épouse ; la femme se leva lentement. La fureur était visible dans ses yeux quand elle vint se placer à côté de son fils. Elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes et en frotta doucement le dos avec ses pouces. « Chut, Peanut, c'est ça, de grandes respirations » rassura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son mari. « Tes affaires sont déjà dehors. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Tu vas marcher jusqu'à la porte et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici. Tu ne parleras plus jamais à un membre de cette famille ou je jure devant Dieu que tu seras soufflé jusqu'au Zimbabwe ! »

« - Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Piper » protesta Léo.

Les yeux de Piper se rétrécirent. « Tu as fait du mal à mon fils. Tu as fait du mal à mon fils et tu l'as fait fuguer pour pouvoir échapper à ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à traverser. Sors de ma vue, Léo. Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne répondrais plus de rien. »

Léo ouvrit la bouche, mais il la referma en voyant Phoebe et Paige se lever à leur tour. Il regarda son fils cadet, les yeux de celui-ci fulminaient. « Comment tu te sens après avoir déchiré cette famille ? » siffla Léo. « Ça te fait quoi de savoir que si tu n'étais pas né, cette famille serait heureuse ? »

Chris serra les yeux. « Va te faire foutre, Léo. Va te faire foutre. »

Les jambes que Chris se dérobèrent quand il le senti cracher à son visage avant d'entendre la douce musique de l'éclipse. Chris lâcha un grand souffle ; il ne savait pas qui le tenait. Levant avec peine sa main libre, il attrapa la main de son oncle. « Ça va. »

« - Chéri, tes jambes tremblent. Tu devrais peut être t'asseoir » conseilla Piper en l'escortant jusqu'au canapé.

Chris soupira et se pencha en arrière. « Ce...n'était pas comme j'avais prévu que ça ce passerai. »

Piper s'assit à côté de son fils, et Wyatt de l'autre côté. « Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait une idée claire sur le déroulement de l'histoire » fit remarquer celui-ci.

Chris pouffa. « Je pensais être au moins capable de garder mon sang froid. »

Phoebe fronça les sourcils, assise sur le fauteuil en face des trois. « Euh, je ne veux pas paraître grossière, mais on vient juste de recevoir une sacrée bombe sur la tête et je voudrais un peu plus d'informations. »

En se penchant en avant, Chris se frotta les yeux. Il fit une légère grimace en voyant les tâches noires sur ses mains. « Emma ne va pas aimer ça » marmonna-t-il avant de regarder ses tantes. « En gros, Léo venait me battre dans la nuit. Il me disait des choses stupides que mon esprit stupide croyait et venait le matin, avant que tout le monde ne soit réveillé, guérir mes blessures visibles. »

« - Et...tu as subi ça pendant treize ans » souffla Paige, horrifiée.

Chris hocha la tête. « Je ne suis pas certain de la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais été en mesure de comprendre, je ne l'ai tout simplement pas fait. »

« - Comment avons-nous pu ne rien remarquer ? » gémit Paige. « J'ai été travailleur social, j'ai été formée pour reconnaître les signes d'abus et ils m'ont échappés chez mon propre neveu. »

« - Ne t'en veux pas, tatie » murmura Chris. « En plus, oncle Henry l'a remarqué. Je lui ai dit un soir puis j'ai eu peur de ce que Léo pourrait lui faire, alors j'ai effacé ses souvenirs. Deux semaines après, je suis parti. »

Piper ferma les yeux. « On doit faire en sorte que Léo ne revienne pas. »

« - Les Fondateurs ne feront rien » renifla Chris.

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - J'ai essayé » répondit-il à son frère. « Je devais avoir autour de quatorze ans quand j'en ai convoqué une et que je le lui ai dit. Elle a répondu qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Je n'étais même pas censé être né et ils pensaient que c'était une sorte de karma sacré... Connards. Ils se sont sans doute dit que j'allais mourir et qu'ils n'auraient pas à se préoccuper d'un autre hybride. »

Piper serra les dents. « Il faut faire quelque chose. »

Chris soupira et posa une main sur le genou de sa mère. « C'est bon, maman. Il a eu tout ce qu'il méritait. »

« - Chris, il te battait tous les soirs » siffla Wyatt. « Je pense qu'il mérite plus que quitter la maison. »

« - Il a perdu sa famille, c'est tout ce qu'il reçoit » expliqua Chris en regardant sa montre. « Merde, je dois y aller. »

Les yeux de Piper s'élargirent. « Tu ne peux pas monter sur scène ou quoi que tu aies à faire après tout ça. »

Chris sourit tristement. « Je le dois. Simuler fait parti du job, maman. » Il se pencha et posa une bise sur la joue de Piper. « Je reste en contact » rassura-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

><p>Tyler leva les yeux de son magazine en entendant le bruit de l'éclipse. Voyant la masse trébuchante, il se leva rapidement et conduisit Chris jusqu'au sofa. « Putain... »<p>

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit Tyler en se précipitant vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre une bouteille d'eau.

Chris sourit avec lassitude. « Il est parti. »

Tyler se figea et regarda son ami. « Quoi ? »

Le Halliwell acquiesça lentement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Il est parti. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter qu'il frappe quelqu'un d'autre. Il est parti. »

Le visage de Tyler s'adoucit en regardant Chris pencher la tête vers la table et libérer des larmes de soulagement. Plaçant la bouteille sur le comptoir, Tyler s'installa sur le canapé et enveloppa un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Son regard se déplaça vers le toit et un sourire tendu se forma sur ses lèvres. C'était enfin fini. Il caressait les cheveux de Chris et continua de le réconforter. Ces larmes étaient la première d'un grand nombre étapes vers la guérison. Une guérison qui était attendue depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>(1) UCLA<em>** - University of California, Los Angele_s_****.  
><strong>_(2)_** Chris appelle **_"groupies"_** les membres du staff.  
><strong>_(3)_ _VMA_** - Video Music Awards. Émission sur MTV récompensant les meilleurs clips de l'année.  
><strong>_(4) "Curiosity killed the cat"_ -** Normalement, ça se traduit par **_**"la curiosité est un vilain défaut" **_**Mais avec la réponse de Chris, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de faire un** [vilain]** mot-à-mot...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>NT : *Crazy disco dances*** Oh, yeeeaaaahhh ! Il est parti ! Il est bien parti...n'est-ce pas ? **

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre<strong><span> :<span> vendredi 11 novembre****.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 11h50**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 29-30/06/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 5h30**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 25**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>9 737**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 14/10/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 22/02/12


	10. Amor

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les chansons de ce chapitre **(qui sont à 30 STM)** et je ne touche pas d'argent****. ****De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ****ch4rm3ds3c0nds**_ (liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N :** L'auteur s'excuse pour ce chapitre -**qu'elle juge**- court. Elle dit aussi qu'elle n'en est pas totalement satisfaite, mais qu'après l'avoir ré-écrit plusieurs fois, elle s'est dit qu'il était temps de publier.**

N/T :** Juste pour information, **_A Beautiful Lie (57 000 mots) - _**la suite de **_**Pariah **__**(91 000 mots) **_**- a vu son dernier chapitre publié le mois dernier.  
>Reste encore la dernière partie de cette "trilogie" - <strong>_Alibi _**- que l'auteur devrait commencer prochainement...j'espère.  
>Elle prévoit aussi d'écrire une préquelle - <strong>_Save Me _**- sur les cinq années qui séparent la fugue et le début de Pariah.**

* * *

><p><span>Canaan :<span>** Eh bien tu vas devoir te le demander encore un peu car l'heure de Léo n'est pas venue ^^**

**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris/pot-de-vins.  
><strong>_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>AVERTISSEMENTS<strong>

**« **SLASH :** Peut être un slash, tout dépend du point de vue et de ce que vous entendez par slash. Également, mention d'un slash passé.**

OC PÉNIBLES :** Bon, peut-être pas si pénibles que ça, mais pénibles pour moi parce que j'ai oublié de garder leur nom, hehe.**

MAUVAISE SCÈNE DE CONCERT :** Eh oui, encore une scène de concert que je crois avoir loupée. J'espère que vous ne la trouverez pas trop mauvaise. Je ne possède pas la chanson qui va suivre. » **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9 -<span> Amor**

Quand ses larmes furent sèches, Chris se pencha en arrière, la tête appuyée sur le bras posé sur ses épaules. Inconsciemment, il se pencha vers la source de chaleur et de confort. Bien qui soit recouvert d'une lourde veste en cuir et qu'il se reposait dans les bras étroits de son cajoleur personnel, il sentit la chair de poule lui apparaître sur les bras. Honnêtement, Chris ignorait si c'était parce qu'il avait froid, ou à cause de ses nerfs.

« - Bon, je vais avoir toute l'histoire ou pas ? » chuchota Tyler.

Chris gémit. « Tu gâches ce moment de bonheur. C'était un merveilleux silence, Ty. »

Tyler se mit à rire puis retrouva rapidement son calme. « Alors ? »

Chris soupira et essaya de s'asseoir, mais Tyler le garda appuyé contre lui. Chris tourna la tête et fusilla le bassiste du regard, mais il ne tenta pas de s'échapper à nouveau. Il replaça la tête sur les épaules de son ami ; ses yeux fixaient le plafond. « Le résumé ? Je suis venu. J'ai dit. Il a hurlé. J'ai hurlé. Maman a menacé. Il est parti. Fin. »

« - Euh...rien de plus que ça ? » demanda Tyler en levant un sourcil.

Chris secoua la tête. Tyler soupira et se pencha en arrière. « Tu sais qu'il reviendra, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Ouais » répondit Chris avec des yeux graves. « La seule question, c'est quand. »

« - Tu crois qu'il attaquera pendant la tournée ? » s'enquit Tyler.

Chris haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien pour l'empêcher de passer. »

« - On ajoutera de la sécurité. »

« - Ça ne servira pas avec un glamour, Ty. »

Les sourcils de Tyler qui se rapprochèrent et la moue qui se forma sur ses lèvres déclenchèrent l'hilarité de Chris. « La sécurité ne fera rien s'ils ne savent pas quoi chercher et il peut s'éclipser n'importe où. »

« - Tu n'es en sécurité nulle part » murmura Tyler.

« - Je ne le serai que lorsqu'il sera six pieds sous terre, Ty » soupira Chris.

« - On pourrait l'emmener au tribunal. »

« - Techniquement, il est mort » fit remarquer Chris. « Les Fondateurs vont faire chier. »

« - Il doit y avoir _quelque chose _» insista Tyler. « Ta mère s'est mariée avec lui, non ? Donc, il doit y avoir des papiers pour ça ! Ils ne laisseraient pas ta mère épouser un type mort ! »

Chris gémit, tomba en avant et posa son front sur la table. « Il n'y a rien, Ty. La presse va jubiler quand... »

« - Au diable la presse ! » s'exclama Tyler. « C'est pour toi ! Pas pour la presse ! Pas pour Pariah ! C'est pour toi ! Toi et ta sécurité ! »

« - Ma sécurité n'a aucun sens ! » s'écria Chris. Le chanteur se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. « Je n'ai pas été en sécurité depuis l'âge de trois ans ! "Sécurité" est un mot qui n'existe pas dans mon vocabulaire ! Pour être en sécurité, je devais être parano ! Toujours des sorts anti-divination, anti-formules de détection, changer mon apparence, changer mon nom, changer qui j'étais ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux simplement vivre ! Être moi-même et ne pas avoir à me méfier de chaque homme blond dans la foule ! Je ne veux pas regarder par-dessus mon épaule toutes les deux secondes ! Je ne veux pas que mes enfants connaissent l'homme qui m'a tabassé chaque nuit pendant treize putains d'années ! Bordel, je veux juste vivre ! »

Tyler se leva à son tour et se plaça sur le chemin de Chris. Doucement, il attrapa l'avant-bras du chanteur et regarda la tempête de rage, de peur et de panique dans les yeux verts-sauge. « De grandes respirations, avant que tu ne fasses ta deuxième crise de la journée. »

« - Deuxième ? » haleta Chris. « Comment as-tu... »

« - L'étreinte » expliqua Tyler en haussa les épaules. « Tu me fais toujours un câlin ou tu t'accroches toujours à moi après une attaque de panique. »

Chris cilla en essayant de connecter les deux. « Je ne... »

« - Si. »

Chris secoua la tête. « Peu importe. »

En le regardant, Tyler remarqua que sa peau était un peu trop pâle et qu'une mince pellicule de sueur commençait à apparaître sur son front. « Va-te coucher. »

« - Je vais bien, Ty. »

Tyler ignora son ami et le poussa jusqu'à sa couchette. Pour s'assurer que le chanteur ne la quitte pas, Tyler se glissa derrière lui. « Ty » marmonna Chris.

« - Chut, ça n'a rien de nouveau. »

« - Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Tyler. On en a fini avec ça il y a un million d'années. » Chris se retourna pour regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux. « Et on ne va pas recommencer. »

« - Je veux juste être sûr que tu ne te glisseras pas hors du lit pour essayer de faire quelque chose » répondit Tyler avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « Je n'ai pas parlé de relation même si, grâce à cette petite relation, je sais que tu ignores comment rester au lit. Tu es probablement la raison pour laquelle ta mère a commencé à avoir des cheveux blancs si jeune. »

Chris plissa les yeux. « Il y a des choses à faire. »

« - Ces choses peuvent attendre » répliqua Tyler. « Et nous n'avons pas encore fini notre discussion. »

« - Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire » rétorqua Chris avec un éclair de colère dans ses paupières à demi-closes.

Tyler sourit. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Laisse-moi gérer ça. Toi, occupe-toi...de quelque chose lié à Pariah. »

« - Alors, bouge... »

« - Je voulais dire, plus tard » grogna doucement Tyler. « Tu te couches. Tu dors. Tu risques le surmenage...encore. »

Chris étouffa un bâillement. « Ça vient avec le travail. »

Tyler eut un petit rire et jeta un bras autour de Chris. « Allonge-toi ici et dors, gamin. »

« - Je suis quatre mois plus jeune que toi, cela ne fait pas de moi un gamin. »

Tyler sourit en regardant les yeux de Chris battre. Il se pencha en avant, posa un baiser sur son front puis déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le jeune homme savait qu'il existait un moyen de mettre Léo en prison ou de lui trouver une quelconque punition pour avoir battu son fils pendant treize ans. Il savait aussi que Chris marquait un point. La presse deviendrait folle et il y avait une chance pour que leurs véritables identités soient révélées. Mais Chris avait rejoint sa famille, donc cela ne devrait pas être un gros problème qu'ils viennent avec leurs vrais noms. Pourtant, Tyler s'en fichait de la presse. Bon sang, tout compte fait, il s'en fichait de Pariah. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'homme dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>« - Comment a-t-on pu laisser ça se produire ? » chuchota Phoebe, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué de ses mains tremblaient.<p>

Piper ferma les yeux. « Il le cachait bien. Léo guérissait toujours les blessures après avoir...battu Chris. » Elle déglutit, essayant désespérément de retenir les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux. « Et Chris n'a jamais rien dit. Comment étions-nous censés remarquer ? »

Samantha fronça les sourcils. « Pendant treize ans, nous n'avons rien remarqué. Il devait y avoir quelque chose, _quelque chose_ » souligna-t-elle.

Les jumelles se regardèrent. « Pourquoi tonton Léo a fait du mal à Chris ? » demanda Mélinda, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Je ne sais pas, chérie » chuchota Phoebe.

« - Parce qu'il était un obstacle » murmura doucement Wyatt.

Piper regarda son fils aîné avec horreur. « Wyatt ! »

Le blond secoua rapidement la tête. « Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. » Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir. « J'ai lancé un sort après que Chris nous l'ai dit, à maman et à moi. Il m'a montré un des passages à tabac. » Il prit une inspiration tremblante. « Je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un peut supporter ça pendant treize ans. »

« - Ça aurait pu être dangereux, Wyatt » gronda Piper.

« - Je devais le voir, maman » répondit-il faiblement. « Mon esprit n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler. Comment la même personne qui m'a apprit à jouer au baseball et au football américain pouvait se retourner et battre son plus jeune fils jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle. »

Phoebe prit la main de Wyatt. « Qu'as-tu vu, chéri ? »

Wyatt serra les yeux. « C'était après cette stupide course à la bourse que Chris et moi avions rejoint. Il a gagné et pa- Léo était furieux. Il est venu et a tiré Chris par les cheveux hors du lit. Il a dit à Chris qu'il avait échoué en remportant la bourse. Je me souviens que Chris a été giflé, ou quelque chose comme ça et s'est retrouvé par terre, puis pa- Léo lui a donné des coups de pieds. Il lui a donné des coups, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, il s'agenouille près de Chris et lui dise qu'il était un obstacle pour moi et qu'à la fin, à cause de ça, je serai tué. Il lui a dit qu'il était la raison pour laquelle le bébé est mort et que maman ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants. Il aurait souhaité que Chris soit avorté ou jamais conçu, que Chris n'était pas désiré. Puis il est parti et a laissé son propre fils dans une marre de sang. » Wyatt secoua la tête. « C'était horrible. »

Piper hoqueta et posa une main sur son cœur. « Mon bébé. »

« - Treize ans » répéta lentement Paige. « Treize ans et nous n'avons pas remarqué ça ! »

Henry soupira. « Il l'a bien caché comme l'a dit Piper. La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai su, c'est à cause des leçons de guitare et de ces petits tête-à-tête que l'on avait. J'ai remarqué qu'il flanchait légèrement à certains mouvements, comme lever la main subitement. De temps à autre, j'entrapercevais une ecchymose ou deux. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai jamais pas vraiment rattaché ça avant qu'il ne craque, et après il a prit mes souvenirs. »

« - Il avait peur » dit Paige à son mari.

Payton regarda son oncle. « Est-ce que tonton Léo va avoir des ennuis ? »

Henry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait. »

« - Les Fondateurs ne feront rien » murmura Piper. « Parce que ce sont de parfaits abrutis ! » cria-t-elle au plafond.

« - Qu'en est-il de la manière mortelle ? » proposa Paige. « Je veux dire, il a été mortel _**(1)**_. »

« - Sans acte de naissance » fit remarquer Phoebe. « Il est mort pendant la Première Guerre mondiale, Paige. »

« - Pas exactement » contesta Piper avec un petit sourire narquois. « Pour notre mariage, j'ai falsifié un acte de naissance pour Léo. Il est dans les dossiers. C'est risqué, mais ça pourrait marcher. »

« - On a besoin de preuves » déclara Henry.

Piper fronça les sourcils. « Il n'y a rien à montrer. »

« - Chris pourrait témoigner » proposa Henry. « Ce sera sa parole contre celle de Léo. »

* * *

><p>En entrant dans la cabine, Skylar sourit tristement aux deux hommes en face d'elle. Cela faisait trois jours que Chris était revenu dans la maison de ses parents et ils étaient désormais au nord de l'Angleterre. Chris était encore en pyjama ; sa poitrine nue, il portait un jogging bleu foncé. Tyler, lui portait un tee-shirt et un jogging noirs.<p>

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sky ? » demanda Chris, inquiet.

La femme soupira. « J'ai reçu une offre de mes deux meilleures amies. Elles veulent former un groupe, mais elles n'ont pas de chanteuse. Elles m'ont demandé si je pouvais le faire et je le veux vraiment, mais... »

« - Pour le faire, tu devras quitter ce groupe » termina Tyler avec un froncement de sourcils.

« - Oui, mais les gars, je déteste faire ça. Je veux dire, vous m'êtes très proches » expliqua-t-elle avec des yeux écarquillés et des mouvements de mains frénétiques.

Chris rit, ce qui l'a fît s'arrêter et le regarder. « Qui sommes nous pour nier tes désirs et tes rêves, Sky ? Tu as contribué à rendre les nôtres réels, il est normal que l'on te laisse partir et exaucer les tiens. On t'aidera de toutes les façons possible. »

Skylar cilla puis sourit. « Merci. »

Chris acquiesça puis fronça les sourcils. « Je devine ce que cela signifie pour notre relation. »

« - Je déteste être brutale, Chris, mais quelle relation ? » rétorqua Skylar. « La...passion est morte rapidement. Nous sommes en couple juste pour être en couple et tu le sais. »

Chris soupira. « Ouais. » Il tendit la main. « Amis ? »

Le batteur sourit et serra la main tendue. « Famille. »

Chris regarda le sourire de Skylar et resserra son emprise sur la main ferme. « Famille. »

* * *

><p>Sa respiration se transforma en petits halètements lorsqu'il cessa de sautiller au milieu de la scène quand le dernier accord retenti dans le stade. Il sentait la sueur sur son front et ses jambes commençaient à protester à chaque mouvement. Cependant, avec un grand sourire, il se retourna et regarda le froncement de sourcils de Skylar. Il marcha vers elle, le micro en main.<p>

« - Bon, comme vous le savez tous, ce soir, c'est le dernier concert de Skylar avec nous » dit-il. Il tendit la main vers la batterie et guida la jeune fille jusqu'à lui. Chris marcha jusqu'au centre de la grande scène avec elle. « Même si nous sommes tristes qu'elle s'en aille, nous sommes aussi heureux de la voir partir » déclara-t-il en enveloppant un bras autour de ses épaules pendant que Tyler en passait un sur la taille. Chris sourit tristement quand Skylar baissa la tête, il pouvait entendre quelques faibles sanglots. « Nous espérons qu'elle réalisera ses souhaits, mais si ça ne marche pas, elle sera toujours la bienvenue chez les Outcasts _**(2)**_ » rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Mais nous espérons que tu ne reviendras pas, Sky. Tu seras une sacrée bonne chanteuse dans ton nouveau groupe. »

Skylar leva la tête en souriant et prit le micro de Chris. « Merci Damon, Jaiden. Vous êtes tous les deux la famille et le coup de pouce dont j'avais besoin. Damon, tu m'as poussé à dépasser mes limites et tu as fais de moi une meilleure musicienne. Jaiden, même dans mes moments les plus tristes, tu trouvais toujours le moyen de me faire rire jusqu'à en pleurer. Je vous aime tellement » confia-t-elle en les serrant dans une large étreinte. « Et, bien sûr, vous allez me manquer, les Outcasts. Vous êtes les meilleurs et je vous aime énormément. Vous allez tous me manquer. »

La foule poussa de grandes acclamations pendant que le groupe continua les embrassades. Un instant plus tard, Chris se retira de l'étreinte et reprit le micro. « Bon, eh bien nous ne pouvons laisser Skylar partir sans jouer sa chanson préférée _**(3)**_. »

Skylar sourit et retourna à la batterie. Chris fit un signe de tête à Tyler qui alla récupérer sa basse. Le chanteur se retourna, prit sa guitare et balança la sangle par-dessus son épaule. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Tyler et Skylar, Chris se plaça derrière le pied du micro. Une note crescendo commença l'introduction avant le duo de la basse et de la guitare. Chris se mit à chanter les premiers mots de la chanson. _"S__o I run, hide and tear myself up, Start again with a brand new name, and eyes that see into infinity." **(Alors je cours, me cache et me déchire. Je recommence avec un tout nouveau nom et des yeux qui voient dans l'infini.)** _La foule éclata en applaudissements et entreprit de rebondir en rythme. Soudain, la guitare disparut et la basse se transforma en un simple murmure ; au même moment, la cymbale aiguë prenait place en tant qu'instrument principal. La voix de Chris se fît plus mélodieuse. _"__I will disappear, I told you one and I'll say it again, I want my message read clear__." **(****Je disparaîtrai. Je te l'ai dit une fois et je le dirai encore. Je veux que mon message soit clair.) **_Sa voix monta en crescendo en entonnant les mots suivants. _"I'__ll show you the way, the way I'm going !" **(**_**_Je_ te montrerai le chemin, le chemin que je suis !) **__Rapidement, Chris plaça les doigts sur le manche de la guitare et joua les notes du refrain. _"S__o I run, and hide and tear myself up, Start again with a brand new name, And eyes that see into infinity." **(**_**_Al_ors je cours, me cache et me déchire. Je recommence avec un tout nouveau nom et des yeux qui voient dans l'infini.) **__La même note que celle de l'introduction se répéta avant que le chanteur n'ôte sa main du manche.

Chris saisit le pied du micro et s'avança lentement, pliant un peu plus les genoux à chaque pas._ "__I was almost there, Just a moment away from becoming unclear, ever get the feeling you're gone, I'll show you the way the way I'm going__." **(J'étais presque là. **__**Juste un moment loin de devenir clair**__**. **__**N'aies jamais le sentiment d'être parti. **__**Je te montrerai le chemin, le chemin que je suis.)** _Il se précipita vers l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant pour pouvoir jouer l'intermède entre le deuxième couplet et le refrain. _"So I run, and hide and tear myself up, I'll start again, with a brand new name. And eyes that see into infinity." **(**_**Alors je cours, me cache et me déchire. Je recommence avec un tout nouveau nom et des yeux qui voient dans l'infini.)**__

Une brusque fin survint alors puis chaque membre du groupe se courba. _"So I run, start again, with a brand new name."_ _**(**_**_Alo_rs je cours, je recommence avec un tout nouveau nom.) **__Un instant plus tard, Chris se redressa et chanta à plein poumons. _"So I run, start again, with a brand new name." **(**_**Alors je cours, je recommence avec un tout nouveau nom.) **__Il prit une rapide inspiration avant de hurler : _"With a brand new name !" **(**_**Avec un tout nouveau nom !)**__

Après un pas en arrière pour reprendre son souffle, il continua : _"So__I run and hide and tear myself up, I'll start again with a brand new name, and eyes that see into infinity." **(****Al****ors je cours, me cache et me déchire. Je recommence avec un tout nouveau nom et des yeux qui voient dans l'infini.)**_

Tout était silencieux. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent au moment où Chris chanta la dernière ligne de la chanson. _"I will disappear." **(**_**Je disparaîtrai.)**__

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là, le bus de Pariah était rempli de rires, de larmes et de souvenirs. Skylar était assise entre les deux hommes. Elle sourit à Tyler en racontant comment Chris s'était encore humilié sur scène.<p>

« - ….Franchement, comment as-tu peux te gourer dans le nom de la ville deux fois la même semaine ! » s'étonna Tyler qui riait à s'en rouler par terre.

Chris fit la moue et croisa les bras. « J'étais fatigué. Essaie, toi, de rester éveillé quarante-huit heures à monter un clip sans que ton cerveau ne divague un peu. »

Tyler sourit. « C'est pour cela que je t'ai, pour ne pas avoir à le faire. »

Skylar eut un petit rire. « Je pensais que c'était parce que c'était un partenaire sexuel plutôt commode. »

« - Ça aussi. »

Chris gémit. « Sky, tu me trahis ! »

« - Nan, juste la vérité » se défendit-elle en donnant un petit coup dans les côtes du Halliwell. « Tu as besoin de te nourrir davantage, tu n'as que la peau sur les os. »

« - Il a toujours eu la peau sur les os » murmura Tyler.

« - Oui maman, je m'occupe de ça sur-le-champs » râla Chris. « J'irais manger au McDonalds durant les trente prochains jours. »

« - Tous les sauts que tu fais sur scène ne t'aident sans doute pas » commenta Skylar.

« - Très bien, je me trouverai un fauteuil roulant ou quelque chose pour m'éviter d'avoir à bouger tout court. »

Skylar gifla la poitrine de Chris. « Arrête de faire le malin. »

« - Bon sang, tu as besoin d'agir comme ma mère ? » s'indigna Chris en se frottant le torse.

Skylar sourit. « Quelqu'un doit garder les deux tourtereaux sur le droit chemin. »

« - … Nous ne sommes pas des tourtereaux ! »

* * *

><p>« - Bon, on a veut de la saleté, on veut l'histoire, on veut tout ! »<p>

Samantha leva les yeux de son ordinateur et regarda sa mère sans comprendre. « Euh, quoi ? »

Paige poussa un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil au salon, où se trouvait le reste des Halliwell. « Oh allez, comme si aucun d'entre vous n'était curieux au sujet de la vie de Chris durant les cinq dernières années. »

« - Il est dans un groupe, Paige, ou alors tu as loupé ça ? » répliqua Piper d'une voix traînante.

Paige plaça les mains sur les hanches et lança un regard mauvais à sa sœur aînée. « Ce que je veux, c'est plus que ça, Piper. Vidéoclips, chansons, potins, ce genre de choses. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est comment le groupe est sorti de terre, et qu'il sort avec son batteur. »

Samantha soupira et referma son portable. « Installez-vous, les enfants, et laissez-moi vous dire tout ce que je sais sur Pariah, le plus grand groupe de la surface de la Terre » dit-elle théâtralement.

« - Ce n'est pas exagéré ? » pouffa Wyatt depuis le canapé, un stylo rouge à la main pendant qu'il continuait à lire les dissertations de ses élèves.

« - Pas ma faute si je suis la seule à avoir embrassé le génie musical du groupe de mon cousin » rétorqua Samantha. « Bien. Officiellement, Pariah a signé en 2020 avec Virgin Records. Le groupe se composait de Damon Payne et Jaiden Luican. En novembre 2020, Pariah a sorti _Lumen_. Il n'y avait que douze chansons et, honnêtement, c'était leur pire travail, mais c'était encore bon. Le single était _'Year Zero',_ mais il n'est allé nulle part. Pas de classement aux charts. Prochain album, mai 2021, _Malum_. Premier single, _'Welcome To The Universe.'_ Bonne chanson, mais pas le meilleur des clips. Juste un ensemble de petites vidéos de concerts et de leur vie dans le bus de tournée. C'était un peu farfelu et marrant, mais à part ça, pas grand chose. Ensuite le prochain single, la raison pour laquelle Pariah est aussi grand aujourd'hui... »

« - Sam, on a déjà entendu ça » gémit Wyatt.

« - Ouais, on veut des rumeurs » intervint Paige. « Allez ma p'tite, je sais que tu les connais. »

Samantha soupira. « Laissez-moi finir l'histoire et _ensuite_ je commencerai les commérages, bon sang. »

« - On connait déjà l'histoire » pleurnicha Payton.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Samantha croisa les bras. « Très bien. Après leurs premières interviews, j'entends par là quelques semaines après que _Malum_ soit sorti, des rumeurs ont commencé à courir sur la relation de Chris et Tyler. Ils sont toujours assis tout près sur les divans, ils portent les mêmes anneaux à leur index droit et des bruits de couloir disent qu'ils ont des tatouages sur le biceps droit. Il y avaient des rumeurs selon lesquelles ils formeraient un couple homosexuel. Et ça n'a pas arrangé les choses quand ils ont admis qu'ils étaient tous les deux bisexuels. » Samantha gloussa brièvement. « Ces ragots leur ont tournés autour quelques mois. Ensuite, il y a eu _'The Kill.'_ Dans le clip, il y a une petite scène de baiser entre Chris et Skylar. Une semaine plus tard, il a été dit qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ainsi commence la rumeur du Triangle Amoureux de Pariah. Chris s'envoyait en l'air avec Skylar et Tyler, Skylar couchait avec Tyler et Chris, vous voyez le tableau. Des rumeurs sur le fait qu'ils fassent ménage à trois sortaient chaque semaine, c'était assez écœurant. Quelques mois après ça, Chris a eu un petit, _petit_ rôle dans un téléfilm. Ça n'a même pas été crédité tellement c'était petit. Ensuite, il y a eu des bruits affirmant que Chris quitterait Pariah pour être acteur et il a dû expliquer qu'il avait fait ce film pour un ami et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de quitter Pariah. Ça se voyait qu'il était agacé pendant cette interview. Hum, quoi d'autre... » Samantha tapota son menton en réfléchissant. « En ce moment, les rumeurs disent que Chris et Tyler sont ensemble et que Skylar n'est qu'une façade pour lui. Ça ne fait que s'aggraver maintenant que Skylar part. »

« - Tout ça, c'est sûr le sexe » marmonna Paige.

Wyatt pouffa. « La plupart des potins d'Hollywood le sont, tante Paige. »

« - Il y en a eu une qui disait que Chris avait fait de la chirurgie plastique » rit Samantha. « C'était amusant de regarder Chris le nier. Leur montrant des photos et expliquant qu'elles étaient ''photoshopper'' et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun travail de fait sur son visage. Il a finit par rencontrer la personne qui avait publié les photos. C'était intéressant. »

« - Samantha, l'encyclopédie vivante de Pariah » commenta Wyatt.

« - Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose étant donné que Chris est le chanteur de ce groupe » rétorqua l'intéressée.

« - Vous pensez que Tyler et Chris vont être en couple ? » songea Mélinda.

Phoebe regarda son mari ; l'homme arborait un petit sourire. « Tu sais quelque chose. »

Coop haussa les épaules. « Je sais seulement qu'ils l'ont déjà été. »

« - Comment ? » s'enquit Phoebe.

« - Quand des ex-amants sont ensembles, ils sentent différemment » tenta d'expliquer l'ex-Cupidon. « Quand Tyler et Chris sont entrés dans la pièce, j'ai su qu'ils étaient liés sentimentalement jusqu'à un certain point. »

« - D'accord, essayer de visualiser mon fils avec un autre homme » soupira Piper. « Un peu difficile. »

Wyatt se mit à rire. « C'est vrai. Tu ne savais pas que Chris était bi. »

« - Non, quelqu'un a omis de mentionner ça » cracha Piper, en fusillant son fils aîné du regard.

« - J'ai juré de ne jamais le dire à personne et puis, je pensais que Chris finirait par faire son coming out et qu'il le dirait à la famille » expliqua Wyatt.

Piper plissa les yeux. « Eh bien, visiblement, il n'a jamais eu le culot de venir me dire qu'il aimait aussi les hommes. »

Phoebe sourit. « Je pense que c'est mignon. »

« - Tu penses que tout amour est mignon » fit remarquer Paige.

La cadette sourit de nouveau. « Eh bien, ça l'est. »

Paige leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Oh, laisse-moi tranquille » rétorqua Phoebe. « J'ai épousé un Cupidon, c'est évident que je pense que l'amour, c'est mignon. »

Wyatt commença à rire. « C'est bon, tante Phoebe, pas besoin d'être sur la défensive. Ce n'est pas grave que tu te couches tard et que tu pleures sur ton nouveau roman d'amour chaque soir. »

« - Ces romans sont des œuvres d'art. »

« - Ces romans sont des cochonneries. »

« - Personne ne t'a parlé, Paige ! »

Piper secoua la tête et laissa ses sœurs continuer à se chamailler. Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à son fils. Elle devait avoir une petite conversation avec son bébé.

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em> Explications du moment où Paige dit que Léo a été mortel :** Ch4rm3ds3c0nds m'a expliqué que lorsque Chris et Wyatt étaient enfants, Léo était un mortel -comme dans la série. Quand Chris est entré dans l'adolescence, Léo est devenu Fondateur à mi-temps et au fil du temps, il l'est devenu entièrement.  
>En bref, plus les garçons grandissaient, plus les actions de Léo en tant que Fondateur s'intensifiaient.<strong>_  
>(2)<em>** Les **_"Outcasts"_** est le surnom des fans de Pariah. Cela signifie à peu près la même chose que paria, c'est-à-dire **"exclu"**, **"marginal"** -ce genre de chose.  
>J'ai choisi de ne pas traduire Pariah, donc je ne traduirai pas Outcasts, mais sachez que ce sont des synonymes.<br>**_(3) __Capricorn (A Brand New Name)_** single du premier album du groupe américain 30 Seconds To Mars, sorti en 2002. Pour information, Chris est Capricorne.  
><strong>

**Playlist :  
><strong>_'Capricorn (A Brand New Name)'_ - 30 STM**  
><strong>_'Year Zero'_ - 30 STM  
><em>'Welcome To The Universe'<em> - 30 STM  
><em>'The Kill'<em> - 30 STM**  
><strong>

_(03/05/12)_  
><strong>ÉDIT :<strong> J'ai rajouté la traduction _[très approximative]_ des paroles. Je suis globalement satisfaite du résultat, mais elles ne sont là qu'à titre indicatif – histoire que vous ayez une petite idée de ce que Chris chante ^^  
>Je précise que ce n'est pas <em>[vraiment] <em>moi qui les ai traduites. J'ai fait un mélange de traductions trouvées sur "30secondstomarsfrance(point)net" et sur "lacoccinelle(point)net" tout en ajoutant parfois mon grain de sel, lorsque je le jugeais nécessaire.

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre de <span>_Pariah_ :** vendredi 2 décembre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 06h05**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> du 01/07/11 au 06/11/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 2h45**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 14**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>5 136**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 11/11/11**  
><strong>_(La Fin du Monde ?)**  
><strong>_**Dernière mise à jour :** 03/05/12  
><em>(Apparemment pas...)<em>


	11. Glacies Puteulanus

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. ****De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ****ch4rm3ds3c0nds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N (dans les réponses aux reviews) :** « J'ignore pourquoi, mais je trouve qu'un grand nombre de leurs **[30 Seconds To Mars] **chansons conviennent à Chris, à la fois dans cette histoire et dans le canon. C'est effrayant parfois. Quant à Léo -**rires maléfiques**- j'ai beaucoup de projets pour cet homme. »**

N/T :** Je vous en parlais justement au dernier chapitre, c'est désormais officiel : _A Beautiful Lie_ a une suite baptisée **_Alibi_**.**

* * *

><p><span>Canaan :<span>** J'avoue que, si ch4rm3ds3c0nds pense être mauvaise sur les scènes de concerts, les traduire me pose vraiment problème. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elles sont horribles. Mais je suis contente de constater que tu les trouves ''super'' ^^**

**_Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris et pour les MP aussi =)_  
><em>Et tant que j'y suis, merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma traduction, et même à ceux qui ne la lisent pas... Je ne suis pas rancunière ^^<em>  
><strong>_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>AVERTISSEMENTS<strong>

**« **SLASH :** Un autre avertissement est-il vraiment nécessaire ? Je pense que vous pouvez tous voir vers où se dirigent Tyler et Chris. Parfois, je me demande où en serait cette histoire si j'avais suivi mon idée de base, avec Tyler étant une femme, huuummm...**

SCÈNE GUIMAUVE :** J'ignore s'il faut un avertissement.. ***haussement d'épaules*

REMPLISSAGE :** Il n'y a rien de particulièrement excitant dans ce chapitre, mais des choses importantes vont s'y dérouler. Je suppose que je suis censée dire que ce n'est pas Léo...il viendra dans le prochain chapitre...je pense :) »**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 -<strong>** Glacies Puteulanus**

Chris sirotait son café en regardant le planning de la tournée, recroquevillé dans le canapé. Quatre-vingts neuf pages d'interviews, des séances de dédicaces, des séances photos et des concerts compressés dans les vingt-quatre jours de la tournée. Chris avait la sensation qu'elle ne ferait que s'étendre. La veille, deux dates de concert avaient été ajoutées en Allemagne. Trois semaines plus tard, les VMA_**(1)**_ et Pariah s'étaient arrangés pour que ces derniers jouent et ils étaient à nouveau nominés pour le 'Meilleur Videoclip de Rock.' _'The Kill'_ avait gagné l'année dernière et Chris espérait que _'Edge Of The Earth'_ poursuivrait leur lignée.

Soupirant, le jeune homme frotta ses yeux fatigués avec son index. Entre les rencontres avec le nouveau batteur et la presse qui voulait connaître la vraie raison pour laquelle Skylar était partie, Chris avait eu de la chance en s'accordant trois heures de sommeil. Il vérifia l'heure, et fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il avait encore quelques heures avant la première interview de la journée. Chris savait qu'il devrait chérir ces minutes et en profiter pour se détendre, mais il était tellement habitué à se lever tôt et à être sur le vif que rester assis dans cette cabine se révélait être plutôt stressant.

Quand il entendit un doux gémissement, la commissure de ses lèvres se redressa. Tyler se réveillait. Chris tourna une page et examina le programme du lendemain. Il ne pourrait pas de se détendre ce jour-là. Il était pris de six heures du matin jusqu'au concert du soir, avec seulement une fenêtre de trente minutes pour déjeuner. Il leva les yeux du feuillet quand perçut le coulissement de la porte.

« - 'Jour » bâilla Tyler en refermant derrière lui. « Ça fait combien de temps que tu es réveillé ? »

« - Quelques heures » répondit Chris en se concentrant sur le planning.

Tyler leva un sourcil. « J'ai entendu que ton portable a beaucoup sonné. Est-ce que tu as dormi ? »

« - Suffisamment » éluda Chris. « N'oublie pas de prendre ta potion. »

Tyler hocha la tête et ouvrit un placard remplit d'un arc-en-ciel de flacons. Il prit une fiole bleue puis le referma. « Tu as pris la tienne ? »

Chris acquiesça et Tyler bu d'une traite. Le jeune homme grimaça en secouant légèrement la tête. « La prochaine fois, tu pourrais essayer de lui donner un meilleur goût ? »

Chris rit dans sa barbe. « Je garderai ça à l'esprit. Il reste un peu de café si tu veux te débarrasser du goût. »

« - Wouah, Christopher Halliwell partage son café maintenant. Tu dois être de bonne humeur. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur le programme. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit Tyler se glisser derrière lui. « Pourquoi tu regardes le planning ? » demanda-t-il, le menton posé sur l'épaule nue de son meilleur ami.

« - J'essaie de planifier quelque chose » marmonna ce dernier. « Et tu dois te raser. »

« - Et qu'essaies-tu de planifier ? » s'enquit Tyler.

Chris sourit. « En fait, je pensais que _Aperio_ avait besoin d'un nouveau clip. »

Les sourcils du bassiste se soulevèrent. « Vraiment ? Quelle chanson ? »

« - _'A Beautiful Lie'_ » répondit le Halliwell. « Je pense qu'on pourra le caser avant de repartir en tournée des festivals aux États-Unis. »

Tyler se renfrogna. « Tu vas le monter pendant la tournée. »

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres moments pour le faire. »

« - Tu as failli te tuer la dernière fois à cause du manque de sommeil, Chris ! » s'exclama Tyler.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules en passant à la page suivante. « Hum, on a trois jours de repos pour les VMA. »

« - Oui, c'est sympa. Et qu'en est-il de ton sommeil durant le montage ? Vais-je devoir te traîner au lit comme la dernière fois ? »

« - Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire, la dernière fois » marmonna Chris.

Tyler poussa un grognement. « Tu n'aurais pas dormi autrement. »

Une nouvelle fois, Chris haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Ça ira, Ty. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« - Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi. »

Chris poussa un profond soupir. « Tyler. »

Ce dernier secoua la tête et se glissa hors de la cabine. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

Gémissant, Chris posa la tête sur la table. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Il était en tournée, son tortionnaire était Dieu sait où, Noël arrivait dans deux semaines, en mars il souhaitait commencer à tourner _'A Beautiful Lie'_ et par-dessus tout, il s'inquiétait pour sa famille. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que son meilleur ami le convoite.

Chris se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il pensait avoir fait comprendre à Tyler qu'il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle relation. Apparemment pas. Il pensait que Tyler savait qu'il ne voulait pas risquer leurs rapports actuels pour un possible échec intime.

Chris ferma étroitement les yeux. Tyler était la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore sain d'esprit. Pendant cinq ans, Tyler avait été la seule personne avec qui il avait pu être lui-même. Même maintenant, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau batteur, ils devraient utiliser leurs noms de scène en sa présence. Leurs objets Wiccan étaient cachés, leurs potions étaient des ''vitamines prescrites'' et leurs symboles de famille, juste des symboles cool qu'ils avaient vu dans le catalogue des tatouages.

Un masque était solidement fixé à son visage, son attitude et sa vie. Avec Tyler, ils pouvaient s'en libérer et c'était agréable de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas contraints de vérifier chacun de leurs mots et de leurs actions. Être sous les projecteurs était plus fatiguant qu'il n'y paraissait. Pour Chris, être célèbre n'était qu'un important facteur de stress qui condamnait les gens à une mort prématurée.

* * *

><p>Adossé à la paroi de la douche, Tyler ferma les yeux. Il résista à l'envie de se briser la main contre le carrelage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça. Il était censé être cool et ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir encore des sentiments pour le Halliwell qui était assis dans le canapé. Leur relation avait pris fin il y a longtemps.<p>

Tyler s'écarta du mur et, les yeux toujours fermés, laissa le flux d'eau s'écouler le long de son corps. Son esprit expliquait à son cœur que sa liaison avec Chris avait pris fin quatre ans et demi plus tôt, mais son cœur maintenait fermement que Chris était celui avec qui il était destiné à être. Il détestait ce foutu muscle.

Chris venait de sortir d'une relation -pas une sérieuse, mais une relation quand même. Par respect, il devrait se tenir plus correctement. Gémissant, Tyler posa son front contre la paroi de la douche. Il avait foiré.

Il espérait seulement qu'il serait capable de surveiller son comportement et, espérons-le, de pouvoir faire à nouveau de Chris son petit-ami.

* * *

><p>Tyler fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la porte du bus d'un coup de hanche. Même pas en ville pendant trente minutes et Chris l'envoyait à l'épicerie. Ça n'arrangeait pas les choses qu'ils aient une interview dans une heure. Posant les sacs plastiques sur la table, Tyler balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant le chanteur. Il entendait les doux ronflements du nouveau batteur, ce qui signifiait qu'il était toujours dans les pommes. Ça n'avait aucune importance : ce gars n'était là que pour remplacer Skylar lors des concerts, pas pour faire des interviews et des séances photos. Cela incombait dorénavant à Chris et lui.<p>

Il entendit un bruit sourd provenant salle de bain, à l'arrière du bus. Tyler leva les yeux au ciel au juron qui s'échappa de la bouche du Halliwell. Reportant son attention sur le bus, il commença à ranger les sacs.

« - Il était temps. »

Il se retourna. La main de Tyler se figea et la boîte de haricots verts tomba par terre. « Nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? »

Désignant les mèches coupées, Chris sourit. « J'ai décidé que le noir complet était ennuyeux. »

Tyler cilla en attrapant quelques mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. « Bleu ? » releva-t-il en regardant les bouts bleu vif. « Au moins, tu as gardé la majorité en noir_**(2)**_ » commenta-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Chris eut un petit rire. « Quoi ? Tu penses que c'est trop ? »

Sans lâcher les cheveux de Chris, il inspecta les pointes bleues et rit doucement. « Nan. Il fallait un changement. De combien tu as coupé ? »

« - Quelques centimètres, pour les avoir à mi-cou » répondit Chris.

Tyler leva un sourcil. « Peut-être qu'un jour, ils seront à nouveau bruns ? »

Chris soupira et baissa la tête. « Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je suis tellement habitué à ce qu'ils soient noirs. »

« - Tu sais, techniquement, nous n'avons plus besoin de porter de l'eye-liner » fit remarquer Tyler en jouant avec les mèches qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts. « Ou teindre nos cheveux dans des couleurs exotiques. On pourrait redevenir deux bruns normaux. Tu pourrais remettre tes cheveux dans ce style ébouriffé que tu as toujours eu et je pourrais porter les cheveux courts. »

« - Sérieusement ? » rétorqua Chris. « Nous avons été ainsi durant cinq ans, Ty. On ne peut pas passer de Gothiques extrêmes à mec de vingt ans normaux. »

« - Petit à petit » suggéra Tyler. « Et j'ai vingt-et-un ans. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr. Tu m'en vois navré, monsieur Vingt-et-un ans. »

« - Tu auras vingt-et-un ans dans quelques semaines. Ce qui me fait penser, tu veux faire quoi pour cette occasion ? »

« - M'évanouir dans mon lit ? »

Tyler se renfrogna et tira doucement les cheveux de son meilleur ami. « Quelque chose de marrant. »

« - Je ne sais pas. Franchement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller boire ou des trucs de ce genre » marmonna Chris.

Tyler sourit tristement. « C'est ce que je me disais. Et puis, ta famille te voudra probablement avec eux, pour Noël et ton anniversaire. »

Chris hocha la tête. « Je ne sais pas. On a un concert le lendemain soir et ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas les voir à d'autres moments. »

« - Soirée cinéma comme au bon vieux temps ? »

Chris haussa les épaules. « Oui, pourquoi pas ? On en a pas eu depuis des mois. »

« - Si ta mère ne te demande pas de venir, bien sûr. »

« - Je pourrais dire non. »

Tyler plissa les yeux et tira à nouveau les cheveux, faisant Chris grimacer. « Non. Tu y vas. Elle va probablement organiser une petite fête au P3. »

Chris ricana légèrement. « Si ça arrive, tu viens. »

« - Des coins sombres, de la musique à fond, des tas de gens, de l'alcool qui réduit les inhibitions, mets-moi sur la liste des présents » assura Tyler avec un rire bruyant.

Chris gémit. « Je devrais te mettre une laisse. »

« - Ooh, encore mieux. »

« - Tyler. »

« - …Désolé. »

* * *

><p>Posant sa fourchette, Chris attrapa rapidement son Blackberry et décrocha son téléphone. « Allô ? »<p>

« - Salut, Peanut. »

« - C'est qui ? » chuchota Tyler, assit en face de lui dans un petit restaurant.

« - Ma mère » indiqua Chris. « Salut maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Oh, rien » répondit Piper. Sa voix monta dans les aigües. Chris haussa les sourcils, la fourchette de salade se figea à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » soupira-t-il. « Tu veux me parler de quelque chose. »

« - Wyatt vient de dire quelque chose à la famille et je voulais seulement...t'en parler. »

« - Quoi ? Il a mis une fille enceinte ? »

Il entendit Piper s'étrangler avec quelque chose, une quinte de toux résonna à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Non, Chris. Ton frère n'a pas mis de fille enceinte. »

« - Oh » murmura Chris en mettant une part de salade dans sa bouche. « Alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, maman. J'ai un rendez-vous dans quinze minutes. »

« - Tu es bi. »

Chris cilla. « Quoi ? »

« - Tu es bi. Tu aimes les femmes et les hommes. Tu es à la fois hétéro et gay. »

« - Maman, je sais ce qui signifie bisexuel » assura Chris en secouant légèrement la tête avant de lancer un regard noir à Tyler qui gloussait. « Je pensais que tu savais. »

« - Non ! » s'exclama Piper. « Je veux dire...ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, mais ça aurait été sympa que je sache que coucher avec des hommes ne perturbait pas mon fils et ce, avant qu'il ne ramène son petit copain à la maison. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Maman, j'ai un secret à te confier. Je suis bi. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir. »

Chris entendit sa mère soupirer. « Très drôle, Chris. »

« - Quoi ? Je viens d'avoir mon grand moment de coming-out et toi, tu le jettes par la fenêtre. »

« - Oh, et au sujet de ta liaison avec Tyler ? »

Chris s'étouffa avec sa salade. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

« - Une mère à ses méthodes, Chris » répliqua Piper et il imaginait parfaitement le sourire sur son visage.

« - Oui, Tyler et moi avons eu une aventure à un moment donné » admit nerveusement Chris. « C'est quelque chose qui ne reproduira pas. »

« - Oh. »

La surprise dans la voix de sa mère leva un sourcil de Chris. Il se leva et fit signe à Tyler pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps d'y aller. « Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« - J'ai seulement pensé... » Sa voix mourut.

Chris lança à son ami les clefs de la voiture de location et prit place sur le siège passager. « On va à Elvion Street » dit-il à Tyler qui entra rapidement les coordonnées sur le GPS. Reportant son attention sur le téléphone dans sa main, il demanda à sa mère de finir la phrase qu'elle avait commencée.

« - Oh, chéri, si tu ne peux pas parler on peut continuer plus tard » proposa gentiment Piper.

Chris plissa les yeux. « Ça ne marchera pas, maman. Qu'est-ce-que tu allais dire ? »

« - Rien. »

« - Foutaises. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ton anniversaire, poussin ? »

« - Ne change pas de sujet, maman ! » protesta Chris. « Qu'est-ce-que tu allais dire ? »

« - Réponds à ma question. »

« - J'ai posé la mienne avant » rétorqua-t-il.

« - Je suis ta mère, tu m'écoutes » répliqua Piper.

Chris soupira. « Je ne sais pas encore. »

« - Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ici, on pourrait aller au P3 » suggérera-t-elle.

Chris leva les yeux vers le sourire de Tyler puis lui adressa un regard courroucé. « Tu savais » siffla-t-il.

Tyler gloussa. « Peut-être. »

« - Tu es un connard. »

« - Quoi ? » se défendit ledit connard. « On va au P3, il n'y a pas de mal. Peut-être que tu pourras te détendre un peu. »

Fusillant toujours son meilleur ami du regard, Chris répondit à sa mère. « Ouais, on y serait, Ty et moi. Je dois y aller, j'ai une séance photo. À plus tard, maman. Je t'aime. »

Chris raccrocha puis frappa la tête de son bassiste. « Toi et ton fichu sang de Prophétesse. Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

Tyler gloussa en sortant de la voiturette. « Quoi ? J'ai dissimulé des informations inoffensives, rien de très grave. »

Chris secoua la tête et commença à monter les escaliers du petit bâtiment. « Finissons-en avec cette séance photo. »

* * *

><p>Deux semaines plus tard, Pariah se retrouvait dans la région froide d'Irlande. La neige recouvrait le sol Irlandais et, peu importait le nombre de couches de vêtements que Chris superposait, il ne pouvait pas protéger ses os du froid profond. D'ici quelques heures, ce serait le vingt-cinq décembre -jour de Noël- ce qui signifiait que, dans un peu moins de vingt-huit heures il aurait vingt-et-un ans. Pour une raison quelconque, Tyler pensait que c'était un âge magique qui devait être célébré et maintenant Chris avait la pression supplémentaire de la surprise que son ami lui réservait pour son anniversaire. Il espérait seulement que ce serait un truc dingue comme le saut en parachute de ses dix-huit ans.<p>

Emmailloté dans une couverture, Chris regarda la table recouverte de cadeaux. Il savait que chez eux, il n'était que cinq heures du matin, mais il pensait devoir envoyer les présents avant que sa famille ne se réveille. D'un geste de la main, Chris observa avec un doux sourire les cadeaux disparaître dans un nuage bleu et blanc.

Avec le même sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, Chris se retourna et se dirigea vers sa couchette. Il avait le lendemain de libre et avait bien l'intention de l'utiliser pour se débarrasser des poches noires sous ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Piper s'assit à côté du large arbre de Noël, une montagne de cadeaux surplombait pratiquement le pin. À sa droite, son fils était assis dans un fauteuil et les jumelles étaient installées par terre devant lui. Samanta était appuyée sur l'accoudoir près de son cousin, les bras croisés. Ses sœurs et leurs maris étaient assis dans le canapé devant Piper.<p>

S'emparant d'une grosse boîte, Piper en regarda l'étiquette. « Celui-ci est pour Payton, de...Chris ? » Elle cilla devant l'inscription.

« - Youpi ! » s'écria la fillette en prenant la boîte des mains de sa tante et en déchirant le papier cadeau. Elle l'ouvrit, son sourire s'agrandit . La première chose qu'elle y vit était une autre boîte d'un blanc pure ; une pomme argentée décorait le carton. Payton l'ouvrit et piailla quand un Ipod flambant neuf en sortit. Elle le posa sur le côté et regarda au fond de la grosse boîte. Elle découvrit six paires d'écouteurs de couleurs différentes et trois étuis pour son nouvel appareil. Suivait une plus petite boîte. Elle était en velours noir mais restait trop grande pour une bague. En l'ouvrant, ses yeux s'élargirent. « Maman ? »

Phoebe se leva et se dirigea vers sa fille. Elle haleta en prenant l'écrin des mains de Payton. « Ils ne peuvent pas être vrais » murmura-t-elle en levant un fin collier. Un Triquestre pendait au bout de la chaîne en argent ; le symbole était serti de petits diamants. À son centre, la pierre de naissance_**(**__**3)**_ de Payton -un Rubis- pendait.

En agitant la main, Piper demanda à sa sœur de lui prêter le collier de Payton. « C'est...magnifique » chuchota-t-elle en regardant le bijou.

« - Il y a autre chose dans la boîte ? » s'enquit Samantha.

Payton regarda et trouva une petite enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et la déplia pour révéler une lettre. « Lis-la à haute haute voix, Pay » s'exclama Mélinda, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« - Chère Payton, ou morveuse numéro un » commença-t-elle. « J'espère que tu apprécie ton Ipod et tous les accessoires que je t'ai trouvés. Et je sais que tante Phoebe va le demander, oui les pierres sur le collier sont vraies, diamants et rubis. Je l'ai fait faire quand j'étais en Italie il y a quelques mois, j'ai pensé que Noël serait le bon moment pour enfin te le donner. Aussi, sur ton lit, tu trouveras un cadeau spécial de ma part. Mon vieux violon. Je me souviens que, lorsque tu étais petite, tu voulais apprendre à en jouer et comme j'en ai un nouveau, j'ai pensé que je devrais te le donner. Profite de tes cadeaux, morveuse. Joyeux Noël, Chris. »

Payton sourit et regarda sa mère. « Je peux apprendre ? »

Phoebe acquiesça et passa une main dans les longs cheveux bruns de sa fille. « Bien sûr, mon cœur. »

« - Mélinda, voici le tien » annonça Piper en remettant une large boîte à la seconde fille de Phoebe.

Mélinda fouilla sa boîte avec vigueur. La première chose qu'elle y vit était l'iPod et les accessoires qu'elle avait devinés avoir puisque sa sœur les avaient eus. Suivait l'écrin en velours. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit. Chris se souvenait qu'elle détestait avoir la même chose que sa jumelle. Brandissant la chaîne en argent, elle montra à sa mère le Triquestre serti de rubis avec un gros diamant suspendu au milieu. L'exact opposé de celui de sa jumelle. Creusant plus profondément, elle trouva une enveloppe et l'ouvrit. « Chère Mellie, ou morveuse numéro deux » commença-t-elle. « Profite de ton iPod et ne le casse pas comme le mien que tu as éclaté quand j'avais treize ans. De plus, les écouteurs que je t'ai donnés ne sont pas à utiliser comme dispositifs d'étranglement. Je suis peut-être parti cinq ans Mel, mais je te connais encore. » L'intéressée s'arrêta de lire et rit. « Et je sais que tante Phoebe va le demander, oui les diamants et le rubis sur le collier sont vrais. Maintenant, je sais que tu serais furieuse si je te donnais exactement la même chose que ta jumelle -si Payton n'a pas encore ouvert le sien, tu verras qu'il y a quelques différences- donc si tu es toujours dans cette équipe de football féminin, je sais que tu apprécieras le ballon que j'ai fait dédicacer par l'équipe de Barcelone quand j'étais en Espagne il y a quelques années. Et la prochaine fois que j'irais là-bas, je t'emmènerais pour que tu puisses les rencontrer. Bien que tu doives peut-être connaître quelques mots en espagnol, donc je t'ai aussi mis un dictionnaire espagnol sur ton lit. Profite de tes cadeaux, Mellie. Joyeux Noël, Chris. »

Elle sourit et remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe.

Piper sourit aussi puis se tourna. « Bien. Samantha, tu es la suivante. »

Samantha lui prit la boîte et l'ouvrit lentement. Son cœur battait la chamade quand elle regarda derrière le papier de soie. La première chose qu'elle y trouva était un écrin en velours. En l'ouvrant, elle trouva le même collier Triquestre que les jumelles. Le sien était également en argent, le symbole serti de quartz multicolores et celui de couleur orange -sa pierre porte-bonheur- pendait à son centre. Elle sourit et le mit de côté en fouillant dans sa boîte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle aperçut une mince boîte. « Non » souffla-t-elle. En la tirant, elle sorti un ordinateur flambant neuf. Elle utilisait l'ancien de sa mère et il était pratiquement obsolète. Elle serra la boîte contre sa poitrine puis la mit de côté et revint au cadeau. « Il n'y a rien d'autre. Pas de lettre, rien. »

En passant la main au fond de la boîte, elle entendit quelque chose se déchirer. « La voici. »

Samantha sourit à Wyatt, prit l'enveloppe et la déchira. Elle en sorti la lettre. « Chère Sammy. Toute universitaire a besoin d'un ordinateur portable, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrait t'en procurer un. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Et je sais que tu as déchiré ta boîte, et si on suit la coutume des plus jeunes aux plus vielles, tu seras probablement déçue de voir que tu n'en a pas autant que Pay ou Mellie. Eh bien, as-tu regardé dans ton enveloppe ? » Elle cilla et ramassa l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait rien dedans. Elle fronça les sourcils et retourna à la lettre. « Le reste de ton cadeau n'est pas dans cette enveloppe, il est dans celle au fond de la boîte. » Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, retourna à la boîte et leva les yeux au ciel en y trouvant l'enveloppe. En la déchirant, elle lu la dernière partie de la lettre. « Mais souviens-toi, cousine, pas de retours. Joyeux Noël, Chris. »

Posant la lettre sur bord du fauteuil, elle ouvrit la seconde enveloppe. Elle haleta en sortant une large carte plastifiée suspendue à un cordon. En caractère gras, était écrit : CARTE COULISSE VIP PARIAH. Elle eut un grand sourire. Pourquoi aurait-elle eu envie de rendre ça ? Ses yeux battaient rapidement quand elle reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe. Elle tirait précautionneusement une mince feuille de papier. Quand elle la vit, elle hoqueta et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« - Chérie ? » Paige se leva et s'avança vers sa fille.

Lentement, Samantha tourna le papier et tout le monde réalisa que c'était un chèque. Paige le regarda, le souffle coupé.

« - Qu'est-ce c'est ? » demanda Piper, les yeux écarquillés.

Samantha regarda sa tante. « Il m'a donné un chèque pour couvrir le reste de ma scolarité universitaire. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. »

« - Tu as entendu ce que Chris a dit » fit remarquer Payton. « Pas de retours. »

« - Mais c'est... » Elle s'interrompit en sentant la pression de la main de Wyatt sur son épaule.

« - Accepte-le, Sam » conseilla-t-il. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait le reprendre, de toute façon. »

Samantha gloussa. « Vrai. »

« - D'accord, Wyatt c'est ton tour » déclara Piper en lui remettant une petite boîte.

Wyatt ouvrit et cilla. Il n'y avait pas de tissu dessus de sorte que son cadeau était parfaitement visible. « Qu'est-ce que tu as eu, Wyatt ? » demanda Mélinda.

Lentement, Wyatt leva un jeu de clef, le symbole Dodge était clairement visible sur la plus grande. Sous les clefs, il y avait une enveloppe. « Cher Wy » lu-t-il. « Quand j'ai vu cette Grand Cherokee toute déglinguée dans l'allée, et j'ai vu ton bordel dedans, j'ai su quel était le parfait présent pour toi. Lundi, prend le jeu de clef et descends au concessionnaire Dodge à quelques pâtés du manoir. Il y aura une _21 Dodge Avenger_ qui t'attendra, toute neuve et toute équipée. Rien que pour toi, frérot. Maintenant, regarde dans l'enveloppe avant de continuer de lire. » Wyatt obéit et sa bouche s'assécha devant ce qu'il trouva. Il déglutit et retourna à la lettre. « N'est-ce pas suffisant pour obtenir le Master dont tu rêvais quand nous étions adolescents ? J'espère. Aussi, j'ai rajouté six milles dollars pour que tu puisses publier un livre, Wyatt. Amuse-toi bien avec ta nouvelle voiture. Joyeux Noël, Chris. »

Piper cilla sous la surprise. « Nouvelle voiture, Masters, publication, deux iPod, deux colliers de diamants et rubis, un ordinateur portable et un diplôme universitaire... Je ne pense pas avoir envie d'ouvrir le mien » chuchota-t-elle.

« Eh bien, vous attendrez parce que j'y vais en premier » averti Paige avec un petit rire en prenant la boîte que lui tendait Piper. « Tante Paige et oncle Henry » Elle lu l'étiquette avant d'ouvrir le cadeau. La première chose qu'elle y vit était le logo American Airlines. Elle remit la petite chemise à Henry avant de fouiller plus profondément. Elle sentit quelque chose en velours et haleta. En l'ouvrant, sourit. C'était encore un Triquestre mais était cette fois suspendu à une chaîne en or et était serti d'émeraudes et un quartz orange pendait au milieu. Simple et élégant, son genre de bijoux. Elle plongea sa main dans la boîte et sentit autre chose en velours. Elle le sortit, réalisa que c'était pour Henry et le lui tendit. Henry l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant la montre en argent. Sa monture blanche était sertie d'émeraudes et le bracelet en argent, bordé de petits quartz oranges à l'extrémité. « Trouve la lettre » dit Paige avant de commencer à la lire. « Chers tante Paige et oncle Henry. Les billets que vous avez vous permettront d'aller n'importe où dans le monde pour une durée d'une semaine. Dieu seul sait à quand remontent vos dernières vacances, alors voici votre chance. Profitez-en. J'espère que tu aimes ton collier tatie et, oncle Henry, considère cette montre comme le paiement de celle que j'ai détruite quand j'avais onze ans. Profitez de vos cadeaux. Joyeux Noël, Chris. »

« - Phoebe. »

Phoebe prit sa boîte ainsi qu'une grande inspiration. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit en ne voyant aucun logo de compagnie aérienne. Lentement, elle explora le contenu de la boîte. D'abord, elle trouva l'écrin de velours que chaque femme avait trouvée jusqu'à maintenant. Elle y trouva le Triquestre en or que sa sœur avait eu. Le sien était serti d'améthystes et deux petits rubis y pendaient. Elle sourit. Elle savait à quoi jouait Chris. L'améthyste était sa pierre préférée -elle l'a représentait- et les deux rubis correspondait aux jumelles, ses enfants. Elle posa le collier et reprit ses recherches. Elle attrapa un objet qui était destiné à Coop. C'était une petite boîte en bois. Quand il l'ouvrit, il haleta. À l'intérieur, il y avait une corne de Licorne. « Où a-t-il... » commença Coop en la soulevant.

Phoebe secoua la tête. « Dieu seul le sait. Sérieusement, c'est tout simplement incroyable. Tu pourras l'utiliser à l'École de Magie. »

« - Ou si tu as un problème et qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est là » suggéra Wyatt à l'ancien Cupidon.

« - Je ne savais même pas qu'il était au courant que j'avais quitté mon travail » confia Coop.

Wyatt haussa les épaules. « Chris est comme maman, il sait tout. »

Phoebe gloussa. « Ah, voici la lettre. Chère tante Phoebe et oncle Coop. Non, pas de billets d'avions pour vous ; je savais que si je vous les avais donnés, les auriez mis quelque part puis oubliés. C'est pourquoi je vous envoie une limousine au manoir le cinq janvier. Elle vous emmènera à l'aéroport et vous vous envolerez pour les Bahamas. Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas oublier ça. » Phoebe pouvait quasiment entendre le sourire dans les mots de son neveu. « J'espère que vous aimez le collier et la corne de Licorne. Et oui, je sais que tu as quitté ton travail oncle Coop. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, quand je t'ai vu tu, ne portais plus ta bague. Aussi, vous ne pouvez pas éviter la limousine. Elle reviendra tous les jours jusqu'à ce que vous montiez dedans. Je veux m'assurer que tu puisses profiter de tes vacances d'une manière ou d'une autre, tatie. Joyeux Noël, Chris. »

Phoebe se renfrogna. « Il est trop malin pour son propre bien. »

Piper gloussa et regarda le dernier cadeau, qui lui était destiné. C'était une petite boîte, plus petite que toutes les autres. La faisant glisser devant elle, elle n'y vit que l'écrin de velours dans lequel toutes les femmes avaient reçu leur collier et une large enveloppe. Elle prit d'abord la chaîne et la regarda. Elle était en or, comme celles de ses sœurs, le pendentif était serti de diamant et au milieu y pendait une améthyste ainsi qu'une tanzanite bleue foncée. Piper sourit. Les pierres de ses bébés. Elle posa l'écrin près d'elle et déplia l'enveloppe. En voyant la large feuille de papier, elle manqua de défaillir. Elle commença trembler quand elle vit les mots ACTE DE PROPRIÉTÉ. « Maman ? » s'inquiéta Wyatt, en glissant sur le sol au cas où il aurait à aider sa mère.

« - Il m'a eu...ce garçon » dit-elle en secouant la tête. Rapidement, elle se tourna et commença à lire la lettre à haute voix. « Chère maman. Oui, ce que tu tiens est un acte de propriété d'un bâtiment sur Main Street. C'est le restaurant de tes rêves. Tu attends depuis trop longtemps. Je sais que posséder un restaurant est ton rêve depuis que je suis tout petit. Eh bien, j'ai vingt ans et tu ne l'as toujours pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment juste. Tu as sacrifié tes rêves pour nous élever, Wyatt et moi et je pense qu'il est temps de réaliser ces rêves. J'ai aussi viré cent mille dollars sur ton compte courant pour que tu puisses te procurer ce dont tu as besoin pour ton entreprise. Maintenant, pour le reste de la famille. Tous les cadeaux que je vous ai donné, vous ne pouvez pas les renvoyer. J'ai l'argent, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Vous pouvez l'utiliser d'une meilleure manière que le laisser sur mon compte pendant des années. De plus, le vingt-huit juin, vous partez tous en vacances. J'ai acheté trois bus de tournée, un pour chacun d'entre vous. Pendant trois mois, vous serez en tournée avec moi à travers l'Europe et au début de la Tournée Mondiale. Vous verrez l'Europe, l'Asie, une partie de l'Afrique et l'Australie. Il n'y a pas école, alors Wy, Sammy, Pay et Mellie, vous pouvez tous venir. Taties, quittez vos boulots, après la tournée, vous n'aurez plus à travailler, il en est de même pour toi maman. Tout ce dont tu auras à te soucier, c'est de ton restaurant et du P3 si tu choisis de garder le club. À demain. Je vous aime tous. Chris. »

Piper posa la lettre et sourit. « Wy ? »

« - Oui, maman. »

« - Rappelle-moi de gifler Chris demain. »

« - Euh, d'accord. Pourquoi ? »

Piper eut un petit rire. « Parce que je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça et qu'il ne nous honore même pas de sa présence afin que je puisse lui crier dessus pour nous avoir donné tout ça. »

Wyatt rit tristement. « D'accord, maman. »

* * *

><p><em>(1) VMA<em>** – Video Music Awards  
><strong>_(2)_** Un -très joli- dessin de la nouvelle couleur de Chris, par bookfreak13** [bêta de l'auteur],** est disponible sur mon profil.  
><strong>(3)** L****es** Birthstones _[''pierre de naissance'' ; ''pierre porte-bonheur'' ; ''talisman'' appelez-ça comme vous voulez]_ **protègent, par une force magique, leur propriétaire ou leur porteur. Elles sont propre à un mois, un signe astrologique ou même un jour.  
>Si comme moi vous êtes curieux de connaître leles votre(s), j'ai trouvé deux sites qui expliquent très bien la chose. Ils sont disponibles sur mon profil dans le paragraphe consacré à Pariah.**

**Playlist :  
><strong>_'The Kill'_ - 30 STM  
><em>'Edge Of The Earth'<em> - 30 STM  
><em>'A Beautiful Lie'<em> - 30 STM** (Magnifique clip tourné au sommet d'un glacier au Groenland)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Je tenais à ce que ce chapitre tombe à l'approche Noël et je suis vraiment très contente d'avoir **( bien que très involontairement)** réussi mon coup ^^**

**Je vous souhaite **-à l'avance-** un Joyeux Noël.  
>Puissiez-vous avoir des cadeaux aussi formidables que ceux des Halliwell =)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 30 décembre 2011  
>Considérez ceci comme mon cadeau de Noël et du Nouvel An ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 8h  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 06-20/11/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 4h  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 13  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>6 713  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 02/12/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 22/02/12


	12. Amor  2

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ****c****harmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

NT : **Désolée pour le retard. Je pourrais vous servir de _très_ bonnes excuses, mais à quoi bon ^^**

* * *

><p><span>magyk-celte :<span>** Tu devrais être contente, on revoit Aaron dans ce chapitre ^^  
><strong>miss teigne :** Je suis ravie de voir que mes traductions te plaisent ^^ Quand on commence Pariah, on ne s'arrête pas...sauf quand on attend le prochain chapitre ! Justement, le voici.  
><strong>Canaan :** C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Mais bon, il a quand même raté **cinq** Noël.  
><strong>« _Quand on aime, on ne compte pas et vous ne comptez pas pour nous » ('Le cœur à ses raisons') ^^  
><em>**C'est vrai que ce bleu est magnifique, mais j'ai du mal à voir Chris avec. Disons que j'adhère au principe "Chris-gothique" **(jusqu'à un certain point)**, mais quant à le visualiser...c'est plus compliqué. Bleu et rouge, c'est clair qu'on a vu mieux question discrétion ! Difficile de passer incognito...  
><strong>Matt :** Ce "truc" comme tu dis, je l'adore.  
>Tu es incroyable ! C'est <strong>tout** ce que tu as retenu de ce chapitre, toi ? Bon, j'ai prêté serment de répondre au mieux à **toutes** les reviews **_(même aux plus bizarres) _**donc je te propose quatre solutions :  
><strong>1)** Ce sont des Rock Star donc ils ne paient pas.  
><strong>2)** Ce sont des voleurs donc ils ne paient pas.  
><strong>3)** Ce sont des hommes prévoyants, ils ont donc payé à l'avance.  
><strong>4)** Tu as déjà vu un personnage de fiction payer ses consommations, toi ?  
>Fais gaffe à l'ulcère, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelques chose ^^ <strong>_(surtout que je n'ai rien à me mettre pour ton enterrement…)._** Cesse donc de te plaindre…et lis ce chapitre !  
><strong>PS.** Certainement pas la même chose que Chris.  
><strong>CHLOE :** Merci ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise !**

**Hum, beaucoup de blabla et de retard aujourd'hui **_(comme d'habitude...)._**  
>Merci pour les reviewsalertes/favoris/MP/mail/boîtes de chocolats/pot-de-vins !  
><strong>_Bonne lecture et bonne année !  
>Profitez-bien de mon chapitre préféré !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AVERTISSEMENTS<strong>

** «** SLASH :** Après ce chapitre, il n'y aura plus d'avertissements. Je suis certaine que vous verrez pourquoi bientôt =)**

LANGAGE RELÂCHÉ :** Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait encore besoin d'un avertissement.**

ATTENTION ABRUTI :** Un abruti apparaît dans ce chapitre, attention :P »**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 -<strong>** Amor**

Chris gémit et se retourna dans sa couchette quand il entendit le bruit de la douche. Il voulait dormir toute la journée mais, manifestement, Tyler avait d'autres projets. Leur nouveau batteur –Zach- était parti passer son court congé de Noël à Détroit, avec sa famille.

En tirant sur sa couverture, Chris se blottit contre son oreiller et tenta de se rendormir. C'était un de ses rares jours de repos et il allait le passer en dormant !

Quand le tant désiré sommeil ne se montra pas au bout de cinq minutes, Chris poussa un soupir et se redressa. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta de dompter les mèches bicolores qui avaient pris une position capricieuse.

« - Oh, tu es réveillé. »

En se tournant, il vit Tyler -vêtu uniquement d'une serviette rouge autour de la taille-, ses yeux noisette étaient élargis. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Chris haussa les épaules. « C'est un peu difficile à faire quand on vit dans un fichu bus. Pourquoi es-tu debout ? »

« - Le téléphone m'a réveillé » admit Tyler dans un haussement d'épaules avant de se pencher pour fouiller dans le tiroir de la couchette.

« - Qui t'appelle ? Enfin, je veux dire en dehors de Violet » rétorqua Chris.

« - Apparemment, MTV quand ils ne peuvent pas te joindre » marmonna Tyler.

Chris cilla et bondit hors de sa couche. « MTV ? Pourquoi MTV nous appellerait ? »

Tyler sourit en se redressant, son nez était à quelques centimètres de celui de Chris. « Apparemment, ils veulent que nous fassions la _New Years All-Nighter__**(1)**_ cette année. »

Chris se pinça l'arête du nez. « Et ta réponse ? »

« - Étant donné que nous n'avons aucun concert jusqu'au trois... »

« - Tu as dit oui, n'est-ce pas » chuchota Chris.

« - ...Est-ce que ça te convient ? » s'enquit Tyler.

Chris poussa un profond soupir et rouvrit les yeux. « Ouais. J'imagine que ça pourrait être marrant. Où est-ce qu'ils tournent ? »

« - À L.A, bien sûr. On devra s'envoler pour là-bas après le concert du trente. »

« - Et ensuite le vol de retour le premier ou le deux, ça semble faisable » commenta Chris avec un petit haussement d'épaules ; il détourna les yeux de ceux de son ami.

« - Chris. » Tyler soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. « Je suis dé- »

« - Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Tyler » coupa brusquement Chris en faisant volte-face. « Je vais me doucher. »

Tyler fronça les sourcils en entendant Chris refermer la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'écroula sur sa couchette, plaça la tête entre les mains et la secoua tristement. Pourquoi Chris ne lui donnait-il pas une autre chance ? Il était certain que sans le stress de leur début de carrière et avec le SSPT de Chris sous contrôle, ils pourraient s'épanouir et être heureux ensemble. Mais pourquoi Chris ne voyait-il pas cela ?

* * *

><p>En se prélassant sur le sofa, Chris fredonnait la chanson que jouait le mode aléatoire de son iPod et relisait négligemment "l'Enfer de Dante", un de ses livres préférés. Près de lui, son ordinateur portable était ouvert et une demi-page de sa dissertation universitaire était affichée sur l'écran. Chris savait qu'il devrait être en train de la rédiger, mais elle n'était à remettre que dans quelques mois donc il savait aussi qu'il pourrait l'écrire dans ce délai durant les escales entre deux villes.<p>

Tyler était dans sa couche, isolé par le rideau qu'il avait tiré depuis que Chris était sorti de la douche, trois heures auparavant. Il avait conscience que Tyler était blessé par ses paroles, mais cela devait être dit. Chris devait se montrer fort. Il n'y aurait aucun semblant de relation entre lui et Tyler. Il fut distrait de ses pensées en entendant Tyler se lever et aller dans la salle de bain. Discrètement, il baissa le volume de son iPod ; la musique se transforma en un simple murmure.

Il perçut la chasse d'eau des toilettes et le bruit du lavabo quand Tyler se lava les mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tyler quitta la salle de repos. Ses cheveux rouges étaient désordonnés. Retenant un petit rire, Chris reposa les yeux sur son livre et agit comme s'il était réellement en train de lire pendant que Tyler cherchait quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur. En entendant le bruit d'ouverture d'une canette, Chris tourna la tête.

« - N'est-ce pas un Noël excitant ? » maugréa Tyler. Il s'accouda au petit bar du bus.

En ôtant un des écouteurs, Chris renifla. « Tout comme les autres que nous avons eu. »

« - Ouais, mais quand même. Ça craint. Tu lis ce satané bouquin pour la sixième fois en négligeant tes devoirs ; je viens de dormir quatre heures sans raisons. Whoo, le meilleur des Noël. »

« -Pourquoi tu n'irais pas rendre visite à Violet ? »

« - Elle est à Rome » répondit Tyler. « Elle fait une étude pour ses supérieurs, je ne veux pas la déranger. Elle a appelé et nous avons déjà échangé les vœux de Noël ce matin. »

Chris hocha la tête. « Je suis surpris de ne pas avoir reçu d'appel de ma mère. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - J'ai envoyé quelques cadeaux…chers au manoir tôt ce matin. Elle n'est probablement pas contente de la quantité d'argent que j'ai dépensée. »

Tyler leva un sourcil. « Combien d'argent as-tu dépensé ? »

Chris eut un petit rire. « Sur le million et demi de dollars que j'avais à la banque, il m'en reste à peu près deux cent mille. »

Tyler cilla. « Comment diable- »

« - La chirurgie m'a coûté environ un million de dollars et tous les cadeaux, plus ou mois trois cent mille. »

En secouant la tête, Tyler se glissa sur le sofa. « Tu me surprends, Chris. »

« - Quoi ? Tout ce que faisait cet argent, c'est rester dormir sur mon compte » se défendit-il. « Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais pas en récupérer à la fin de cette maudite tournée. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ty. Bientôt je serais de nouveau millionnaire. »

Tyler leva un sourcil. « As-tu suffisamment dormi la nuit dernière ? J'étais tellement crevé que je n'ai pas entendu si tu avais des cauchemars. »

« - J'étais bien » répondit Chris avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je n'en ai eu qu'un seul. »

« - Pas trop mauvais ? »

« - Nan » rassura Chris en reposant ses yeux sur le livre. « Je me suis rendormi tout de suite, _maman_. Bon sang, j'ai vingt-et-un ans demain, fiche-moi la paix deux minutes. »

« - Qu'allons nous faire avec ton père ? » murmura Tyler.

Chris gémit et posa le petit livre sur le clavier de son portable. « Vraiment, Ty ? On doit parler de ça ? »

« Oui » acquiesça calmement Tyler. « Nous devons faire quelque chose. Et si on rappelait les Fondateurs ? »

« -Ils ne feront rien, Ty. J'ai essayé quand j'avais quatorze ans. »

« - C'était quand tu avais quatorze ans tu n'étais pas un puissant sorcier de vingt-et-un ans. De plus, tu as ta famille derrière toi maintenant » fit valoir Tyler. « Et peut-être que tu tomberas sur un Fondateur différent de la garce que tu as eu la dernière fois. »

Chris soupira, ramena ses jambes contre lui et posa le front sur les genoux. « Pas maintenant, Ty. Il ne m'a rien fait, alors laissons passer. »

« - Mais il va finir par réapparaître et tu le sais ! » s'écria Tyler en se levant.

Chris gémit et grimaça. « Ty… »

« - Non, Chris. J'en ai assez que tu considères Léo comme quelque chose auquel tu peux faire face un autre jour ! Tu dois le faire maintenant ! » hurla Tyler, ses yeux noisette fusillaient l'homme recroquevillé sur le sofa. « Avant que Léo ne vienne pour te tuer ! »

« - Tyler… »

« - Chris, je suis sérieux ! » siffla le bassiste. « Je ne laisserai pas ma vision se réaliser. »

« - Eh bien avant que tu ne me cries dessus, tu pourrais peut-être me laisser prendre ma potion » gémit Chris, son visage toujours collé à ses rotules.

Tyler cilla puis jura dans un souffle. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas prise aujourd'hui ? »

« - Parce que nous n'avons pas de concert » marmonna Chris. « J'ai pensé que je pourrais m'en sortir sans, mais visiblement non. »

« - Tu sais que tu n'es pas capable de faire sans, pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? » rétorqua Tyler.

« - Parce que je pourrais vouloir ne pas dépendre d'une potion pour le restant de mes jours » proposa Chris en levant la tête. « Mon empathie peut être utilisée lorsque je ne suis plus une rockstar. Mais je ne peux pas m'en servir si je la réprime ! »

« - De tout tes pouvoirs, je suis certain que l'empathie est assez mal placée dans la catégorie des utilisations » soupira Tyler.

« - Néanmoins, elle a quand même son utilité » murmura Chris. Il grimaça lorsque ses tempes commencèrent à battre douloureusement.

Tyler soupira et se glissa derrière son ami. En utilisant son index, il commença à masser les tempes de Chris. Tyler le sentit se raidir, mais quelques secondes plus tard, le Halliwell se détendit. Un soupir quitta les lèvres de Chris. Tyler sourit en sentant le dos nu de Chris s'appuyer sur son torse.

Tout en frottant les tempes du chanteur, il se mit à chanter une douce berceuse. Il entendit Chris grommeler quelque chose, mais le jeune homme ne quitta pas sa place. Bientôt, Tyler put entendre un doux ronflement provenant du Halliwell. Il sourit, enveloppa un bras autour de Chris et se pencha en arrière. Tyler savait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, Chris ne serait plus dans ses bras, mais il pourrait chérir les quelques instants qu'il avait passés avec lui.

Ce doux sourire se transforma lentement en sourire narquois.

Bientôt, Chris ne pourra pas quitter ses bras.

Parce que Chris ne le voudra pas.

Parce que Chris sera à nouveau son petit-ami.

* * *

><p>Chris se raidit quand il remarqua le bras enroulé autour de son torse. En ouvrant rapidement les paupières, il tourna légèrement la tête et vit la forme somnolente de Tyler. Le chanteur serra les yeux et essaya de bannir le sentiment de bien-être que lui procurait le fait d'être dans les bras de son ami mi-démon. Il essaya d'ignorer son cœur, ainsi que la chaleur qui provenait de cette étreinte.<p>

Il poussa un soupir et quitta à la fois le sofa, et les bras de Tyler. Il se frotta les siens, pour éloigner l'envie d'y être de nouveau enveloppé. Chris jeta un œil à l'horloge et il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il était deux heures du matin. Cela signifiait qu'il était neuf heures à San Francisco. Sa mère l'attendait d'ici deux heures.

Chris se tourna pour aller se doucher, mais s'interrompit avant d'avoir fait un pas. Il se pencha, attrapa la couverture qui était posée sur le bar et recouvrit Tyler. Et, avant même qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Chris posa un petit baiser sur le front de son ami. Ses yeux s'élargirent, il se redressa et se précipita vers la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>En garant la voiture de location dans l'allée, Chris observa le manoir avec une légère inquiétude.<p>

« - Qu'y-a-t-il ? » murmura Tyler.

Chris secoua la tête. « Rien, je pensais pendant un moment. »

« - Puis-je te demander à quoi ? » s'enquit Tyler avec un faible sourire alors qu'ils sortaient du véhicule.

Chris lui lança un regard noir à travers ses lunettes de soleil. « Non, tu ne peux pas. » En se dirigeant vers la porte, Chris se figea sur la deuxième marche, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Quoi ? » demanda Tyler en scrutant les environs.

« - Mes cheveux » souffla le jeune Halliwell.

« - Ils sont biens » rassura Tyler.

Chris résista à l'envie de gifler son bassiste. « Non, les pointes de mes cheveux sont colorées d'un effrayant bleu lumineux_**(2)**_ ! Ma mère va flipper. »

« - Oh allez, Chris. Elle sait que tu es une rockstar. Elle doit s'y habituer ! Tu es connu pour avoir style délirant ! »

« - Elle le sait depuis à peine quelques mois, pas suffisamment longtemps pour intégrer l'idée que son fils rentre à la maison avec deux couleurs de cheveux ! » siffla Chris.

En jetant un bras sur les épaules de son ami, Tyler le conduisit jusqu'à la porte. « Ça ira, Chris » lui dit-il en frappant à la porte verte.

Chris le fusilla du regard et se plaçait hors de portée de Tyler quand la porte s'ouvrit. « Chr- »

Chris gloussa en agitant la main. « Salut, maman. »

« - Tes cheveux. »

« - Ouais, à propos de ça… » marmonna Chris avec un petit rire sans joie.

Piper fit un pas en avant et saisit les cheveux de son fils entre ses doigts. « C'est bleu. »

« - Ouais… »

Piper soupira et relâcha les mèches. « J'imagine que je dois m'y habituer, étant donné que nous partons en tournée avec vous dans quelques mois. »

Chris sourit. « Nous ne sommes pas aussi horribles sur la route. »

Piper sourit. « Tu as intérêt, ah oui… » En plissant les yeux, elle gifla le bras de son fils. « C'était quoi tout ces cadeaux, jeune homme ! »

« - Quoi, vous ne les aimez pas ? » s'enquit Chris en se frottant le bras.

« - Non, nous les avons aimés » répondit Piper.

« - Alors quel est le problème ? »

« - Comment as-tu pu dépenser tout cet argent ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je devrais te consigner! »

Chris eut un léger rire. « Maman, j'ai vingt-et-un ans. Tu ne peux plus me priver de sortie. »

Piper leva un sourcil et regarda son fils. « Oh, vraiment ? »

« - Aurais-tu oublié que ta mère peut faire sauter des gens ? » chuchota Tyler.

« - Tais-toi, on ne t'a rien demandé » rétorqua Chris.

« - Hé ! Piper, tu vas le laisser rentrer, oui ou non ? »

Chris sourit en voyant sa tante Paige pénétrer dans le hall. « Je sais que tu veux te l'accaparer, mais on aimerait bien le voir aussi, tu sais. »

Piper se renfrogna, mais laissa son fils et Tyler entrer avant de refermer la porte. En sifflant bruyamment, Paige se dirigea vers son plus jeune neveu. « Sympa les cheveux, gamin. »

« - Merci tatie » répondit Chris en enlaçant Paige. « Tous les autres sont dans le salon ? »

« - Ouais » railla Paige.

Chris secoua la tête avec un sourire et suivi sa tante. « Et je vous présente, le garçon qui a gâché Noël il y a vingt-et-un ans » s'écria-t-elle.

En fusillant sa tante du regard, Chris se défendit : « Ce n'est pas ma faute si maman est entrée en travail le jour de Noël. »

« - Ah, mais c'est toi qui est sorti donc tout est de ta faute, petit frère » fit remarquer Wyatt en enlaçant Chris. « Euh, c'est quoi l'histoire des cheveux ? »

Chris haussa les épaules. « M'ennuyais du noir, besoin de changement. »

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel et laissa le reste de la famille accueillir le nouveau venu.

Chris sourit en se dirigeant vers le canapé et se pencha pour éteindre Aaron la jambe du jeune homme était encore plâtrée. « Hé, ta chirurgie s'est bien passée ? »

Aaron hocha la tête. « Ouais, et je me demande comment elle a été payée » railla-t-il en fixant Chris.

« - Considère ceci comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire » répondit Chris. « Et l'invitation pour prendre la route s'étend aussi à toi. Tu peux rester avec Wy et maman. »

Aaron gémit théâtralement. « Oh Seigneur, l'idée de te voir sur la route m'effraie tellement. »

« - Si tu n'étais pas infirme, je t'aurais botté le derrière » assura Chris avec un sourire.

Aaron tira la langue. « Bon, que cet anniversaire commence ! Où sont les cadeaux ? »

« - Oh, bon sang. Des cadeaux, vraiment ? » gémit Chris.

« - Rien qu'un petit » promit Piper avec un sourire en remettant à son fils une enveloppe beige. « C'est ça. »

Chris leva un sourcil et l'ouvrit. C'était une feuille de papier. Quand il la sortit, il haleta.

« - Ceci est le certificat de naissance falsifié que j'ai fait quand ton père et moi nous sommes mariés » expliqua Piper. « Il est pour toi. Comme ça tu sais qu'il est possible de traîner Léo au tribunal pour maltraitances, si tu le veux. »

« - Maman. »

« - Non, peanut » dit nerveusement Piper. « Penses-y avant de te décider, Chris. Ton père doit être puni pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Que ce soit dans le monde magique ou mortel, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il recevra ce qu'il mérite. »

Chris poussa un profond soupir et observa le papier dans sa main. « Merci maman. »

Piper sourit. « De rien, peanut. »

* * *

><p>Chris soupira et s'assit sur le sofa de bus de tournée. Ses oreilles résonnaient encore à cause du P3 et une migraine commençait à apparaître. Autant c'était gentil de la part de sa mère de le faire sortir, autant lui et Tyler n'avaient pas pu rester plus d'une trentaine de minutes avant que les gens ne commencent à les reconnaître. Ils durent rapidement quitter le club avant qu'une émeute pour des autographes ne soit provoquée.<p>

Appuyant la tête sur la table, Chris gémit.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

Il releva la tête et vit Tyler debout en face de lui. « Ouais, juste un mal de crâne. »

« - De l'alcool, la musique ou le stress ? » s'enquit Tyler en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Chris poussa un soupir. « Je pensais au cadeau. »

« - C'est ce dont tu as besoin, Chris » assura Tyler. « Maintenant, tu peux le poursuivre au tribunal ! »

« - Et si je ne veux pas » marmonna Chris en reposant sa tête sur la table.

Tyler cilla. « Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas ? Il t'a maltraité pendant treize putains d'années ! »

« - Et si je voulais juste en rester là ! » s'écria Chris. « Et si je ne voulais pas rouvrir ça ! Je veux simplement en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Oublié. Révolu. Terminé. »

Tyler soupira. « Parce que tu as besoin d'obtenir Justice, Chris. »

Chris gronda, se leva et s'éloigna de Tyler. « Peut-être que je ne veux pas de la justice, Ty. Peut-être que je veux simplement que ça se finisse. J'en ai marre que les gens me regardent et me voient comme l'enfant battu que je ne suis pas aujourd'hui. »

« - Chris… » Tyler grimaça quand Chris claqua la cloison de séparation.

* * *

><p>En repoussant le rideau de velours, Tyler regarda la forme endormie de son meilleur ami. Vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon de survêtement noir, Chris était recroquevillé sur le côté. Ses mains étaient l'une contre l'autre et ses cheveux bicolores, éparpillés sur l'oreiller blanc. La feuille gisait au fond de la couchette. Tyler secoua la tête et recouvrit le jeune homme.<p>

« - Ty ? »

En jetant un regard vers le chanteur, Tyler sourit nerveusement. « Devrais-je avoir peur que tu me pulvérises ? »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel, les paupières à demi closes. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« - Toujours furieux ? » s'enquit Tyler.

Chris soupira. « Ty, je veux juste en laisser ça derrière moi, d'accord ? J'en ai fini avec toute cette merde. »

« - Nous ne voulons que le meilleur pour toi, Chris » dit doucement Tyler. « Et cela inclut que Léo ne soit pas en liberté ainsi, nous saurons tu seras en sécurité. »

« - Cependant, y-a-t-il un moyen de le faire ? » rétorqua Chris. « Il n'y a pas assez de preuves pour conduire Léo devant un tribunal mortel et les Fondateurs ne feront rien. »

Tyler leva un sourcil. « Qu'en est-il d'un tribunal magique, il n'en existe pas un ? »

« - Peut-être » concéda Chris.

Tyler sourit et entrelaça délicatement leurs doigts, mais il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit Chris se raidir. « Quoi ? »

« - Rien, Ty » répondit brusquement Chris.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes ça ? » demanda Tyler. « Tu ne te raidissais jamais quand je le faisais avant. »

Chris soupira lourdement. « Ty, je ne- »

« - On doit en parler, Chris » protesta Tyler. « J'en ai ras-le-bol de ce petit jeu. Une minute, tu es bien quand je te touche, la suivante, tu te raidis. »

« - Ty, je ne veux pas de relation pour le moment. »

« - Et je le comprends » assura Tyler. « Je veux simplement que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. »

« - Tu peux le faire sans me tenir la main ou m'embrasser le front, Ty. »

« - Qu'en est-il du baiser que tu m'as donné ce matin ? »

Tyler sourit quand il vit le visage de Chris virer au rouge. « Tu pensais que je dormais ? » remarqua-t-il.

« - Ty, pas ce soir, s'il te plaît. On doit se réveiller… »

« - Dis-moi maintenant » déclara sérieusement Tyler. « Est-ce que j'ai une chance ? »

Chris cilla. « Une chance de quoi ? »

« - D'être à nouveau en couple avec toi. »

Chris ferma les yeux et les serra. « Je ne peux pas, Ty. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que. »

« - Je ne partirai pas sans une réponse, Chris. »

« - Bien sûr que oui » rétorqua ce dernier en libérant sa main de l'emprise de Tyler. « Je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire. »

« - Je pense avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi » répliqua Tyler.

« - Tu penses, mais tu te trompes. Tu n'auras rien tu tout » grogna Chris.

Tyler le regarda. « Pourquoi es-tu à ce point opposé à cela ? »

« - Parce que » trancha Chris.

La main posée sur la taille de Chris, Tyler le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« - Tyler » murmura Chris. « Respecte mon choix. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ? »

Tyler secoua la tête. « Non. » Puis il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Chris.

Tyler senti Chris se raidir, mais il immobilisa le jeune homme avec la main qui était sur sa taille. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Chris - qui restaient closes - et attendit leur réponse. Tyler glissa son autre main entre l'oreiller et la joue de Chris. La soulevant légèrement, il commença à caresser la peau de l'Être de Lumière. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il sentit les mains de Chris encadrer son visage et que ses lèvres commencèrent à réagir. Lorsque ses poumons se mirent à souffrir du manque d'oxygène, Tyler libéra lentement Chris du verrou de ses lèvres. Il regarda les yeux de Chris s'ouvrir.

« - Pourquoi refuses-tu cela ? » chuchota-t-il.

Chris cilla puis secoua la tête. Avec un grognement, il repoussa Tyler et referma son rideau. Tyler se leva avec les yeux écarquillés. Il fronça les sourcils, mais savait que s'il tentait d'ouvrir le rideau de Chris, celui-ci le ferait probablement exploser. Tyler poussa un soupir, se retourna et se glissa dans sa couchette, ignorant la douleur de son cœur.

* * *

><p>Trois jours de maladresse flottaient autour des deux hommes. Les concerts étaient tendus, dans les meilleurs cas. Les séances de dédicaces étaient horribles. Tyler voulait simplement savoir pourquoi Chris refusait de sortir avec lui. Dans le même temps, Chris tentait de repousser Tyler.<p>

La distance entre eux était évidente. Les rumeurs d'éclatements du groupe et les diverses histoires de tromperies s'envolaient.

Tyler ouvrit la porte du bus et se figea quand il vit Chris sur le sofa. Le jeune homme relisait "l'Enfer de Dante". Lentement, Tyler s'approcha de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda froidement Chris.

Tyler grimaça. « On peut arrêter ça, s'il te plaît ? »

Chris se détacha de sa lecture et jaugea son ami. Il avait l'air complètement déprimé. Ses cheveux tombaient mollement devant ses yeux noisette, des poches noires coloraient la peau sous ces iris. Il ne portait qu'un simple jean noir et un tee-shirt noir Metallica, la tenue habituelle de Tyler lorsqu'il ne voulait pas s'habiller.

Se regardant brièvement, Chris jugea qu'il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux dans son jean et son tee-shirt noirs.

Chris posa son livre avec un soupir. « Je n'aurais pas dû de rendre ton baiser, Ty. »

« - Pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Tyler. « Si tu ne le voulais pas, tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé. »

« - C'était une erreur, Tyler » grogna Chris en se levant afin de se tenir devant Tyler. « Et je ne laisserais pas cela se reproduire. »

« - Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? »

Chris poussa un soupir. « Je ne sais pas. Je…ne peux pas sortir avec toi, Tyler. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Est-ce vraiment important, Ty ? »

« - Oui ! Donne-moi une bonne raison qui fait que tu ne peux pas être avec moi ! »

Chris serra ses yeux fermés. « Tyler- »

« - Est-ce parce que je suis à moitié démon ? »

« - Non. »

« - La presse ? Tu as peur qu'ils te ridiculisent parce que tu es gai ? »

« - Je me fous de la presse et de ce qu'ils pensent de ma vie amoureuse, Tyler » siffla Chris. « Si je veux sortir avec un mec, je le ferais. Je ne leur ai jamais accordé le moindre crédit et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. »

« - Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, bordel ? T'as famille s'en fichera, ça leur convient que tu sois bi ! »

« - Je ne peux pas te perdre, putain ! » s'écria Chris. « Voilà, tu es content ? Je l'ai dit ! Toi et ce groupe êtes tout ce qui me reste ! C'est la seule chose qui m'a gardé sain d'esprit depuis cinq ans ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre ! »

Tyler cilla. « Qu- »

Chris renifla. « Là, heureux. Tu l'as, ta raison » explosa Chris avant de tourner le dos à Tyler et de quitter le bus, laissant un bassiste sidéré dans son sillage.

* * *

><p>Grommelant dans sa barbe, Chris se mêla aux habitants de Varsovie. Le groupe était libre jusqu'au trois janvier pour les vacances du Nouvel An, mais Chris savait qu'il aurait à retourner dans le bus. Le lendemain, Tyler et lui avaient un vol pour L.A pour présenter cette <em>Nuit Blanche du Nouvel An<em>.

Retenant un sanglot, Chris trouva un banc et s'assit dessus. Il posa la tête entre les mains.

« - Salut. »

La tête de Chris se leva brutalement, son cœur s'emballa. « Non. »

« - Bonsoir, Christopher. »

Chris se leva et fit un pas chancelant en arrière. « Comment as- »

Une effrayante grimace moqueuse se forma sur le visage de son propriétaire. « Facile. Tu te démarques si bien avec ces cheveux, Chris. »

Les mains du jeune homme se recroquevillèrent dans un poing. « Laisse-moi tranquille, va-t'en. »

« - Non. »

« - Putain, pourquoi tu ne me fiches pas la paix, Léo » gronda Chris.

Léo leva un sourcil. « Je pensais que c'était évident, Christopher. »

Chris déglutit ; il sentait ses bras et ses jambes trembler.

« - Je ne te laisserai que lorsque tu seras six pieds sous terre et en morceaux » siffla Léo. « Tu me bannis de ma propre famille ! Comment peux-tu… » Léo fronça les sourcils en voyant son fils filer le long de la rue. « Pourquoi fuir, Christopher ? » murmura-t-il avant de se dissoudre dans un furieux nuage bleu et blanc.

* * *

><p>En tournant dans une allée, Chris prit quelques respirations pour tenter de calmer son cœur affolé. En regardant rapidement autour de lui, il se prépara à s'éclipser une fois certain qu'aucun mortel ne puisse le voir.<p>

« - Ah, pas encore, Chris. »

Le Halliwell eut le souffle coupé en sentant son dos heurter le mur de brique derrière lui, une main autour de sa gorge. Les yeux de Chris s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le sourire narquois de Léo.

Ça n'allait pas bien finir.

* * *

><p>Tyler était assis dans le sofa, ses doigts tapotaient un rythme quelconque. Il était deux heures du matin, leur vol était censé partir dans quelques heures et Chris n'était toujours pas revenu. En fronçant les sourcils, il vérifia encore une fois son téléphone portable pour trouver qu'il n'avait manqué aucun appel. « Merde Chris, où es-tu ? »<p>

Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, son téléphone s'illumina et vibra. Tyler l'attrapa et salua rapidement l'interlocuteur par un court « Allo ? »

« - Ty ? »

Les yeux de Tyler s'élargirent devant cette voix faible. « Chris ? »

« - Ouais. » Tyler déglutit quand il entendit la toux du Halliwell. « Tu crois que tu peux me rendre un service ? »

« - Chris ? Où es-tu ? »

« - Wola Park » chuchota-t-il avant que la ligne ne soit coupée.

Tyler jura, serra son téléphone et miroita. Quand il se reforma, il faillit tomber à genoux. « Chris ! »

Le chanteur était assis sur sol, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Se précipitant vers son ami, Tyler hoqueta quand il vit le manche d'un couteau profondément enfoncé dans la taille du jeune homme. « Non. »

Chris sourit. « Hey. »

« - Bon sang, Chris. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qui a fait ça ? » demanda Tyler.

« - D'abord le bus, s'il te plaît » haleta Chris.

Tyler hocha la tête. Prudemment, il prit le blessé dans ses bras comme s'il était une épouse. Tyler ferma les yeux et miroita.

* * *

><p>Il allongea Chris sur le sofa. « Tu peux le faire ? »<p>

Chris acquiesça. _« Ce qui est à moi est à toi, ce qui est à toi est à moi. Laissons nos pouvoirs s'inverser de droit. J'offre de partager nos dons. Qu'ils passent entre nous par transition. »_

Tyler hoqueta quand il sentit le pouvoir de conjurer le quitter et quand celui de guérison de Chris entra en lui. Tyler ouvrit les yeux et prit doucement la poignée dans la main. Bref échange de regard. Tyler grimaça en sortant le couteau ; le cri de douleur de son ami lui blessa à la fois les oreilles et le cœur. Une seconde plus tard, une de ses mains était au-dessus de la blessure, l'autre jetait le couteau de côté. Tyler regarda la plaie se refermer et un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres. Une fois cette blessure guérie, il plaça sa main incandescente sur le visage de Chris et observa la peau meurtrie s'estomper.

« - Autre chose ? »

Chris secoua la tête. « Merci._ Ce qui est à toi est à toi, ce qui est à moi est à moi. Laissons nos pouvoirs s'inverser de droit._ »

« - Qui a fait ça ? » s'enquit Tyler.

Chris renifla. « À ton avis ? »

« - Léo, mais… »

« - Il m'a trouvé » chuchota Chris, les yeux fixés sur le couteau dans l'évier. « J'ignore comment, mais… »

« - Chris, si ça ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, tu dois le poursuivre ! » s'écria Tyler.

Chris poussa un soupir. « Je sais. Je le ferai. »

« - Vraiment ? »

Chris hocha la tête. « Je commencerai mes recherches dans l'avion. »

Tyler soupira avant d'éteindre son ami. « Putain, Chris. »

Chris gloussa et l'enlaça à son tour. « Je vais bien, Ty. Je vais bien. »

« - Ouais, maintenant tu vas bien ! » s'écria Tyler. « J'en ai ras-le-bol de sauver ton cul. »

Chris fut secoué d'un rire. « Oh désolé, et moi qui pensait que tu convoitais mon cul. »

Tyler sourit. « Non ça, Chris, c'est quelque chose dont je ne me lasserai jamais. »

Se relaxant dans l'étreinte, Chris posa la tête sur les épaules de Tyler. « Pour ton information, cela ne signifie pas que nous sommes ensemble. »

« - Je te ferais changer d'avis. »

« - Non. »

« - Patiente, Halliwell. Patiente. »

* * *

><p><em>(1) <em>_New Years All-Nighter._''La Nuit Blanche du Nouvel An''** Tyler et Chris vont passer le réveillon du Nouvel An sur un plateau télé, en direct. Ils vont y présenter des clips, répondre à des questions de fans et faire les pitres.  
><strong>_(2)_** Encore une fois, un visuel est disponible sur mon profil.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un meilleur Noël que Tyler et Chris ^^  
><strong>_**Bonne année 2012 !**_

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 20-27 janvier 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 6h30  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 25/11/11-18/12/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 3h  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 16  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>6 562  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 01/01/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 31/03/12


	13. Una

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent et les chansons de ce chapitre ne sont pas les miennes****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N :** « Un chapitre court, mais à la fin, vous verrez pourquoi je l'ai coupé à cet endroit :)  
>Tyler est assez déterminé, c'est un homme têtu. »<br>**

N/T :** Descriptions merdiques de Meÿli : le Retour ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Canaan :<span>** Merci, à toi aussi ^^  
>Oui, oui, tu peux. Et on n'a tous un côté sadique en nous qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer !<br>S'évader de prison par des moyens magiques semble être une épreuve par laquelle tous les Halliwell doivent passer **_(Prue, Phoebe, Chris, Piper, Paige je ne sais plus), _**bien que Léo n'en soit plus un désormais.  
>Patience, c'est pour bientôt. <strong>Très** bientôt.  
>Tous les avertissements sont de l'auteure et je pense qu'elle parlait effectivement de Léo…ou alors de Tyler…voire de Chris xD<br>**chlo.D :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise !  
>Je vais aussi vite que je peux. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je suis en train [<strong>d'essayer**] de prendre des chapitres d'avance.  
>Ainsi, tu n'auras plus à attendre aussi longtemps pour les derniers chapitres…j'espère ^^<br>**Matt :** Ouais, peut-être. Mais au **_début_**, il ne l'était pas. Autant j'adore Tyler **(c'est l'Homme de ma vie, je veux/vais l'épouser et avoir plein de bambins aux cheveux rouges),** mais là franchement… Déjà Chris était/est battu par son **[idiot de]** père, mais si **_en plus _**il est violé par son meilleur ami, où va le monde !  
><strong>Un lecteur [sans nom] a d'ailleurs laissé une review que j'approuve tout-à-fait :_**« Je suis presque certain que le comportement de Tyler est considéré comme du harcèlement sexuel. Le fait qu'il aime Chris et pense avoir une chance avec lui ne signifie pas qu'il a le droit le mettre sous pression en permanence, le toucher, l'embrasser, etc., sans son consentement. Honnêtement, il obtiendrait de meilleurs résultats s'il se mettait un peu en retrait. »**_**  
><strong>PS.** Mist, c'est une valkyrie. La blondasse à qui Chris roule une pelle dans l'épisode 6x01. **_(Moi ? Jalouse ? Quelle idée !)_

**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris/MP/mail !**_  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 -<strong>** Una**

En jetant un coup d'œil à Chris, Tyler observa ses yeux verts scruter attentivement l'écran de l'ordinateur. Chris se rongeait la lèvre inférieure en essayant de trouver un moyen de punir son père pour ce qu'il lui avait fait durant treize ans, ainsi que pour la récente tentative de meurtre. Les deux membres du groupe étaient vêtus de sweats noirs leurs capuches dissimulaient leurs couleurs de cheveux uniques et la majeure partie de leurs visages. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait empêché les gens de les reconnaître sur le vol commercial qui les conduisait à Los Angeles. Tyler entendit un profond soupir et grimaça intérieurement quand son ami ferma une autre fenêtre et en rouvrit une nouvelle fois Google. Jusqu'ici, le Halliwell n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance dans la recherche d'une cour magique ou gouvernementale qui lui permettrait de poursuivre son père. La seule chose à laquelle Chris pouvait penser était le Tribunal, mais il ne voulait pas risquer que les démons prennent le parti de son père. Il préférait un conseil composé de créatures magiques bienveillantes.

« - Tu sais, si tu continues comme ça, tu auras un autre piercing. »

Chris quitta l'écran du regard et haussa un sourcil. Son ami souriait et le fixait avec gaieté. Chris leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à l'ordinateur. « Il n'y a rien. Je ne trouve que des conneries » se plaignit-il.

« - Et le Livre des Ombres ? » proposa Tyler. « Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose. »

« - Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que ma famille sache pour l'instant » confia Chris. « Ils voudront savoir pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis et je devrais leur dire que Léo est revenu. »

« - Et en quoi serait-ce une mauvaise chose ? »

« - Parce que c'est assez difficile de faire une tournée quand tu es dans un grenier, enfermé dans une cage de cristal, non ? » rétorqua Chris. « Il doit y avoir un moyen pour la communauté magique de garder les individus qui dépendent de leurs lois. »

« - Je persiste à dire qu'on devrait réessayer avec les Fondateurs » déclara Tyler dans un léger haussement d'épaules.

« - Ils ont dit non la première fois, Ty. Je doute qu'ils reviennent sur leur décision maintenant » grommela Chris en cliquant sur un autre site.

« - Qu'y aurait-il eu à faire puisqu'il n'était pas un Fondateur quand Wyatt et toi étiez plus jeune ? » argumenta Tyler.

« - Peut-être, mais il était en train de le devenir quand j'ai appelé le premier Fondateur » rappela Chris. « Et cela ne devrait pas avoir d'importance qu'il les ait quittés un court laps de temps, il aurait encore dû être régi par leurs lois. »

« - Ouais, mais s'il avait suivi ces règles, toi et Wyatt ne seraient pas ici. »

Chris soupira. « Oui, c'est vrai. »

Tyler fronça les sourcils quand il vit Chris se pincer l'arête du nez en expirant lentement. Il se pencha et enveloppa un bras autour des épaules de son ami. « Mal de crâne ? »

Chris secoua la tête. « Non, juste frustré. »

En jetant un regard vers le portable, le froncement de sourcils de Tyler s'approfondit. « Il y a beaucoup de…canulars dessus » murmura-t-il avant de refermer l'ordinateur. « Fais une petite pause. »

« - Je n'aurai pas le temps… »

« - Tu auras tout le temps après la Nuit Blanche, ne t'inquiète pas » rassura Tyler. « On s'installera devant l'ordinateur et j'essaierai de t'aider. »

Chris poussa un soupir et hocha la tête. Ensuite, il s'appuya contre Tyler, ce qui stupéfia le bassiste. Tyler cilla avant qu'une lueur inquiète ne pénètre ses iris. D'un geste hésitant, il posa sa main sur le front de Chris. « Tu vas bien ? »

« - Juste un peu fatigué » marmonna Chris ; ses yeux se refermèrent.

Tyler souffla quand il ne sentit aucune fièvre, mais cela ne signifiait pas non plus que Chris se sentait parfaitement bien. En resserrant son emprise sur l'autre épaule, Tyler le rapprocha puis posa son front sur la tête de Chris. « Dors » chuchota-t-il. « Je te réveillerai lorsque nous serons sur la terre ferme. »

Il perçut le faible hochement de tête avant que sa respiration ne s'apaise un doux ronflement s'échappa des lèvres de Chris.

* * *

><p>« - Ah, enfin à la maison ! » s'enthousiasma Tyler, les bras tendus en admirant le petit appartement que Chris et lui utilisaient quand ils devaient retourner à Los Angeles.<p>

Chris gloussa en refermant la porte derrière lui. « Nous ne sommes ici que pour trois jours, ne t'y habitue pas. »

Tyler se renfrogna. « Jolie façon de plomber l'ambiance. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et jeta son petit sac sur le canapé noir de leur salon. Un fauteuil assorti se tenait non loin de là ; une table basse se trouvait entre les deux sièges. Un coin loisir avec un téléviseur et un lecteur DVD était juste en face. Derrière le séjour, il y avait une salle à manger composée d'une petite table et de deux chaises. À côté, se trouvait un grand bureau, des papiers chiffonnés jonchaient le bois sombre. À gauche de la salle à manger et à travers une ouverture sur le mur, on distinguait une minuscule cuisine : il y avait à peine de la place pour deux personnes entre la cuisinière et le réfrigérateur.

« - Je vais mettre les sacs dans la chambre » informa Chris tandis que Tyler fouillait déjà le réfrigérateur, à la recherche de quelque chose à boire. Chris espérait que Tyler réaliserait qu'il n'y avait pas de nourriture dedans.

En entrant dans l'unique chambre, Chris jeta son sac près de son petit lit, et celui de Tyler près du sien. Dans la pièce sombre, il y avait deux lits jumeaux ; les deux hommes avaient chacun leur armoire. De l'autre côté du hall se trouvait la salle de bain. Dans l'ensemble, le logement était minuscule pour deux Rock Stars riches, mais quand il s'agissait du premier appartement qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux, Chris devenait puéril et ne voulait pas le vendre. Ainsi, Tyler et lui le gardaient pour les cas où ils devaient retourner à L.A pour affaires et conservaient leur résidence principale à Lake Forest, une petite banlieue de Chicago.

« - Hé, on doit s'acheter des trucs à manger. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? » fit remarquer Tyler en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « On peut se contenter de trucs à emporter. »

« - Mais je veux des repas faits maison » gémit Tyler.

Chris se retourna, croisa les bras et dévisagea le bassiste avec un sourcil levé. « Et qui cuisinera ces repas ? »

« - Toi, bien sûr » assura Tyler avec un sourire.

Chris poussa un soupir avant de secouer la tête. « Quand on retournera dans le bus, on achètera de la viande hachée et des nouilles et je te ferais des spaghettis, ça marche? »

« - Je dois vraiment attendre ? » se plaignit Tyler avec une petite moue.

Chris pouffa. « Étant donné que tu ne sais pas cuisiner, oui. »

« - Très bien » céda Tyler avec un soupir théâtral. « Si je le dois. »

En levant les yeux au ciel, Chris saisit le poignet de Tyler et le sortit de la chambre. « Viens, on doit aller voir MTV pour qu'ils nous montrent où nous serons demain. »

* * *

><p>En levant un sourcil, Chris examina la petite salle dans laquelle il serait lors de la Nuit Blanche. Un tissu noir servait de toile de fond. En face, il y avait un modeste canapé blanc dans lequel il s'installerait avec Tyler. Une table basse était placée de chaque côté ; Chris supposait que des verres d'eau seraient posés dessus.<p>

« - Ce sera relativement simple » expliqua Ava, la réalisatrice de la Nuit Blanche, debout près d'eux. « Vous resterez tout simplement assis sur le divan, vous montrerez quelques clips, répondrez à quelques questions. Vous savez, des trucs faciles. »

« - Et d'où viendront ces questions ? » releva Tyler.

« - De MTV et de vos fans » répondit Ava, ses yeux verts étincelaient d'excitation. « À minuit, bien sûr, vous crierez Bonne Année au monde entier. Quelques minutes après, il y aura probablement des publicités vous pourrez aller dans la salle de bain. Ensuite, nous y reviendrons et terminerons les neuf dernières heures. »

« - Y aura-t-il des pauses après ? » s'enquit Chris, assis sur le canapé.

« - Bien sûr. Nous ne pouvons pas vous enfermer neuf heures sans pauses toilettes, M. Payne » gloussa Ava. « Nous ne sommes pas aussi méchants. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait : une fille qui lui coure après. Il avait déjà Tyler. En se retenant de se gifler, il adressa un mince sourire à la jeune femme et se leva. « Bien. Dans ce cas nous reviendrons demain vers huit heures » dit-il.

« - Oui, ce serait bien » accepta Ava. « À demain, M. Payne, M. Luicen. »

Ils poussèrent un soupir, quittèrent le studio de MTV et arpentèrent, têtes baissées, les rues de L.A. « Déjeuner ? »

Chris haussa les épaules. « J'imagine. Où veux-tu aller ? »

« - McDonalds ? Salade ? »

Chris ricana. « Et moi qui pensait avoir un premier rendez-vous sympa. »

Tyler leva un sourcil. « Tu vas enfin t'engager dans une relation avec moi ? »

« - Non, nous ne sommes toujours pas ensemble, Ty » fit remarquer Chris. « Tu ne m'as pas encore prouvé que nous pouvons être un couple. »

Tyler sourit et jeta un bras sur l'épaule de Chris. « Pas encore, mon cher ami. Pas encore. »

* * *

><p>« - Alors, on appelle ta famille ou quoi ? » médita Tyler. Le jeune homme était étendu sur le divan, alors que Chris était assis par terre. L'ordinateur portable du chanteur était ouvert et, d'après ce que Tyler pouvait voir, il travaillait sur cinq choses différentes à la fois.<p>

« - Non » répondit Chris. « Ils ont déjà promis qu'ils regarderaient l'émission et nous avons pas vraiment le temps que faire quoi que ce soit. Ils savent que nous sommes ici, donc ce n'est pas vraiment important. »

« - Vas-tu un jour leur dire ce que Léo a fait ? »

« - Après avoir découvert s'il existe un conseil magique ou non » marmonna Chris ; ses yeux se plissèrent en lisant l'article.

Tyler soupira et regarda le plafond blanc de l'appartement. « Ils pourraient probablement nous aider, Chris. »

« - Ouais, mais je ne veux pas les entraîner là-dedans. C'est moi que ça concerne, pas eux. »

« - Toi et ton complexe du héros. »

Chris regarda par dessus son épaule et haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« - Il faut toujours que tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi » développa Tyler. « Tu sacrifies ton bien-être afin que d'autres puissent être heureux. »

L'intéressé haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son portable. « Cela vient avec le fait d'être un Halliwell. »

« - Non, c'est juste toi » plaisanta Tyler.

« - Peu importe » grommela Chris. « Attends… »

En se penchant légèrement, Tyler s'efforça de voir par-dessus les épaules de Chris. « Quoi ? »

« - J'ai…peut-être trouvé quelque chose » hésita-t-il ; ses yeux scrutaient désespérément l'écran. « Ou alors, ce site pourrait être un gros canular. »

« - Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » s'enquit Tyler en posant son menton sur l'épaule nue de Chris ; les deux hommes n'étaient vêtus que de pantalons de survêtement.

« - L'Humus Sanctus est un conseil composé des principales forces de la magie blanche » lut Chris. « Ils sont appelés pour prendre en charge les accusations portées contre des créatures magique bénéfiques qu'une force de pouvoir inférieure ne peut traiter… Et c'est tout. »

« - Donc ce Saint Groupe est une union de Fondateurs, d'Elfes, de sorcières et ce genre de chose. »

« - C'est ce qu'il dit, mais…ça n'a pas l'air vrai. Je veux dire, pourquoi aurait-il été instauré ? Qu'y a-t-il que les Fondateurs ne puissent régler ? » s'interrogea Chris.

« - Des trucs importants comme une tuerie massive, peut-être ? » suggéra Tyler. « Nous pouvons faire des recherches plus tard : il est trois heures du matin et nous avons une longue nuit devant nous. Allons au lit. Comme ça, on ne tombera pas dans les pommes à la télévision. »

Chris eut un petit rire, referma son ordinateur et se leva. « J'irais vérifier dans le Livre des Ombres après la Nuit Blanche. »

Tyler acquiesça. « Et ta famille ? »

« - Tu peux les distraire, non ? »

Tyler soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je dis simplement qu'on devrait essayer de convoquer les Fondateurs une nouvelle fois. Ils pourraient avoir autre chose à dire que ce que ta famille sait. Ils ne veulent sans doute pas que la fureur de la famille Halliwell leur tombe dessus. »

Chris croisa les bras et dévisagea son meilleur ami. « Ils n'ont rien fait pour moi quand j'avais quatorze ans, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que cela va changer ? »

« - Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, Chris. Ton père est un Fondateur maintenant. Il ne l'était pas à temps plein quand tu avais quatorze ans. »

« - Très bien. Nous convoquerons un Fondateur après la Nuit Blanche. »

Tyler sourit et enlaça son ami. « On finira par trouver, Chris. Fais-moi confiance. »

Reposant son front sur l'épaule de Tyler, Chris poussa un profond soupir. « Je l'espère, Ty. »

* * *

><p>Piper sourit au moment où la plus âgée de ses nièces mit sur la chaîne MTV. Sa famille entière – hormis Chris, évidemment - était nichée dans le salon. Piper et son fils étaient sur le plus petit divan avec un grand bol un pop-corn entre eux. Sur le sol, étaient installées Samantha et les jumelles, toutes blotties dans leurs couvertures et déjà en pyjama. Enfin, ses sœurs et ses beaux-frères étaient assis sur l'autre grand canapé.<p>

« - Et tout de suite, la Nuit Blanche de MTV présentée par les membres de Pariah - Damon Payne et Jaiden Luicen - en chair et en os ! » annonça un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns coupés court sur son crâne pâle. « Merci à tous de regarder le Top Dix ce soir et passez une bonne et heureuse année ! »

Piper gloussa en entendant le petit cri de Samantha quand le générique de fin s'acheva et que l'écran devint noir pour la scène d'ouverture de la Nuit Blanche.

« - Bonsoir, l'Amérique » salua Tyler avec un grand sourire sur le visage et les yeux pétillants de joie. « Moi, Jaiden Luicen, suis votre hôte ce soir… »

« - Hé, idiot ! » La caméra panoramique zooma sur les yeux plissés de Damon. « Et moi ? »

« - Toi ? Tu n'es pas important » déclara Tyler dans un petit haussement d'épaules au moment où Chris vint se placer près de lui.

Chris leva un sourcil et croisa les bras. « Pas important, d'accord. Tu peux présenter ce truc tout seul et moi, je vais m'asseoir et te regarder te planter lamentablement » annonça Chris avec un léger sourire en se laissant tomber sur le divan. « Ne reste pas là à me regarder, fais ton travail. L'Amérique t'attend. »

En gloussant d'un air penaud, Tyler se tourna vers la caméra. « Bonsoir, l'Amérique. Nous, Jaiden Luicen et Damon Payne, serons vos hôtes ce soir, lors de la Nuit Blanche de MTV. De vingt-et-une heures - heure de la côte ouest - jusqu'à neuf heures, vous êtes coincés avec nous, devenant de plus en plus timbrés avec le manque de sommeil. »

« - Espérons que nous serons tous les deux vivants à la fin de ce programme » intervint Chris dans un roulement d'yeux. « Sinon, Pariah organisera des auditions pour un bassiste… »

« - Tu es un imbécile » remarqua Tyler en se renfrognant. « Quoiqu'il en soit, ignorons Mr Payne-In-The-Ass _**(1)**_, voici le premier clip de la soirée. Un de nos préférés à Damon et à moi, _'In The End'_ de Linkin Park_**(2)**_ ! Profitez bien ! »

L'émission fut interrompue par le clip et Samantha commença à rire.

« - Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que cette soirée va être très intéressante ? » s'interrogea-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Tyler souffla en s'asseyant sur le canapé ; son bras reposait confortablement derrière Chris, sur le dossier du divan. « Chris, ton maquillage coule un peu » informa-t-il.<p>

Chris poussa un soupir et passa un doigt sous son œil, là où son eye-liner semblait toujours être endommagé. « Mieux ? »

« - Yep. »

En fronçant les sourcils, Chris croisa les bras. « Je n'aurais probablement pas dû mettre le manteau » marmonna-t-il en regardant le manteau qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux. « Il va sans doute faire chaud. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dessous ? » demanda Tyler.

« - Chemise blanche avec mon gilet noir » répondit Chris.

« - Alors enlève-le » dit Tyler en haussa les épaules.

« - Et le tien ? » s'enquit Chris en désignant le manteau de cuir noir que Tyler portait sur une chemise rouge sang.

Tyler haussa à nouveau les épaules et l'ôta. « Ça ne fera pas grand chose, j'ai une autre chemise à manches longues sous la rouge » dit-il.

En jetant les manteaux hors du champ de l'écran, Chris retomba sur le divan, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Ce temps d'attente est ennuyeux. »

Tyler acquiesça. « Que faisons-nous après ? »

« - Présenter le système des questions-réponses auquel les fans peuvent participer et commencer avec quelques questions de MTV » annonça Chris. « Ce qui commence maintenant, apparemment » ajouta-t-il en voyant la réalisatrice commencer le décompte.

« - Bon retour » salua Chris. « Maintenant, rendons ce moment plus…agréable pour nos fans et ajoutons un peu plus de torture pour nous. MTV a permis à notre charmante petite famille Outcast de nous envoyer quelques questions. Vous pouvez le faire via Twitter, Facebook ou envoyer votre texte grâce aux informations qui devraient clignoter en bas de votre écran » expliqua-t-il avec un geste du bras.

« - S'il vous plaît, ne gardez que les questions pour les moins de treize ans » conseilla Tyler avec un petit sourire. « Enfin, au moins jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Après, vous pourrez envoyer des trucs classés X. »

Résistant à l'envie de se gifler le front, Chris se pencha et attrapa le petit tas de cartes bleues que lui tendit un homme. « Question numéro un : comment toi et Jaiden vous êtes-vous rencontrez ? »

« - Dans un bar ! » confessa Tyler en riant.

« - Oh, je pensais que c'était dans un club de striptease » intervint Chris en se tapotant le menton.

« - Non, Débile, nous y sommes allés _après_ le bar, Débile. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer la caméra. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur un terrain de jeux quand nous étions encore en couches culottes. Rien d'extraordinaire et aucun bar de femmes à demi-nues n'a été impliqué. »

« - Tu gâches tout » bouda Tyler.

« - Tais-toi et lis la question suivante » ordonna Chris en tendant les cartes au bassiste.

« - D'accord. Question numéro deux : quand sort le prochain album ? Débile ? »

« - Jamais ! » s'écria Chris avant de rapidement retrouver son calme. « En fait, j'en ai fichtrement aucune idée. L'idée d'un quatrième CD n'est pas entrée dans mon esprit, pour l'instant. »

« - Pour l'instant » répéta Tyler avec un sourire.

« - Oui, pour l'instant. Il finira par sortir. Enfin, à moins que je meure ou quelque chose du genre, nous pourrions alors rencontrer quelques difficultés. »

« - Juste quelques unes. »

« - Bon, question suivante » dit Chris en saisissant une carte. « D'où vient le nom Pariah ? »

« - D'être seul dans un monde cruel » répondit Tyler, qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

« - Euh… Jai, nous ne sommes pas un groupe emo » lui chuchota discrètement Chris.

« - Oh, euh, comment s'est-on retrouvé avec ce nom ? »

« - Ta sœur, tu te souviens ? » rappela le chanteur. « On n'arrivait pas à trouver de nom alors on a demandé à ta sœur et elle a pensé à Pariah. »

« - Ah ouais, merci Violet ! » dit Tyler avec un grand sourire.

« - Bien. Le prochain clip est _'All Is Full of Love'_ de Bjork_**(2)**_ » annonça Chris avant que la caméra ne se coupe.

* * *

><p>« - Nous sommes à une quinzaine de minutes de minuit » informa Tyler. « J'espère que vous appréciez votre séjour ici avec nous. »<p>

« - Ils en n'ont probablement marre de nous » rétorqua Chris.

« - Alors, voilà la question numéro vingt-quatre… »

« - Je pensais que c'était la vingt-cinquième ? » interrompit Chris.

« - Bon, voilà UNE question » soupira Tyler. « L'un de vous voudrait-il se laisser pousser la barde ? Et c'est de Lizzie à Saint-Louis. »

« - Je ne sais pas si je me laisserais pousser la barbe, je pense que j'aurais l'air d'un raté si j'en avais une » admit Chris. « Jaiden est plutôt bizarre avec, aussi, mais ça lui va bien mieux qu'à moi. »

« - On pourrait le faire et voir ce que les gens en pensent » suggéra Tyler, un sourire flottaient sur ses lèvres.

Chris leva un sourcil. « Bon, ça prendra deux semaines pour moi, et quoi ? Six mois pour toi ? »

« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes poils ne poussent pas aussi vite que le tiens » grommela Tyler.

« - Eh bien, Lizzie, nous y penserons. Peut-être trouveras-tu un Damon ou un Jaiden poilu en ligne dans quelques semaines…ou quelques mois » répondit Chris. « Il nous reste seulement cinq minutes avant minuit alors nous pouvons caser une dernière question. Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait souhaité ne pas être célèbre ? Et c'est de Christina dans le New Jersey. »

« - Être célèbre à ses avantages et ses inconvénients » philosopha Tyler dans un haussement d'épaules.

Chris hocha la tête. « Tu es toujours au premier plan, tu es jugé et tu n'as pas beaucoup d'intimité. Mais tu peux également utiliser ta notoriété pour aider les autres, tu rencontres des gens sympas et tu peux faire des trucs marrants comme tourner un clip en Chine. »

Tyler haussa les épaules. « Pour moi, être connu n'est pas si important, principalement parce que notre renommée est nouvelle et encore en évolution. »

« - Vrai. Nous n'avons pas encore été arrêté au milieu de la rue. Pour moi, être connu n'est pas un gros problème parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai choisi de faire. J'ai choisi d'être dans un groupe qui, d'une certaine manière, est devenu célèbre. Voici ma réponse. Être connu est juste un ajout à ce que je veux faire. J'espère que c'était une réponse assez bonne pour toi, Christina. »

« - Ta longue réponse, Débile, nous laisse seulement dix secondes avant minuit alors levez vos derrières de vos canapés et de vos chaises et comptez avec moi ! » incita Tyler en se levant. « Sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un. Bonne Année ! » s'écria-t-il en cœur avec Chris.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent légèrement lorsque des confettis et des ballons tombèrent du plafond, mais ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à essayer de frapper le visage de l'autre avec des ballons dans des éclats de rires. « Après cela, voilà un clip de My Chemical Romance intitulé _'Na Na Na'__**(2)**_! Amusez-vous bien ! » cria Chris avant que la caméra ne se coupe. En soufflant, il se laissa tomber sur le divan. « Plus que neuf heures. »

Tyler sourit et s'assit à côté de lui. « Hé, tu connais cette stupide tradition du Nouvel An ? »

En tournant la tête vers Tyler, Chris leva un sourcil. « Quelle tradition ? »

Lentement, Tyler se pencha vers Chris. « Celle où, si tu embrasses celui que tu veux, vous aurez une bonne relation durant l'année » murmura-t-il avant de refermer la distance entre lui et le chanteur.

Tyler sourit lorsqu'il sentit Chris répondre immédiatement à son baiser. Les bras du jeune homme se levèrent et s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Tyler tandis que les mains de celui-ci se nichèrent de part et d'autre de sa joue. Nerveusement, Tyler ouvrit la bouche et pinça les lèvres de Chris avec ses dents. En profitant du halètement de protestation du Halliwell, Tyler approfondit le baiser. Il sourit en sentant Chris tenter de lutter contre sa domination. Tyler gagna et commença à explorer la bouche de Chris avec sa langue, son esprit se souvenant de la cavité comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée. Lentement, Tyler se retira de l'ardeur du baiser et regarda Chris dans les yeux. Les pupilles vertes et vitreuses devinrent concentrés et fixèrent Tyler.

En utilisant son pouce pour rassurer le jeune homme, le bassiste sourit. « Même si ça ne marche pas, je ne te quitterai pas. Je serai toujours ton ami, comme avant. »

« - Mais… »

« - Je t'en prie » plaida Tyler. « Accorde-moi cette chance. Ton corps dit oui, ton cœur dit oui, alors pourquoi est-ce que ton esprit ne suit pas l'avis général ? »

Chris fut secoué d'un petit rire. « Il n'y a que toi qui puisse lancer des blagues dans un moment comme celui-ci. »

« - Alors ? »

Chris secoua la tête, ce qui fit Tyler froncer les sourcils. « Pourquoi… »

Les yeux de Tyler s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit les lèvres de Chris contre les siennes. Un baiser court et doux.

Tyler rouvrit les yeux quand il le sentit s'éloigner. « Je devine que c'est un oui, alors ? »

Chris sourit. « Félicitations, tu m'as convaincu. »

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1)<em> **Mr Payne-In-The-Ass**, remarquable jeux de mots, que je n'ai ni le talent, ni l'humour de traduire. Donc, je vais l'expliquer :  
><strong>"To be a pain-in-the-ass",** c'est être un casse-couille, un emmerdant.  
>Damon <em>Payne<em>, _pain_-in-the-ass, vous pigez le truc ? Non ? Tant pis xD  
><strong>_**(2)**_** Playlist :  
><strong>_'In The End'_ de Linkin Park **(Un rock/rap sympa, tout comme le clip.)**  
><em>'All Is Full of Love'<em> de Bjork **(Ce clip est très…original et la chanson est géniale)**  
><em>'Na Na Na' <em>My Chemical Romance **(Elle est vraiment géniale cette chanson ; le clip est marrant, aussi.)**

* * *

><p><span>AN : « **Après ce chapitre, cette histoire devient officiellement un slash. »**

N/T : _AAAAAAAWWWWWWW._** N'est-ce pas **_**trop mignooooooooooon **_**?  
>Tyler et Chris… Vous le sentiez un peu venir, non ? Faut avouer que ça devenait GROS comme une maison xD<strong>

* * *

><p>La Trilogie <em><strong>Pariah<strong>_ _**– A Beautiful Lie**_ – _**Alibi**_ est officiellement achevée avec :  
><em><strong>- <strong>Pariah _**: 21 chapitres, 91 000 mots ;**  
><em><strong>- <strong>A Beautiful Lie** :**_ **17 chapitres, 57 000 mots** ;  
><em><strong>- <strong>Alibi __:_ **14 chapitres, 32 000 mots.**  
>Une préquelle est envisagée par l'auteure, mais rien n'est certain et ce ne sera pas dans l'immédiat.<br>Quant à moi, je traduirai intégralement ces trois histoires…enfin, c'est ce qui est prévu ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Hum… Mon horoscope me recommande de "faire une pause pour retrouver mon énergie, prendre du recul" et de "revendiquez le droit à la paresse sans complexe."<strong>

**Dois-je l'écouter** _(et publier la suite dans trois mois) _**? ^^**

Prochain chapitre : **vendredi 10 février 2012 **(avec la suite de la Nuit Blanche)**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 5h05  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 07/01/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 2h35  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 12  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>5 598  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 20/01/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 31/03/12


	14. Refero

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N :** « Les chamailleries de Chris et Tyler sont très amusantes à écrire.  
>Oui, Tyler et Chris sont enfin ensemble et il ne leur a fallu que douze chapitres ! »<strong>

N/T :** Bon, pour une fois le retard n'est pas de ma faute : il m'était tout simplement impossible de me connecter sur mon compte à cause d'un bug du site.**

* * *

><p><span>Matt :<span>** Tyler et Chris sont effectivement un couple assez spécial...et (in)attendu ! Et leurs "disputes" font aussi parties de leur charme =D  
>Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'arrête pas mes traductions...pas maintenant, peut-être jamais.<br>**

**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris/mail !_  
><em>**_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 – Refero<strong>

Chris croisa les bras sur la poitrine en se redressant dans le canapé. Près de lui, Tyler avait un large sourire aux lèvres ; ses yeux noisette pétillaient de bonheur. Chris leva les yeux au ciel à l'expression béate de son petit ami, simplement parce qu'il avait accepté d'être à nouveau le partenaire de Tyler.

« - Pas de contacts, ni de baisers à la télévision, Jai » murmura Chris.

Tyler leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que je pense que je devrais avoir suffisamment de décence pour dire à ma famille que j'ai un copain avant de commencer à le peloter à la télévision nationale » railla Chris.

Tyler cilla avant de hausser les épaules. « Je ne pense pas que ta mère apprécierait d'être mise au courant de la vie amoureuse de son fils de cette manière. »

« - Elle me tuerait. »

« - Comme je l'ai dit, elle n'apprécierait pas » répéta Tyler avec un sourire en coin. « Finissons-en avec ça puis retournons à l'appartement. À notre réveil, nous convoquerons tu-sais-qui et après, on ira à l'aéroport. »

« - Leur réponse ne changera pas, Jai, et tu le sais » souffla Chris.

« - Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

Chris poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Ouais. Je veux juste que toute cette saloperie se finisse, je suis fatigué. »

« - Et de mauvais poil. »

Chris le foudroya du regard. « Ferme-la. »

« - La preuve. »

« - Ferme. La. Jaiden. »

* * *

><p>« - Vous vous fichez de moi » grommela Chris en lisant la carte bleue dans sa main.<p>

« - Quoi ? » s'enquit Tyler en regardant par dessus son épaule avant de se mettre à rire. « Je pense que nos téléspectateurs veulent connaître la question qui a rendu Damon Payne sans voix. »

En gémissant, Chris se frotta les yeux, ce qui étala légèrement son eye-liner. « Le Rock and Roll, c'est le sexe, la drogue et le Rock and Roll. Est-ce que l'une de vos Outcasts a une chance dans la catégorie sexe ? Question posée par Penny au Nouveau-Mexique » soupira Chris. « Pour répondre à ta question, non…non…et non. »

Tyler se pencha en arrière et aboya un rire. « Je suis d'accord avec Damon » lâcha-t-il entre deux rires.

Chris secoua la tête et jeta la carte sur le côté. « Enfin, une innocente. Avez-vous des animaux ? Si oui, qui s'occupe d'eux lorsque vous êtes en tournée. » Chris fit une pause, un air inquiet apparut sur son visage. « C'est de qui ? PETA _**(1)**_ ? » se demanda-t-il avant de remettre la carte à Tyler qui la relut. Ce dernier sourit. « J'ai un poisson rouge nommée Sparky » répondit-il avec un sourire loufoque.

En reprenant la pile de cartes, Chris la regarda avant de lever les yeux vers la caméra. « J'ai un loup et son nom ne vous regarde pas, elle n'aime pas la presse. _**(2)** _»

« - Question suivante » dit Tyler en arrachant les cartes des mains de Chris. « Alors, qui a des frères et sœurs ? De Kate dans le Maine. J'ai une grande sœur, et c'est tout. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra les cartes. « J'ai un grand frère et trois sœurs plus jeunes. »

« - Des sœurs ? » releva Tyler en levant un sourcil.

« - D'accord, trois cousines plus jeunes, mais ce sont pratiquement des sœurs. Alors, elles le sont dans mon esprit » s'obstina Chris.

« - Elles t'ont torturé comme des sœurs, ça c'est sûr » renifla Tyler.

« - Torturé est un euphémisme » marmonna Chris. « Et la question suivante : Damon, nous voulons le prochain album, alors quand sort-il ? De Sam en Californie » soupira Chris en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Eh bien, Sam, le prochain album sortira quand j'y penserais » répondit-il avec un sourire en tournant la carte vers la caméra.

« - Prochaine question : quand revenez-vous faire un concert en Californie ? Et c'est de Melinda en…Californie. » Chris leva les yeux aux ciel. « Dans quelques mois, après notre tournée au Royaume-Uni, nous reviendrons en Cali » promit-il.

Tyler rit et déroba une nouvelle fois les cartes. « Cher Pariah, j'aime votre musique…et c'est tout ce qu'elle dit… Je pensais que c'était censé être des questions. »

En regardant la carte, Chris leva un sourcil. « Eh bien, visiblement quelqu'un ne fait pas son travail » commenta-t-il en leva les yeux vers la caméra. Chris eut un air un peu déçu et secoua la tête. « Dommage » dit-il avant de jeter la carte par dessus son épaule. « Bon, l'heure est venue de faire un peu de publicité éhontée. Voici, _'The Kill'_ de Pariah. Amusez-vous ! Dansez ! Chantez ! Allez aux toilettes ! Je ne sais pas, faites quelque chose : il est deux heures du matin, putain ! » encouragea-t-il avec un sourire avant que le clip n'apparaisse.

« - Plus que sept heures » décompta Tyler avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

Chris gémit. « Putain, tue-moi sur-le-champ. »

« - Non. »

« - …Je te hais. »

« - Nan. Tu m'aimes, tellement, tellement, tellement. »

« - Non, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'à cet instant, je te déteste. »

« - La haine n'est qu'une étape vers l'amour, mon cher. »

« - Eh bien, là, je suis plus du côté de la haine alors chut, avant que je ne te la ferme à coups de ruban adhésif. »

* * *

><p>Chris s'effondra sur le lit, renonçant à l'idée de se changer ou de se doucher. En cachant son visage dans la douce couverture, il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux ; son corps exténué lui criait de dormir.<p>

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Tyler tenter d'ôter sa chemise rouge en sautillant à travers la pièce. Chris soupira et aida le jeune homme à enlever son vêtement. « Parfois, je m'inquiète » marmonna-t-il en jetant la chemise dans un coin.

Tyler sourit. « Me connaissant, tu devrais probablement. »

Chris secoua la tête et ôta sa chemise ; il ne lui restait que son jean noir. Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement quand il sentit des bras s'envelopper autour de sa taille. « Merde, Ty » souffla Chris, une main sur la poitrine.

Il le sentit ricaner, son dos appuyé contre le torse de Tyler. Chris ferma les yeux en sentant Tyler lui poser un baiser sur l'épaule gauche. « Ty » grogna-t-il. « Arrête. »

Tyler sourit et embrassa la peau juste en-dessous du lobe de Chris avant de s'arrêter sur le clou d'oreille que Chris portait et de le tordre avec ses dents. « Tyler, je jure devant Dieu que si tu n'arrêtes pas… » menaça Chris, les mains du chanteur agrippèrent douloureusement les avant-bras de Tyler.

« - Si tu ne la voulais pas, tu pourrais sortir de cette emprise facilement » chuchota-t-il avant d'embrasser le cou de Chris. Il s'arrêta sur son pouls et le pinça en y laissant une peau rouge et meurtrie.

« - Ty, arrête, s'il te plaît » chuchota Chris. « Nous devrions aller au lit et sans que je sois marqué de façon à ce que le monde entier le voit. »

Tyler sourit et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Chris. « Et où en serait le plaisir ? »

« - Tu voulais convoquer ce Fondateur, non ? » demanda Chris en levant un sourcil.

« - Ouais » confirma Tyler. « Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu dis, alors nous devrions aller au lit maintenant » devina Tyler avec un sourire narquois.

« - Je te déteste, parfois » confia Chris en lui lançant un regard noir.

Tyler sourit et se pencha légèrement vers l'avant. « Nan, tu m'aimes, tu te souviens ? » murmura-t-il avant de placer ses lèvres sur celles de Chris.

Le baiser était innocent et la bouche resta fermée ; leurs lèvres bougèrent de façon langoureuse et rassurante. En libérant le chanteur, Tyler lui sourit. Il lui donna une dernière bise, se détacha de Chris et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Chris poussa un soupir, s'assit sur le lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était évident qu'il devrait poser quelques limites à cette relation. Il n'avait pas besoin que Tyler l'attaque à chaque instant. Chris n'était pas un grand partisan des démonstrations publiques d'affection ; les étreintes, les main dans la main et les bises occasionnelles étaient tout ce dont il était capable, à moins que ce ne soit quelque chose pour faire chier à la presse.

Chris souffla, enleva rapidement son pantalon puis se glissa en boxer dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux et succomba rapidement au sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Des yeux verts et hantés le regardaient. Chris sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine pendant qu'il reculait. Sa respiration était laborieuse, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer lorsque son dos heurta durement le mur.<em>

_« - Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un tas de merde » siffla l'homme._

_Chris grogna quand il sentit un poing rencontrer son estomac. Il sentait sa bile lui monter à la gorge. Le goût marqué et métallique du sang explosa dans sa bouche quand une main frappa sa joue. Chris __s'effondra__ sur le sol. Il gémit._

_Un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il se recroquevilla, vaine tentative pour se protéger._

_« - Tu n'es rien. Rien ! »_

_Chris toussa. Des gouttelettes rouges comme des rubis tombèrent sur le parquet de bois dur._

_« - Un tueur de bébé, c'est tout ce que tu es ! »_

_Un craquement. Une vive douleur. Une côte fracturée._

_« - Tu devrais mourir ! »_

_Chris souffla, sa respiration n'était que superficielle. « Je suis…désolé. »_

_« - Désolé ne peut pas remplacer ma fille. »_

_Chris cria en sentant un athamé plonger dans son estomac._

* * *

><p>Il se redressa d'un bond, ses yeux verts écarquillés et sa poitrine se soulevant.<p>

« - Chris ? »

Chris déglutit. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il leva les mains et les sentit trembler.

« - Un autre ? » chuchota calmement Tyler en s'asseyant sur le lit, les mains autour de celles de Chris. « Un mauvais. »

« - Un des pires » souffla Chris en serrant les yeux.

Tyler soupira, une expression douloureuse recouvrait son visage. Délicatement, il brossa les cheveux moites du cou de Chris. « Calme-toi. De profondes respirations » incita-t-il calmement. « Écoute la mienne, inspire…expire…inspire…expire. »

Chris tenta de se concentrer sur la respiration de Tyler, disposé à calmer son corps tendu et à se détendre. Léo n'était pas là. Léo ignorait où il se trouvait. Léo avait disparu. _Pour l'instant_, lui chuchota son esprit, ce qui fragilisa son souffle.

« - Chut » réconforta Tyler ; son pouce frottait en cercle les mains de son ami. « Tu dois te calmer. »

« - J'essaie » assura Chris. « Ça ne marche pas vraiment. »

Chris ferma les yeux et écouta sa respiration, il voulait la remettre sur son rythme habituel. Il savait comment y arriver, mais pourquoi est-ce que cela ne marchait pas ?

« - Arrête de penser et fait-le, Chris » recommanda Tyler avant d'embrasser le côté de son cou. « Cesse de surmener ton esprit et laisse ton corps faire ce qu'il veut. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chris rouvrit facilement les yeux ; sa respiration était revenue à la normale. « Merci » dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Tyler gloussa. « Je le fais depuis des années, pourquoi devrais-je arrêter maintenant ? »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, je ne te remercierai pas la prochaine fois. »

« - J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois » murmura Tyler.

« - Il y aura toujours une prochaine fois. Mon esprit aime me torturer. »

Tyler poussa un profond soupir. « Ça finira par disparaître. Fais-moi confiance, Chris. »

« - J'espère que tu as raison, Ty » souffla Chris.

Tyler sourit. « J'ai toujours raison. »

Chris leva les sourcils. « Oh, vraiment ? Dois-je déterrer les corps d'Histoire des États-Unis de deuxième année ? Qui était le sixième Président déjà, Ty ? »

Tyler fit la moue et foudroya Chris du regard. « Silence, toi. »

Chris se contenta de rire, son corps se recroquevilla à ce moment là. Tyler sourit et agit rapidement de sorte que Chris se retrouva allongé sur le lit avec Tyler au-dessus de lui. Chris lui lança un regard noir et tenta de se retourner.

« - C'est l'un des moments où je te hais » informa Chris.

Tyler sourit. « Et c'est là que je me marre » rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Chris continua son regard assassin. « Sors sur moi. »

« - Non. »

« - Oui. »

« - Non. »

« - Oui. »

« - Non. »

« - On ne va pas jouer à ça, on n'a pas six ans » soupira Chris. « Et puis, il est quelle heure ? »

« - Euh, vingt-deux heures » répondit Tyler.

« - Alors, il vaudrait mieux qu'on se lève » grommela Chris. « Nous avons un avion dans trois heures. Si on veut convoquer le Fondateur, nous devrions le faire maintenant. »

Tyler se renfrogna, mais sortit sur Chris et resta à côté du lit pendant que le chanteur se redressa. Chris se leva. « Je vais aller prendre du douche et m'habiller. Va prendre ta potion, habille-toi et commence les valises. »

« - Monsieur, oui, monsieur » répondit Tyler en mimant un salut.

« - Contente-toi de faire ce que je t'ai dit, tu veux ? »

Tyler ricana et sortit de la chambre. Chris secoua la tête, prit un jean bleu foncé et un vieux maillot de football de Barcelone avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>"<em>Saint-Esprit au-dessus,<em>

_Vous, qui nous guidez à notre insu,_

_Je demande vos conseils éclairés,_

_Sur ce dont vous traitez."_

Chris fourra la feuille de papier dans sa poche et croisa les bras au moment où trois boules blanches traversèrent le plafond. Le Halliwell percevait Tyler, debout derrière lui. Bientôt, les lumières blanches se changèrent en une femme blonde et élégante, des boucles épaisses encadraient son visage jeune. Elle portait une de ces robes typiques, blanche et or, dont s'affublaient les Fondateurs ; ses mains étaient entrelacées alors qu'elle se tenait en face de Chris.

« - Christopher, je me demanderais bien pourquoi j'ai été convoquée, mais j'ai le sentiment que cela a un lien avec ton père » devina-t-elle, sa voix était un doux soprano intelligent.

Chris fronça les sourcils. « Oui. Je me disais que, maintenant que ma famille est au courant pour les violences, vous, les Fondateurs, pourriez peut-être faire quelque chose. Il est l'un des vôtres désormais. »

La Fondatrice fronça les sourcils à son tour. « Tu ne réalises donc pas, Christopher, qu'il n'existe pas de lois sur les Fondateurs ou les Êtres de Lumière qui violentent leurs enfants parce qu'ils ne devraient pas en avoir. »

« - Eh bien, un Fondateur l'a fait donc vous allez vous contenter de rester sans rien faire et le laisser battre son fils ? » siffla Chris.

Le Fondatrice poussa un soupir. « Ce n'est pas de notre ressort, Christopher. »

En se pinçant l'arête du nez, le jeune homme se força à expirer lentement. « L'Humus Sanctus, est-il réel ou pas ? »

« - Je pense que oui, mais il n'a pas été appelé depuis des siècles » répondit-elle. « Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? »

Chris eut un sourire en coin. « Vous avez dit que c'était hors de votre portée, non ? Cela pourrait bien relever du niveau supérieur. »

« - Tu ne peux pas faire appel à l'Humus Sanctus pour quelque chose d'aussi puéril, Christopher » réprimanda la Fondatrice.

Chris plissa les yeux. « Puéril. Vous croyez que cela est puéril ? »

« - Oui. Une querelle entre un père et son fils est puérile. »

« - Vous n'en savez rien » gronda Chris. « Partez, vous ne m'êtes manifestement d'aucune utilité » congédia-t-il en enveloppant la Fondatrice d'un nuage de lumières bleues et blanches.

Chris poussa un soupir et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. « Bon, nous avons eu notre réponse. On apprend comment convoquer l'Humus Sanctus, on développe un argumentaire et on va au tribunal magique. »

« - Jamais je n'aurais pensé aller devant un tribunal magique » renifla Tyler. « Il a un drôle de nom, d'ailleurs. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Allons manger quelque chose, puis montons dans l'avion vers l'Irlande, histoire d'assurer le concert de demain. »

* * *

><p>Chris appuya sa tête contre le hublot frais de l'appareil, ses yeux scrutaient l'obscure abîme au-dessous de lui qu'était l'océan. Il soupira quand le battement dans sa tête se manifesta à nouveau. Il savait qu'il allait l'attraper dans peu de temps et il était pile dans sa période. C'était début janvier et Chris semblait toujours tomber malade à cette époque de l'année.<p>

En fermant les yeux, Chris serra ses bras autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était dormir un peu et il se sentirait mieux, espérait-il.

* * *

><p>« - Après ça, on peut faire <em>'Capricorn'<em> » proposa Chris en écrivant le titre du morceau sur la setlist. « Que devrions-nous faire pour les rappels ? »

Tyler poussa un soupir. « _'The Kill'_, évidemment. »

Chris acquiesça et nota le titre de la chanson avant de brusquement tourner la tête pour tousser dans son coude. Avec un faible gémissement, Chris revint sur la setlist. « Et si on faisait _'A Modern Myth'_ avant _'The Kill' _? »

« - C'est bon. Et tu es encore malade » remarqua Tyler.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « On est en janvier, ça devait arriver. Nous ne sommes pas tous dotés d'un bon système immunitaire, comparés à certaines personnes. »

Tyler leva également les yeux au ciel. « Nous autres, personnes ayant la chance d'avoir un bon système immunitaire, sommes ainsi parce que nous avons à veiller sur ceux qui en ont un merdique, comme toi. »

« - Va te faire foutre » rétorqua Chris.

« - Cinq jours depuis le nouvelle année et tu es déjà malade, je dois dire que cela représente sûrement un record » pouffa Tyler.

« - Encore une fois, va te faire foutre » répliqua Chris. « Nous avons fait notre setlist pour ce soir. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on a oublié quelque chose ? »

« - On a une vérification de son dans quelques heures et nous avons fait nos interviews… Je pense que tu es simplement paranoïaque. »

« - On doit encore chercher le sort de convocation pour le tribunal » soupira Chris avant de tourner la tête pour laisser échapper une quinte de toux. « Autant essayer de le faire avant le concert. »

Tyler fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ramperais pas dans un lit pour dormir ? »

« - Quoi ? Tu es mon frère ou quoi ? » grommela Chris en attrapant son ordinateur portable et en s'installant dans le sofa.

« - Non, je suis ton petit copain. Je suis dix fois pire » répondit Tyler avec un sourire narquois.

« - Oh non, j'ai tellement peur » railla Chris. « Maintenant, ferme-la pour que je trouve cette fichue formule. »

« - Monsieur, oui, monsieur. Autre chose, monsieur ? Une tasse de thé ? Un sandwich ? Du sexe cochon ? » proposa Tyler d'une voix traînante.

Chris lui lança un regard noir. « Va donner la setlist à l'ingénieur du son avant que je ne t'expédie au cercle polaire arctique. »

En riant nerveusement, Tyler attrapa la feuille avant de poser une rapide bise sur la joue de Chris et de se précipiter hors du bus. Avec un sourire en coin, Chris reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur, gloussant dans un souffle.

* * *

><p>« - Merci, Helsinki ! » s'écria Chris, la foule explosa de cris et d'applaudissements quand lui et le reste du groupe quittèrent la scène. Dès qu'il franchit la limite de l'endroit où les fans pouvaient le voir, Chris laissa échapper la toux sèche qui menaçait de sortir depuis le début des rappels.<p>

« - Punaise. Ça va, mec ? »

En se redressant, Chris adressa un léger sourire au batteur anglais. Les yeux bleu sombre fixaient le chanteur avec inquiétude ; les courts cheveux bruns de Zach étaient plaqués sur son front par la sueur.

« - Ouais, je vais bien » croassa Chris.

Zach leva un sourcil. « T'as pas l'air bien, vieux. »

« - C'est normal pour moi de tomber malade en ce moment » expliqua Chris d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« - Peut-être qu'on devrait t'acheter du spray pour la gorge. »

En levant les yeux au ciel, Chris marcha avec le batteur vers les fans à l'extérieur de la salle. « Connaissant Jai, il en a déjà et plus encore. »

Zach ricana. « C'est le parfait petit ami, alors. »

« - Parfait, c'est cela » railla Chris. « Je dirais plus un monstre sur-protecteur qui s'imagine que tous les germes vont me tuer. »

Zach dévisagea Chris en grimaçant. « Eh bien… »

« - Quoi encore ? » s'exaspéra l'intéressé.

« - Tu n'as pas le meilleur des systèmes immunitaire, vieux. Je dis ça, je dis rien… »

« - Pas toi aussi, Zach. »

Celui-ci leva les mains dans une position défensive. « Hé ! Je ne faisais qu'énoncer un fait. Ne me tue pas. »

« - Je ne te tuerai pas, Zachary. Je ne suis pas aussi méchant » rassura Chris avec un sourire et une voix remplie de fausse douceur. « Je vais seulement te mutiler de la manière la plus douloureuse que l'homme connaisse. »

Surpris, Zach cilla en regardant Chris sortir par la porte. « Bon…à savoir » bredouilla-t-il avant de le suivre.

* * *

><p>« - Oh mon Dieu, c'est le pull à capuche. »<p>

Chris fusilla légèrement Tyler du regard en versant le café du thermos dans une tasse. « Oh, calme-toi. »

« - Tu te rends bien compte que chaque Outcast qui verra ce sweat saura instantanément que tu es malade ? » commenta Tyler, accoudé au comptoir près de Chris.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et retira la capuche du pull, découvrant ses cheveux bicolores et la majeure partie de son visage. « Et alors ? Je suis malade. »

« - Oui, je m'en suis aperçu à quatre heures du matin quand tu t'es mis à tousser toutes tes tripes. »

Chris poussa un soupir. « Désolé, les médicaments n'ont pas vraiment marché la nuit dernière » expliqua-t-il en toussant dans son coude. « Bon sang, je me sens comme une merde sur pattes. »

En passant un bras autour des épaules de Chris, Tyler l'attira de façon à ce que celui-ci penche de son côté, sa tête appuyée sur le torse du bassiste. « On peut annuler. »

« - Nan, je vais bien » marmonna Chris. « Quoi encore ? »

En glissant une main dans la poche de son pull, Chris sortit son Blackberry. « Oui, maman ? »

« - Bonjour, trésor » salua Piper. « Comment vas-tu ? »

En se pinçant l'arête du nez, Chris répondit un « bien » et écouta les babillages absurdes de sa mère à propos de ce qui se passait au manoir. Les yeux fermés, il se contentait de lâcher un grognement aux moments opportuns et des occasionnels « ouais » pour que sa mère s'imagine qu'il l'écoutait.

« - Maman, désolé de couper court, mais j'ai une interview, maintenant » dit Chris quand lui et Tyler passèrent la porte. « Je te rappellerai plus tard, d'accord ? »

« - Oh, d'accord, mon cœur. Je t'aime. »

« - Je t'aime aussi, maman » répondit Chris avant de raccrocher.

En poussant un faible gémissement, Chris fourra son Blackberry dans sa poche. « On devrait aller à cette interview, maintenant. »

Tyler fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il frottait en petits cercles le dos de son compagnon. « Tu es sûr ? »

Chris hocha la tête et s'éloigna de Tyler. « Ouais, ça ira. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça. »

Tyler soupira et passa un bras autour de Chris. Il le conduisit hors du bus, où un quatre-quatre noir les attendait. « Très bien, mais tu dors après. »

« - T'es quoi ? Ma mère ? »

« - Non, mais je suis le plus âgé : tu dois m'écouter. »

« - Je doute fort que quatre mois comptent pour quelque chose » railla Chris.

Tyler sourit. « J'aime à le penser. »

« - Eh bien, tu penses mal. »

« - Tes paroles me blessent, mon amour » rétorqua théâtralement Tyler.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel en appuyant la tête contre le siège. « Ferme-la. Il y a des gens malades ici qui essaient de dormir. Punaise, certaines personnes sont tellement grossières. »

Tyler rit et tira Chris pour que sa tête repose sur son épaule. « Je suis plus confortable. »

« - Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras, si ça arrive à te faire taire » grommela Chris, les yeux fermés.

Tyler sourit et continua d'admirer la ville pendant que le conducteur la parcourait ; la douce respiration de Chris conservait l'expression calme de son visage.

* * *

><p>En se penchant, il sourit quand il vit les deux hommes marcher dans la rue, serré l'un contre l'autre. Il sentait le métal poli de son athamé dans sa main ; son cœur désirait le planter entre les côtes du meneur du groupe, cependant son esprit lui disait d'attendre. Il ne pouvait pas le faire dans une rue bondée. Trop de témoins.<p>

En se redressant, Leo sourit et s'éclipsa, attendant le moment idéal pour tuer son erreur de fils.

* * *

><p>Chris s'assit sur son lit, son téléphone sur les genoux. Près de lui, un papier froissé contenait un sort de six lignes. Il pouvait convoquer le tribunal et en finir avec tout cela sans que sa famille ne le sache jamais. Mais si elle venait à le découvrir - ce qui était toujours le cas -, il serait tué par sa mère, son frère et le reste de sa famille. Il poussa un soupir et composa le numéro de portable de sa mère en se pinçant l'arête du nez.<p>

« - Maman ? »

« - Oui, peanut ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda Piper ; une légère inquiétude se dégageait de sa voix.

Chris força un sourire. « Comment se fait-il que, lorsque j'appelle, il doit y avoir un problème ? »

« - As-tu déjà téléphoné alors que ce n'était pas le cas ? » rétorqua Piper.

Chris soupira. « As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'Humus Sanctus ? »

« - Non » répondit Piper après une courte pause. « Pourquoi ? »

En ramassant la formule, Chris en regarda les mots. « Parce que cela pourrait être la seule manière de punir Leo. »

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em> People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA)** – association américaine de défense des animaux.  
><strong>_(2)_** Les réponses de Tyler et Chris sont extraits d'une interview de… -**Devinez qui ?**- …30 Seconds To Mars !**

**Playlist :**_  
>'The Kill'<em> – 30STM  
><em>'Capricorn (A Brand New Name)'<em> – 30 STM  
><em>'A Modern Myth'<em>- 30 STM

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 02 mars 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 3h50  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 07-09/01/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 2h15  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 12  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>5 229  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 11/02/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 01/04/12


	15. Infirmus

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N :** « Je crois que c'est le plus court chapitre. Je suis désolée. J'essaierai de faire le prochain plus long !  
>J'adore quand Tyler est protecteur, il est teeeeeeeeellement mignon.<br>****Et Leo...est un sale con.**** Voilà, je l'ai dit :P »**

N/T :** Euh... Salut ? Je sais que je suis en retard et j'en suis navrée... **MAIS** j'ai une bonne nouvelle.  
>J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur <strong>_**Pariah**_** ces dernières semaines et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il ne me reste qu'UN SEUL chapitre à traduire ! Il s'agit d'une interlude. Je m'y mettrai...dès que je serai prête psychologiquement **_(dix ou vingt ans...)_**.  
>Si tout va bien, le dernier chapitre de <strong>_**Pariah**_** devrait être en ligne le **vendredi 15 juin** !**

* * *

><p><span>chlo :<span>** Merci pour ta review et désolée pour le retard !**

**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris/mail !  
><strong>_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 – Infirmus<strong>

Chris leva un sourcil face au manque de réaction de sa mère après sa déclaration. Se disant que la ligne avait peut-être été coupée, il vérifia le téléphone. L'écran était encore allumé et les secondes, toujours décomptées. Il rapprocha à nouveau le téléphone et prononça le prénom de sa mère pour tenter de la faire sortir de sa transe.

« - Comment ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

En se frottant le front, Chris détailla ses recherches sur le groupe et l'éventuelle révélation d'un sort.

« - Ne les convoque pas » ordonna Piper d'un ton ferme.

Chris cilla. « Quoi ? »

« - Je ne veux pas que tu les convoques jusqu'à ce que tes tantes et moi fassions un peu plus de recherches sur eux. Et je ne veux pas que tu les convoques si nous ne sommes pas présentes. »

« - Maman » gémit-il doucement.

« - Je suis sérieuse, Chris. Nous n'avons aucune idée de la façon dont ce groupe fonctionne et je ne veux pas que tu t'embarques là-dedans seul » répondit Piper.

« - J'aurai Ty » protesta faiblement Chris.

« - Deux sorciers ne sont pas suffisants contre un groupe de créatures magiques » railla Piper. « Nous venons, un point c'est tout. »

Chris poussa un profond soupir. « Oui, maman. » Il se sentait à nouveau comme un enfant, de retour au manoir et se faisant gronder pour avoir brisé un vase.

« - Bien. Paige et moi irons à l'École de Magie demain » continua Piper. « Et nous comprendrons comment ce groupe travaille... Maintenant, veux-tu me dire quelque chose d'autre ? »

Au ton de sa mère, Chris devinait qu'elle savait déjà quelque chose. Le problème était de savoir de quoi elle était au courant.

« - Euh... »

« - As-tu vu des magazines people ou américains ? »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Maman, en ce moment, je suis en route pour la France. C'est plutôt difficile de ramasser un tabloïde. »

Piper gloussa. « Enfin, j'espère qu'il te traite bien. »

La marque de fabrique de Chris – un sourcil droit levé – apparut sur le visage du jeune homme. « Maman, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« - Dois-je te le dire à haute voix ? »

« - Vu que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, ce serait assez sympa, si tu le faisais. »

Piper soupira. « Je sais que toi et Ty êtes ensemble. »

« - Comment ? » s'exclama doucement Chris.

« - Il y a une photo sur laquelle vous vous embrassez en première page de la majorité des magazines people » informa Piper. « Je crois que ça date du truc du Nouvel An. »

Chris jura dans un souffle.

« - Tout va bien, peanut ? » s'inquiéta Piper.

« - Ouais » rassura-t-il prudemment. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça si tôt. » Il laissa échappé un ricanement sans joie, suivit d'une quinte de toux. « Oh, les joies d'être sous les projecteurs. »

« - Je suis désolée. »

Chris sourit tristement. « Pas ta faute, maman. » Il poussa un soupir. « Je te laisse, je vais dormir un peu. Je te rappellerai plus tard. »

« - D'accord. Je t'aime. »

« - Je t'aime aussi, au revoir. »

Avec un profond soupir, Chris raccrocha et glissa sur son oreiller. Il se pencha en arrière et fixa le plafond ; le bois sombre n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son nez. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa relation avec Tyler était déjà publique. Il avait au moins espéré pouvoir le dire à sa mère et à sa famille avant qu'elle ne soit étalée dans tous les magazines.

Chris gémit et déplaça la petite lampe attachée au-dessus de son lit. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse s'endormir maintenant. En fronçant les sourcils, il sortit son exemplaire usé de _"Crime et Châtiment" _; le jeune homme espérait que le roman russe l'endormirait.

* * *

><p>En sentant son oreiller vibrer sur le doux ronronnement de 'O Fortuna', Tyler ouvrit rapidement les yeux et bâilla. Il se pencha afin de réduire son téléphone au silence avant de s'étirer autant qu'il put dans son lit aux dimensions d'un cercueil. Tyler tira le rideau et se leva d'un bond. Du fait de la basse température, il devina que le bus roulait toujours en direction de Paris.<p>

Tyler fit glisser la cloison de bois qui séparait les dortoirs et la salle de vie. Il balaya la pièce du regard et fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'absence de son petit copain. Il croyait que Chris avait mis son réveil trente minutes avant le sien, et Zach devait se réveiller trente minutes après Tyler afin que le groupe ne se dispute pas l'unique salle de bain de l'autobus.

Il tourna les talons, passa devant les lits et se dirigea vers la petite porte sur la droite. Il frappa doucement. Pas de réponse.

« - Damon ? » appela-t-il d'une voix basse en utilisant le nom de scène de Chris, au cas où Zach les entendraient.

Au dernier endroit qu'il lui restait à regarder, Tyler tira le rideau et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Chris le regarda avec de grands yeux, des écouteurs d'Ipod à ses oreilles. Ses touffes de cheveux étaient encore humides de sa récente douche.

« - ...Tu es au lit » déclara bêtement Tyler.

Chris ôta lentement un de ses écouteurs et hocha la tête. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« - Comment te sens-tu ? »

Chris dévisagea Tyler avec un air perdu. « Je suis vivant... Tu vas bien ? »

« - Je vais bien » plaisanta le bassiste, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Bien... » répondit-il en se glissant hors du lit. « Suis-moi, on doit parler. »

L'angoisse emplit Tyler tandis qu'il emboitait le pas du chanteur jusqu'au séjour. Chris lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le sofa pendant qu'il attrapait une bouteille d'eau. En s'installant à côté de Tyler, Chris poussa un soupir.

« - Notre relation est en première page des tabloïdes. »

« - Quoi ? Comment ? »

« - Apparemment, quelqu'un a pris une photo de cet heureux événement pendant la Nuit Blanche. Ils la négociaient probablement aux enchères la semaine dernière » murmura Chris. « Quand un des magazines a mis la main dessus, ils l'ont vendu aux autres. »

« - Ta mère ? »

Chris renifla légèrement. « Comment crois-tu que j'ai découvert ça ? »

Tyler poussa un soupir. « Je me disais que toutes les caméras étaient éteintes, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je sais combien tu dé... »

« - C'est bon, Jai » interrompit Chris en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Tyler. « Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. »

« - N'empêche, ça craint » chuchota-t-il en tirant délicatement Chris vers lui. « Je vais sans doute recevoir un appel de Violet, plus tard. »

« - Et elle va sûrement hurler de bonheur » commenta Chris avec un léger sourire. « Je te suggère de mettre le haut-parleur pour ne pas devenir sourd. »

Tyler sourit et attira Chris vers lui. Il cilla quand celui-ci posa la tête sur son épaule. « Tu es chaud. »

Chris eut un petit rire. « Merci ? J'espère cependant que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu sors avec moi. »

Tyler leva les yeux au ciel et posa la main sur le front de Chris. « Tu as de la fièvre. »

« - Je vais bien. »

Tyler leva un sourcil. « Ta température corporelle dit le contraire. »

« - Alors ma température corporelle se trompe » se renfrogna Chris.

Tyler déplaça sa main pour la poser sur la joue de Chris. « Ta température corporelle ne se trompe pas : tu es malade. »

« - Et alors ? »

« - Tu devrais être en train de dormir dans ton lit. »

« - Pas le temps. On a une interview dans une heure et demie » répondit Chris en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Et je dois encore m'habiller et mettre mon maquillage. »

« - Pour l'instant, on roule toujours. »

« - On sera à Paris dans vingt minutes » rétorqua Chris. « Et tu dois te doucher avant que Zach ne se réveille. »

« - Est-ce qu'il vient avec nous ? » s'enquit Tyler.

Chris acquiesça. « Et avant qu'on le fasse signer en tant que batteur, on doit lui raconter toute l'histoire. C'est plus juste. En plus, ça me rend malade de t'appeler Jaiden tout le temps. »

« - Et tu es aussi malade tout court. »

En lui lançant un faible regard noir, Chris posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tyler. « Fais plaisir à un homme malade et va prendre une douche pour qu'on puisse en finir avec l'interview et, si on termine assez tôt, je pourrais peut-être faire une sieste avant la prochaine. »

Tyler sourit. « Si je tombe malade, je t'en tiendrai personnellement pour responsable. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Quand as-tu été malade ? » Tyler ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne réussit qu'à la refermer. « Exactement » releva Chris avec un sourire. « Maintenant, à la douche. Tu n'as que dix minutes. »

« - Tu essaies de te débarrasser de moi » se plaignit Tyler en faisant la moue.

« - Eh bien, est-ce que tu sens... »

Tyler se leva avant de foudroyer faussement son petit-ami du regard. « Imbécile » souffla-t-il avant de rejoindre la salle de bain en tapant des pieds.

* * *

><p>« - Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je devrais avoir peur ? » s'inquiéta Zach dans un rire nerveux.<p>

« - Tu devrais ! » menaça Tyler avant de lâcher un rire fou.

« - Ferme-la » intervint Chris en frappant Tyler sur le torse les petits pics sur ses gants de cuir noirs sans doigts étaient un léger plus. « Tu n'es pas viré du groupe à coups de pieds, ni rien » rassura-t-il.

Le jeune anglais leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi cette réunion, alors ? »

Chris poussa un soupir. « Tout d'abord, on voudrait que tu rejoignes définitivement Pariah » indiqua-t-il en glissant un ensemble de feuilles devant un batteur abasourdi. « Il suffit que tu signes ça, et tu es dedans. Mais... »

Levant les yeux du contrat, Zach les regarda tous les deux d'un air confus. « Mais... ? »

Chris grimaça légèrement. « Eh bien, pour commencer, mon nom n'est pas Damon Payne. C'est Christopher Halliwell. »

« - Et le mien, Tyler Larson. »

« - Attendez, quoi ? » balbutia Zach ; ses yeux d'un bleu sombre papillonnaient de l'un à l'autre.

« - J'ai fugué quand j'avais seize ans » expliqua Chris. « Tyler m'a trouvé quelques semaines plus tard. Il a une l'idée folle de monter un groupe. J'imagine que tu connais la suite. »

Zach cilla. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fugué ? »

Chris baissa les yeux sur sa main et celle de Tyler, qui étaient entrelacées et nichées sur sa cuisse. « Mon père m'a battu pendant treize ans. »

« - Oh » souffla Zach. « Désolé, vieux. »

« - C'est bon » répondit Chris dans un haussement d'épaules et un sourire réconfortant. « On est désolés de t'avoir menti. »

Zach haussa les épaules. « Il n'est pas rare que les gens célèbres utilisent des faux noms, mais vous avez une meilleure raison que la plupart. » En reposant les yeux sur le contrat, Zach sourit. « Laissez-moi lire ça avant de signer. »

« - Merci, Zach. »

« - Pas de problème, vieux. »

* * *

><p>Chris ouvrit les yeux et souhaita immédiatement ne pas l'avoir fait. Son téléphone portable vibrait sous son oreiller, un doux carillon résonnait toutes les dix secondes. Il fit taire le réveil avant de se retourner. Il tira l'épaisse couverture sur sa tête et poussa un faible gémissement.<p>

Sa tête battait ; la douleur se logeait au niveau de ses tempes et derrière ses yeux. Chaque respiration lui brulait la gorge et ses poumons encombrés étaient forcés à travailler. Il savait qu'il devait se lever, mais son corps refusait de se séparer de son cocon de chaudes couvertures. Cependant, avec une grimace, Chris s'extirpa de son cocon. Il vacilla légèrement quand une sensation de vertige le frappa. Lentement, il glissa hors du lit et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Chris se pencha au-dessus du petit évier, les yeux fermés, pendant que la salle de bain continuait à tourner. Il se fraya un chemin loin de l'évier et actionna la douche. Il ôta son pantalon de survêtement noir et glissa sous l'eau dans un frisson. En posant ses mains contre le mur carrelé, Chris essaya de se réchauffer. Ça ne marchait pas.

Après avoir rapidement lavé son corps et ses cheveux, il s'enveloppa dans une imposante serviette rouge sombre. Chris se précipita jusqu'à son lit et ouvrit les tiroirs en dessous. Il attrapa un jean noir, un t-shirt noir et – bien sûr – le pull à capuche "maudit" qu'il semblait toujours porter lorsqu'il était malade.

Ensuite, il atteint péniblement le séjour et s'effondra sur le sofa dans un gémissement. Sa tête battait très fort maintenant. Il savait qu'il devait se lever, faire un peu de café et ingurgiter une amère potion de maîtrise de l'empathie ou cette journée ne ferait que s'aggraver. Mais, malgré le fait que son esprit lui dictait d'effectuer ces actions, il se contenta de tirer sa capuche, de poser son front sur la table avant de fermer les yeux. Il souffla et frissonna en enveloppant faiblement ses bras autour de sa taille.

Lentement, il apaisa son esprit et fixa la petite machine à café noir posée sur le comptoir en face de lui. Il fit mollement un geste de la main – utilisant ses pouvoirs pour l'allumer. Il y eut deux sifflements simultanés. L'un venant de la cafetière au moment où elle revint à la vie, l'autre de Chris quand une vive douleur traversa sa tête d'une tempe à l'autre.

Faiblement, il appela sa potion et la vit, à travers des yeux douloureux, apparaître dans sa main sous une pluie d'éclipse. Il avala la potion d'un bleu verdâtre avec une légère grimace.

Chris croisa les bras sur la table et baissa à nouveau sa capuche. Il colla son nez dans le creux de son coude droit, le doux tissu du sweat à capuche lui donnant de la chaleur.

C'était dans ses moments-là que sa maison lui manquait le plus. La douceur de la couette chaude dans laquelle sa mère emmitouflait quand il tombait malade. Avant de faire cela, elle utilisait toujours la chaleur d'un sèche cheveux pour la réchauffer. Une attention particulière à laquelle seule une mère semblait penser. Ensuite, il y avait la soupe de poulet et de nouilles qu'elle lui apportait, alors qu'il gisait dans le lit. Une faite maison et – à ce jour – le plat préféré de Chris parmi le menu de sa mère. Et le simple touché ainsi que le doux et rassurant sourire qu'elle avait pour le soulager avant qu'il s'endorme ou quand il souffrait. Le simple fait d'être materné par sa mère lui manquait.

Dans le maelström de ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le mouvement descendant de ses paupières et, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Chris s'endormit.

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 31 mars 2012.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 3h  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 19/01/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 7  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 3 077  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 10/03/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 28/04/12


	16. Rememdium

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N :** « Chris souffre du syndrome du héros/martyr, il faut bien que quelqu'un garde un œil sur lui. Et qui d'autre que son petit ami, hmm ? »**

* * *

><p><strong>AVERTISSEMENT<strong>

**« **Out Of Character de Chris**, à cause des médicaments. Disons simplement que le DayQuil provoque quelques étranges changements de personnalité chez le petit Chrissie :P »**

**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris/mail !  
><strong>_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 – Rememdium<strong>

En entrant dans le bus, Tyler grimaça devant l'absence de bruit. Il savait que Zach était parti pour une interview et était censé les retrouver dans un restaurant d'ici une heure ou deux pour le brunch. Pendant ce temps, Tyler devait contrôler le stade et Chris devait peaufiner le planning des interviews, des séances photos et du très important clip de _'A Beautiful Lie'_ en mars. Cependant, l'organisation des interviews exigeait habituellement de parler, ou au moins un déplacement de papiers.

Tyler ôta sa veste de cuir et la jeta sur le comptoir avant de se diriger vers les lits superposés, le seul endroit où Tyler pensait trouver Chris à ce moment-là. Lentement, il tira le rideau et son expression s'assombrit instantanément.

Son petit ami disparu, se trouvait recroquevillé près de lui. Sa peau était rouge de fièvre ; de petits tremblements secouaient son corps svelte, bien qu'il soit étroitement enveloppé dans un épaisse couverture et un sweat à capuche. Le visage de Chris s'anima quand une quinte de toux sèche quitta ses lèvres.

Doucement, Tyler poussa sur les côtés les mèches emmêlées et trempées de sueur et grimaça à la température. En poussant un soupir, Tyler s'éloigna de Chris et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en sortant son téléphone portable.

« - Bonjour, ici Jaiden de Pariah... Oui, nous devions jouer ce soir, mais notre chanteur, Damon, est tombé malade et ne peut pas chanter maintenant » expliqua Tyler en sortant un thermomètre et une petite bouteille de Tylénol. « Nous reporterons le concert à une date ultérieure, ne vous inquiétez pas. Désolé pour le dérangement. Bonne nuit. »

Après avoir rapidement envoyé deux SMS – l'un à Zach et l'autre au chef des groupies – il glissa le téléphone dans la poche de son jean puis retourna auprès de Chris. Délicatement, pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme, Tyler plaça le thermomètre dans la bouche de Chris. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le retira et son froncement de sourcil s'intensifia.

« - Chris » chuchota Tyler en secouant légèrement son épaule. « Chris ? »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un toux pitoyable et marmonna quelque chose, mais resta endormi.

« - Allez, Chris » encouragea Tyler en secouant l'homme malade avec un peu plus de vigueur.

« - Ty ? » chuchota Chris ; ses pupilles furent lentement exposées quand ses paupières se soulevèrent avec léthargie.

« - Hey » répondit doucement Tyler, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ressembles à une merde. »

« - Je sens comme une merde » croassa Chris. « Heure ? »

« - Un peu après midi. »

« - Merde, je n'ai rien fait. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Tyler réapparut. « Je m'inquiète plus pour toi en ce moment. »

« - Je vais bien » marmonna Chris en tentant de s'asseoir.

En poussant un soupir, Tyler repoussa Chris. « Allonge-toi. »

« - Le concert. »

« - Annulé. »

« - Quoi ! » s'exclama le chanteur d'une voix rauque. « Pourquoi ? »

Tyler leva un sourcil et se contenta de regarder Chris, les bras croisés. « Tu peux à peine parler et encore moins chanter. »

« - J'aurais été... »

« - Si jamais tu dis "bien", je te ferme la bouche avec du ruban adhésif parce que j'en ai ras-le-bol de tes mensonges. Alors tu t'allonges, tu dors et tu guéris. »

Chris plissa les yeux, protestant silencieusement. En retour, Tyler le fusilla du regard et posa deux comprimés sur le lit. « Prend ça. Tu te sentiras mieux si ta fièvre retombe. »

Avec un profond soupir, Chris céda et avala à sec les deux comprimés. « Content ? » grommela-t-il.

Tyler sourit tristement. « Contente-toi d'aller mieux, comme ça, on n'aura pas à annuler Saint-Pétersbourg. »

Chris hocha la tête et se blottit à nouveau dans ses couvertures en tournant le dos à son petit ami. Avant que ses paupières ne se referment, il entendit Tyler murmurer : « Je te ferai de la soupe quand tu te réveilleras. »

* * *

><p>Samantha sourit en s'affalant sur son lit ; la jeune femme était déjà en pyjama. Elle enroula rapidement ses cheveux dans un chignon désordonné avant de tirer son nouvel ordinateur du dessous de son lit. En s'adossant à ses oreillers, elle posa l'appareil sur ses genoux et attendit qu'il s'allume<em>.<em> Rapidement, elle tapa l'adresse de son site préféré et attendit qu'il charge. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle détestait la WIFI de l'UCLA _**(1) **_; c'était tellement lent dans sa chambre d'étudiante.

Enfin, le fond rouge et noir chargea, ainsi qu'un phénix rouge vif et orange dont les ailes se déployaient fièrement au milieu de l'écran. En comparant les dates de concerts et son emploi du temps, elle entreprit de trouver une bonne date pour partir. Cependant, Sam se mit à grommeler des jurons en vérifiant les dernières dates. Aucune date ne correspondait !

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteint la dernière date : 10 février – dans deux semaines – à Barcelone, Espagne. Elle entra rapidement ses coordonnées et cliqua sur confirmer. Elle sourit en retournant sur la page d'accueil. Son sourire se fana cependant lorsqu'elle lut le nouveau titre : PARIS, CONCERT ANNULÉ.

Elle cliqua sur le lien et ordonna à son ordinateur d'aller lus vite. Lentement, une courte déclaration apparut.

_Nous avons le regret de vous informer que le concert du 27 janvier de Paris (France) a été annulé. Damon est tombé malade et n'est pas en mesure de monter sur scène. Nous reprogrammerons un concert et les billets achetés seront utilisables pour cette nouvelle date. Merci, et nous sommes navrés pour la gêne occasionnée._

En fronçant les sourcils, Sam referma son portable et le poussa de ses genoux. Chris était malade ? Le concept n'avait rien de nouveau pour elle. Dans leur jeunesse, Chris avait toujours été le malade de la famille. Mais c'était habituellement plus de petites gênes que des maladies réellement développées qui clouaient des gens au lit. _'Ça pourrait être juste un truc à la gorge, pas besoin de faire flipper tante Piper pour ça'_ pensa-t-elle. Avec un petit hochement de tête confirmant ses pensées, la jeune femme éteint la lumière et se blottit dans son lit.

* * *

><p>« - Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit Zach en refermant vivement la porte.<p>

Tyler poussa un soupir, referma son téléphone et le lança négligemment au milieu de la table. « Il fait 39 de fièvre, et ça _avec_ les médicaments. Là, il est dans les vapes, sur son lit. J'espère qu'il évacue tout ça en transpirant. »

Zach grimaça. « C'est si mauvais que ça ? »

« - J'ai l'impression que je devrais l'amener à l'hôpital » marmonna Tyler, les bras croisé sur la poitrine.

Zach posa une main sur l'épaule de Tyler. « Il ira mieux, tu es juste un éternel inquiet, vieux. »

Tyler gémit et posa le front sur la table. « J'espère qu'il ira mieux d'ici demain pour qu'on ait pas à annuler Saint-Pétersbourg. Virgin n'était déjà pas content qu'on annule Paris. »

Zach renifla et s'installa en fasse du bassiste. « Quand est-ce que Virgin a déjà été content de vous ? »

« - Hé ! Tu fais partie de Pariah désormais ; si Virgin n'est pas content de nous, il ne l'est pas de toi non plus maintenant. »

Zach se mit à rire. « J'imagine que c'est vrai maintenant, hein ? Je savais que j'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de rejoindre le groupe. »

Tyler sourit. « Tu nous aimes et tu le sais. »

Zach leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, bien sûr. Disons que c'est de l'amour et non pas que je vous tolère tous les deux pour l'argent. »

Tyler se serra le cœur. « Oh, Zachary, tes mots me blessent tant ! » dit-il de façon dramatique en se penchant dans le canapé.

Zach renifla et croisa les bras. « Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi Chris écrit les paroles. »

« - Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ! » bouda Tyler.

« - Parce que, sans vouloir te blesser Ty, t'es nul avec les mots. Vraiment trop dramatique. »

« - ...J'ai une Majeure en théâtre pour une bonne raison. »

« - Ouais, mais pas besoin d'être une Reine du Tragique, vieux. »

« - ...Connard, je serais un Roi. »

« - Pas selon Chris » contredit Zach avec un petit rire.

Tyler cilla. « Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? »

En se levant, Zach se dirigea vers la porte. « Oh, rien. »

« - Zach, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »

« - Oh, rien. Rien du tout, Ty » assura-t-il. « Je dois aller...euh...faire quelque chose, à plus ! » Zach se sauva rapidement du bus.

Tyler fronça les sourcils et fusilla du regard la porte fermée. « Apparemment, Chrissie et moi avons besoin d'avoir une petite conversation à propos de ses discussions sur notre vie sexuelle » marmonna-t-il. « Mais d'abord, il est temps de saboter le lit de notre petit Zachy » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire maléfique. Tyler s'éloigna vers la douce odeur de la vengeance.

* * *

><p>Le froissement de papiers et le doux changements de pages étaient les seuls bruits dans la bibliothèque de l'École de magie où se trouvaient les Sœurs Halliwell à la recherche d'indices sur l'Humus Sanctus. Quarante-cinq minutes de recherches et rien n'avait été trouvé sur ce mystérieux groupe. Dans un accès de colère, Piper referma le troisième livre qu'elle lisait et le jeta à l'autre bout du canapé ; le large livre relié de cuir rebondit en frappant l'accoudoir rouge foncé.<p>

« - J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu n'as rien trouvé » se dit Paige depuis sa table sur la table ; Phoebe était assise à côté d'elle.

« - Non, je voulais juste balancer un bouquin » cracha Piper. « Si ce satané groupe existe, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne trouve aucune information à son sujet ? »

Phoebe soupira et referma calmement le livre. « Le Livre ne dit rien dessus et nous ne trouvons rien dans ceux-là. Peut-être que ce groupe n'existe pas ? »

Piper fronça les sourcils. « Je n'espère pas. S'ils n'existent pas, alors on doit trouver _quelque chose_, _quelqu'un_ pour traîner Léo devant la justice. Il ne peut pas s'en tirer après avoir torturé Chris pendant treize ans ! »

Paige regarda sa sœur aînée. « On ne le laissera pas s'en tirer. Si on ne trouve personne, nous le ferons nous-même. Au diable le plus Grand Bien. Si le plus Grand Bien ne donne pas à Léo ce qu'il mérite, alors j'ai peur de devoir m'opposer au fait qu'il ferme les yeux sur les maltraitances faites aux enfants. »

« - Je suis d'accord avec elle » approuva Phoebe. « Mais essayons les Fondateurs ; peut-être qu'ils peuvent aider ? »

« - Ils n'ont pas aidé quand Chris les a appelé » siffla Piper.

Phoebe sourit. « Ah, mais ma puce, nous ne sommes pas Chris. Nous sommes les Sœurs Halliwell et une femme dédaignée est plus à craindre que toutes les Furies vomies par l'Enfer. » _**(2)**_

* * *

><p>Chris se redressa rapidement quand il entendit un cri au-dessus de lui ; les yeux du jeune homme s'élargirent. « Mais put... »<p>

Le rideau était ouvert et un Tyler souriant se tenait devant lui. « Oh. Salut, mon cœur. Bonne sieste ? »

« - Que se... » Chris s'arrêta pour tousser. « ...passe-t-il ici ? »

« - Oh, rien. Juste une petite revanche. »

Chris secoua la tête en gémissant. « Ty, je pensais qu'on était d'accord sur l'absence de farces sur cette tournée. Je ne veux pas vraiment d'un autre iroquois rose _**(3)**_. »

Tyler ricana. « Ah, ce mohawk, c'était drôle comme l'Enfer. Surtout ta tête quand tu t'es réveillé avec. »

« - Ouais, mais au moins j'ai deux sourcils et des lèvres bleues » fit remarquer Chris ; le sorcier avait un petit sourire en se levant. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« - Somnifères, Nair et un peu de temps, mon amour. Et maintenant, je te présente, le nouveau Zachary Thomas chauve ! » s'exclama-t-il en désignant l'homme qui le foudroyait du regard derrière la couchette de Chris.

« - Putain, je te déteste, Tyler ! » siffla le batteur ; ses yeux bleu brulaient de colère. « Je devrais de tuer, bordel ! »

« - Ça te va bien, Zach, crois-moi ! » complimenta Tyler, un sourire sur le visage.

Chris pencha la tête. « En fait, ce n'est pas si mal que ça, Zach. Je pense que Ty pourrait t'avoir rendu un service. Penses-y, plus de cheveux dégoulinants de sueur et plus de temps perdu sous la douche à les laver. »

« - Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais pu voir le bon côté des choses » murmura Tyler. « Ça doit être le DayQuil qui joue avec ton esprit. »

Chris renifla. « Tu n'as pas idée. Tu sais, les médicaments me font des trucs bizarres à cause de mon traitement du SSPT. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me forces à les prendre. »

« - Parce que tu deviens surexcité comme l'Enfer » répondit Tyler dans un haussement d'épaules. « Et...c'est assez marrant. »

« - Les gars, désolé d'interrompre cette charmante conversation, mais je n'ai plus de cheveux, putain ! » s'écria Zach.

« - Ouais, eh bien, je ne peux pas respirer par le nez et j'entends à peine de mon oreille droite. Nous avons tous nos problèmes, Zachy » rétorqua Chris avant de se tourner vers la cuisine. « J'ai besoin d'eau. »

Zach cilla. « Il est toujours comme ça sous médocs ? »

Tyler pouffa. « Tu crois que c'est mauvais, tu devrais le voir sous NightQuil. Ce qu'il fait, c'est du niveau Youtube. Mais c'est encore mieux s'il est en manque de sommeil et sous médocs. La dernière fois, il chantait_ 'Bad Touch'_ à plein poumon. Même s'il ne m'a pas parlé pendant trois jours après ça. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que c'est moi qui ait réduit les comprimés en poudre avant de les dissoudre dans la soupe qu'il mangeait. Il n'était pas content. »

« - Je me demande pourquoi » railla Zach. « Et je me vengerais pour le truc du Nair. »

Tyler laissa échapper un rire semblable à un aboiement. « Je voudrais bien te voir essayer, Zach. Je voudrais bien te voir essayer. »

* * *

><p>Piper laissa échapper un long soupir – une vaine tentative pour calmer la course de son cœur. Près d'elle, Phoebe lisait le sort qui convoquerait un Fondateur de 'Là-Haut' et elles interrogeraient l'hommela femme jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient des réponses. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et fixa la Lune, réalisant inconsciemment que Chris venait probablement de sortir du lit étant donné qu'il était très tôt en Europe.

« - Ah, convoquée une nouvelle fois par un Halliwell. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprends pas ? »

La voix très aiguë sortit Piper de sa rêverie.

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Paige.

« - Votre plus jeune neveu m'a appelé, il y a quelques semaines » répondit la Fondatrice ; ses doux yeux de couleur noisette s'assombrirent en évoquant Chris. « Il a posé des questions au sujet de votre mari » dit-elle en fixant Piper.

« - Ce n'est plus mon mari » cracha Piper.

« - Vous êtes encore légalement liés, Piper. Le seul motif d'un malentendu ne le rend pas nul et non avenu. »

« - Un malentendu ? C'est ce que vous pensez de treize ans de violences ? » siffla Piper.

Phoebe posa une main sur le bras de sa sœur. « C'est évident que vous ne nous aiderez pas. Mais le groupe que Chris a mentionné, existe-t-il ? »

« - Oui, je le lui ai déjà dit » répondit la Fondatrice.

« - Si c'est tellement vrai, alors pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été en mesure de trouver quelque chose dessus ? » demanda Paige.

« - L'Humus Sanctus n'a pas été appelé depuis des siècles. Il est possible que les livres d'Histoire le mentionnant aient été détruits ou se sont détériorés avec le temps » expliqua-t-elle. « Les Fondateurs ont pu s'occuper de certaines choses. »

« - Hormis la maltraitance des enfants » siffla Piper.

« - Vos enfants ne devraient pas exister, Piper. Souvenez-vous de cela. »

« - Alors cela autorise que mon fils soit battu pendant treize ans ? »

Phoebe poussa un soupir. « Nous voulons juste un sort. Un simple sort pour les convoquer, s'il vous plaît. »

« - Savez-vous qu'il y a également un Fondateur au sein du conseil ? » dit-elle.

« - Le sort » gronda Piper.

« - Il est en Latin, la racine de notre langue. _"__Regimen Concilium, Nos peto thee, Succurro nos iam, Quod carnero nos rectus" _» récita la Fondatrice. « Soyez Bénies, Sœurs Halliwell » murmura-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em> _UCLA_ -** University of California, Los Angele**_**s**_**.  
>(2) "<strong>_**Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" – **__"U__ne femme dédaignée est plus à __craindre que toutes les Furies vomies par l'Enfer" _**(traduction de J-M et Angès)**, **autrement dit **_"Une femme dédaignée est capable de tout" _**(Wikipédia)**_.  
><em>**D****'après mes recherches, c'est un célèbre proverbe anglais qui a pour origine **_**"The Mourning Bride/L'Épouse en deuil"**_** de William Congreve.****  
><strong>_(3)_** Il suffit de taper **_"pink mohawk"_** sur google image et vous devrez trouver des photos d'un certain chanteur... Si depuis le temps, vous n'avez toujours pas pigé que c'est **Jared Leto** de **30 STM**, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire =)  
>N'empêche, la crête rose et blonde...j'adore ^^<strong>

**Playlist :  
><strong>_'A Beautiful Lie'_ – 30 STM  
><em>'The Bad Touch'<em> – Bloodhound Gang  
><strong>(Oh mon Dieu, je pourrais –<strong> presque –** tuer pour écouter Chris chanter cette chanson très...euh...spirituelle xD)**

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 13 avril 2012.**

ANNONCE :** Histoire de me mettre un peu la pression et d'éviter de prendre trop de retard **_(mission impossible?)_**, j'ai établi un programme de publication :**

**Chapitre 16 – **_Tribulatio_** : vendredi 13 avril.  
>Chapitre 17 – <strong>_Advoco _**: vendredi 4 mai.  
>Interlude : vendredi 25 mai. <strong>(Pas encore traduite)_**  
><strong>_**Chapitre 18 – **_Somnium_** : vendredi 01 juin.  
>Chapitre 19 - <strong>_Terminus _**: vendredi 15 juin.**

**Si tout va bien, il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard supérieur à deux jours. J'émets néanmoins une réserve concernant l'**_**interlude **_**et le **_**chapitre 18**_** : il y a des chances pour que je les publie le même jour – soit le 25/05, soit le 01/06.**

_Sur ce, bon week-end !  
>Et bonnes fêtes de Pâques !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 3h05  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 23/02/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 2h25  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 7  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 3 648  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 30/03/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 30/03/12


	17. Tribulatio

Disclaimer :** Hormis du plaisir, des maux de crânes et des insomnies **(et des reviews...parfois xD)**,**** je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire. Rien de financier. Pourquoi ? Parce que "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas ^^****  
>De plus, ceci est une <strong>traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><span>NT : **NOUVEAUTÉ !  
>À cause de la suppression "temporaire" <strong>_(mon œil)_** des liens dans les profils, j'ai créé une communauté où j'ai réuni toutes les fanfictions que j'ai traduites, que je traduis et que je traduirais peut-être...un jour.  
>Celle-ci concerne à la fois "Charmed" et d'autres fandoms <strong>_(J'envisage __très__ sérieusement__ celui de Merlin depuis quelques temps)_**. Elle sera mise à jour au fur et à mesure de mes coups de cœur.  
>J'espère que ça facilitera la vie de celles et ceux qui préfèrent les VO ^^<strong>

**Sur ce...  
><strong>_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 – Tribulatio<strong>

Chris s'assit, enveloppé dans sa veste en laine ; son sweat à capuche en-dessous de la veste et une paire de gants sans doigts noire. Le jeune homme était visiblement malade. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille et sa capuche était relevée, laissant uniquement apparaître quelques pointes bleues. Ses camarades étaient installés sur le canapé, près de lui. Tyler gardait un bras autour des épaules de Chris ; un simple geste de réconfort auquel il n'était demandé aucune réponse. De l'autre côté, Zach jetait des regards à Chris – ce qui l'agaçait fortement. La seule chose qu'il détestait plus qu'être malade, c'était les gens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui parce qu'il était malade.

Chris leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui pendait sur le mur en face de lui et fronça les sourcils. Les journalistes avaient dix minutes de retard. Avec un soupir, Chris se pencha en arrière, la tête appuyée contre le bras de Tyler. Il le sentit se décaler légèrement, pour que la tête de son petit ami soit sur son biceps plutôt que contre son coude. Chris ferma les yeux et laissa son corps se détendre. S'il voulait monter sur scène ce soir-là, il aurait besoin de toute l'énergie que son corps malade et épuisé pouvait économiser.

Sa tête se redressa brusquement, quelques minutes plus tard, en entendant le grincement d'une porte. Deux personnes entrèrent, une femme et un homme. Ils étaient jeunes ; l'homme avait de courts cheveux bruns tandis que la femme était blonde et portait les cheveux longs.

« - Désolés pour le retard » s'excusa la jeune femme. Elle et son partenaire s'installèrent dans le canapé en face de Pariah. « Nous sommes tombés dans des bouchons. »

Chris fit un signe de compréhension. « Je m'appelle Victoria et voici Rodio » présenta-t-elle pendant que l'équipe de tournage terminait l'installation du matériel.

Du coin de l'oeil, Chris vit un homme mettre la caméra en marche. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier dit quelque chose dans un russe rapide. Soudain, Victoria se tourna et leur demanda de se présenter.

« - Je suis Damon » commença Chris. « Je suis le guitariste et le chanteur. »

« - Je m'appelle Jaiden et je joue de la basse. »

« - Zach, batterie. »

« - Bon, Pariah joue à Saint-Pétersbourg ce soir. Cependant, tout le monde sait que le concert de Paris a été annulé parce que Damon était malade. Pensez-vous qu'il soit sage de maintenir le concert de ce soir ? »

« - Sage, probablement pas » admit Chris. « Mais je me sens suffisamment en forme pour le faire. »

« - Pensez-vous que les fans de ce soir doivent s'attendre...à une performance amoindrie du fait de votre maladie ? » demanda Rodion.

Chris plissa les yeux. « Les Outcasts, doivent s'attendre au même concert que tous les autres. J'ai déjà chanté avec une voix usée avant et ce ne sera pas différent. J'ai chanté malade et je suis complètement dingue, si ce n'est plus, pendant un concert. »

Rodion hocha la tête et garda le silence.

« - Bon, les tabloïds sont tout simplement submergés par des spéculations de relation entre Damon et Jaiden » déclara Victoria. « Pour commencer, y a-t-il une relation entre vous deux ? »

« - Oui. Damon et moi sommes ensemble depuis quelques semaines maintenant » répondit Tyler.

Victoria hocha la tête, un mince sourire sur le visage. « Et en quoi ces nouveaux rapports changeront-ils la dynamique du groupe ? »

« - Ça ne changera vraiment rien » affirma Tyler. « Nous faisons toujours ce que nous faisions avant ; seulement, maintenant, nous sommes ensemble. »

« - Et, Zach, comment vous sentez-vous vis-à-vis de leur relation ? » intervint Rodion.

Zach haussa les épaules. « C'est comme n'importe quel couple. Ça ne me regarde pas vraiment. Ce qu'ils font, ce sont leurs affaires, pas les miennes. »

« - Et vos fans ? Pensez-vous qu'ils accepterons cette relation sans sourciller ? » s'enquit Victoria.

« - Je pense qu'ils s'en fichent. Ils veulent écouter de la musique et passer un bon moment » répondit Zach.

« - Êtes-vous inquiets des réactions à votre retour aux États-Unis ? Les relations homosexuelles ne sont pas toujours bien vues sous les projecteurs. »

« - On gérera » répondit simplement Tyler.

Victoria fronça les sourcils. « N'avez-vous pas peur de perdre vos fans ? »

« - Les fans peuvent partir, mais la famille Outcast s'en fichera » rétorqua Chris d'un ton légèrement sévère.

Victoria se redressa, comme si les mots l'avaient giflée. « Les histoires d'amour sous les projecteurs se finissent mal, en général » commença-t-elle précautionneusement. Les yeux de Tyler et de Chris se rétrécirent. « Pensez-vous que ce groupe pourrait survivre à une rupture ? »

« - La plupart des gens ne s'engagent pas dans une relation avec l'intention de rompre. Alors l'idée de rompre avec Damon est la dernière chose qui me vient à l'esprit » répondit nerveusement Tyler.

Chris poussa un soupir et ôta sa capuche. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de dire :

« - Écoutez, Jaiden et moi sommes en couple. Quiconque à qui ça déplait peut aller se faire foutre, j'en ai rien à battre. Cependant, je pensais que nous étions ici pour être interrogés sur notre musique. Si je voulais donner des informations au sujet de notre couple, nous serions allés voir un magazine people. »

Victoria rougit d'embarras. « Euh, bien. Hum, les rumeurs sur un nouveau clip, sont-elles vraies ? »

Chris manqua de gémir à la question. Il semblait évident que cette femme n'avait pas l'intention de les interroger sur leur musique. « Oui. En mars, nous retournerons aux États-Unis et filmer un clip pour_ 'A Beautiful Lie' _avant notre tournée des festivals américains. »

« - La vidéo sera-t-elle aussi grandiose que les autres ? » demanda Rodion.

« - Je l'espère bien » répondit Chris.

« - Et un nouveau disque ; des nouvelles à ce sujet ? » s'enquit le journaliste.

« - Quelque part entre la fin de cette année ou le début de la suivante, j'espère proposer un nouveau CD de Pariah chez les disquaires » informa Chris. « J'ai écrit quelques chansons, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons jusqu'à présent. »

Rodion hocha la tête ; il paraissait enthousiaste à l'idée d'un nouvel album.

« - D'autres questions ? » s'enquit Tyler.

« - J'en ai une pour Zach » relança Victoria d'un ton léger. « Vous arrive-t-il de vous sentir mal à l'aise près de Damon et Jaiden, étant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux homosexuels ? »

Zach regarda la blonde avec des yeux écarquillés. « Vous vous fichez de moi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont gays qu'ils trouvent tous les hommes attirants. Franchement, vous, vous pensez que tous les hommes sont chauds ? De plus, pour votre information, Damon et Jaiden sont bisexuels. Cela signifie qu'ils sont à la fois attirés par les femmes et par les hommes. »

« - Avez-vous déjà pensé que, s'ils se séparaient, l'un d'eux pourrait venir après vous ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Chris secoua la tête et se leva. « Cette interview est terminée. Je vous ai donné un avertissement, pourtant, vous continuez à pousser » grogna-t-il.

« - Je suis désolée » s'excusa Victoria avec de grands yeux.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel en ouvrant la porte ; Tyler et Zach lui emboitèrent le pas.

« - Gardez un travail de bureau, vous êtes beaucoup trop garce pour les face-à-face » conseilla ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Piper fronça les sourcils quand son appel resta sans réponse ; la boîte vocale de Chris était la seule réponse qu'elle avait obtenue de toute la matinée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son plus jeune fils. Les calomnies sur les chaînes de divertissement et dans les tabloïdes s'aggravaient de jour en jour au sujet de sa relation avec Tyler. Ils racontaient des fables sur la façon dont Chris avait trompé Skylar avec Tyler et disaient leur couple allait exploser, ce qui conduirait à la fin de Pariah ; dans l'histoire du ménage à trois, Zach remplaçait Skylar dans l'équation. Ces trois-là étaient les trois principales. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre de la manière dont son fils le faisait.<p>

Avec un profond soupir, l'aînée des Halliwell se leva pour faire une autre tasse de café. Elle essaierait à nouveau de joindre son fils dans quinze minutes.

* * *

><p>Les sourcils froncés, Chris creusa dans sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone, qui était en mode silence depuis le début de l'interview.<p>

« - Débile ! »

Chris s'arrêta et se tourna. Tyler sortit du bus en courant, ayant apparemment l'intention de le suivre dans sa promenade. Le jeune homme était à bout de souffle quand il rejoignit Chris. « Où...est-ce que...tu...vas ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« - Faire une ballade » répondit Chris.

Tyler leva un sourcil. « Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as décidé de faire petite ballade tout seul ? »

Chris poussa un soupir. « Je veux seulement être seul un moment, Ty, et voir qui m'a appelé, c'est tout. Je n'irai pas loin. »

Tyler plissa les yeux. « Promis ? »

« - Parole de Scout » s'engagea Chris avec un petit sourire.

« - Je pourrais accepter ça, mais tu n'as jamais été boy-scout. »

« - Euh, détails » répondit Chris dans un haussement d'épaules. « Maintenant, puis-je être un grand garçon et aller me promener tout seul ? »

« - Si tu n'es pas de retour dans vingt minutes, je pars te chercher » promit Tyler.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien. À tout à l'heure, alors. »

« - Sois prudent, s'il te plaît » insista Tyler avant de poser un baiser sur le front de Chris. « Tu devrais être en train de te reposer. Tu es encore malade. »

« - Je me reposerai quand je reviendrai de ma ballade. Ballade qui serait déjà à moitié terminée, si tu m'avais laissé partir la première fois » fit remarquer Chris.

Tyler leva les mains dans un signe de défense. « Oh, désolé si je suis inquiet pour mon petit ami. »

Chris leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. « Je reviens dans vingts minutes. Maintenant, va t'assurer que Zach ne se venge pas de toi. »

« - Merde » siffla Tyler en se retournant pour se précipiter vers le bus, provocant l'hilarité de Chris.

Maintenant que son petit ami était distrait, Chris reporta son attention sur son téléphone. Rapidement, il consulta la liste des appels manqués et jura silencieusement. Il composa le numéro.

« - Hé, maman » salua-t-il une fois que Piper eut décroché son téléphone.

« - Il était temps » réprimanda-t-elle. « Je n'arrête pas de t'appeler depuis deux heures. »

« - Désolé, j'étais dans une interview. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Nous avons fait quelques recherches » révéla Piper. « Il ne manque plus que tu viennes et qu'on recueille quelques preuves avant de les convoquer. »

Chris cilla. « Juste comme ça. J'arrive, on les convoque et c'est tout. »

« - Tu t'attendais à quoi, un rituel chic de convocation ? »

« - Eh bien, c'est un groupe important » se justifia Chris.

Chris entendit sa mère soupirer ; il pouvait visualiser l'image de sa mère, levant les yeux au ciel devant son épouvantable raisonnement. « Quand peux-tu venir ? »

« - Je ne suis pas sûr. Nous sommes occupés avec la tournée en ce moment. »

« - Chris, tu dois apprendre à reconnaître tes priorités » grogna Piper.

« - Je ne peux pas tout laisser comme ça, j'ai des responsabilités » rétorqua Chris.

Piper poussa un soupir. « Je comprends, Chris, mais je pense que c'est un peu plus important que ta vie de rock-star. »

« - Maman, cette soit-disant vie de rock-star, c'est ma vie » rappela Chris en se maitrisant. « Je te rappellerai quand je trouverai le temps. Au revoir » dit-il avant de raccrocher sur sa mère.

Il laissa échapper un long et profond soupir. Apparemment, toute la tension et la haine pour sa fugue était encore présente dans sa famille et dans sa relation avec lui. Chris fronça les sourcils en se retournant pour aller vers le bus.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, le froncement de sourcils de Chris s'intensifia en entendant les cris que s'échangeaient Zach et Tyler. Chris poussa un soupir et pénétra dans la zone de guerre, les mains en l'air. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Il a mis de la crème à raser dans ma couchette » s'écria Tyler, le doit pointé vers Zach.

« - Tu as rasé mes cheveux avec ta saloperie de Nair » rétorqua Zach sur le même ton.

Chris soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Ty, tu le méritais. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu as rasé ses cheveux » rappela-il en haussa les épaules. « Cependant, je ne pensais pas que Zach serait assez immature pour réclamer vengeance. »

« - Ce n'est que justice » grommela Zach, les bras croisés.

« - Justice, oui. Bien... » Les yeux de Chris s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit son corps se dissoudre en éclipses contre son gré. Les visages choqués de Zach et Tyler furent les dernières choses qu'il vit avant de se retrouver face à son père.

* * *

><p>« - Merde » siffla Tyler.<p>

« - Qu'est-ce... Putain, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » s'écria Zach, ses yeux bleu clair élargis.

Tyler ignora son ami et courut jusqu'à sa couchette. Il glissa la main sous son lit et tira un tas de vielles cartes.

« - Russie, Russie, mais où diable est la carte de la Russie ? » murmura-t-il dans un souffle en cherchant dans la pile.

« - Tyler, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Zach pendant que le jeune homme commença à fouiller dans un de ses tiroirs, la carte de la Russie dans son autre main.

« - Quelque chose que tu ne comprendras pas » répondit Tyler en sortant une large pierre mauve pâle suspendue à un cordon de cuir.

Zach suivit Tyler jusqu'au séjour et le vit étendre la carte sur la table. Il observa Tyler attraper l'exemplaire usé de "L'Enfer de Dante" de Chris et commencer à faire tournoyer la pierre au-dessus de la carte en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« - Ty, vieux, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Sorcellerie. Chris et moi sommes des sorciers » avoua-t-il dans un soupir. « Merde, Zach, tu peux aller chercher les autres cartes ? »

Zach s'empressa de faire ce qu'il disait et apporta les autres cartes à Tyler. La carte de la Russie fut rapidement remplacée par une carte du monde.

« - Sorciers... Quoi ? »

« - C'est une longue histoire. Et j'ai autre chose à faire, comme par exemple sauver Chris » rétorqua Tyler.

Zach déglutit. « Où est Chris ? »

« - Je ne sais pas » répondit Tyler entre ses dents. « C'est pour cela que je le localise avec le pendule. »

« - Pendule... C'est qu... »

« - Zach, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux vingt questions ! » s'écria Tyler en abattant ses mains sur la table. « Chris vient de se faire enlever par son enfoiré de père. Alors, maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois le trouver et le sauver avant qu'il ne meure. »

« - ...Son père ferait ça ? »

Tyler serra les dents en continuant à faire tourner la pierre au-dessus de la carte du monde. « Putain, tu n'en as pas idée. »

* * *

><p>Chris se recula d'un pas. « Ne t'approche pas de moi. »<p>

Léo rit, la voix basse et profonde. « Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Tu es mon fils. »

Chris serra les dents et détailla la pièce sombre. Vaguement, il pouvait apercevoir les contours d'une porte, mais dehors de ça, il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de s'échapper. « Je n'ai jamais été ton fils. »

Léo sourit. « Voyons, Christopher, tu sais qu'il faut être deux pour faire un enfant. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » cracha Chris.

« - Je veux seulement parler, Chris. Rien de grave » répondit Léo ; l'homme souriait toujours.

« - Tu l'as perdu. Tu as enfin perdu la tête » murmura Chris en secouant la tête. « Peu importe, je sors d'ici » dit-il en se concentrant sur la sensation de liberté que procurer l'éclipse. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'éclipser ? »

« - Une formule anti-éclipse, je ne suis pas idiot » fit remarquer Léo. « Maintenant, fiston, tu m'as causé quelques maux de crânes à cause des mensonges que tu as racontés à ta mère et à ton frère. »

« - Ce ne sont pas des mensonges et tu le sais, Léo. »

Chris haleta en sentant la paume de Léo entrer en collision avec sa joue gauche ; la flamme d'une vive douleur parcourait sa peau.

« - Je suis papa. Pas Léo. Et ce sont des mensonges, Christopher. Je ne t'ai pas battu, je t'ai simplement puni. »

« - Je ne pense pas de casser le nez de ton fils soit une punition » cracha Chris ; une goutte de sang atteint le Fondateur.

Léo essuya le sang de sa joue avec une grimace. « J'ai fait que que j'avais à faire pour te maîtriser, Christopher. »

« - Je n'ai rien fait de mal » grogna Chris. « Maintenant, laisse-moi partir. »

Chris sentit l'air quitter ses poumons de force quand son dos heurta le sol ; sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un halètement. Puis il sentit des mains s'enrouler autour de son cou. Les doigts serrent fortement sa chair. Instinctivement, Chris saisit le poignet de Léo et tenta d'ôter la main de sa gorge. Faiblement, il leva une de ses mains et la jeta en avant, utilisant son pouvoir de télékinésie pour projeter son père de l'autre côté de la pièce. Chris s'effondra sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Le jeune homme tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes pour quitter la salle, mais ses membres tremblants ne semblaient pas pouvoir soutenir son poids. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il était sur le côté et le pied de Léo frappa à plusieurs son estomac. Chris se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant désespérément de protéger son estomac des coups. Toutefois, les coups de pieds n'étaient pas plus agréables sur ses avant-bras.

En levant les yeux, Chris se concentra à nouveau sur le corps de son père et l'envoya dans le décor. Léo frappa le mur dans un bruit sourd et tomba sur le sol dans un gémissement. Précipitamment, Chris se releva et contraint ses jambes à faire leur travail. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte et lui donna un coup sec. Rien. Jurant dans un souffle, il essaya à nouveau, utilisant toute l'énergie de son corps usé. Elle ne bougea pas.

Un profond ricanement figea Chris.

« - C'est verrouillé, Christopher » dit Léo en se levant.

Chris grogna. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste me foutre la paix ? »

« - Parce que, Christopher. Quand vas-tu réaliser que tu n'étais pas censé naître ? »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Entre toi et les Fondateurs, je suis plutôt bien informé sur l'erreur que représente mon existence. »

« - Alors tu devrais comprendre pourquoi je dois faire tout ce que je fais » sourit Léo.

« - Tu n'as jamais rien eu à faire quoi que ce soit, et tu le sais » siffla Christopher.

« - Tu es ainsi grâce à moi, Christopher. »

« - Comment ? Complètement foiré dans la tête, toujours à regarder par-dessus son épaule pour que son père lui porte de dernier coup ? Un enfant tellement submergé par le stress qu'il s'est enfuit de sa famille ? Un enfant qui a peur des ténèbres ? Oui, _papa_. Je t'en suis tellement reconnaissant de m'avoir faire accomplir tant de choses » cracha Chris.

« - Je t'ai fait réussir, Christopher » précisa Léo. « Et pourtant, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une tapette sarcastique. »

Chris plissa les yeux. « Tu n'as rien fait. »

Une fois de plus, Chris se retrouva sur le sol. Son père se mit à califourchon sur lui et continua à le frapper. Chris haletait ; sa bouche se remplit rapidement de sang. Difficilement, il tentait de bloquer les coups de poings, mais en vain.

Chris eut un moment de soulagement quand il sentit son père s'envoler tout d'un coup. En se tournant sur le côté, le jeune homme gémit et cracha le sang de sa bouche.

« - Chris. »

Faiblement, Chris leva la tête et adressa un fin sourire à son sauveur. « Hey, Ty. Tu sauves encore mon cul, hein ? »

« - Ouais. Quand apprendras-tu à prendre soin de toi ? » ricana Tyler.

« - Je finirais pas y arriver » espéra Chris. « Peut-être. »

Tyler sourit et essuya un peu de sang du menton de son petit ami. « Tu peux te lever ? »

« - Ouais, il n'a pas cassé mes jam... Ty, attention ! »

Chris vit Tyler se faire frapper par un éclair de foudre. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le côté, le visage crispé par une grimace de douleur. « Tyler » souffla Chris.

« - Maudit sorcier. J'ai toujours détesté ce gamin. Agaçant. »

Chris foudroya son père du regard ; l'homme se releva, la main encore tendue.

« - Espèce de salaud » siffla Chris en se levant. Il lança un regard noir à son père avant de fixer sa main dans un froncement de sourcils. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait utilisé que la télékinésie face à son père, mais... Chris reposa les yeux sur Léo et, avec un grognement de colère, une flamme éclata autour de sa main gauche.

Léo fit un pas en arrière. « Pyrokinésie...quoi ? »

« - Tu devrais savoir que les pouvoirs peuvent, de temps en temps, sauter des générations, Léo » rappela Chris en souriant. « Apparemment, le Pouvoir a jugé la famille Halliwell digne et récupérer celui-ici. Pour une qu'ils font quelque chose de bien. » Il fit un pas en avant, les yeux plissés sur sa cible. « Je vais te donner une chance, Léo. Pars, et ne reviens jamais, ou tu découvriras à quoi ressemble réellement l'Enfer. »

Léo découvrit ses dents et lança les mains en avant ; un coup de foudre en sortit. Chris plongea de l'autre de l'autre côté et grimaça lorsqu'il tomba sur son abdomen meurtri. Il avança sa main et libéra une colonne de feu. Léo se décala et observa l'épais tronçon de flammes rouge-orangé longer le mur de pierre.

« - Bon Dieu » gémit Tyler en se traînant ; le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête.

« - Ty, couche-toi ! » s'écria Chris en jetant une autre colonne de feu vers Léo ; elle alla droit vers Tyler.

« - S'il te plaît, Chris, ne me mets pas le feu. »

Chris sourit. « Je vais essayer. Mais, tu sais, tu pourrais aider un peu. Tu crois que tu pourrait travailler sur la porte ? » demanda-t-il en continuant à se battre contre son père.

Tyler hocha la tête et se précipita vers la porte. Il ignora les grondements de tonnerre provenant de l'Électrokinésie de Léo et les doux grognements qui se faisaient entendre chaque fois que Chris se servait de sa Pyrokinésie contre son père. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que sa main planait au-dessus du bois ; un doux bourdonnement d'énergie repoussait faiblement sa main. Cette sensation ne fit que s'intensifier quand il posa la main sur la poignée de laiton.

Tyler ferma les yeux et se concentra sur une part de lui qu'il n'aimait pas utiliser. Quand il les rouvrit, des iris d'un rouge rubis remplaçaient les pupilles habituellement noisettes. Il recroquevilla légèrement sa main ; la paume plainait à quelques centimètres du laiton. Lentement, après une petite détonation, quelques éclairs verts en sortirent.

« - Fonds » siffla-t-il ; l'acide commença à ronger le métal.

Tyler grogna en entendant Chris pousser un cri de douleur suivit par un bruit sourd. Il résista à l'envie de regarder par-dessus son épaule ; son côté humain lui disait que s'il le faisait, il serait tellement en colère qu'il perdrait la faible conscience qu'il avait de son humanité en ce moment.

« - Ça va, Chris ? » appela-t-il.

« - Génial » rassura l'intéressé.

Tyler poussa un soupir et observa le métal fondre ; il avait à peine passé la moitié. Il plissa les yeux, et exhorta son faible pouvoir à se renforcer et s'accélérer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyler sourit quand la dernière goute de laiton tomba sur le sol. Tyler se redressa et donna un coup de pied sur le bois ; la porte s'ouvrit d'u coup.

« - Chris ! » En se tournant, Tyler haleta.

Chris se tenait un côté où une large entaille saignait abondamment. Des ecchymoses et des coupures parsemaient la peau du jeune homme. En face de lui, la peau de Léo était colorée de brulures et d'entailles.

« - Chris, viens, les portes sont ouvertes. »

Chris ne broncha pas. C'était comme si lui et Léo se défiaient du regard. Lentement, Chris sourit. « Idiot » murmura-t-il avant de plisser légèrement les yeux. Léo fut une fois de plus projeté en arrière. Un lourd craquement résonna dans la salle et l'homme retomba mollement sur le sol. La seule chose qui confirmait à Chris que Léo était encore vivant était sa respiration sifflante.

Chris se tourna vers la porte et boita jusqu'à son petit ami ; les yeux de celui-ci étaient à nouveau noisettes. Tyler enroula délicatement un bras en-dessous des aisselles de Chris et l'aida à quitter la pièce.

« - Tu crois pouvoir rester conscient jusqu'à notre retour dans le bus ? » demanda-t-il à Chris tout en guidant son ami dégoulinant de sang le long d'un couloir.

« - Tu n'as toujours pas mémorisé cette formule ? On pourrait le penser qu'après toutes ces fois, ce serait le cas » fit remarquer le jeune Halliwell. « Et ça dépend de la puissance du sort anti-éclipse. »

« - C'est plus qu'un sort anti-éclipse » chuchota Tyler. « Je pouvais miroiter dedans, mais pas sortir. C'est pour ça qu'on marche. »

« - J'avais oublié que tu pouvais...miroiter » souffla-t-il faiblement en clignant des yeux.

« - Merde » jura Tyler en pressant le pas. « Je t'en prie, reste éveillé, Chris. Allez, garde les yeux ouverts. »

« - Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » répondit Chris.

Tyler continua à marmonner des absurdités, dans une tentative pour garder Chris éveillé. Son cœur bondit de joie quand il sentit la pression du sort anti-éclipse et miroitement disparaître de ses épaules. Sans une hésitation, il miroita.

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist :<br>**_'A Beautiful Lie'_ – 30 STM

* * *

><p><span>NT :** "**_**Léo Wyatt, Le Retour"**_** Bientôt dans les salles ^^  
>Je crois que l'on vient d'établir que Christopher devrait <strong>_**vraiment**_** éviter d'aller se promener...**

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 04 mai 2012.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 4h35  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 23/02/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h50  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 11  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 5 167  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 13/04/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 14/04/12


	18. Advoco

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N :** « Pour ceux qui voulaient un peu plus d'action Tyler/Chris, eh bien...euh...c'est dans ce chapitre. *rougit*  
>C'est ce qui arrive quand je reste éveillée trop longtemps. »<strong>

N/T :** Je ne sais pas trop si je suis censée mettre un avertissement...  
>Attention, démonstration privée d'affection ^^<br>**_(Je vous conseille vivement de lire la __N/T__ de la fin de chapitre, j'y dis des choses importantes concernant le prochain chapitre.)_

* * *

><p><span>NT(2) : **Suite à des mena...euh une requête communiquée par e-mail, j'ai rajouté des traductions **_[très approximatives] __**pour**_** l****es paroles des chansons présentes dans les **chapitre 1 _**(Sono os)**_** et **chapitre 9 _**(Amor)**_**. Je suis globalement satisfaite du résultat, mais elles ne sont là qu'à titre indicatif – histoire que vous ayez une petite idée de ce que Chris chante ^^  
>Parce que ça peut paraître un peu "superficiel" dans <strong>_Pariah_**, mais dans **_A Beautiful Lie _**et **_**surtout**_** dans **_Alibi_** les paroles des chansons sont extrêmement importantes pour la (bonne) compréhension de l'histoire.**

_**Merci pour les alertes/favoris/mail/autres formes de communication silencieuse ^^**_**  
><strong>_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 - Advoco<strong>

Tyler trébucha légèrement quand il se reforma dans le bus de tournée. Il regarda Chris et jura en se rendant compte que le jeune homme était au bord de l'inconscience. Il tourna brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit un faible hoquet. Debout sur le seuil, entre les couchettes et le salon, se trouvait Zach ; les yeux bleus de l'homme s'écarquillèrent quand il prit la mesure des blessures de son ami.

« - Va dans la salle de bain et ramène quelques chiffons mouillés» ordonna Tyler en marchant vers les lits superposés. Il posa délicatement Chris sur sa couchette et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux humides de son visage. « Tu dois rester éveillé, Chris. Tu dois dire la formule. »

« - Prends... » haleta Chris. « ...photos. »

Tyler cilla. « Des photos ? Pourquoi ? »

« - Maman...dit...j'ai besoin de preuves » répondit-il. « Quelles meilleures preuves...que des...photos ? »

« - Chris, tu dois... »

« - Fais-le, Ty. »

Tyler poussa un soupir et se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs Chris, à la recherche de l'appareil photo numérique qui devrait se trouver sous les tee-shirts du jeune homme. Enfin, il trouva le petit appareil rouge foncé et se retourna. Rapidement, il photographia le nez cassé de Chris, les entailles et les contusions – principalement celles qui se trouvaient sur ses côtes, là où Léo l'avait roué de coups.

« - Ça devrait aller » murmura-t-il en fourra l'appareil photo dans sa poche.

« - Voilà. »

Tyler leva les yeux puis il prit le bol d'eau et le chiffon des mains de Zach.

« - Merci. »

« - Est-ce que... Est-ce c'est son père qui lui a fait ça ? » déglutit Zach.

Tyler fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête en frottant le tissu sur le visage de son petit ami – une tentative pour le garder le suffisamment lucide pour réciter la formule de transfert de pouvoirs.

« - Allez, Chris. »

Chris ouvrit les yeux – ses iris étaient vitreux. De plus, la perte de sang et la douleur emportaient rapidement son énergie.

« - _Ce qui est à moi est à toi, ce qui est à toi est à moi. Laissons nos pouvoirs s'inverser de droit. J'offre de partager nos dons. Qu'ils passent entre nous par transition._ »

Les deux sorciers haletèrent en sentant leurs pouvoirs les quitter et être remplacés par d'autres. Tyler plaça vivement ses mains au-dessus du cœur de Chris ; bientôt, la lumière se manifesta et les blessures commencèrent lentement à guérir. Dans la foulée, Tyler déplaça ses mains vers le visage de son petit ami et regarda le nez se remettre en place de lui-même ; le sang cessa de couler avant de disparaître complètement. Quelques instants plus tard, un Chris complètement guéri gisait sur le lit. Les yeux du jeune homme se refermèrent, pendant qu'il prenait quelques inspirations, avant qu'il ne répète le sort pour rétablir leurs capacités respectives.

« - Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Tyler en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Chris acquiesça, mais se prit la tête entre les mains.

« - Ouais, mais je devine que Zach sait tout ? » murmura-t-il en fixant son batteur avec appréhension.

« - Seulement que nous sommes des sorciers. Rien de plus » informa Tyler.

Chris poussa un soupir puis fit signe à Tyler et Zach de le suivre jusqu'au salon. Chris se glissa sur le sofa, Tyler à ses côtés tandis que Zach s'installa en face d'eux.

« - Bon, qu'est-ce que Tyler t'a dit, jusqu'ici ? » demanda Chris.

« - Juste que vous êtes des sorciers et que ton père semble vouloir te tuer » répondit-t-il.

Chris poussa un profond soupir avant de commencer.

« - Oui, mon père veut me tuer, mais ce n'est pas la question. Son cas sera réglé très rapidement. Je veux seulement m'assurer que tu ne flippes pas au sujet de cette charmante révélation. »

« - Je pense que je suis sous le choc » admit Zach.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Je peux l'imaginer. Des questions ? »

« - Comment... Je ne sais même pas par où commencer » soupira le batteur. « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Il y avait une lueur provenant de Tyler et il...a comme guéri toutes tes blessures. »

« - C'était la Guérison, et c'est mon pouvoir. Le petit poème que j'ai récité avant ça, c'était un sort » expliqua Chris.

« - Attends, pouvoir ? ...Est-ce que tous les sorciers ont des pouvoirs ? »

« - Oui. J'en ai beaucoup parce que je suis un hybride, tout comme Tyler. »

« - Des hybrides... » gémit Zach. « Alors, vous n'êtes pas que sorciers ? »

« - Je suis sorcier et Fondateur, ce sont comme...des sortes d'Anges, je suppose. Ils gouvernent la communauté magique. Tyler est mi-sorcier, mi-démon. »

« - Démon. Donc Tyler est...mauvais ? »

Chris secoua la tête. « Non, c'est seulement...son héritage. Par exemple, ce n'est pas parce que tu es irlandais que tu deviendras un ivrogne – ou ce genre de stéréotype. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai du sang "d'ange" en moi que cela veut dire que je ne peux pas être mauvais. Regarde, je tiens ce sang de mon père et tu vois comment il a fini. »

Zach soupira. « D'accord. Donc tu es ange et sorcier, Tyler est démon et sorcier, et vous avez tous les deux des pouvoirs de dingues. »

« - Eh bien, je pense que dingue, c'est un peu exagéré » nuança Tyler. « Écoute, Zach, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se réveiller un matin et te sacrifier à un Dieu Wiccan. Nous sommes les mêmes personnes que lorsque tu nous a rencontré. Seulement...un peu plus...différents. »

« - Ouais, mais Tyler, être deux fugueurs avec de faux noms, c'est pas pareil que deux êtres surhumains ! » s'écria Zach. « Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire d'autre ? En dehors du truc de la guérison. »

Tyler passa un main dans ses cheveux. « En dehors des habituels pouvoirs des sorciers – lancer des sorts, utiliser le pendule, faire des potions – je peux miroiter. C'est un type de téléportation. Permets-moi de te montrer. » Tyler ferma les yeux, miroita, et se reforma quelques secondes plus tard de l'autre côté de Chris. « J'ai aussi la Télékinésie, je peux faire bouger des choses avec mon esprit. J'ai une forme faible de Prémonition, mais c'est vraiment nul – c'est plus comme un pressentiment, la plupart du temps, ou alors je rêve de certaines choses. Mais c'est en général tellement loin dans le futur que ça ne se réalise jamais, alors c'est un pouvoir plutôt inutile. J'ai la Pyrokinésie, c'est-à-dire que je peux invoquer et contrôler le feu, et je peux aussi former des boules d'énergies. »

Tyler posa les yeux sur Chris.

« - Tout comme Ty, j'ai les trois pouvoirs des sorciers, ainsi qu'un moyen de transport connu sous le nom d'Éclipse. » Pour illustrer son propos, il s'éclipsa et réapparut à la même place. « J'ai aussi la Télékinésie et la Pyrokinésie, mais également la Cryokinésie – c'est comme la Pyrokinésie, mais avec la glace et l'eau. J'ai la Guérison, que tu as vue. Je peux aussi ressentir les membres de ma famille et les personnes avec qui je suis proche, comme Tyler. Je peux devenir invisible, j'ai la Combustion Moléculaire... »

« - Il veut dire qu'il peut faire exploser des trucs » interrompit Tyler. « Quoi ? Nous ne pouvons pas tous comprendre les grands mots, Chrissie » se défendit-il devant le regard son petit ami.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux aussi ralentir les molécules, ou les figer. J'ai également de l'Empathie – ça veut dire que je peux ressentir les émotions des autres et, si je le voulais et s'ils étaient des sorciers, je pourrais utiliser leurs pouvoirs contre eux. Même si, vu que je n'ai pas utilisé ce pouvoir depuis que j'ai fugué, je finirais probablement par m'écrouler sur le sol dans un chaos émotionnel. »

« - Pourquoi as-tu plus de pouvoirs que Tyler ? » s'enquit Zach.

« - Mes pouvoirs m'ont été transmis par ma famille » expliqua Chris. « Tout comme ceux de Ty. »

« - Donc, tout ceux de vos familles...sont des sorciers. »

« - Ça, ou des autres créatures magiques » précisa Tyler. « Par exemple, un des oncles de Chris est un Cupidon, mais l'autre est un mortel – autrement dit une personne non-magique. »

« - Attends, les Cupidons sont réels ? »

Chris fronça les sourcils. « La plupart des créatures fantastiques des livres et des contes de fées le sont, Zach. C'est pourquoi les sorciers sont là. Nous protégeons les mortels d'eux. Nous empêchons le mal de les tuer. »

« - Alors, vous êtes comme des super héros... »

Tyler haussa les épaules. « Si tu veux voir ça sous cet angle. »

« - Et ces...vitamines que vous prenez le matin, ce ne sont pas des vitamines, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chris secoua la tête.

« - Je prends une potion pour réprimer mon Empathie. Ça m'évite d'essayer de me tuer chaque fois que je pénètre dans une arène avec plus d'un millier de personnes surexcitées. Tyler prend une potion pour...apaiser son côté démoniaque. »

« - Côté démoniaque. Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il n'était pas mauvais. »

« - Il ne l'est pas » insista Chris. « Mais... » Il poussa un soupir en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Les démons ne sont pas censés s'accoupler avec des humains. Alors quand ils le font, la progéniture a généralement deux côtés ; un côté humain et un autre démoniaque. La plupart du temps, ça marche plutôt bien. En général, le côté démon est tellement dilué qu'il se confond avec l'aspect humain et ils pourraient être très en colère à certains moments, avoir le sang chaud, ce genre de chose. Mais Tyler est un cas particulier. Il a un côté démoniaque distinct. Quand se met en colère, ça peut se transformer en rage. Alors il prend cette potion dans le but de garder son côté démoniaque sous contrôle pour qu'il ne craque pas chaque fois qu'un événement se produit. C'est davantage une précaution qu'autre chose. Tyler a géré son côté démoniaque pendant dix-sept ans. On voulait simplement éviter que le monde magique soit exposé à travers nous. Voilà d'où vient le secret et ce genre de choses. »

Zach poussa un soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Je... »

« - Tu quoi ? » incita Tyler.

« - Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire » soupira Zach en se levant. « J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir » dit-il avant de se diriger vers son lit ; il s'arrêta cependant un bref instant entre les deux zones. « J'ai appelé le stade pour annuler le concert. Je me suis dit que vous ne seriez pas d'humeur à monter sur scène ce soir. »

« - J'espère qu'on aura pas à chercher un autre batteur après ça. »

« - Je crois que ça ira » rassura Tyler. « Je pense qu'il essaie seulement de comprendre tout ça. On lui a juste donné un tas d'informations et il est parti. "Amuses-toi bien avec toute cette histoire." »

Chris secoua la tête. « J'imagine qu'on verra bien. »

Tyler enroula un bras autour des épaules de Chris et l'attira vers lui. « Alors, qu'entendais-tu en disant que le cas de ton père serait réglé rapidement ? »

« - J'ai reçu un appel de ma mère. Apparemment, elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour convoquer le groupe, mais nous avons besoin de preuves ; c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de prendre des photos. »

Tyler passa une main dans les cheveux de son petit ami. « Ce qui a pris suffisamment de temps pour que tu perdes presque conscience et cela t'aurait mis dans une belle merde. »

« - Tu devrais vraiment apprendre la formule » renifla l'intéressé.

En se penchant en avant, Tyler posa le front sur celui de Chris. « J'espère que bientôt, il n'y aura aucune raison pour que j'apprenne le sort. »

Chris ferma les yeux. « Si ce n'est pas Léo, ce sera un démon. »

« - C'est toujours le chaos 'En-Bas' » répondit Tyler.

Chris souleva les paupières et regarda Tyler droit dans les yeux. « Ouais, mais pour combien de temps ? Il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi, Ty. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. »

« - Vous avez besoin d'être aussi négatif, mon cher ? » s'indigna Tyler, un mince sourire aux lèvres. « Tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie ? Profiter ? Être heureux ? Je ne sais pas, m'embrasser ? Si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel, mais il se pencha et embrassa vivement Tyler ; ses mains se placèrent de chaque côté du visage de son petit ami. Il sentit la langue de Tyler contre la sienne, céda et ouvrit la bouche. Tyler plaça une main sur la taille de Chris et l'autre sur sa joue tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Ils ne se libérèrent que pour laisser échapper un halètement respectif avant de s'explorer un peu plus. Tyler se détacha des lèvres de Chris pour se placer sur un cou qu'il mordilla et suça, laissant des marques que le monde entier verrait. Il sentit Chris agripper ses cheveux d'une main, tandis qu'un doux et presque silencieux gémissement quitta les lèvres du chanteur.

« - Ty » haleta celui-ci.

« - Quoi ? » marmonna Tyler en poursuivant l'exploration du cou de Chris.

« - Est-ce qu'on devrait... » Il serra les yeux lorsque Tyler commença à sucer le creux où son épaule et son cou se rencontraient. « ...faire ça juste après avoir confié à notre batteur notre plus grand secret ? »

En se redressant, Tyler sourit.

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a contre » répondit-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser à nouveau Chris ; le jeune homme était prêt à le suivre.

Doucement, Tyler allongea Chris sur le sofa ; ses mains remontèrent rapidement vers le manteau de son petit ami. En l'ouvrant d'un coup, passa une main sous la chemise de Chris ; sa main froide parcourait la peau chaude de son petit ami.

« - Tu as toujours une légère fièvre » chuchota-t-il contre la mâchoire de Chris.

« - Et tu crois réellement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire en ce moment ? » grogna l'intéressé.

« - Crois-tu que c'est mon cas ? » répondit Tyler. Le jeune homme pinça la peau derrière le lobe de Chris, ce qui coupa le souffle du chanteur.

« - Couchette, maintenant » ordonna-t-il faiblement.

Tyler sourit. « Aw, amour, pourquoi pas sur le canapé ? »

« - Parce que, _mon cher_, la dernière qu'on a essayé, tu as cogné chaque partie de ton corps contre la table. Et je détesterais te voir blessé...ou t'entendre pleurnicher à nouveau » répliqua Chris. « Alors, couchette. Maintenant. »

Tyler ricana et plongea dans un baiser encore plus passionné. « Très bien, on le fera à ta manière » céda-t-il, blotti contre le cou de Chris.

Ce dernier sourit et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tyler. « N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? » fit-il remarquer avant de lui donner un doux baiser. « Alors si tu veux faire quelque chose ce soir, on devrait aller au lit maintenant. »

« - Qui suis-je pour décliner une invitation aussi merveilleuse ? » sourit Tyler en se levant et en tendant une main. « Allons-y, que je puisse mal me conduire avec toi. »

Chris leva un sourcil en prenant la main. « Qui a dit que ce ne serait pas à moi de mal me conduire avec toi ? »

Tyler posa le front sur celui de Chris. « Je savoure toujours une bataille, Halliwell. »

« - Alors, Larson, je dois te faire savoir que je n'en ai jamais perdue avant. »

« - Tout cela changera bientôt. »

« - Dans ce cas, allons d'abord voir à quel point tu es bon au plumard, avant de faire des hypothèses, _très cher_ » proposa Chris avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Tyler et de le conduire vers la zone de couchage.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Chris poussa un soupir en tenant l'appareil photo et en passant en revue les photos prises la nuit précédente.<p>

« - Je... »

Tyler fronça les sourcils, abandonnant brièvement la tâche de préparer deux tasses de café. Zach dormait encore – ça, ou alors il évitait toujours les deux sorciers.

« - Tu quoi ? »

« - Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je n'arrive pas à croire que je ressemblais à ça ? » demanda Chris ; le jeune homme regardait la photo de son visage avec une grimace.

Tyler haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu te regardais régulièrement après les coups...n'est-ce pas ? »

Chris secoua la tête. Dégouté par ce qu'il voyait, il éteignit l'appareil photo et le posa sur le côté.

« - Ce ne sera pas suffisant. Ce n'était qu'un événement isolé et récent. Il n'y a aucune preuve réelle, en dehors de ma parole, sur ce qu'il a fait cinq ans plus tôt. »

« - Cela montre qu'il est capable de te tabasser » répondit Tyler en plaçant une tasse devant Chris. « Alors, est-ce que tu as trouvé un moment où on pourrait le faire ? Plus vite on s'occupera de Léo, mieux ce sera. »

En passant une main dans ses cheveux, Chris dressa mentalement une liste des prochaines semaines.

« - Deux jours. Nous avons une pause lorsque nous sommes censés prendre l'avion vers le concert du Japon. »

Tyler hocha la tête. « D'accord. »

* * *

><p>« - C'est pour quand ? » demanda Phoebe.<p>

Piper leva les yeux de son petit déjeuner et regarda sa sœur cadette ; sa plus jeune sœur était assise à côté de Phoebe. Elles prenaient leur petit-déjeuné pendant que leurs enfants étaient sortis et, leurs maris, au travail.

« - Chris a dit jeudi » répondit-elle. « Il va s'éclipser tôt dans matinée et on les convoquera. »

« - Est-ce qu'on devrait s'inquiéter de ce qu'a dit la Fondatrice ? » s'enquit Paige.

Piper haussa les épaules. « Il a dit qu'il avait des preuves, je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait, mais...je me dis qu'on verra bien. »

« - J'espère que ce sont de bonnes preuves, parce que je voudrais rester entière, si ce n'est pas trop demander » dit Paige.

Phoebe leva les yeux au ciel. « Calme-toi, Paige. Ce n'est pas comme si le Conseil allait te couper le bras ou un truc du genre. »

« - Hé ! On ne peut jamais savoir avec les êtres magiques » rétorqua Paige. « Ne pas revenir entier pourrait signifier perdre un membre. »

Piper poussa un soupir. « Hey, les filles. Et si on prenait le petit-déjeuné sans s'entre-tuer, s'il vous plaît ? Punaise, vous êtes pire que des enfants. »

Et les deux Halliwell, toutes femmes d'âge mûr qu'elles étaient, se tournèrent promptement pour tirer la langue à leur sœur aînée.

* * *

><p>« - Zach ! » appela Chris après leur concert de rattrapage à Paris. « S'il te plaît, arrête. »<p>

Le batteur ralentit. « Quoi ? »

Chris fronça les sourcils et détailla le jeune britannique. « Tu nous évites, Ty et moi, depuis hier. »

« - Ouais, mais on m'a aussi balancé une sacrée bombe dessus » rétorqua Zach en ouvrant brutalement la porte menant au parking du bus.

Chris soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux. « Et je comprends cela, mais...on veut seulement savoir. Il nous reste une semaine et demie avant la fin de cette tournée... Est-ce qu'on a besoin de trouver un nouveau batteur pour la tournée américaine ? »

Zach le regarda ; les yeux verts du jeune homme étaient remplis de crainte et de inquiétude. Il repéra la question sous-jacente, malgré la façade "business" de celle-ci. Zach poussa un long et profond soupir et leva les yeux vers Chris.

« - Je ne pars pas, c'est juste...laissez-moi quelques jours pour me faire à cette idée, s'il vous plaît. D'accord ? »

Chris hocha la tête. « On peut gérer ça. Mais tu devras faire le vol pour le Japon seul demain. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Ty et moi retournons aux États-Unis pour...nous occuper de mon père » répondit Chris.

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

En jetant un regard autour de lui et en remarquant les gens, Chris fit signe vers l'auto-bus.

« - Je suis sûr que Ty peut s'occuper des fans encore un peu » assura-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il parla à Zach du tribunal magique et de l'espoir qu'ils avaient que Léo soit poursuivit pour avoir battu Chris aussi longtemps.

« - Mec, j'espère sincèrement que ça se passera bien pour toi » dit Zach en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Chris. « Si quelqu'un mérite d'être puni, c'est bien ton vieux. »

Chris servit à Zach un mince sourire. « J'espère seulement que ça ne m'explosera pas au visage. »

« - Si c'est le cas, je suis certain que Ty et ta famille feront en sorte que ce type brûle en Enfer » répondit Zach dans un haussement d'épaules

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que les flammes de l'Enfer feront pâles figures en comparaison à ce qu'ils lui feront. »

« - Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, vieux. Maintenant, va sauver ton petit ami des fans avant qu'elles ne le réduisent en miettes » rit Zach.

« - Si je le dois » soupira Chris théâtralement avant de se diriger vers la porte. Au dernier moment, il se tourna vers Zach et sourit. « Merci, Zach. »

Zach sourit et congédia le jeune d'un mouvement de main.

« - Espèce d'idiot » dit-il affectueusement en secouant la tête.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de transpirer comme ça.

* * *

><p>En se reformant dans le salon du manoir, Chris poussa un soupir et regarda autour de lui. C'était comme si l'endroit était inhabité.<p>

« - Maman ? Wy ? » appela-t-il.

« - Dans le grenier ! » s'écria sa mère, depuis l'étage.

« - Monte. Je dois récupérer quelque chose dans ma chambre » dit-il à son petit ami.

« - Quoi ? » s'enquit Tyler. « Tu n'as pas mis les pieds dans cette pièce depuis cinq ans. Alors que diable y a-t-il dans cette chambre dont tu aies besoin maintenant ? »

« - Quelque chose » éluda Chris. « Vas-y. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Tyler fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta néanmoins.

En pénétrant dans sa chambre, il sourit à la façon dont elle était la même que lorsqu'il était parti, cinq ans auparavant. C'était une bonne chose, parce que cela signifiait que ce qu'il cherchait était toujours là où il l'avait laissé. Il se mit à genoux devant son lit et souleva le matelas.

Coincé entre le métal et le mur, se trouvait un livre relié de cuir...et son seul espoir de convaincre le tribunal de ce que son père lui avait fait pendant treize ans.

* * *

><p>« - Sommes-nous prêt ? » demanda Piper à son plus jeune fils au moment où il entra dans le grenier.<p>

Chris balaya la pièce du regard et leva un sourcil en y voyant toute sa famille.

« - Quand je pense que j'étais suffisamment stupide pour penser qu'il n'y aurait que Wy et maman » chuchota-t-il.

« - Ouais » railla Paige. « Comme si on n'allait pas venir. Pour qui est-ce que tu nous prends ? »

« - Ma folle de famille ? » proposa Chris avec un sourire narquois.

« - Tu n'es...qu'un morveux » rétorqua Paige avec un froncement de sourcils.

Chris gloussa avant de s'assombrir. « Est-ce qu'on peut en finir avec ça ? »

Piper hocha la tête, attrapa une feuille de papier et scanda le sort avec ses sœurs. Après la troisième répétition, la famille sentit un déplacement et leur environnement se modifia rapidement. Quand ils s'établirent, ils se trouvaient dans une salle que les Sœurs Halliwell se rappelaient vaguement être le Tribunal ; cependant, il n'y avait qu'une longue et large table sur un des côtés. Des yeux froids les fixaient. En se tournant, ils virent deux autres tables et quelques chaises.

« - Qui nous a appelé ? » s'écria une voix tonitruante.

Tout leurs visages se reposèrent vivement vers l'avant. Un homme à la chevelure argentée se trouvait au milieu du Conseil ; son épaisse robe d'or camouflait sa silhouette. Ses yeux d'un brun sombre étaient plissés sur le clan Halliwell. En poussant un soupir, Chris fit un pas en avant.

« - Les sœurs Halliwell, en mon nom, Fondateur » déclara-t-il.

Les yeux du Fondateur se déplacèrent d'un coup sur le jeune Halliwell. « Et votre nom est ? »

« - Christopher Halliwell. »

« - Ah, le plus jeune fils de Piper Halliwell et Léo Wyatt » murmura-t-il.

Chris acquiesça. « C'est bien moi. »

« - Pour quelle raison nous avez-vous appelé ? » s'enquit une voix aiguë venue de l'extrême droite ; une Nymphe des bois se leva.

« - Nous... Je voudrais poursuivre mon père pour des accusations de maltraitances. »

« - Et quel enfant a-t-il maltraité ? » demanda la Nymphe.

« - Il m'a maltraité dès l'âge de trois ans et ce jusqu'à ma fugue à seize ans. »

Le Fondateur poussa un soupir et s'assit.

« - Vous vous rendez compte qu'il n'existe aucune loi régissant la façon dont un Fondateur doit traiter son enfant, parce qu'un Fondateur ne devrait pas procréer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Cela ne donne pas... »

Un regard de son fils calma Piper ; elle la dévisagea son plus jeune fils avec inquiétude.

« - Oui, je m'en rends bien compte et on me l'a dit de nombreuse fois. Cependant, je crois que ce problème doit être réglé de toute façon. Parce que, s'il est capable d'agir de cette manière envers sa propre chair et son sang, qui dit qu'il ne fera pas la même chose à ses protégés ? » fit remarquer Chris avec un sourcil levé.

« - Donc vous êtes en train de soutenir que vous ne soumettez pas cette affaire parce que vous pensez avoir été lésé, mais par soucis des autres ? » releva un homme ; son chapeau pointu informa Chris qu'il devait être un magicien.

« - Oui » répondit-il. « Bien que je mentirais si j'affirmais ne pas vouloir que justice soit faite pour ce qu'il m'a fait endurer. »

« - Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrons procéder sans loi » soupira le Fondateur.

« - Nous devons décider grâce à la morale et la logique » affirma une jeune femme ; ses yeux d'un bleu glacial étaient posés sur le Fondateur assit juste à sa gauche. « Les fondements mêmes de la loi. »

« - Mais, Ellen, mesures-tu les répercussions de cette situation ? » demanda le Fondateur.

Ellen le fixa. « Nous devrons juger cette affaire, non pas comme un conflit entre un Fondateur et un enfant, mais entre un parent et son enfant ; ni plus, ni moins. Je crois que c'est l'unique moyen qui nous permettra de rendre justice aujourd'hui, Alan. »

Alan dévisagea la femme avant de soupirer.

« - Bien, nous ferons ainsi. Matthew » appela-t-il. Dans un nuage d'éclipses, un homme d'âge moyen apparut à ses côtés. « Va chercher Léo Wyatt...et ensuite nous commencerons le procès. »

* * *

><p><strong>!****\**** IMPORTANT /!****\  
><strong>_(J'ai votre attention?)_

N/T :  
><strong>Vous avez peut-être une <strong>_très vague_** idée de ce qui s'est passé entre Chris et Tyler après cette scène vraiment mignonne, un peu plus tôt dans ce chapitre ? Eh bien, cette idée sera...euh...étoffée dans la prochaine publication.  
>Je préfère l'annoncer dès maintenant : l'interlude est un <strong>_**LEMON**_** (et est, accessoirement, **_**classée M**_**).**** J'entends par là, une scène contenant des **_relations sexuelles explicites**.**_

**Vous ne serez pas obligés de la lire, il ne s'y passe rien de particulièrement important pour l'histoire.  
>Il y a cependant une petite partie que je trouve...intéressante, donc je la (re)mettrai au début du <strong>chapitre 18** pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter.**

**Étant donné que je ne veux pas trop pénaliser les lecteurs qui ne lisent pas ce genre de scène, je publierai l'**interlude** et le **chapitre 18** le même jour **_(...ou, au pire, le même week-end xD)_**.  
>Je ne connais pas encore la date exacte – ça dépendra de monma bêta – mais ce sera le **25/05** ou le **01/06**.**

* * *

><p><span>Prochaines publications :<span> **vendredi 25 mai ou 01 juin 2012. **_(Avec une préférence pour fin mai, dans la limite du possible.)  
><em>EDIT :_ Je les publierai le **1er juin**. (Enfin...je vais essayer...)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Nouvelles traductions :<span>**  
><strong>_"Cacahuète"_ (Lils) : « **Wyatt, âgé de six ans, parvient à convaincre Chris que si leur mère l'appelle Cacahuète, c'est parce qu'il en est réellement une. Et Chris le ****croit. »  
><strong>_"Appelle-moi Maman"_ (Lils) :** « Après l'épisode ****"L'Enfant de Minuit" – c****'est une fic sur la relation entre Piper et Chris. Wyatt est aussi très légèrement impliqué. »  
><strong>En ligne demain :**  
><strong>_"Hors des Sentiers Battus" _(de AliceGirl6 ) :**« ****Chris et Bianca ont toujours fait les choses d'une manière différente de celle des autres. Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour leur première rencontre ? Dans le Nouveau Futur. OS.**** »  
>Un OS fort sympathique sur la rencontre entre Bianca et Chris. <strong>**  
><strong>_"La seule fois où il est allé trop loin" _( de AliceGirl6) :** « ****Léo n'a jamais été un bon père...**** »  
>Un OS, un peu moins sympathique, sur ChrisLéo. La suite, **_"Ça n'arrive jamais qu'une fois"_** devrait sortir dans la semaine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 4h20  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 23-24/02/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 3h  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 11  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 5 905  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 04/05/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 26/05/12


	19. Interlude Classée M

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteure :<span>** « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie écrit ça. Ceci est...un lemon. Mon premier et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'aie écrit ça.  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de le publier. Je ne vais pas changer mon rating, puisque je vais faire ceci :<strong>

**CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSÉ M.  
>CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DU SEXE ET DES HOMMES ; DES RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES POUR ÊTRE PRÉCIS. SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CELA... ATTENDEZ QUE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SOIT PUBLIÉ. IL N'Y A RIEN D'UTILE POUR L'INTRIGUE... ENFIN, PAS VRAIMENT... C'EST SEULEMENT CHRIS ET TYLER, DEUX HOMMES, QUI FONT L'AMOUR.<br>SI CELA VOUS OFFENSE, OU SI VOUS ÊTES TROP JEUNES POUR LE LIRE, ARRÊTEZ-VOUS ICI, FAITES DEMI-TOUR ET AGISSEZ COMME SI CE CHAPITRE N'AVAIT JAMAIS EXISTÉ.  
>ENCORE UN FOIS, CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSÉ M.<strong>

**...Je crois avoir rendu les choses claires :P »**

N/T de l'interlude :** J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que c'est de loin la chose la plus TRAUMATISANTE que j'aie jamais faite x) C'est le genre de scène que je ne lis (presque) jamais. Et très franchement, je ****m'estime déjà heureuse de l'avoir entièrement traduite ^^**

**Je voudrais remercier _hedwige09_ pour avoir accepté d'être ma bêta pour ce chapitre. Sans elle, je n'aurais sans doute jamais osé le publier.**

**On dit merci à qui ? À _hedwige09_ ! ^^**

**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris/mail !  
><strong>_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude<strong>

_« - Dans ce cas, allons d'abord voir à quel point tu es bon au plumard, avant de faire des hypothèses, très cher » proposa Chris avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Tyler et de le conduire vers la zone de couchage._

Chris gémit au moment où son dos heurta le mur, à côté des lits superposés. La bouche de Tyler lui mordillait et lui suçait le cou. En levant les bras, Chris glissa ses mains dans les longs cheveux emmêlés de Tyler. Il releva la tête du jeune homme et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Le jeune Halliwell donna un petit coup de pied sur le mur et poussa Tyler sur celui en face d'eux. Chris posa une main sur la joue de son petit ami et commença à tracer une traînée de baisers dans son cou. Le mi-démon gémit, tandis que Chris accordait une attention particulière à l'endroit où résonnait son pouls.

Tyler saisit le t-shirt de Chris, le faisant rougir. Les deux hommes gémirent quand leurs corps et leurs sexes érigés entrèrent en contact. Chris se pencha et joignit approximativement leurs lèvres, ignorant la légère douleur provoquée par leurs dents qui s'entrechoquaient ou leurs nez qui se cognaient. Il sentit Tyler ôter son manteau et le jeter quelque part. Bientôt, les mains de Tyler passèrent sous sa chemise. Sur ses côtes, il dessinait des cercles avec ses pouces sur la peau de Chris tout en l'embrassant avec ferveur.

Chris se pencha en avant, sa jambe entre celles de Tyler. Il le libéra de ses baisers avant de rapidement lui retirer sa chemise et de la lancer sur le côté. Ensuite, il posa une main sur la joue de Tyler et l'entraîna dans un autre baiser. Les mains de Tyler se crispèrent sur les hanches de son petit-ami au moment où la langue de Chris plongea dans sa bouche. En levant le genou, Chris augmenta la pression sur l'érection de Tyler. Ce dernier rompit rapidement le baiser et laissa échapper un halètement tremblant. Il ferma les yeux quand Chris commença à faire bouger son genou d'avant en arrière.

« - Bon sang... Oh, putain... » souffla-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Chris sourit, se pencha en avant et commença à s'attaquer au cou exposé avec en déposant des baisers papillons, qui traçaient un sentier jusqu'à l'oreille du mi-démon.

« - Tu aimes ça ? »

« - Va te... faire foutre » grommela Tyler.

Il saisit le visage de Chris et colla brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lentement, Tyler le força à reculer jusqu'aux lits superposés. Il sourit en voyant Chris s'allonger sur le lit, rouge et haletant. Il humecta ses lèvres lorsque Chris enleva sa chemise et la posa à côté. Tyler se pencha et entra dans la couchette. Délicatement, il embrassa Chris. Les mains de son petit-ami encadrèrent son visage et il referma le rideau. Une fois la fermeture de velours rouge tirée, Tyler posa une main de chaque côté de la tête de Chris et descendit lentement vers lui. Il sentait les mains de Chris sur son dos ; le bout calleux de ses doigts caressait furtivement sa peau.

Chris haleta au moment où Tyler embrassa sa mâchoire et un de ses pouces monta jusqu'à l'un des mamelons de son petit ami. Il sentit Tyler sourire une seconde plus tard ; son pouce ne cessait de caresser le téton. Chris ôta son autre main du dos de Tyler pour la placer devant lui. Le bout de ses doigts traçaient les contours des abdominaux de Tyler. Pendant ce temps, Tyler s'attaquait à la clavicule de Chris. Les mains de celui-ci glissèrent plus bas. D'un mouvement il défit les boutons du pantalon de Tyler et ouvrit sa fermeture-éclair.

« - Impatient, n'est-ce pas, amour ? » murmura Tyler en interrompant le fil de ses baisers et en baissant les yeux sur les pectoraux de Chris.

« - Je n'ai jamais été connu pour ma patience » fit remarquer ce dernier et, pour souligner ses propos, il se pressa contre Tyler. Ils gémirent tous les deux à ce bref contact.

Les mains de Tyler quittèrent les côtes de son compagnon et entreprirent d'enlever son propre pantalon. Bientôt, ce dernier ne fut qu'un souvenir et Tyler ne portait plus qu'un boxer noir. Puis le demi-démon ouvrit la fermeture-éclair de Chris, ôta le pantalon et le lança dans un coin. Tyler se redressa et sourit.

Chris plissa les yeux. Enfin, un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Halliwell.

Tyler hoqueta quand il sentit son boxer disparaître et son érection à l'air libre.

« - Je me suis dit que ce serait plus rapide de les éclipser » expliqua Chris dans un haussement d'épaules avant d'enrouler une main autour du cou de Tyler.

Il l'emprisonna dans un baiser passionné. Les deux hommes hoquetèrent au moment où leurs corps entrèrent en contact, leurs érections se frottant l'une contre l'autre.

Chris laissa échapper un fort gémissement quand il sentit la main de Tyler sur son érection, le mi-démon caressait méticuleusement l'organe excité. Tyler sourit avant de fusionner à nouveau ses lèvres avec celles de Chris, tout en maintenant le mouvement de sa main. En relevant la tête, Tyler glissa un doigt sur la fente du sexe, l'humidifiant du liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il sentit Chris se cambrer au-dessous de lui, mais le Halliwell ne rompit pas le baiser. En revanche, Tyler le fit.

« -Lubrifiant ? » murmura-t-il.

« - Sous... le lit » haleta Chris.

Tyler gracia son petit ami d'un rapide baiser avant de se pencher pour chercher le petit tube. Il le trouva et retourna à son petit-ami excité.

« - Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« - Va te faire enculer » cracha Chris.

« - Je crois que c'est moi qui vais t'enculer, amour » sourit Tyler en désignant le flacon.

« - Franchement, là, je m'en fous. Mais fait quelque chose, putain » grogna Chris en prenant le lubrifiant.

Il en versa une grande quantité dans sa main et sourit à Tyler. Il tendit la main et attrapa le pénis de son compagnon, lui arrachant une expiration tremblante. Il commença à caresser de haut en bas l'érection, répandant le lubrifiant dessus. Tyler se pencha en arrière, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui et le poing, qu'il mordait, dans sa bouche. Il verrouilla ses hanches face aux mouvements, désireux de conserver cette sensation à tout prix.

Il gémit quand il sentit la main de Chris quitter son érection. La main humide de lubrifiant lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne mette ses doigts dans la bouche de Chris. La langue de celui-ci tourbillonna gracieusement autour, les enrobant de salive. Avec une forte détonation Chris retira les doigts de sa bouche. Il adressa un sourire à Tyler, le jeune homme jeta un regard étonné à ses doigts avant de reposer de grands yeux noisette sur lui. Tyler lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau Chris.

Lentement, il inséra un doigt dans le petit trou de Chris, étirant légèrement le muscle. Chris gémit et s'arcbouta vers Tyler. Ce dernier ricana et commença à faire des allers retours avec son doigt. Quand il sentit l'orifice s'élargir autour du doigt, il en introduisit un autre. Chris grimaça à cause de la légère douleur. Cependant il fut rapidement distrait par les baisers de Tyler dans le creux de son cou.

« - Bon sang, Ty. »

Tyler sourit contre la peau de son petit ami et commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts, étirant Chris davantage. Un bruyant gémissement quitta la gorge du jeune Halliwell alors que Tyler poursuivait ses caresses. Bientôt, un troisième doigt entra dans la danse. Tyler sourit en entendant les bruits émis par son chanteur de petit-ami. Il sentit Chris repousser ses doigts, en voulant manifestement davantage.

Chris gémit légèrement quand le demi-démon retira ses doigts. En se penchant vers le bas, Tyler donna à Chris un baiser doux, mais passionné.

« - Tu es prêt ? »

Chris hocha la tête. « Dépêche-toi. »

Tyler sourit et se mit en position, sa tête surplombant l'antre de sa moitié. Doucement, Tyler s'introduisit dedans et rechercha sur le visage de son petit-ami toute trace de douleur.

Chris inspira bruyamment en sentant Tyler entrer lentement, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps. La brûlure était à la fois douloureuse et agréable.

« - Bordel, tu es...sacrément...étroit » souffla Tyler.

Chris se courba, mais ses hanches restèrent en place par la pression des mains de Tyler.

« - Putain, Ty, rentre là-dedans ! »

L'intéressé regarda Chris une seconde avant de se retirer presque complètement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et replongea en lui. Les deux sorciers gémirent bruyamment.

Tyler se pencha en avant, le front appuyé contre l'épaule de Chris. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient essoufflés tandis qu'ils ressentaient des vagues de plaisirs qui les traversaient du simple fait de ne faire qu'un.

« - Ty... Autant j'adore ça...si tu ne bouges pas tout de suite, je vais te buter » murmura Chris.

Tyler ricana et posa un rapide baiser sur l'épaule avant de faire des mouvements d'allers retours en Chris. Il poussa un gémissement, tout en maintenant la cadence. Chris, lui aussi, gémissait sous les poussés de son petit-ami.

Tyler sortit, changea d'angle et se remit en position.

Le jeune Halliwell cria presque quand il sentit Tyler atteindre sa prostate.

« - Oh, Ty, par là. Encore. »

Tyler obéit et commença à accélérer, atteignantla prostate de son petit-ami presque à chaque fois. Chris gémit et poursuivit ses supplications.

« - Oh, Ty. J'y suis presque. » souffla-t-il.

« - Moi aussi, amour, moi aussi » haleta Tyler.

Quand il sentit Chris se tendre, il se pencha et écrasa les lèvres contre les siennes. Après une derrière poussée il ressentit l'éclaboussure du sperme de Chris sur son ventre. Une nouvelle poussée dans l'antre étroite et Tyler gémit contre l'épaule de Chris, atteignant le septième ciel, enfoui dans l'Être de lumière.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles un instant ; leurs respirations étaient rapides et laborieuses, leurs cœurs martelaient contre leurs poitrines. Tyler se courba, sourit et embrassa délicatement son compagnon. Il sentit Chris lever une main pour la poser sur sa joue, le retenant et rendant le baiser sensuel et langoureux.

Chris sourit lorsque Tyler brisa le baiser. Il grimaça quand il sentit le pénis du jeune Larson le quitter. Tyler s'allongea près de son compagnon, la main posée sur le ventre de celui-ci.

« - Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

« - C'est un peu difficile à ne pas faire quand on parle de ce genre de truc, Ty » renifla Chris.

Tyler leva un bras et ramena en arrière les cheveux bicolores de Chris.

« - Essaie de ne pas boiter demain. »

Chris ricana, se tourna et sourit à son amant.

« - Je me souviendrais de te le dire quand ce sera mon tour. »

« - J'ai hâte » répliqua Tyler. Il se rapprocha et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

« - Quoi ? » demanda Chris quand il remarqua l'air de Tyler.

« - Je... »

« - Tu... »

« - Je t'aime » chuchota Tyler en posant une main sur la joue de Chris.

Ce dernier sourit et secoua la tête.

« - Tyler. »

« - Je comprends... »

Les paroles de Tyler furent interrompues par les lèvres du Halliwell. Quelques secondes plus tard, Chris rompit le baiser.

« - Je t'aime aussi. »

Tyler sourit et embrassa son compagnon une nouvelle fois.

« - Je me demande si Zach utilisait son Ipod » murmura Chris en s'éloignant.

« - Si ce n'était pas le cas avant, maintenant, c'est sûr que oui » fit-il remarquer dans un rire.

Chris gloussa et repoussa doucement Tyler.

« - Nettoie, pendant que je change les draps. Il est hors de question que je dorme là-dedans après ce qu'on vient de faire. »

Tyler leva les yeux au ciel. « Pointilleux. Franchement, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un truc dans ce bus avec lequel on ne fait pas mumuse. »

« - Vas-y, Tyler, avant que je ne change d'avis sur mes sentiments. »

« - Comme si j'allais te laisser changer d'avis maintenant. »

« - Ce ne serait pas toi si tu le faisais » sourit Chris avant d'attirer Tyler dans un autre baiser sensuel.

* * *

><p><span>NT :** … Alors ? Pas trop mauvais ?  
>Il va me falloir des <strong>_**années**_** de thérapie pour m'en remettre. C'est pas pour me plaindre **_(roh, allez, juste un p'tit peu)_**, mais ce chapitre a été très difficile à traduire pour moi... Ça vaut bien une petite review, non ? Et je vous offre des cookies !  
><strong>_***Regard du Chat **__**Potté**__*****_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 6h20  
><em>(Ce fut laborieux...)<em>  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 27-29/04/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h30  
><em>(Merci encore à <em>_**hedwige09 ^^)**_  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 6  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 790  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 01/06/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 01/06/12


	20. Somnium

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Comme promis, je publie le **chapitre 18** le même jour que l'**interlude** pour ne pas pénaliser ceux qui ne lisent pas de lemons.**

**ATTENTION**

**L'auteure n'a pas mis d'avertissement, mais je me permettrais d'émettre une petite réserve car il y a des parties que je trouve peu recommandables aux plus jeunes et/ou plus fragiles. Je pense surtout au deuxième souvenir.  
>Violentes scènes de maltraitance sur enfant dans ce chapitre. Attention ^^<strong>

**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris/mail !  
><strong>_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>NT : **Pour celles et ceux n'ayant pas lu l'interlude, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas raté grand-chose... Seulement une petite scène que je trouve intéressante.  
>Mais comme je suis sympa <strong>_(...la plupart du temps)_**, j'ai décidé de vous la mettre ici :**

Tyler se rapprocha et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

« - Quoi ? » demanda Chris quand il remarqua l'air de Tyler.

« - Je... »

« - Tu... »

« - Je t'aime » chuchota Tyler en posant une main sur la joue de Chris.

Ce dernier sourit et secoua la tête.

« - Tyler. »

« - Je comprends... »

Les paroles de Tyler furent interrompues par les lèvres du Halliwell. Quelques secondes plus tard, Chris rompit le baiser.

« - Je t'aime aussi. »

Tyler sourit et embrassa son compagnon une nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 - Somnium <em>(Rêves)<em>**

Chris prit un siège au milieu de sa famille ; sur sa gauche, il y avait sa mère et son frère et à sa droite, Tyler et son oncle Henry. Le clan Halliwell attendait que Léo soit amené sur place afin que débute le procès. Cependant, tandis que s'écoulaient les secondes, le cœur de Chris commençait à s'accélérer et la nervosité des autres atteignait des sommets.

Sous une pluie agitée d'éclipses bleues, Léo se forma. Matthew agrippait fermement le coude de l'homme.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » aboya Léo. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs vers sa famille pendant un bref instant, avant qu'il ne fixe le Conseil en face de lui.

Alan fronça les sourcils puis se leva.

« - Léo Wyatt, vous êtes poursuivi par Christopher Halliwell pour maltraitances physiques et mentales de ses trois ans, jusqu'à ses seize ans. Comprenez-vous l'accusation ? »

« - Ce sont des conn... »

« - Comprenez-vous l'accusation, oui ou non? » cracha un homme masqué, vêtu de noir.

Léo acquiesça.

« - Et que plaidez-vous ? » demanda Alan.

« - Non coupable. Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur lui » se défendit Léo.

Le Fondateur hocha la tête devant la déclaration de Léo et se rassit.

« - Maintenant, je vais présenter le Conseil. Je suis Alan, un Fondateur. »

« - Ellen. Je suis une Sorcière ; bien que je sois morte depuis au moins un siècle » dit la femme dans un sourire.

« - Je m'appelle Marcus et je suis un Ange de la Mort ; une des deux puissances neutres au sein du Conseil » déclara l'homme masqué.

« - Je suis Tournesolet je suis une Nymphe des bois » se présenta la Nymphe ; sa voix était douce en comparaison à celle rocailleuse de Marcus.

« - Goutte de pluie, et je suis une Nymphe de l'eau » intervint une femme d'apparence jeune ; ses yeux lumineux étincelaient, alors qu'elle s'installait près de Tournesol.

« - Je suis Helen et je suis un Ange de la Destinée ; je suis la seconde puissance neutre » dit doucement un femme d'un âge moyen. Elle était placée à la gauche du Fondateur.

« - Je suis Merlin et je suis, bien évidemment, un Magicien ; même si je suis mort, tout comme Ellen » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

« - Seamus est mon nom et je suis un Leprechaun » dit une voix dotée d'un fort accent irlandais sur l'extrême gauche.

« - Et je suis Thorn, un Elfe. »

« - Nous sommes ceux qui présideront cette assemblée et délivrerons un jugement » expliqua le Fondateur. Il était le leader incontesté du Conseil. « Une fois notre décision rendue, la partie perdante devra l'accepter ou risquer une sanction supplémentaire. Les deux parties comprennent-elles les conditions ? » En voyant les deux hommes acquiescer, Alan retomba sur son siège. « Bien, Léo, voulez-vous faire appel à une tierce personne pour vous aider à défendre votre cas ? »

« - Je n'ai personne » répondit-il en lançant brièvement un regard noir à sa famille.

« - Bon alors, Christopher. » Alan se redressa, comme s'il s'apprêtait à entendre une longue histoire. « Pourquoi présentez-vous cette affaire devant nous aujourd'hui et pas il y a cinq ans, alors que vous aviez seize ans ? »

« - J'ignorais l'existence de ce tribunal jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines » s'expliqua Chris.

Alan hocha la tête. « Et quelles preuves avez-vous de ces maltraitances ? »

Chris fourra la main dans la poche de son manteau et tira le cahier relié de cuir.

« - Mon journal, ainsi que des photos d'une récente attaque contre ma vie. »

Ellen se redressa.

« - Récente ? À quel point ? »

« - Il y a trois jours » précisa Chris. « Il m'a convoqué par magie et a failli me tuer. »

« - Pouvons-nous voir ces photos ? » s'enquit Alan en se penchant en avant.

Chris fit un signe à Tyler qui se leva et remit les photographies au Fondateur.

« - Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici qui a été témoin de cette attaque ? »

« - Mon compagnon l'a été. »

« - Et qui est-il ? »

« - C'est moi, monsieur » intervint l'intéressé. « Tyler Larson. »

Le Fondateur hocha la tête et remit les photos à Ellen.

« - Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« - Chris et moi étions dans le bus avec notre ami – Zachary – et en plein milieu de sa phrase, il est parti dans une éclipse. Le temps que je le retrouve, je... »

« - Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? » interrompit Marcus.

« - Avec un pendule. »

« - Vous êtes donc un sorcier » déclara Alan. Tyler acquiesça. « Continuez » autorisa le Fondateur.

« - Je l'ai retrouvé dans une espèce de cachot et, le temps que j'ai mis à arriver, il avait déjà été passé à tabac. Sa lèvre était éclatée et son nez était brisé. Quand je suis arrivé Léo était au-dessus de Chris et il le rouait de coups. »

Un doux sanglot s'échappa de Piper ; lentement, Chris tendit le bras et lui serra la main, lui apportant tout le soutien moral dont il était capable à cet instant.

« - Y a-t-il eu d'autres événements comme celui-ci ? » se renseigna Ellen. « Une attaque pendant que vous étiez loin de votre famille ? »

« - Il y a eu une autre tentative, il y a quelques mois, quand nous étions en Pologne » informa Tyler.

« - Et que s'est-il passé lors de cette attaque, Christopher ? »

Chris poussa un soupir. « Léo m'a donné des coups de pieds et de poings, puis...il m'a poignardé à l'estomac. »

Le jeune homme sentit la respiration de sa mère se couper et ses épaules se secouer, tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer.

« - Il n'y a que cela ? C'est deux attaques ? » s'enquit Ellen.

Chris hocha la tête. « C'est exact. »

« - Bien » soupira Alan en regardant Léo. « Nous prendrons cela en considération durant l'analyse des preuves de maltraitances. Le journal est-il la seule pièce à conviction que vous ayez ? »

Chris acquiesça. « Il était assez prévoyant en couvrant ses traces, monsieur. »

« Votre famille était-elle au courant de ces violences ? » demanda Tournesol.

Chris secoua la tête. « Non, ils n'en ont rien su avant l'automne dernier. »

Ellen leva un sourcil. « Alors pendant treize ans, ils n'ont pas remarqué que vous étiez victime de violences ? »

« - Léo s'assurait que toutes les marques soient dissimulées et je veillais à ce qu'ils ne le découvrent jamais. »

« - Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas qu'ils le découvrent, mon garçon ? » intervint Seamus. « Si cela avait été le cas, vous n'auriez pas eu à subir tout ceci durant toutes ces années. »

Chris haussa les épaules. « Le lavage de cerveau de Léo, ma propre peur et bien d'autres choses ont fait que je n'en ai jamais parlé. »

Alan soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« - Léo, qu'avez-vous à dire à ce sujet ? »

« - Qu'il ment ! » explosa-t-il. « Je ne l'ai jamais touché et, si je le faisais ce n'était que des punitions. »

« - Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous avez effectivement battu Chris ? » releva Helen.

« - De simples punitions, c'est tout. Et cela a apparemment très bien fonctionné parce qu'il est maintenant riche et célèbre, n'est-ce pas Chris ? »

« - S'il vous plaît, abstenez-vous de lui parler, Léo » réprimanda Alan.

« - Quelles étaient certaines choses que votre père vous faisait lorsque vous étiez plus jeune ? » s'enquit Marcus.

Chris fronça les sourcils.

« - Il me donnait des coups de poings, de pieds, ce genre de choses. Habituellement, il me cassait le nez et quelques unes de mes côtes à chaque fois. Il lui arrivait de se servir d'objets – comme mes jouets ou une ceinture – quand il était vraiment furieux. »

« - Habituellement. Et les fois...inhabituelles ? » demanda Ellen. « A-t-il déjà abusé sexuellement de vous ? »

« - Non » répondit rapidement Chris.

« - Très bien. Faisait-il autre chose, physiquement, que vous battre avec les mains ou des objets ? »

Chris déglutit. « Il a, à plusieurs reprises, planté un athamé dans mon estomac. Une fois, il a versé une potion d'acide sur mes mains. »

« - Ce sont des mensonges ! » brailla Léo. « Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tout cela. »

Alan poussa un soupir et regarda Ellen.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas continuer sur leurs paroles, Ellen, et tu le sais. Si nous procédons ainsi, nous y serons encore demain. »

« - Et le cahier que le petit nous a donné ? » grommela Marcus.

Alan fixa le petit livre, posé sur la table des Halliwell. « Ceci est votre journal, c'est exact ? »

Chris hocha la tête.

« - Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? » s'enquit Goutte de pluie.

« - Des souvenirs de mes passages à tabac » répondit Chris.

« - Pourquoi avoir tenu un journal, mais ne pas l'avoir dit à votre famille ? » demanda Helen.

« - J'ai commencé le journal quand j'avais dix ans...et j'ai voulu que, au cas où je venais à mourir, ils sachent pourquoi » avoua Chris.

Alan tendit la main. « Puis-je le voir ? »

Chris acquiesça et se leva pour donner le journal au Fondateur. Il se rassit et expira lentement. Sentant une main enlacer la sienne, il sourit discrètement à Tyler.

« - Tu vas bien ? » chuchota le jeune homme.

« - Aussi bien que peut l'être quelqu'un dont on lit les détails les plus intimes de sa vie » répondit Chris.

« - Ça pourrait être pire » positiva Tyler en haussant les épaules.

Chris leva un sourcil. « Comment ? »

« - Ils pourraient être en train de lire _nos_ détails intimes » sourit Tyler.

Chris secoua la tête, mais le léger redressement de ses lèvres confirma à Tyler qu'il avait accomplit son devoir en limitant le niveau de stress de son petit ami.

« - Tu es impossible, tu t'en rends compte ? Même en plein milieu d'un procès, tu trouves le moyen de lancer des blagues » rétorqua Chris.

« - Ce journal s'étend du 8 janvier 2014 au 27 février 2019, exact ? » s'enquit Alan, le cahier à la main.

« - Oui. »

« - Le Conseil devrait prendre note que ce journal contient des références à des actes de strangulations, une puissante violence psychologique, des coups de couteaux et l'utilisation de potions pour torturer » récita Alan d'une voix monotone.

Ellen secoua la tête, prit le livre et entreprit de le feuilleter. « Il y a également du sang sur certaines pages. »

« - Tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans n'est que mensonge ! » s'écria Léo. Sa main s'abattit brutalement sur la table. « Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur lui ! »

Chris poussa un soupir et se massa le front de sa main libre ; son autre main était entre étroitement liée à celle de Tyler.

« - Ça ne marchera jamais » chuchota-t-il.

« - Chris, ça ira » rassura Piper à voix basse.

« - Je dis que ça ne marchera jamais au rythme où vont les choses. C'est ma parole contre la sienne. Ils auront besoin de plus de preuves. »

« - Ils ont ton journal » fit remarquer Tyler.

« - C'est toujours _ma_ parole » rappela Chris. « Léo pourrait facilement dire que je me suis assis un beau matin pour écrire tout ce qui me passait par la tête. »

« - Cet endroit ressemble au Tribunal » releva Paige, installée près de son époux. « Vous pensez qu'ils peuvent utiliser des souvenirs ? »

« - Nous étions justement sur le point de le proposer » intervint le Fondateur avec un léger sourire. « Maintenant, Christopher, fermez les yeux et détendez-vous. »

Chris leva un sourcil à la demande, mais s'exécuta. « Êtes-vous détendu ? » demanda doucement Alan. Chris prit une séries de profondes respirations.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. « Très bien. Maintenant, je veux que vous pensiez à un moment où un de ces passages à tabac a eu lieu ; faites un signe de tête lorsque vous y serez. »

Une nouvelle fois, Chris bougea sa tête de haut en bas. Soudain, il s'effondra ; sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

« - Chris ! » s'exclama Tyler. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« - Du calme » apaisa le Alan avec un sourire. « Il est plus simple d'accéder à des souvenirs si on rêve. Faites-nous confiance. »

Tyler lui lança un regard noir et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa moitié.

Piper regarda son fils et retourna sur Alan. « Il est seulement endormi ? »

« - Oui, il ne risque rien » acquiesça le Fondateur.

« - C'est sans doute mieux qu'il ne voit pas ces souvenirs » fit remarquer Wyatt.

Tyler fronça les sourcils et regarda son petit-ami, dont le visage était serein. Mais après avoir dormi pendant cinq ans dans la même chambre que Chris, le demi-démon savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ses traits ne soit déformés par la douleur.

« - Alors dépêchez-vous » murmura-t-il, guère enchanté par cette idée.

Le Fondateur hocha la tête et fit un geste vers un grand dôme blanc. Celui-ci s'éclaira et un nuage légèrement brumeux se forma au-dessus. Les murs bleu foncé de la chambre d'enfant de Chris apparurent, puis virent les meubles, les feuilles ainsi que les livres qui encadraient cette vision. Lentement – comme si quelqu'un augmentait le volume – un doux gémissement se fit entendre. Puis Léo fit son entrée.

Le visage de celui-ci était tordu par la colère. Il leva la main et une forte gifle résonna dans toute la salle.

« - Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable petit bâtard » cracha Léo. « C'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

Ils entendirent la voix de Chris, plus aiguë que son niveau actuel.

« - J'ai rien fait. »

« - Il a l'air si jeune. Quel âge a-t-il ? » se demanda Piper en plaça sa main devant sa bouche.

« - D'abord, tu as failli tuer ta mère » grogna Léo. Dans le souvenir, le sol s'éloigna – ce qui signifiait que Léo soulevait Chris. « Et maintenant ça. »

La famille grimaça quand ils entendirent la tête de Chris frapper le mur derrière lui. Le visage de Léo se rapprocha. « Comment te sens-tu après avoir tué ta petite sœur ? »

« - C'est pas moi » gémit Chris.

« - Bien sûr que si ! » hurla Léo. « Tu l'a tuée ! Parce que tu ne pouvais pas sortir correctement, tu as tué ta petite sœur. »

« - Je suis désolé, papa. Je suis désolé. »

Soudain, la vision se noircit, mais on put entendre un cri et un bruit violent. Lorsque Chris rouvrit les yeux, la famille Halliwell s'effondra presque en réalisant que Léo avait jeté le garçon dans un coin. Le brusque claquement de la porte indiqua à la famille que Léo était parti. Tandis que la vision s'estompait lentement, la dernière chose qu'ils distinguèrent, fut le doux et déchirant gémissement de Chris.

« - Piper » murmura faiblement Alan. « Quel âge avait Chris quand vous avez perdu votre troisième enfant ? »

Piper renifla. « Il avait environ cinq ans. »

« - Et quelle était la cause de la fausse couche ? »

« - J'avais un tissu cicatriciel à cause de la césarienne de Chris et, naturellement, l'œuf n'était pas correctement fixé. Il a finit par tomber de la paroi. J'étais enceinte d'environ quatre mois quand c'est arrivé. »

Alan hocha la tête. « Je vois. Avez-vous déjà reproché à Chris ce qui s'est passé ? »

« - Non ! » répondit promptement Piper. « Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Ce n'était...simplement pas destiné à se produire, j'imagine. »

« - C'est de sa faute, Piper. Comment peux-tu ne pas t'en rendre compte ? » grogna Léo depuis son siège. « Ce satané gamin a été la source de tous nos problèmes. »

Piper grinça les dents, mais n'accorda pas à son époux l'honneur d'une réponse.

« - La grossesse de Chris n'est pas l'unique cause de ma fausse couche. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, mon médecin m'avait averti qu'il s'agissait d'une grossesse à risque à cause de la précédente. De plus, j'ai quelques problèmes...naturels pour concevoir. C'est pourquoi mon médecin était très méfiant vis-à-vis de celle-ci. Il m'a dit que j'étais chanceuse d'avoir les deux que j'avais et que je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce que celle-ci arrive à terme. »

« - Donc la fausse couche était...attendue ? » s'enquit Ellen.

Piper haussa les épaules. « Pas attendue, mais elle était dans un coin de mon esprit. J'ai été dévastée lorsque cela s'est produit, mais je n'ai jamais tenu Chris pour responsable. Cet événement m'a rendu encore plus reconnaissante des deux enfants que j'ai eu » se confia-t-elle ; son regard s'attarda sur Chris. Elle tendit le bras, lui prit la main libre et caressa sa peau d'une manière réconfortante. « J'ignore comment ils ont gardé ce secret durant ces nombreuses années, mais je me reprocherai toujours de ne pas avoir remarqué que mon fils souffrait » lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot. « L'idée que Léo, un homme que je croyais gentil et affectueux, puisse faire cela est tout simplement...effroyable. Et l'idée que mon fils ait dû supporter cela pendant treize ans me fait souhaité qu'il soit parti plus tôt pour s'éloigner du danger. »

Ellen fronça les sourcils. « L'idée qu'un enfant ait à traverser cela est déchirante. »

Alan poussa un énième soupir et fit un signe à la coupole ; un nouveau souvenir brumeux commençait. La chambre avait légèrement changé, ses murs étaient encore bleus, mais désormais les posters de football étaient remplacés par ceux de groupes et d'albums. La guitare acoustique et le violon reposaient dans un coin et les papiers étaient maintenant recouverts de manuels scolaire du lycée.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Ils entendirent tous Chris crier. Un grognement de résistance se fit entendre de l'adolescent.

« - Je t'enseigne une leçon » répondit Léo, un ton triomphant dans la voix.

La vision fut troublée par des secousses alors que Chris était tiré vers le milieu de sa chambre. Il s'effondra et les mains du garçon devinrent visibles. Tout le monde nota qu'elles tremblaient.

« - Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Chris au moment où le 'pop' d'un débouchage retentit.

« - Je t'enseigne une leçon » répéta Léo.

La famille Halliwell observa avec horreur un liquide jaune vif être versé sur les mains de Chris ; le bruit de la chair brûlée et les cris de douleur envahirent la pièce. Léo relâcha les poignets après avoir versé la potion sur les mains de son fils. L'adolescent tomba à genoux, sanglotant et hurlant, alors que sa peau était rongée par la potion. Bientôt, le sang commença couler sur le sol de la chambre au moment où elle s'attaqua à ses muscles.

« - Je t'en prie, arrête, je t'en prie » sanglota Chris. « Je t'en prie. »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son père ; le visage suffisant de Léo apparut à travers le flou.

« - C'est pour ton bien, Chris. C'est ta punition pour avoir manqué ta leçon de violon. Sais-tu combien on paie pour ça ? »

« - S'il te plaît, arr... »

« - Le sais-tu ? » hurla Léo.

« - Non ! »

« - 150 dollars par semaine, Chris » articula Léo. « C'est beaucoup trop d'argent pour que tu manques un cours pour une raison aussi stupide que le football. »

« - Maman a dit... »

« - Je me fous de ce que dit ta mère, tu l'as aveuglée ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une erreur ! » cracha-t-il. « Une erreur qui ne mérite pas d'être ici. L'enfant que tu as tuée le méritait, pas toi. »

« - Je t'en prie, je suis désolé. Je t'en prie, arrête ça » supplia Chris.

Avec un soupir, Léo sortit un flacon bleu vif et en jeta le contenu sur les mains de son fils. Le garçon cria de soulagement. Chris regarda ses mains et la famille Halliwell lâcha un sifflement aigu. Une grande partie de la peau avait disparue ; le muscle était visible et, à certains endroits, on pouvait même apercevoir le blanc pâle des os. Ils tremblaient tous, tout comme l'adolescent qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même tout en sanglotant.

Le garçon poussa un hurlement quand Léo lui saisit les poignets.

« - C'est ta punition, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Chris hocha la tête. Puis Léo jeta les bras de côté et sortit en grande hâte de la pièce, laissant Chris sur le sol, les mains encore sanguinolentes. La vision se déplaça lorsque Chris se tourna sur le côté, les yeux toujours sur ses mains. Son regard se posa sur la guitare et le violon, puis un sanglot brisé quitta la gorge du garçon. Il se roula étroitement en position foetal et pleura. La vision se fana.

Piper saisit la main de son fils, le corps secoué par des sanglots. Wyatt leva la main, s'essuya les yeux, avant de lancer à un regard noir à son père.

« - Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » hurla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que Chris a fait qui justifiait ça ? »

« - Il a manqué un cours de violon » dit Léo d'une voix monotone.

Wyatt se leva. « Un cours de violon ! Rater un cours ne signifie pas que l'on peut verser de l'acide sur les mains d'un enfant ! » brailla-t-il.

« - Je suis ton père, Wyatt. Souviens-toi de ça » grogna Léo en se levant.

« - Je ne suis plus lié à toi » cracha Wyatt.

« - Messieurs ! Asseyez-vous, tout de suite » s'écria Alan.

Wyatt se rassit lentement, ses yeux bleus adressaient un regard glacial à Léo, qui fit de même.

« - Chut. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tyler ; le jeune homme frottait le bras de Chris. Ce dernier gémit légèrement, les sourcils froncés. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur celles de Tyler et Piper. Il était, de toute évidence, en détresse.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Piper, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Il fait un cauchemar » répondit nerveusement Tyler en serrant l'épaule de Chris. « Ce sont des flashbacks de ce que cet enfoiré lui a fait. »

« - À quelle fréquence fait-il ces cauchemars ? » s'enquit Ellen.

Tyler fixait son petit ami avec un froncement de sourcils.

« - Chaque nuit. Généralement deux ou trois par nuit. Il n'a pas fait une nuit complète depuis qu'il a fugué. »

D'un coup, Chris se redressa. Il laissa échapper un hoquet bruyant, au moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Tyler saisit rapidement les épaules de Chris ; la respiration du jeune homme était rapide et son cœur battait la chamade.

« - Calme-toi » chuchota Tyler. « Respire profondément. »

Chris serra les yeux et essaya de bannir le mauvais rêve de ses pensées. Son corps était tendu, prêt à fuir loin de la menace. Il sentait la main de Tyler dans son dos. Le jeune homme murmurait « Respire profondément » encore et encore. Après un moment, Chris gémit et posa le front sur la table.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Ils t'ont endormi pour avoir accès à tes souvenirs » expliqua Tyler ; le demi-démon lança un bref regard noir vers le Conseil.

« - C'est donc pour ça qu'ils étaient plus nets que d'habitude » souffla Chris.

« - Ça va, poussin ? » s'enquit Piper en frottant le dos de son fils.

« - J'ai une putain de migraine » avoua Chris entre ses dents.

Piper fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le Conseil ; les membres groupe murmuraient entre eux.

« - Nous accordons une pause de quinze minutes afin que Christopher puisse reprendre ses esprits » déclara Alan. Il agita sa main vers la droite et une porte claire, faite de chêne, apparut. « Il y a une petite pièce de l'autre côté, si vous jugez sage de vous éloigner un instant. »

Tyler acquiesça et aida Chris à se lever. En maintenant un bras autour de la taille du chanteur, ils sortirent péniblement de la salle, tout le clan Halliwell derrière eux.

Tyler installa Chris dans un fauteuil et se mit à genoux à ses côtés.

« Je vais te chercher des médicaments. Je pourrai miroiter à côté de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chris poussa un soupir, il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'empêcher la lumière de les agresser.

« - Les anneaux devraient te le permettre. »

Tyler hocha la tête et tapota le genou de Chris.

« - Ne meurs pas avant mon retour. »

« - Je vais essayer. Maintenant, vas-y avant que ma tête n'explose » souffla Chris.

Tyler poussa un soupir et miroita. Les yeux de Piper s'écarquillèrent.

« - Depuis quand Tyler peut miroiter ? »

« - Je pensais t'avoir dit qu'il était à demi-démon » s'étonna Chris.

« - Non, c'est un autre détail insignifiant que tu as dû oublié de me dire » se renfrogna Piper.

« - Hey, maman ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Tyler est moitié-démon. J'ai pensé que tu devrais le savoir » railla Chris avec un faible sourire.

Piper secoua la tête à l'attitude de son fils.

« - Quel était l'autre détail qu'il a oublié de te dire ? » s'enquit Phoebe.

« - Qu'il était bisexuel » répondit Piper en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - On ne peut pas vraiment caser ça dans une conversation » fit remarquer Chris en haussant les épaules.

« - On a un peu deviné qu'il était bi quand il a commencé à s'acoquiner avec le petit démon » plaisanta Paige.

« - J'ai honte. Je m'absente deux minutes et on parle de moi » s'indigna Tyler en miroitant. « Et mon copain ne me défend même pas. »

« - Avec cette migraine, ça ne risque pas » répondit Chris. Le jeune homme tendit la main.

« - Et même pas un s'il te plaît » grommela Tyler en laissant tomber un petit comprimé blanc dans sa main.

Chris fourra le comprimé dans sa bouche et l'avala à sec. En se penchant en avant, le chanteur posa la tête entre les mains.

« - Je ne referai plus jamais ça. »

« - On ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que tu t'endormes » avoua Piper. « On pensait que ce serait comme au Tribunal où il suffit de marcher dans le cercle pour voir le souvenir. »

« - Ouais, et imaginez ma surprise lorsque je me suis retrouvé à rêver. »

« - Comment te sens-tu ? » chuchota Tyler.

« - Ça devient supportable » soupira Chris ; la pression dans sa tête diminuait lentement. « Alors, que s'est-il passé après que je me sois endormi ? »

« - On a regardé deux souvenirs » informa Tyler, car la famille Halliwell se tut pour contenir ses larmes et son émotion. « L'un après que ta mère ait perdu le bébé et ensuite, la potion d'acide. »

Chris soupira en secouant la tête. « Évidemment, ils ont pris ces deux-là. » Il se pencha en arrière et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Rien d'autre ? »

« - Wyatt a gueulé sur Léo, Léo s'est conduit en enfoiré heureux. Tu sais, la routine » résuma Tyler dans un haussement d'épaules.

« - Waouh, Wyatt a gueulé sur Léo ? » répéta Chris. Il ouvrit les paupières et regarda son frère aîné. « Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux du Deux-Fois-Béni s'élargirent d'étonnement. « Comment veux-tu que je regarde tout ça en restant assis là, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

« - C'est le passé » répondit simplement Chris.

« - Ouais, et ça t'affecte encore aujourd'hui ! » s'écria Wyatt.

« - Oui, ça m'affecte _moi,_ pas toi » rétorqua Chris. « Arrête de faire de mon problème le tien. Ça n'aide pas. »

« - Chéri, on essaie simplement de t'aider » intervint Piper.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça ne marche pas, crois-moi. Vous ne faites que lancer de l'huile sur le feu, ce qui n'aide pas. »

« - C'est vrai que tu fais des cauchemars chaque nuit ? » s'enquit doucement Phoebe.

Le regard de Chris se tourna vers sa tante et il hocha la tête. « Je les ai depuis que je suis adolescent. »

« - Et ils sont toujours à propos...de ce qu'il t'a fait ? » demanda la sorcière empathique.

« - La plupart. »

Piper ferma les yeux et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour d'elle.

« - Je vais bien, maman » entendit-elle Chris chuchoter. Elle répondit rapidement à l'étreinte de son fils. « Un peu fou et légèrement brisé, mais vivant. »

Piper serra son enfant un peu plus. « J'aurais seulement souhaité que ça n'arrive jamais. Tu ne méritais pas de grandir de cette façon. »

Chris fut secoué d'un rire. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne méritais pas qui me sont arrivées et il t'est arrivé beaucoup de choses que tu ne méritais pas, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est arrivé, il faut s'y faire. Après, on peut passer à autre chose. »

« - Je pense qu'il faudra plus qu'un procès pour tourner la page » renifla Wyatt.

Chris ôta ses bras autour de sa mère, mais en garda un sur ses épaules.

« - Non, mais c'est un début pour vous. »

« - Quand est-ce que ça a commencé pour toi ? » demanda Phoebe.

Chris fronça les sourcils.

« - Le jour où j'ai réalisé que l'homme dans cette pièce n'était pas mon père. »

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 08 juin 2012.  
>Voici venir le tout dernier chapitre de <strong>_Pariah_**. Ne soyez pas triste, il y a **_A Beautiful Lie_** après =D**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 4h50  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 24/02/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 2h15  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 13  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 5 848  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 01/06/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 01/06/12


	21. Terminus

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> **« Dernier chapitre de **_**Pariah**_**... Je sais, c'est un peu un choc. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà planifié une suite.  
>Franchement, ce ne serait pas une histoire sur Charmed sans démons...magie...et drames familiaux. Allez, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir voir la toute la famille Halliwell en tournée...et bien sûr, avec un peu plus de moments TylerChris. »**

* * *

><p><span>Note de la traductrice :<span>** Après un an de traduction **(à treize jours près ^^)**, je suis fière et (très) soulagée de publier ce dernier chapitre.  
>Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette traduction, à ceux qui ont rajouté des alertesfavoris et enfin à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.**

**Je commencerai à traduire **_"A Beautiful Lie"_** après mes examens.  
>Le premier chapitre devrait <strong>_**(notez le conditionnel)**_** être en ligne d'ici fin juillet/début aout, après mon déménagement...à condition que j'aie Internet. **_(Et cela, mes ami(e)s, ce n'est pas gagné...)_**  
>Dans le pire des cas, la publication reprendra en septembre.<strong>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 - Terminus <em>(Fin)<em>**

Chris pénétra dans la salle d'audience la tête haute et le regard droit devant lui. Il refusait de croiser les yeux de Léo, mais refusait aussi de rentrer avec soumission. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son siège et s'assit, les yeux fixés sur le Conseil. Il entendait Léo grommeler dans sa barde, mais ne lui prêta aucune attention. Le reste de la famille Halliwell le suivait et reprit sa place. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Alan se racla la gorge et les regarda.

« - J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux, Christopher. »

Chris hocha la tête, mais il garda le silence.

« - Bien » commença Alan. « Qu'avez-vous fait après votre fugue ? »

« - J'ai fait du stop jusqu'à Los Angeles. Les seules choses en ma possession étaient ma guitare, vingt dollars et quelques vêtements. Pendant deux semaines, j'ai gagné de l'argent en jouant de la guitare dans le coin d'une rue. »

« - Cela n'a pas dû rapporter grand-chose » songea Ellen.

« - C'est exact » répondit-il simplement. « Après ces deux semaines, Tyler s'est pointé et a exigé de savoir à quoi je pensais en faisant tout ça. Il m'a emmené déjeuner et est allé pêcher l'idée qu'on devrait monter un groupe. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôtel payée par sa sœur et on essayait d'écrire des chansons et de trouver un moyen de survivre. Je me suis dégoté un job de garçon de table dans un bar du coin pour payer quelques trucs, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Pour faire court, Tyler et moi avons signé un contrat d'enregistrement et nous sommes aujourd'hui de célèbres musiciens. »

Alan hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a ramené vers votre famille ? Ai-je raison de penser que vous n'avez jamais pensé à revenir ? »

Chris fronça les sourcils. « L'idée de revenir ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. J'étais trop occupé pour penser à ça. La raison pour laquelle je suis rentré, c'est que mon parrain a été tué dans un accident de voiture et son fils était grièvement blessé. J'ai senti qu'il était de mon devoir d'y retourner. »

Ellen leva un sourcil. « Et votre destin d'être le prochain Protecteur avec votre frère aîné ? L'avez-vous aussi poussé sur le bas-côté ? »

« - C'était dans un coin de mon esprit, mais j'ai pensé que je n'aurais à m'inquiéter de cela que lorsque le Monde Souterrain se reformera et qu'ils recommenceront à attaquer des mortels et des sorciers » admit Chris. « De plus, je me suis dis qu'avec ma fugue, le lien entre Wyatt et moi serait rompu. »

« - Vous ne pourrez jamais échapper au Destin, petit » réprimanda Helen. « Il est écrit et doit se produire. C'est ainsi que fonctionne le Destin. »

« - Ouais, je commence à m'en rendre compte » marmonna Chris.

Helen sourit doucement au jeune homme.

« - Bien, Léo. Nous allons désormais écouter votre version des faits » annonça Alan.

Léo hocha la tête et se redressa.

« - Chris a toujours été un enfant à problème. Il pourrait inventer des histoires sans queues ni têtes, simplement pour attirer l'attention. Franchement, regardez-le. Chanteur et guitariste d'un groupe de rock reconnu. Il se nourrit de la scène. Tout ceci n'est qu'une plaisanterie. C'est une pitoyable tentative pour attirer l'attention parce qu'il en a assez d'être dans l'ombre de son frère. Je n'ai jamais fait toutes les choses de ces souvenirs. »

« - Alors où est-il allé les chercher ? » rétorqua sèchement Ellen.

Léo haussa les épaules. « Je n'en suis pas certain, madame. Peut-être les a-t-il rêvé et qu'il est suffisamment illuminé pour croire qu'ils sont réels. Mais je n'ai jamais levé la main sur mes enfants par méchanceté. »

« - À quel point Chris était-il troublé ? » demanda Alan.

Léo poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« - Il nous répondait systématiquement, il était un sale vantard – excusez mon langage – et ne s'est jamais appliqué à l'école. Il prenait tout ce qu'on lui donnait pour acquis. Honnêtement, ça me rendait malade qu'un enfant puisse être aussi...sans cœur. Rien ne comptait pour lui, pas même sans propre famille. Une attitude qui atteignit son apogée quand il s'est enfui à seize ans, sans même réfléchir aux risques auxquels il exposait les siens. Et regardez comment il a fini : punk et homosexuel, tout ce qui est mal. »

Ellen lança un bref regard à Chris – les yeux du jeune homme avaient pris une teinte vitreuse, tandis qu'il ignorait ce que disait son père – avant de revenir sur Léo.

« - Tout ce que je vois, c'est un homme qui a réussi et qui a, à ses côtés, quelqu'un qu'il aime. Je ne vois rien de mal, Léo. »

« - Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il a été élevé, madame » expliqua Léo.

« - Les enfants changent en grandissant » railla Marcus. « C'est ce qui fait d'eux des adultes. Si les enfants devenaient des copies conformes de leurs parents, le monde ne pourrait jamais évoluer. C'est la nature de la vie. »

« - Et la manière dont vous avez décrit les problèmes du jeune homme donne l'impression que ce n'était que sa croissance, rien de mal » opina le Leprechaun. « Chaque enfant passe par une phase de grande gueule à un moment donné. »

« - Wyatt n'a jamais... »

« - Wyatt et Chris sont deux personnes différentes » coupa sèchement Piper. « Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçu, avec les yeux et les cheveux différents. »

« - Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je dis ! » grogna Léo. « Ce garçon s'avançait vers la voie du mal ! Je devais l'arrêter ! »

« - En quoi je devenais mauvais ? » demanda faiblement Chris, les yeux toujours fixés sur le banc du Conseil. « Comment diable pouvais-tu dire que je devenais maléfique à l'âge de trois ans ? L'idée me tourner vers le mal ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit et je n'aurais jamais trahi ma famille. Pas après la façon dont j'ai été éduqué. »

« - Un père connait son enfant. »

« - Quel jour est-ce que je suis né ? » demanda Chris. « Tu as l'air de ne jamais te rappeler de venir vers cette date. Ma couleur préférée ? Mon plat préféré ? Peux-tu répondre à une de ces questions, _papa_ ? »

Léo serra les dents et se détourna de Chris.

« - Je devais le faire. Je devais le maintenir sur la bonne voie. »

« - Il y a d'autres façons d'encadrer les enfants, Léo ! » s'écria Piper. « Tu ne m'en as même pas parlé. Si tu pensais que notre fils allait de venir maléfique, tu n'aurais pas pu venir me voir afin que je puisse te fracasser le crâne pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager cela ! »

« - Piper, tes pensées sont orientées. Il t'a lavé le cerveau » plaida Léo. « Il vous a tous lavé le cerveau. »

« - Il n'a rien fait, Léo » s'agaça-t-elle. « C'est ça le problème... Tu as battu un enfant sans défense et sans aucune raison et tu en es parfaitement conscient. Tu ne peux pas admettre que tu as tort, alors, en attendant, tu déchires cette famille ! »

« - Tout le monde s'assoit » explosa la voix d'Alan. « Assez ! Maintenant, nous allons nous asseoir et parler de façon civilisée ou alors ne pas le faire du tout. Compris ! »

Piper ricana, mais s'assit néanmoins.

« - Bien » se réjouit Alan en se réinstallant. « Le Conseil a ce qu'il lui faut. Nous allons lever la séance pour délibérer. Je suggère à la famille Halliwell de rejoindre l'autre salle et à Léo de rester ici afin d'éviter tout conflit. Nous reviendrons sous peu avec notre décision. »

Comme un seul homme, le Conseil se leva et sortit de leurs respectables manières. Avec un soupir, Chris se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Ils se prononceront en ma faveur et tu le sais, Chris » provoqua Léo d'un ton arrogant. « Et quand ils le feront, tu sais ce qui arrivera. » Chris ferma les yeux et ravala sa réponse. Il pressa le pas vers la porte, désireux de quitter cette salle avant de perdre son sang-froid. « Oh, et ton petit ami aussi. »

La main de Chris agrippa la poignée de la porte ; la température du métal sous ses doigts augmenta rapidement.

« - Ignore-le, Chris » siffla Tyler en ôta ses doigts de la poignée. « Maintenant, rentre ton derrière là-dedans » ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Un sifflement quitta les lèvres du demi-démon quand sa peau nue toucha le laiton brulant. En jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pendant que le reste de la famille entrait, Tyler laissa un peu de son côté démoniaque ressurgir. Ses pupilles prirent alors une teinte rouge vif. « Fous-lui la paix. Tu les as suffisamment blessés, enfoiré » grogna-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

En poussant un soupir, Tyler s'exhorta au calme. Une fois qu'il sentit son autre part le quitter, il rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers Chris. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que Piper et le reste de la famille avaient laissé un siège libre à côté de son petit ami. Chris regardait fixement le mur en face de lui, le visage impassible et les doigts entrelacés.

Avec un doux soupir, Tyler posa le bras sur le dos de la chaise de Chris. Il pouvait sentir chauffer les méninges de sa moitié ; le jeune homme tentait d'envisager toutes les fins possibles et inimaginables à cette situation.

« - Est-ce que tu allais nous le dire un jour ? »

Les yeux de Chris s'éclairèrent au moment où il retourna dans le monde réel ; son regard se posa sur sa mère.

« - À propos des coups, non. »

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda Piper, les yeux écarquillés.

Chris émit une vive expiration et passa une main dans ses cheveux bicolores.

« - Parce que... Seulement parce que, maman, d'accord. On peut en rester là ? »

« - Non » rétorqua Piper d'un ton légèrement sec. « Je crois que nous méritons tous une réponse. »

« - Parce que je pensais que vous méritiez une famille, d'accord ? » répliqua Chris. « Je pensais que, même si je n'avais pas de père, Wyatt devait en avoir un. Et Léo vous rendait heureux. Qui étais-je pour vous enlever votre bonheur ? Ce sont mes raisons, aussi ridicules puissent-elles paraître. »

« - Alors, tu t'es sacrifié pour nous ? » releva Wyatt en plissant les yeux.

« - Oui. »

« - Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point ça paraît stupide ? » aboya le Deux-Fois-Béni.

« - Oui, je sais que c'est stupide de me sacrifier pour votre bonheur » railla Chris. « Crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai entendu ça des milliers de fois – à la fois de Tyler et de mon psy. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'y mettes aussi. »

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies supporté ça pendant treize ans pour des raisons aussi idiotes ! » explosa Wyatt.

« - Et si on faisait ça, Wy : je te mets dans cette situation et ensuite je regarde comment tu réagis » se renfrogna Chris.

« - Je l'aurais dit à quelqu'un, Chris. J'aurais eu un peu plus de jugeote » siffla Wyatt.

Le chanteur plissa les yeux. « Tu ignores ce que c'est que de vivre dans la peur constante, Wyatt. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça te fais. Ne dis même pas que tu ferais ceci ou cela, parce que tu peux bien prétendre tout ce que tu veux, mais une fois que tu es dans cette situation, tu n'as pas la moindre idée que ce que tu ferais. »

Wyatt serra les dents, mais se força à détourner le regard de son frère cadet.

« - Alors, si tu étais mort, tout ce que j'aurais eu, c'était un journal ? » demanda Piper, d'une voix brisée. « Je serais restée éveillée à lire comment mon fils était battu par le même homme aux côtés duquel je m'endors chaque nuit ? Tu as perdu la tête, Christopher ? Je ne peux... Je ne peux même pas envisager d'imaginer ce que ça aurait été, tous les problèmes que ça aurait causé. Est-ce que tu as même pensé à nous ? »

Chris se mordit la langue et choisit de garder le silence.

« - Chris a fait ce que chaque enfant aurait fait dans cette situation » expliqua calmement Paige. « Vous ne vous mettez pas à sa place. C'était un petit garçon, et son père – l'homme qu'il pensait qu'il devait le protéger – venait le frapper. Imaginez comment vous vous sentiriez ? Il ignorait sans doute à qui il pouvait faire confiance et à qui il pourrait le dire. Et après, lorsqu'il s'en serait fait une idée, pouvez-vous vous imaginer briser ou lancer une si grande bombe sur votre famille ? »

« - Est-ce vraiment important ? » soupira Samantha. « Chris ne nous l'a pas dit, d'accord. Mais c'est le passé. Alors maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur la sentence de Léo pour ne pas avoir à craindre qu'il l'attaque de nouveau, s'il vous plaît ? »

Phoebe acquiesça. « C'est que qu'on devrait tous faire. Se concentrer sur le présent, et non sur le passé. »

Piper dévisagea son fils ; le jeune homme se mordait la lèvre inférieur et ses épaules étaient voûtées. Tyler frotta le dos de son enfant, juste avant que Chris ne lâche une vive quinte de toux. Dans un gémissement, Chris se redressa ; une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

« - Et bien sûr le DayQuil n'agit que sur une durée de quatre heures. Ces foutus gens doivent le rendre plus fort et plus long. »

« - Toi et tes exigences » réprimanda Tyler avec un mince sourire qui disparut rapidement lorsque Chris se pencha pour tousser à nouveau. « Peut-être qu'on devrait annuler Tokyo. »

Chris secoua la tête. « C'est juste une toux, je me débrouillerai. Je me sens mieux qu'avant. »

« - Tu étais malade à quel point ? » s'enquit Samantha. « J'ai vu l'annulation de Paris sur le site... J'ai pensé que c'était juste un mal de gorge ou un truc du genre. »

« - Je vais bien, Sam » répondit Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. « Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir une harceleuse dans ma propre famille. »

« - Tu n'allais pas bien » contredit Tyler. « Et ce n'est pas une harceleuse, c'est juste une fan. »

« - Harceleuse et oui, j'allais bien. »

« - Tu faisais quarante de fièvre, Chris. Je sais que je ne suis pas médecin, mais ça paraît plutôt malade. Et c'est une fan. »

« - J'ai une saloperie de quarante de fièvre chaque année et tu le sais. Et c'est une harceleuse, elle avait le béguin pour moi ! »

« - Hé ! C'était avant que je découvre que tu étais mon cousin ! » se défendit précipitamment Samantha. « Et je ne suis pas une harceleuse. »

Chris leva un sourcil. « À quelle fréquence consultes-tu le site Web ? »

« - ...Plus ou moins tous les jours » marmonna la jeune fille.

Chris hocha la tête. « J'avais raison. Harceleuse. »

« - Est-ce qu'on poste quelque chose tous les jours ? » demanda rhétoriquement Tyler. « Aw, la petite Sam est une apprentie harceleuse. »

« - Je ne suis pas une harceleuse ! »

« - Pas si fort » siffla Chris.

Samantha lança un regard noir à Chris puis lui tira la langue d'une manière très mature. Il fut secoué d'un rire devant les pitreries enfantines de sa cousine. Un coup à la porte interrompit le gloussement. Matthew passa la tête dans entrebâillement.

« - Le Conseil est de retour. »

Chris hocha la tête et se leva.

« - Finissons-en. »

La famille Halliwell pénétra une fois de plus dans la salle et se réinstalla. Chris sentait ses mains trembler. En fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer la course folle de son cœur.

« - Dans l'affaire opposant Léo Wyatt et Christopher Halliwell » annonça Alan. « Nous déclarons l'accusé coupable de violences physiques et mentales. Nous déclarons également l'accusé coupable de tentative de meurtre. Nous condamnons Léo Wyatt à être déchu de son statut de Fondateur et à redevenir mortel, équivalant ainsi à une condamnation à mort. Nous interdisons à Léo Wyatt de pratiquer la magie ou d'être en possession d'objets magiques. Il devra également rester à plus cent mètres de Christopher Halliwell et Tyler Larson, ainsi qu'à cinquante mètres du reste de la famille Halliwell. Comprenez-vous votre peine ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux plissés vers l'ancien Fondateur.

« - Je n'ai jamais... »

« - Comprenez. Vous ? »

Léo serra les dents.

« - Oui. »

L'expression d'Alan se radoucit quelque peu lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Chris. « S'il enfreint l'une de ces règles, vous devrez nous convoquer. Compris ? »

Chris hocha la tête.

« - Très bien. La séance est levée. Soyez bénis » salua Alan avant le départ du Conseil ; la famille Halliwell sentit un déplacement. Quand ils s'immobilisèrent, le clan se retrouva dans le grenier.

Chris s'affala sur le canapé derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés. Treize ans de souffrances et cinq autres années d'intense stress disparaissaient. En quelques heures, c'était fini. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'aurait jamais plus à revoir son père.

Il était libre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Beautiful Lie<em>**  
><strong>DramaHurt/Comfort**  
><strong>17 chapitres<strong>  
><strong>57 000 mots<strong>

Résumé :** Maintenant que le procès est derrière elle, la famille Halliwell s'imagine que tous les problèmes liés à l'enfance de Chris ont disparus et que tout reviendra à la normale. Mais le plus beau des mensonges est celui cru par tous.**  
><em>(Traduction provisoire)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 3h  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 24-25/02/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h40  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 7  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 3 607  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 10/06/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 10/06/12


End file.
